Legend of Korra: Reboot
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Hope has travelled to the Avatar Dimension some time after his adventures in the RWBY Dimension. His life will be most affected here, and he may just find his worst enemies yet.
1. Welcome to Republic City

_It's nighttime in the Southern Water Tribe, the sky filled with storm clouds and the air with snow. The camera pans down to reveal mountains along a coastline. In the background, a coastal city blazes with bright lights. Yet our interest is the three cloaked figure advancing up the hillside, the central figure holding aloft a lantern. We cut to a view behind the trio as they reach the crest of their hilltop. Their purple cloaks stand out against the white snow. The trio pauses. Their new focus is shared by the camera; the hazy background sharpens. There are a few homes atop the hill. We cut to a view of this landscape, with several igloos and tents dotting it, and the camera pans across it. Three tiny figures approach one igloo; it blazes with light. We cut to the wooden door of that dwelling. Tonraq, a large muscular man in Water Tribe clothing, is holding aloft a lantern. He bows his head in respect to the cloaked figure in the foreground._

"The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you" Said Tonraq.

_Tonraq turns and pushing open the door. Senna, his wife, is sweeping in the center of their home. Her robe is stained and their house is clearly in a state of disrepair. Senna halts her sweeping and bows._

"Welcome" Said Senna.

_Her statement is puncuated by a decorative shield falling off the wall. The cloaked figures pull of their hoods. Tonraq walks around them. Their leader, a short, hefty man with greying hair, speaks._

"We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false" Said the White Lotus Leader.

_Tonraq comes over to Senna and puts an arm on her shoulder. The couple smiles at one another, then turns back to the trio._

"Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end" Said Senna.

_Cut to a close-up view of the trio. They are clearly unimpressed with this declaration._

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the "one"?" Asked the White Lotus Leader.

_Cut back on the couple. Senna turns to the left and calls out._

"Korra, please come in here" Said Senna.

_Cut back to the White Lotus trio. They're facing the camera, still looking bland, when a slab of rock flies past them. Their eyes shoot wide. They turn, startled, to the right. The camera zooms rightward, revealing a circular hole in the room's stone interior wall. Backlit by a bright light, a kid Korra strikes an action pose and then starts jumping around, bending the various elements._

"I'm the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!" Declared Korra.

_We cut to Korra encroaching on the trio. They step back, their expressions still shocked, as Korra bends. A shot of the trio's leader getting the hem of his cloak set ablaze is followed by Korra putting out the small fire with a spot of bent water. We pan up from their feet to find the trio is still surprised. They look from the extinguished cloak fire to Korra, and the camera cuts to Korra still moving through the elements. Finally, this young Korra blasts fire straight on into the camera, filling the screen, and when the red flames die away many years have passed. The Korra we see now is seventeen years old. She is dressed in red-toned protective gear atop her usual Water Tribe flavor clothes. In the background is her training grounds, set amid the snowy mountains of the South Pole. But all this passes in a blur, for Korra is in combat. She kicks flames at the camera and we cut to one of her training partners, also dressed in red, failing to block her attack. He's knocked off his feet and thrown backwards. We cut to a new shot as that man rolls away under the camera. There are two more red-garbbed sparring partners, and past them, watching this battle unfold, are a handful of figures. Korra jumps into shot, turning to face her two remaining opponents. They simultaneously blast fireballs at her. We cut to a shot overlooking the battle, with the camera hanging just behind the onlookers. We see now that of the five, three of them are the same trio of White Lotus officials from Korra's childhood, if with more white in their hair. We cut to face Korra again, where, boasting a cocky expression, she easily disperse the double attack. We cut to a side view of her two sparring partners. The one closest to the camera punches forward, blasting more fire, and then he moves leftward off-screen towards Korra. A cut back to Korra shows her dodging the incoming fireballs and advancing on her opponents. The next shot shows her two enemies continuing their attacks, with one man charging Korra and the other running to circle around. The first man attempts a mid-air spinning kick, but Korra rolls under the attack and unbalances the man with a kick to his foot. Off-balance, the man tumbles wildly through the air. He hits the ground hard but recovers. Korra now finds herself between the two firebenders. As the second man blasts her with fire, the first man charges her. Korra deals with both attacks simultaneously; dispelling the fire with her hands and kicking backwards at the first man. She immediately launches into the offensive, firing blasts at the second man. We cut to a sideways shot of him taking the brunt of Korra's attack. It's too much. He grunts as he's overwhelmed and thrown backwards off his feet. We cut to a shot of Korra's back as the first man charges on screen. He blasts her with fireball punches, but Korra's guard is too good. Nothing gets through her defense. A sideways shot of Korra shows her blocking fireballs from both sides of the screen. An especially large one overwhelms the camera, and when the flames die out we get a close-up shot of a determined Korra. She uses both arms and unleashes a ferocious attack at the camera, and we cut to a sideways shot of her and the second man to see its effect. Her target is rocketed off his feet and into the air. Smoking, he arcs over and hits the roof of the building the observers are standing in. Limp and groaning, he slides down the wooden roof and becomes tangled up in the railing at its edge. Directly below him, the five observes are staring up. We cut to a sidewards view of the five, panning right-to-left. An elderly woman near the camera, her white hair styled in distinctive loopies, is impressed._

"She's strong" Said Katara.

_As the other two Lotus members and an elderly Fire Nation return their focus to the battlefield, the leader of the trio turns his head to look at Katara. His expression is one of severe disapproval, even annoyance._

"She lacks restraint" Said the White Lotus Leader.

_We cut back to the training grounds, with a sideways shot of the remaining duelist. He runs towards the right, continuously blasting fire with both hands. We cut back to Korra, smiling with wolfish enjoyment, as she runs to the left. The camera pulls in close on her face and the incoming flame adds an orange-ish tone to her skin. Her grin never falters. Cutting to an overhead view of the two, we see now that Korra is running head-on into a gigantic sustained fire plume. Cutting into the middle of the churning inferno, Korra presses her way into view, forcing aside the flames and moving towards the camera. Her expression is no longer wolfish. Instead, it is one of fixed, grim determination. The camera cuts to the remaining duelist standing in the middle of the screen. Korra, having forced her way through his flames, seems about to grab hold of both his wrists. Instead, as the man freaks out at this sudden reversal, she takes advantage of his surprise to leap atop him, summersaulting off his left shoulder. We cut to a view of Korra spin through the air, the camera looking down as she is on the distraught man below, and hang with this for a few moments. Then we cut to a forward view of Korra hanging in the air; she unleashes a kick that spews flames at the man below, who throws his arms up to shelter himself. A close-up cut to Korra, expression still one of grim focus, flows into her unleashing jets of flames with both arms. As she gracefully lands, we cut to a shot of the smoldering duelist with the five onlookers in the background. The duelist collapses. We cut back to Korra facing the camera. She throws both arms into the air and goes woo-hoo. A reaction shot of the adult onlookers shows that only Katara is pleased. The trio's leader, arms folded across his chest, is clearly peeved. The two other White Lotus members aren't impressed either, with the spectacled man raising an eyebrow. The finely dressed Fire Nation man, hands held behind his back, possesses a neutral expression. We cut to an overhead shot of the five onlookers as Korra runs towards them and stops at the edge of the training field._

"Woo hoo! Hey, why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go" Said Korra.

_Cut to Korra facing the camera. Off to her left in the background, one of her sparring partners sits on the ground rubbing his head. Korra pulls off her safety helmet. She's ecstatic. Cut to a close sideways view of Katara, the Fire Nation man, and the trio's leader. The camera moves pass Katara, focusing on both the Fire Nation man and the trio's leader as they speak._

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet" Said the Firebending Master. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both" Said the White Lotus Leader.

_Cut back to Korra reacting. Her lips are pursed and her eyelids half-drawn. She's even less impressed then they were a moment ago. Shoulders slumping forward, she looks abashed for a moment, yet her cheerful attitude soon reasserts itself._

"I haven't ignored it. It just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual" Said Korra.

_Cut back to overhead shot of the assembly. The trio's leader bodily turns toward Katara._

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" Asked the White Lotus Leader.

_Cut to close-up of the five elders._

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, its Tenzin" Said Katara.

_Katara's answer provokes quiet shock and dismay from the group. Korra's firebending instructor's jaw drops. The two White Lotuses in the back row close their eyes and slightly bow their heads. Soon, the other two elders join them in bowing their heads to Master Katara's decision. Then they all open their eyes and raise their heads._

"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training" Said The White Lotus Leader.

_Cut to Korra. She jumps for joy, then remembers she still has an audience. A reaction shot shows only Katara is remotely approving of the Avatar's behavior. Cutting back to Korra, she clears her throat and solemnly thanks them._

"Yes! Finally! I mean... Thank you all for believing in me" Said Korra.

_Cut to Korra walking away from the group of elders. She can barely contain her excitement and quickly turns and runs off. We get a quick close-up of a smiling Katara. A new scene, looking up a stone staircase. Korra practically flies down it and pushes through the gate at the bottom. Cut to a large polar bear-dog sleeping curled up on its side, its back to the camera. The ground is covered in hay. A modest "dog house" igloo occupies the background. Naga, her tail wagging, stands and walks towards the camera. Cut to Korra hugging Naga and scratching her head. Naga licks her smiling, laughing mistress._

"Naga, you should have seen it. I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days" Said Korra.

_Cut to overhead shot of the training complex. Aside from the training grounds at its center, there are several industrial-looking bits along the walls. The front gate features grand double-doors decorated in a lion-turtle's head. The camera zooms in a tiny figure in the mid-ground. It's Korra atop Naga. Cut to one of the towers beside the front gate. An Order of the White Lotus guard walks up to the edge of his tower. Cut down to Korra, standing in the shadow of the compound's walls, staring up at the guard. Cut back to the guard, who's clearly not keen on Korra's request. Cut back to Korra, now with crossed arms and a tired-looking expression._

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll. Don't worry we're not going far" Said Korra.

_Cut back to the guard. Still not looking entirely convinced, he turns around. Cut to a wide shot of Korra before the gate as it opens. Cut to a close-up on Korra's face as the door peels open, the daylight illuminating her eager expression in the shadows. Cut to a backshot of Korra taking Naga through the still-opening gates. The camera follows her through them, out onto a vast polar landscape of icy plains. Cut to a distant shot. In the background, now nothing more than a mere dot on the snowscape, bound Korra and Naga. The compound is little more the even more distant smudge. Yet in the foreground, atop a rocky hillside overlooking the plains below, are two White Lotus members, monitoring the Avatar below... Cut to a sideways shot of Korra, her mount's reins in her hands. The camera pulls back as Naga picks up speed._

"Naga go. That a girl. Go! Go! Go!" Shouted Korra.

_Cut to a front-on shot of Korra riding Naga. She looks determined and content. New scene. Another distant overhead shot of the Avatar's training pound, this time in the golden light of the evening. A sky-bison swoops onscreen from behind the camera, jostling it as it passes. The beast flies down toward the compound. Cut to a ground-level shot of Korra and Katara's backs as they stare up into the sky as the sky-bison comes in for a landing. The camera pans up, following their gaze, until it stops as the sky-bison passes overhead. Korra runs onscreen, smiling, and heads toward the sky-bison. Cut to a shot of the sky-bison circling around the compound's main building, finally coming in for a landing. We can see several orange shapes atop the beast, as well as Korra and Master Katara waiting on the ground._

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we are there. I know this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh, please say we are here!" Shouted Ikki

_Cut to a front-on shot of the sky-bison, where we see Tenzin's family for the first time. Meelo is gnawing on his father's head. Jinora and Ikki are perches at the edge of the saddle behind their father. To the back right, Pema sits. Tenzin himself, holding the reins, seems exhausted._

"Yes, Ikki. As I have been telling you for the last 15 minutes, we are finally here" Said Tenzin.

_Ikki and Jinora leap out of the saddle, riding air scooters down their sky-bison's tail. Tenzin, with Meelo still clinging to his head, merely walks off the bison._

"Weee! Hehehe!" Exclaimed Ikki

_Cut to Tenzin and Katara approaching one another. He raises one hand in a formal greeting as his girls cling to his sides and Meelo pulls at his ears. When he leans forward, a chuckling Katara takes Meelo off him._

"Hello, Mother. I can't tell you happy I am to see you. Please, help me" Said Tenzin

_Cut to Katara holding Meelo. He squirms and struggles._

"Unhand me strange woman!" Shouted Meelo

_Cut to Tenzin._

"That's your grandmother, Meelo" Said Tenzin

_Meelo hops over his grandmother's head and floats to the ground. Now with a serious expression, he runs off-screen. Katara is wide-eyed for a moment, but then her happy expression reasserts itself._

"It's so good to see all of you" Said Katara.

_Cut to a shot of Jinora standing before Katara. The young girl is clutching her hands together and stooping slightly. She looks eager._

"Gran Gran, I have been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?" Asked Jinora.

_Cut back to Katara, who begins to speak before Ikki jumps up in front of her, waving her arms._

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale..." Said Katara.

_Cut to Ikki and Jinora. Ikki is jumping up and down. Jinora's expression cycles from annoyance at the interruption to resignation. Cut to a shot of Katara as Ikki's head bobs up and down in the foreground. Cut to a shot of the entire Tenzin clan. Ikki is still hopping and clapping her hands. Jinora slumps her head, despondent. In the background, a very pregnant Pema is struggling to slide down the sky-bison's tail. Tenzin goes over and helps her._

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire and all hudle around it and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, wouldn't it?" Asked Ikki. "Pema let me help you. Careful now. Careful" Said Tenzin. "Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant" Said Pema.

_Cut to a sideways shot of Tenzin, his wife, and his mother. Pema and Katara hug, then the latter puts a hand on the former's belly._

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future" Said Katara.

_A shot of Katara's hand on Pema's belly. We pan up to Pema's face. Katara's pronouncement causes Pema's expression to change from a pleasant one, to a surprised one, to finally a dismayed one. When Pema begins to voice her own desires, both Katara and Tenzin look surprised at what she says. While Tenzin continues to look rather 'blah' over Pema's words and begins to fiddle with his goatee, Katara just smiles. When Meelo calls from off-screen, an annoyed Pema looks toward the camera._

"All I want is just one child like me. A nice non bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every 5 seconds" Said Pema.

_Cut to the three children playing in snow. Jinora ice skates off-screen, stage left, using her airbending. Ikki is making a snowman. Meelo, covered entirely in snow, whirls around with his airbending, blasting Pema with snow. Cut back to Pema, who shakes off the snow, looking annoyed and with a few more stray hairs. Cutting to a view of all three adults, an exhausted Pema points to Tenzin._

"Mommy look, I'm a snow bender!" Shouted Meelo. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Asked Pema

_Cut to a close-up of Katara._

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious" Said Katara. "Mother, please" Said Tenzin.

_Cut to a close-up of a rather serious looking Tenzin. When he looks past Katara, the camera cuts to a shot of a smiling Korra behind Katara's left shoulder. Cutting back to Tenzin, we see him lightly surprised. With the sunset backing them all, Korra walks over to Tenzin and he puts his hands on her shoulders._

"Korra? Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar" Said Tenzin "Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started" Said Korra.

_Cut to a close-up of Tenzin. He turns his head to the side, not able to meet Korra's eyes._

"Yes, well... uh..." Said Tenzin

_Cut to a shot of all four. Pema turns to Tenzin to talk, leaving Korra looking confused._

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later" Said Pema "What? Tell me what?" Asked Korra

_Cut to a close-up of Katara, zooming in. She looks disappointed._

"You're not staying are you?" Asked Korra.

_Tenzin, a hand still on Korra's shoulder, explains. Korra's reaction is one of confusion; this isn't how things are supposed to work._

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City" Said Tenzin. "But, no... you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me" Said Korra.

_Tenzin puts both hands on Korra's shoulders._

"I'm sorry Korra, your airbending training is going to have to wait" Said Tenzin.

We return with a nighttime overhead shot of the training compound. Several structures are illuminated by electric lights. Cut to the inside of some building. It's a dining hall decorated in the Water Tribe fashion. At the center of each table is an open pit spit roast, but there is no meat on any of them tonight, presumably in respect of Tenzin's vegetarianism. Korra, Tenzin, and the three White Lotus masters sit at the room's far table. The rest of the place is deserted.

"So how long until you are ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Asked Korra.

Cut to a close-up of Tenzin. Korra, sitting with a bowl of rice before her and some sort of stew off to the side, still looks dismayed. The camera cuts back and forth in their conversation.

"It could be much longer" Said Tenzin. "I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Asked Korra. "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of it's leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now" Said Tenzin. "But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other" Said Korra. "I wish there were another way" Said Tenzin.

Korra perks up.

"Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then i'll go back to Republic City with you. It's perfect!" Declared Korra.

Cut to a shot of the Loti trio's leader, sitting across from Korra. He slaps the table, jostling his dinner.

"Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements" Said the White Lotus Leader.

Cut back to Korra, leaning on the table, from an over-the-shoulder shot of the Lotus leader.

"I get that. But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind" Said Korra.

Cut to a shot of all three characters, with Tenzin in the center. When the airbender finishes speaking, Korra stands up.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but its not the right time for you to come to the city" Said Tenzin. "Whatever" Said Korra.

Cut to Tenzin and the trio's leader watching Korra's back as she walks out the nearest door. Cut back to a reaction shot of the two men. The White Lotus leader sighs. Tenzin, eyes closed, bows his head. Cut to an outdoor shot the next morning. Katara, with her back to the camera in the foreground, waves to her family atop their sky-bison.

"Goodbye, Gran Gran!" Shouted Ikki. "Oogi, yip yip!" Declared Tenzin.

Oogi takes flight. Katara turns toward the camera and watches them fly off. Saddened, she rubs her eyes. Cut to a shot of Korra stop Naga at the edge of a precipice. As she watches the sky-bison flyby, Naga whines. Cut to a shot of Korra's back. We see now that she's looking out at a cloudy seascape. Again, the White Lotus is monitoring her from a distance. Cut to a close-up on Korra's face. She's slumped over, chin resting against crossed arms. Her expression hardens. Cut to an overhead shot of the compound at night, specifically the part where Naga is stabled. Korra goes into Naga's pen and makes a beeline for her saddle. Just as she's fixing the straps on Naga, Korra is interrupted. She bodily cringes and turns.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" Asked Katara.

Katara stands at the gate to the pen. She smiles in acceptance as Korra explains herself, which relieves Korra.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar" Said Korra. "I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. But I think you're going to be a great Avatar" Said Katara.

Katara puts a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. Korra leans down slightly and hugs her mentor. Cut to close-up on Katara's face as they hug. Her eyes are closed.

"Goodbye, Korra" Said Katara.

Cut to a shot of the compound in the background. In the foreground, the snows part from underneath as Korra and Naga dig back to the surface. Korra leads the way. Naga shakes off the snow and then she's mounted. The duo race off-screen, stage left. Cut to an overhead shot of Korra's family home. She and her parents are standing outside in the night, hugging, as warm light from inside has them cast long shadows together. Cut to a brief close-up of the family.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you" Said Korra. "We love you so much" Said Senna.

Cut to Korra remounting Naga, her parents little more than silhouettes against their front door. Korra's gaze lingers on them for a moment, then she turns herself and Naga away, expression pained. Cut to an establishing shot of a gold-trimmed red, white, and blue steamship cutting through the seas. A full moon hangs in the background of a partly cloudy sky. Cut to a cargo hold within that ship, with a green-colored car taking center stage. The car is secured to the floor with stakes and rope. The camera pans right, and half-hidden behind a wall of crates are our stowaways. Cut to Korra, arms behind her head, leaning against a sleeping Naga. Cut to a close-up on Korra. She's grinning and her eyes seem fixed on some distant point well beyond the realm of this cargo hold. Cut to an overhead shot of the steamship as it moves through the sea. Fade in on a sideways shot of the same ship, with the rightward horizon taking on the twilight of an impending dawn. Cut back to a shot of Naga and Korra sleeping. The ship whines and groans, waking Korra. She rubs her eyes and then springs to her feet.

"Naga, we're here!" Declared Korra.

Cut to a shot of a door being lowered. The sunlight outside seems to burn its way into the gloomy cargo hold. A reaction shot of Korra hiding behind some crates has her flinch at the brightness, shielding her eyes. Squinting, she turns and darts away. As a man with a clipboard oversees some men manually unloading the crates, a white blur darts past them. They look up from their work, surprised. Cut to Naga bounding down the steel gangplank, knocking over one man as she goes.

"Thanks for the ride!" Shouted Korra.

Cut to an overhead shot of Naga racing down a dockside along what look to be rail or trolly lines. Electrical lines crisscross the docks. Cut to the big establishing money shot of Republic City. With their backs to us, Naga ambles alongside the edge of the river. The camera pans left along a suspension bridge, ending with a shot of the city's downtown: towering skyscrapers that gleam in the morning sunlight, with older brick skyscrapers at their feet, and zeppelins putter along to and fro overhead. Cut to a shot of the traffic jammed suspension bridge, where cars - or rather, 'satomobiles' - are in stop and go traffic. The United Republic, incidentally, drives on the right-hand side of the road. Next we cut to a shot of Korra's and Naga's backsides as they walk up to a railing overlooking Yue Bay. The suspension bridge we just looked at is now at the far-right, as is a sort of Tokyo Tower-esq landmark. Korra, and the camera, are focused on Aang Memorial Island off in the bay, where a giant green statue of Aang stands. Cut to a close-up of Aang's upper-body. An odd musical note sounds, rather like a gong, and when we cut back to Korra she's wide-eyed, as if mesmerized. Cut back to the shot of the bay and the statue, followed by a quick pan leftward to Air Temple Island.

"Wow, look at this place, I've never seen so many satomobiles. Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. You ready for a little swim girl?" Asked Korra.

Naga sniffs the air, then darts off to the right. Cut to an airship passing overhead, followed by a pan down to a busy avenue. Naga darts onscreen, running against the flow of traffic, and a few satomobilies swerve out of her way. There's some mayhem of a near collision, followed by a shot of Naga running past a sidewalk full of gawking pedestrians, with Korra looking embarrassed. Finally, Naga reaches her destination by tracking down the curious scent to an orange tent. An inside view of the tent shows Naga's gigantic snout pocking through, followed by her head and, atop that, Korra.

"Ok! Ok! Food first, then air temple. Watch it Naga! Look out! Oops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town. Naga, wait" Said Korra.

Naga looks abashed by her mistress's command. Korra hops off and comes around to the side of the tent. She picks up some meat on a stick.

"We'll take one of everything please" Said Korra. "That will be 20 yuans" Said the shop owner. "... I don't have any money" Said Korra.

The shop owner hulks out on Korra, snatching the meat on a stick away from her. Despairing, Korra walks away with her head hanging. Going back to Naga's side, the two of them walk towards the camera.

"Then what good are you to me?!" Shouted the Shop Owner. "Don't worry girl, this city's huge. I bet we can find a place to rustle up something to eat" Said Korra.

Cut to three fish impaled on sticks; in the background, Naga forages with her head underwater in a small pond. Korra reaches out from behind the camera and flash-cooks each fish with her firebending. She picks up the middle fish-on-a-stick and, in the background, Naga comes up with a live fish in her jaws. Cut to an establishing shot of a public park. It's a bucolic scene. The leaves on the trees have turned red and gold in the autumn. In the background is the towering skyline of Republic City. Cut to Korra squatting at the side of the pond, baking a fish with her firebending. Behind her, there's a rustling in a bush. A wild-haired man rises out of it. Cut to Korra biting into the fish, her eyes turning towards the camera as she catches sight of this bush man. Cut to a view of them both on the pond's shore.

"Uh, say, think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishies?" Asked the Hobo.

The hobo ambles out of the bush, snatches a fish with a grin once he's given permission, and sits down. He immediately launches into consumption of said fish, devouring it typewriter-style.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. So, do you .. live in that bush?" Asked Korra. "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beautious. This park is quite popular with all the vagabounds" Said the Hobo.

The bush sparkles.

"So, there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in the city was living it up" Said Korra. "Hahaha! You've got a lot to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic City" Said The Hobo.

Korra is confused. This is not what she expected to learn. Then a whistle sounds. The camera jumps to the left, where a pudgy cop stands on a bridge over a small stream. He points at Korra and then starts running towards her.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!" Shouted the police officer. "You best skedaddle!" Shouted the Hobo.

Cut back to Korra and the hobo. He hops up, goes over to his bush, and dives in. Korra whistles for Naga and they run off. The cop shortly gives up the chase as the exertion leaves him bent over, gasping for breath. Behind him, the hobo pops out of the bushes and waves goodbye at Korra. Cut to Korra riding Naga through another section of the park. There's a fountain nearby. Cut to a man with a megaphone standing on a table before a poster of Amon. A dozen or so people stand around him, listening. Naga halts as they amble nearby. Korra is listening.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment" Said the Antibender.

Korra begins to talk, but a man in a white trenchcoat interrupts her.

"What are you talking about? Bending..." Said Korra. "You have to be kidding. Bending establishment? Lower class? Elite of this city? Doesn't he sound like he's fun at parties" Said the man. "Oh yeah, let me guess. You're a bender" Said the Antibender. "Can I shoot fire out of my hands, Cause ground tremors, turn water to ice or shift the winds? No. But it would be nice, now that I think about it. Could help a lot of people. Make water pure in places that have none. Bending could advance technology. House making" Said the man. "You think bending can be used for good!? What a joke! Bending ruins lives!" Shouted the Antibender. "It ruined your life. Don't use your pain, your traumas just to lie to good people about art forms" Said the man, before the Antibender ran off the table.

The crowd then dispersed, as Korra and Naga walked towards the man.

"Wow, that was..." Said Korra. "You don't have to thank me" Said the man. "Oh. Ok. My name is Korra. What's your name?" Asked Korra. "Ah... It's a big city. You'll probably never see me again. But if you do, call me Hope. Hope Xiao Rose. What's you name?" Asked Hope. "I'm Korra. Korra Iceburg" Said Korra. "Well if we meet again Korra Iceburg" Said Hope, as he walked away.

Cut to a sleepy side street with several shops and street stalls. Korra is walking beside Naga now. She walks over to an older woman sitting with someone and asks for directions. Before she can get them, there's the roar of an engine. Cut to a nearby street-corner, where a red car pulls around into sight. Cut back to Korra and the older woman, who warns off Korra and then makes herself scare.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" Asked Korra. "Just head down this street. You should get moving young lady, it isnt safe" Said the Shop Woman

Cut to a close-up of the red satomobile as it parks. Its front grill is decorated with a lion-turtle's face. Three thugs exit the car. Cut to a view of a male shopkeeper polishing a red phonograph. The three thugs freak out the shopkeeper, who drops his rag. Cut to a close-up of the three smiling thugs.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else i cant guatentee i can protect your fine establishment" Said the Waterbender Thug. "I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs" Said Mr. Chung.

The one with the red scarf bends some fire in the palm of his hand. Cut back to the shopkeeper. He tries to appease the thugs, but the red scarfed man wordlessly destroys the offered phonograph with a flaming kick. The shopkeeper screams and falls backwards.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else..." Said the Waterbender Thug. "Or else what hoodlum?" Asked Korra.

_The thugs turn around, as does the camera, zooming about-face to see Korra standing behind them, hands on hips. Cut back to the thugs, who after staring for a moment glance at each other and start laughing._

"Hahaha! Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital" Said the Triple Threat Triad Member.

_Some cuts around the street, showing shopkeepers watching this exchange from their hiding places. The thugs, however, aren't pleased when Korra talks back to them._

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" Said Korra. "Who do you think you are?" Asked the Triple Threat Triad Member. "Why don't you come and find out?" Asked Korra.

_Korra, fist in palm, stares back confidently at the lead thug. Cut back to him. His eye twitches, and the camera snaps back as he hollers and reaches into his coat for some water. He attacks Korra with it, who catches the water in her left hand and tosses it back in his face. The water envelopes his head and freezes, leaving his partners with their jaws on the ground. He staggers around, but Korra defeats him with a single kick, throwing him against the front of his car. The ice enveloping his head and thrown-off hat shatters against the decorative lion-turtle face. He slumps against the car. He partners stare on for an instant, disbelieving, before the tall one with the pale green shirt turns to Korra and tries to attack her with his earthbending. Only Korra is already in motion; she rockets him into the air on a pillar of stone. The camera pans up as the earthbender thug flies high into the sky. Cut to the old shopkeeper lady and her friend. They're staring up into the sky._

"What just happened?" Asked the Shop Woman. "Did she just earthbend?" Asked the Shop Man.

_Cut to the earthbender thug hitting every branch while falling down the preverbal tree. When he's finally kissing the pavement, the red-scarfed thug turns back to Korra and blasts her with fire. Cut to Korra leaping through the flames, a smile on her lips. She grabs the firebender's hands and he screams like a little girl. Cut back to the shopkeeper duo. Their eyes go a little wider as they being to grasp who Korra is._

"Can she firebend too?" Asked the Shop Woman. "Could she be...?" Asked the Shop Man.

_Cut to Korra swinging around the firebender she's grappling with, then tossing him across the street and through the rice paper windows of a clock shop. He takes out two giant clocks on display as he goes down. Korra saunters up to the now-open air shop._

"Got an idea about who I am now, chups?" Asked Korra.

_Suddenly there's the revving of an engine. Korra looks to the left. Cut to a sideways shot of Korra standing outside the shop as the trio's red car swevers towards her. Korra moves out of the way. The earthbender thug yells at the firebender to get in, but the waterbender won't slow down the car, and in the end the earthbender catapults the firebender into the car using a pillar of bent earth._

"Come on!" Shouted the Earthbending Thug. "You're not getting away!" Shouted Korra.

_Korra takes off running after them, then jumps into an earthbending form. Ripping up the road, she flips the trio's car with some earthbending. The car lands right-side up, but the attack causes it to drive into a storefront. Cut to smoke clearing, revealing the car wreck. As Korra jogs into sight of them, the door pops open and the thugs flop onto the ground in a heap. Immediately a siren sounds. Naga starts to howl in sympathy. Korra looks up and we cut to a worm's-eye view of an airship flying overhead in the blue sky. A sideways shot of the airship shows a door opening, and we cut to the backs of metalbenders as they leap out from that door mid-flight. They deploy metal lines, slowing their descent as they land, then retract those lines into the sleeves of their uniforms. As the thugs stagger out of the ruined shopfront, Korra gestures to her quarry. The cops trap the trio in metal wires. Then the lead metalbender walks up to Korra and points at her._

"Cool, metal benders. I caught the bad guys for you, officers" Said Korra. "Arrest them! You're under arrest too!" Shouted a Metalbending Cop.

_Cut to a zoom in on Korra's face, shocked before she backpedals growing defensive._

"What do you mean I am under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there, they were smashing up a shop!" Shouted Korra.

_Cut to an overhead shot of the street. We can easily see the ripped up road, the swerving tread-marks, and the smashed shopfront the Triads drive through._

"From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that" Said the Metalbending Cop.

_The cop shoots metal wire at Korra. She dodges and grabs the line, holding it. They tug at one another._

"Wait, you... you can't arrest me, let me explain!" Shouted Korra.

_Cut back to the cop. He retracts the wire into his sleeve._

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters" Said the Metalbending Cop.

_Cut back to Korra in front of the smashed storefront. She retreats as the cop comes at her, whipping his wires, but the assault is interrupted by Naga, who comes around and body checks the cop from behind. A reaction shot shows the other cops aghast. They quickly run to their partner's defense. Korra hops on Naga and they run for it. One cop takes a flying jump at them, but Korra puts her boot to his face and kicks him back. One cop comes to the aid of the kicked officer, while the second man shoots his wires at some overhead lines, pulling himself up and then skating alonge the metal in hot pursuit of Korra. Civilian bystanders gasp as the chase rushes past them. Cut to the camera zooming close over a tiled roof, below in the background is Naga racing toward a bridge. As the camera zips past the edge of the roof, the tiles burst off the roof. They are knocked off by the metalbender, jumping off the roof and shooting a line at Korra. Cut to that line wrapping around her warrior's wolftail and yanking her head back. Grimacing in pain, Korra throws her hands back, whipping up pillars of ice from either side of the bridge she's crossing. Cut to metalbender's eyes going wide as he zooms face-first into the ice. His hold on Korra's hair goes slack. She looks back. Cut to the shadowed form of the cop sliding down the ice sheet, the spot opposite where he hit it spiderwebbed from the impact. Cut to Korra facing forward, a bit of a smile on her face. Naga gallops down the street, at the edge of which is a staircase that she runs up. Suddenly, a shadow appears over Korra and grabs her with them disappearing in a cloud of sparks as Naga stops at the top of the staircase in front of a group of Metalbending Cops. Korra appeared on top of a building overlooking where she had crashed the car of those Triple Threat Triad Members._

"What the... what happened?" Asked Korra. "I did. Hello, Madama Iceburg" Said Hope, as he walked over to Korra. "How did you do this?" Asked Korra. "Vector Manipulation. Or so I tell myself. You wouldn't know. The everything is too advanced for someone of the seemingly... 1930s?" Asked Hope. "What are you saying?" Asked Korra. "I'm calling you dumb. Now, this is our second meeting but why would you do something so stupid as try to kill three innocent men?" Asked Hope. "What, but they weren't..." Said Korra. "Oh really? And who must you be to judge such a thing? A Kami? Because you must think I'm like a Kame if you think I'm dumb enough to believe you" Said Hope. "Well, then who are you to judge me based on what you don't know!?" Asked Korra. "Hope. Original Recipe. Available for 8.95" Said Hope.

_Korra then tried to punch Hope, but was suddenly stunned._

"Did... did he hit me?" Wondered Korra. "Wow! That is a solid stomach. Might of busted a knuck for that one! And as someone who throws straight haymakers for a living, let me tell you that that is not nice" Said Hope. "How... how did you do that?" Asked Korra, on one knee. "Punch you in the stomach? Easy. You look like and are the type of fighter that acts quickly, not smartly. You don't defend if you can get the kill-shot immediately. Also..." Said Hope.

_Korra backs away from Hope before earthbending some of the roof around them at Hope, making a cloud of dust around Hope. Korra relaxes her form, turning away and calling for Naga. Suddenly, a bright light and hum came from within the dust. Korra turned around to see a golden armoured warrior, who punched her in the face, knocking her back onto another rooftop._

"Well Korra, it seems your day of reckless endangerment and punching pretty boys in the mouth ends here" Said Hope.

_Cut back to Korra and Hope as a shadow passes over them. A siren sounds and she looks up. A police airship is lowering itself down towards them. Cut back to Korra, her face set with determination. Korra leaps across a gulf to a building's roof, Hope close behind. Yet even as they land, a web of metal lines encircles Korra, yanking her high into the air. As Korra starts to react, a second tangle of lines traps Hope, who does not resist. Cut to a sideways shot of Korra and Hope entangled in wires beneath a moving airship. Korra struggles for a moment, then slacken as her defeat sets in. New scene. An establishing shot of Republic City Police HQ, a wide, low building. As Lin Beifong starts to speak, we cut to a close-up shot of a statue standing at the center exterior of the HQ. It's an adult Toph wearing a police uniform, immortalized in bronze. Cut to an elaborate-looking interrogation room. Korra, shoulders hunched, sits with her hands cuffed to a table. Hope sits cuffed and detransformed as well, legs crossed with hands between legs as his cuffs have significantly longer chains then Korra. Chief Lin Beifong, holding a clipboard, walks behind the seated Avatar. She slams the clipboard down on the table and gives Korra the stink eye._

"Let's see, multiple counts of destruction of private and city property... not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady" Said Lin. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shop keeper and I had to..." Said Korra. "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way" Said Lin. "But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar" Said Korra.

_Cut to Lin standing up, right Korra in the right-hand foreground._

"Oh I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me" Said Lin.

_Cut back to Korra. Collecting herself, she shifts from cowed to determined._

"Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge" Said Korra.

_Cut back to Lin. She takes a seat opposite the desk of Korra._

"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong" Said Lin. "Oh, well hello Chief Beifong. I'm Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "Stuff it. The women are talking" Said Lin. "Not when the man is in the same room, then the man has natural reasoning to fear for his future. Especially when it's a policewoman and one's cohort" Said Hope.

_Cut to a full view of the interrogation room and of everyone in the room. Korra snaps upright when she makes the connection who Lin is._

"Wait, Beifong. Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Shouted Korra. "What of it?" Asked Lin. "Seriously. What of it? It's not like we will get special treatment for recognising her" Said Hope. "Then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends, They saved the world together" Said Korra. "Hey! Don't sell me out immediately" Said Hope, putting his feet down off the table. "That's anciet history... and it's got diddle squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Shouted Lin. "Well, why am I here?" Asked Hope. "You did the same thing as her" Said Lin. "Yes, but at least I was doing it in self defence" Said Hope. "Oh well, you're free to go then" Said Lin. "... Sarcasm?" Asked Hope.

_A small section of the far wall open. A male cop's face appears. Both women and Hope look to him._

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here" Said the Cop. "Let him in" Said Lin, sighing.

_Cut back to a shot of Lin sitting at the table. She stands and turns. The wall behind her pulls apart in pieces, revealing Tenzin on the other side. Cut to a close-up on Tenzin. His expression is a disgruntled one. Cut to an over-the-shoulder shot of Korra and Hope taken from Lin's perspective. Korra tries to put a good face on her nerves, while Hope looks slightly annoyed._

"Tenzin, sorry... I got a little side tracked on my way to see you" Said Korra. "I, however am not sorry and hate the fact that the person getting us out of here is bald, but honestly it is better then being here. I wasn't offered a beverage to refuse, this chain is longer is hers, she looks like she'll bite my fingers off and suck the marrow out, I've been treated like a used peice of candy and you rocked up in bright orange otherwise known as the colour of the arrested. But at least somebody came for us" Said Hope.

_Cut back to Tenzin. He arches a bushy eyebrow and his eyes shift over to Lin. Tenzin stifles his annoyance and tries to be pleasant. The camera cuts to a side shot of him and Lin._

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual" Said Tenzin. "It's like nobody listens to the young these days" Said Hope. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Asked Lin.

_Cut back to Tenzin, who grows annoyed. Cut to the same over-the-shoulder shot of Korra, who slumps in defeat at Tenzin's mood._

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put" Said Tenzin. "But!" Shouted Korra.

_Cut to a view of all three. Lin stands with her back to the camera, hands held behind her._

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and this vagrent, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events, and cover all the damages" Said Tenzin.

_Cut to a shot over Tenzin's shoulder of Lin and Korra. The police chief turns her head aside for a moment, as if weighing whether she should go along with this or not, but then she exhales and unlocks Korra and Hope's cuffs with a wave of her hand. Crossing her arms, Lin scowls at Tenzin. In the background, Korra rubs her wrists._

"Fine. Get her out of my city. And this kid to his family" Said Lin. "Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go Korra" Said Tenzin.

_Tenzin turns and walks out. Korra follows him, not quite able to take her eyes off Lin as she passes by her. Cut to Lin doing an "I'm keeping my eyes on you" gesture at Korra. Cut to a reaction shot, where Korra makes a stink face and returns the gesture, then tromps out of the room. Cut back to Lin, whose surprise shifts into a "that didn't even make sense" look. Cut to a waiting room in the Police HQ. A tiny elderly woman sits on a bench with a giant platypus-bear on a leash seated beside her. Cut to a shot of Tenzin and Korra standing in front of some station desk. Cut to Korra making dramatic hand gestures as she explains herself._

"Tenzin, please, don't send me back home" Said Korra. "You blantanly disobeyed my wishes, and the orders of the White Lotus" Said Tenzin. "White Lotus? Sound like some sort of cult. Nani kotte, again with the cults" Said Hope. "Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City" Said Korra.

_Cut to Tenzin. He freaks out, spittle flying everywhere as his head goes red like a chili pepper._

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Shouted Tenzin.

_Cut back to a shot of both of them. As Korra continues to talk with her hands, Tenzin strokes his long goatee, clearly considering her words._

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being couped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too" Said Korra. "It's also gonna need me. I might not be a Avatar or have the ability to bend fire, water, earth or metal but I can do so much more" Said Hope.

_Tenzin tries to respond to their earnest appeal, but he can't quite put words together. He lamely looks away. They're both distracted by the arrival of a policeman escorting Naga. The policeman looks decidedly unhappy with his lot in life at the moment. Cut to a close-up on them as Naga licks the officer's hair, slicking it with his saliva and twirling it so that it looks like he has ice cream piled on top of his head._

"You... ugh..." Said Tenzin. "Come on, spit it out" Said Hope. "Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" Asked a Police Officer.

_New scene. A twilight exterior shot of Aang Memorial Island. A junk sails past it. In the background, Republic City is alight. Cut to a close overhead shot of Tenzin as he stands at the railing of the junk, looking up at his father's statue. The look on Tenzin's face is sad, almost a touch mournful. Cut to a shot from Tenzin's POV, looking up at the giant looming statue of Aang against a cloud sunset sky. Cut back to Tenzin. He seems to sigh. Then he turns around and the camera cuts to a view his fellow passengers. Naga is asleep. Korra, meanwhile, stands at the railing and stares at Republic City with her back to the camera, with Hope standing next to her with it looking like Hope apologizing to her. Cut to a shot of Air Temple Island. It's a bit later now; the gloamin, when the sun has set but the world still holds a bit of light in the deep purple of twilight's end. The junk has docked on a pier with electric floor lights. Also docked is a steamer ship, smaller and functional-looking rather than the gilded titanic steamer Korra stowed-away on earlier in the episode. Cut to three White Lotus men stand on the dock; behind them their steamer ship has lowered a gangplank. Cut to Korra looking at them. She's anxious, but sighs in acceptance. Cut to an overhead shot of them all as Korra, a tiny figure now, begins walking towards the White Lotus. Suddenly two gliders cut into shot. Cut to a shot of the gliders landing: Ikki first, then Jinora with Meelo riding piggyback. They collapse their gliders and rush over to Korra. Ikki and Meelo immediately hug her legs. Jinora holds back for a moment, then joins her siblings._

"Korra!" Shouted Tenzin's Kids.

_Cut to a close-up on Ikki. She's excited. Cut to a view of the girls' backs. Korra, with a hand on each of their shoulders, kneels down._

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Asked Ikki. "No, I'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now" Said Korra. "Oh..." Said Ikki, disappointed.

_Cut to Tenzin. His expression shifts almost imperceptibly at his eyes; sadness, maybe. Cut to a rear shot of Tenzin and his children as they watch Korra go to meet the White Lotus. Cut to a shot of a sad Korra walking alongside Naga, one hand on her for support. When Tenzin speaks, Korra is shocked for a second before recomposing herself. She turned back toward Tenzin. He walks over to her. Cut to a shot of Tenzin and Korra's back. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and her expression is surprised. Then Korra's jaw drops from joy. Cut to a side shot of both of them and Tenzin's children. As they cheer, Korra effortlessly scoops them and Tenzin up in her arms and lifts them into the air. Naga comes over and rubs her head against Korra's back. Hope also walks over and rubs Korra's Hair Cut to a close-up on Tenzin. He sighs, uncomfortable but patient._

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again" Said Tenzin. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Shouted Korra. "Yay!" Shouted Tenzin's Kids. "Congratulations Korra. Ah... what are you guys gonna be doing with me?" Asked Hope. "You can stay as well" Said Tenzin.

_New scene. A daytime exterior shot of City Hall, with a large cheering crowd in front of it. Cut to a shot of the crowd where photographers hold up old-style flash bulbs as they snap shots. Cut to a shot of an anxious Korra and Hope at a podium outfitted with five microphones. Cut to a shot from Korra's back of the crowd before her. Cut to several fast shots of reporters asking her questions._

"Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar" Said Korra. "And I'm Hope, your ah... local... divine sandstorm" Said Hope. "Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" Asked Reporter 1. "Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?" Asked Reporter 2. "Will you be fighting crime or the anti bending revolution or both?" Asked Reporter 3. "Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" Asked Reporter 4.

_Cutting back to Korra, she's struggling to say something coherent. Then she gathers herself and begins to talk more comfortably. Cut to a wide shot of Korra on the steps of City Hall as the reporters snap more photos. At her right is Tenzin and Hope. At her left are Naga and Chief Beifong._

"Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training... but... look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!" Declared Korra.

_Cut to a radio tuned to Korra's press conference. An Equalist sits behind the radio, chin resting on folded hands as he listens. There are footsteps and a hand reaches over to turn off the radio. The camera follows the hand back up to its owner, the Lieutenant._

"Alright, that's all the questions the Av-" Said Tenzin, as a voice-over, through the radio. "Amon, how do you want to handle this?" Asked the Lieutenant.

_Cut to a shot of both the Lieutenant and Amon's backs. The camera reveals that we're seeing a basemen of some sort, with wires coming in through the wooden ceiling. Amon is standing in front of a map of Republic City, his hands clasped behind his back. Cut to close-up on Amon's hooded head. He half-turns to face the camera, his face masked._

"So, the Avatar has arrived early. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans" Said Amon.


	2. A Leaf In The Wind

It is morning over Republic City's bay. The camera pans down to show a Sky Bison descending past Air Temple Island's tower. Korra's voice starts as the scene shifts to show her reading a newspaper inside.

"And in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!" Declared Korra, excited as Hope looks her shoulder at the newspaper. "Well you make it sound so interesting" Said Hope. "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" Asked Korra, lowering the paper and looking across the table to Tenzin.

The camera shifts to a wider view, showing that Korra, Hope and Tenzin are seated together at one of several tables in a communal dining area. Air Acolytes of both genders are dressed in red and yellow robes, eating and drinking together.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending" Said Tenzin. "Isn't bending just a thing that people, no matter the way of life are born with?" Asked Hope. "Well, I ah..." Said Tenzin. "Come on Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena" Said Korra as she motions out the window behind her to the golden Pro-bending Arena across the bay. "Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island" Said Tenzin. "Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, to watch my every move?" Asked Korra, slumped and leaning her head on her hand with a dejected expression.

The view pans out further to show one White Lotus sentry standing guard at a door in the background, while two more flank the camera's view in the foreground.

"Yes. In order to learn Airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions" Said Tenzin. "Alright, you're the master" Said Korra.

Korra turns around to look out of the window, a reluctant look on her face. The camera follows her gaze, zooming in on the standout edifice of the Pro-bending Arena. The scene changes to an exterior covered pathway on Air Temple Island. Tenzin, Hope and Korra are walking along, while a lemur flies by them. Korra is wearing a classic Airbender outfit, but she has the sleeves rolled up to completely expose her arms, while Hope has only changed his shirt into an Airbendering outfit's shirt, with the outfits pants wrapped up his arm and pinned in place.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before" Said Tenzin. "Yeah, but I don't know why, the other elements came so easily to me. But every single time I've tried Airbending... Nothing. Not even a cool breeze" Said Korra. "It's an emotional thing, isn't it? You are very extreme and unstable" Said Hope. "Yes, it is. It's perfectly alright, we just need to be patient. Often the element that's most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang it was Earthbending" Said Tenzin, as he starts casually pulling Korra's sleeves back down to their proper length. "Yeah, well, I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get" Said Korra, dejected. "Let's begin your first lesson" Said Tenzin, as they started down the path again.

The pair ascends a set of stone steps to arrive at the Airbending training area, where Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo are waiting in front of the stilled Airbending Gates. The ëgatesí are a cluster of large wooden panels- all decorated identically with the Airbending symbol- mounted on poles so that they stand straight up. Meelo is waving happily while Ikki is jumping excitedly with clasped hands. Jinora is simply standing at attention with her hands behind her back.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra's gonna Airbend!" Declared Ikki. "What is that contraption?" Asked Korra. "I think it's a bunch of signs on poles. A bunch of reminders maybe?" Asked Hope. "Reminder 3: All Airbenders must bend air. Others breath does not count" Said Korra, making Hope chuckle. "Reminder 10: Air bison flyer with the flight code AK2013 must move their air bison away from front door for obvious reasons" Said Hope, making Korra laugh. Tenzin then cleared his throat, making Hope and Korra stop laughing. "This! Is a time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Asked Tenzin. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them" Said Jinora, stepping towards the Airbending Gates.

The view pans across the wooden panels

"Seems easy enough" Said Korra, smileing. "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Said Ikki, speaking quickly. "Makes sense" Said Hope.

Tenzin steps forward, and circles his bent arms in front of his body. The Air responds to his motions, and when he suddenly pushes his open palms forward, a large gust of wind erupts towards the Airbending Gates, setting them all spinning rapidly. The camera closes in on the many spinning panels, then returns to Tenzin, who now has a small green leaf in his hand. He holds it up towards the gates, and lets it go to ride the wind. As he speaks his lesson, the leaf is carried right into the twirling gates, but passes through without touching any of them. As Tenzin continues the lesson, Jinora nimbly enters the Gates. She moves between the spinning panels in a circle-walking style, spinning and turning as needed to easily avoid every panel. With each step, she cycles which of her palms is held out in front of her.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate. Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice" Said Tenzin.

Once she has emerged from the Gates, Jinora turns around, and thrusts out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed.

"Let's do this" Said Korra.

Korra eagerly runs forward, but without any discernable stance or style. She runs headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. Tenzin winces, and Korra gives in to panic and breaks out into a full sprint that once again crashes into a Gate. She proceeds to do an impressive impersonation of a pinball in a machine as she stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside. The camera shifts to show everyone looking at her. Tenzin's face gives nothing away, but Meelo is smiling and Ikki has a look of horror about her. With a groan, she gets back to her feet in the foreground, and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gates. She barely gets by the first pair of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around.

"Don't force your way through!" Shouted Jinora, shouting through cupped hands.

Korra gets hit by another panel.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Shouted Ikki, clenching her fists and motioning expansively.

Korra gets hit by another panel.

"Be the leaf!" Shouted Meelo, waving his arms with an undulating motion.

Korra gets hit by another panel. She ricochets around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Gate area. There are dark circles around her eyes, and she has a punch-drunk expression on her face. She collapses flat on her back in front of Tenzin and the kids. Tenzin gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head. The scene shifts to a nighttime view of the whole Air Temple Island. Even in the low light, flying Sky Bison are visible in the air above the island. A cut reveals Korra practicing aggressive Airbending motions just outside the main Temple buildings.

"Airbend" Said Korra.

The view zooms out, to reveal that not only did the move have no effect, but her target is a newspaper strung up on a line so that a picture of Chief Lin Bei Fong is prominently displayed.

"What is wrong with me? Airbend" Said Korra.

Korra tries again, and the view shifts to a close-up of a bored Naga. When the view returns to Korra, her eyes are wide and she is shaking with frustration. Finally, she punches a fireball at the newspaper and incinerates it.

"Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh, Naga?" Asked Korra. "Maybe you should try on the small scale first" Said a voice. "Who's there?" Asked Korra. "Just me, Hope" Said Hope, walking towards Korra holding a bag. "Oh, hey Hope" Said Korra. "You recover quickly. Now, I've had an idea of how you can become an airbender. And that is dust" Said Hope, grabbing a clear bottle of red dust from the bag. "Dust, huh? Well, explain away" Said Korra. "Dust, in its most common form, is small particles of the earth that can be moved by the wind. In essence, it would be the perfect material for an avatar to use if they finding earthbending or airbending hard to get, as it works with both. Would you like a try?" Asked Hope. "Well, at least I won't be getting hit by a bunch of wooden reminders" Said Korra. "Reminder 1. Do not smack face into. Ready?" Asked Hope. "It can't be that hard, can It?" Asked Korra. "No, but it can't also be that easy" Said Hope, unscrewing the lid of the bottle.

Korra starts earthbending the dust, moving it out of the bottle and around herself.

"Looking good Korra. Now in a second or two, I'm going to say airbend. And if you could guess, you will attempt to start airbending the dust around the place. Ok?" Asked Hope. "Ok, teach" Said Korra. "And..." Said Hope.

Suddenly, the sound of a radio announcer carries through the night air, catching Korra and Hope's attention. They look around and finds a lit-up guard shack a short distance behind her.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The scene cuts to a close up of the radio in question, within the guard shack. The view changes to show three White Lotus sentries clustered around the radio, then pans upward to reveal Korra and Hope crouched on the shack's roof, settling in eagerly.

"Grab your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a doozy" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The scene fades into a time jump, revealing that Korra is still listening as she gazes with relaxation at the distant Republic City.

"This Mako's got moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots, Yomo is hammered back to zone three. The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view briefly shows the radio's lit dial, but it goes dark as the announcer abruptly cuts off. Korra's expression falls and her irises shrink with disappointment. Back in the guard shack, the surprised White Lotus sentries turn around to find Tenzin standing behind them with the radio's unplugged power cord in his hand.

"Korra, come down here, please" Said Tenzin.

Korra peaks down from over the roof's awning. The White Lotus sentries finally notice her, and leap back with surprise as she flips herself down to the ground.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Shouted Korra, frustrated. "I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense" Said Tenzin.

"But it's their radio, and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one" Said Korra, walking to Tenzin but motioning at the White Lotus sentries. "You... You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't you... shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Asked Tenzin.

Tenzin abruptly turns around, sending a wind through the shack as he snaps his cape in place. The scene cuts to the morning. The camera shows the rocks at the base of Air Temple as Sky Bison fly by, and pans up to the Meditation Pavilion. In the gazebo on the edge of the cliff, Tenzin is crouched with eyes closed in a meditative position. Opposite him, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Hope and Korra are seated in similar manners. Korra reaches around to scratch her backside. She goes back to meditating, but soon starts sniffling. After another moment, she peaks a look at the Airbender children beside her. Finally, she gets back to a whole full second of meditating before slumping forward and opening her eyes.

"I think I'm doing it wrong" Said Korra. "There's such a thing as meditating wrong?" Asked Hope, opening his eyes. "You're not meditating?" Asked Korra. "Well, no. You require some sort of inner stillness for that. Or a penchant for bright orange it seems" Said Hope. "Do you think they would notice if we left?" Asked Korra. "Yeah. They are wind people after all" Said Hope. "Well, then what do we do?" Asked Korra. "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom" Said Tenzin, opening his eyes.

Korra gives a sarcastic, thigh-slapping burst of laugher.

"Is something funny?" Asked Tenzin. "Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island" Said Korra, crossly. "Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he is able to meditate peacefully" Said Tenzin.

Korra looks next to her at Meelo, and a close-up reveals that his head is slumped, he's breathing heavily to inflate a bubble of snot out a nostril, and drool is leaking out of his open mouth

"Tenzin, I think he's asleep" Said Hope. "What? Well at least he has the relaxing part down" Said Tenzin. "Whatever. None of this Airbending stuff makes any sense to me" Said Korra. "I know you're frustrated but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click" Said Tenzin.

Korra takes a deep breath and goes back to meditating. She lasts three seconds before sighing and slumping forward.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice" Said Korra, standing up. "I don't know what a lychee is, but I'll join in on this escapade" Said Hope, standing up. "Korra, the meditations not over yet" Said Tenzin, sternly. "Hey, don't worry Tenzin. If she can't get it now, she will just get it later" Said Hope, as Hope and Korra walked away. "Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Asked Ikki, smiling and clasps her hands endearingly. "No" Said Tenzin

Ikki pouts, Jinora sneaks a look out of one eye, and Meelo begins tottering in place.

"Ohhhhh" Said Meelo.

Meelo falls backward to sprawl across the ground, still asleep. The scene cuts to night. White Lotus sentries are on station around the Air Temple. Korra peaks out of a second-story window, and drops to the ground once she ascertains that none of the guards will see her. She dashes for a nearby cliff, and keeps going straight over the edge. As she falls towards the bay, she sweeps her arms upward in a Waterbending motion. The bay water rises in a funnel to catch and ease her below the surface. Korra transitions into an undulating swim that quickly carries her towards Republic City. The camera pans up to reveal her target, the golden Pro-bending Arena. Floodlights arc through the sky as the camera zooms in rapidly. The scene starts with another look at Air Temple Island, and pans over to the Pro-bending Arena. The building rests on a wooden pier out in the bay, connected to the rest of Republic City by a long boardwalk path. Korra emerges from the waters right next to the Arena, and looks up at a series of tall windows on the building's upper stories. One of the windows is open, and Korra smiles with satisfaction. She spins in the water, creating a spiraling Waterbending funnel that shoots her straight through the window to land lightly on her feet. Shaking herself dry, she sets off down the hallway. Korra stops when she finds an open doorway into a large gym. Among the equipment are punching bags, dumbbell weights, nets, pommel horses, and earth disks. Korra smiles and enters the gym without hesitation, looking around at everything. She is surprised by a voice from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing in my gym?" Said Toza.

The camera shifts to reveal Toza. He is wearing a towel around his neck.

"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost" Said Korra, friendly.

As Korra and Toza converse in the foreground, a Pro-bender all done up in his uniform and pads walks by in the background. He catches sight of Korra, and comes to an interested stop.

"Ah, the old I had to pee excuse" Said Toza, pointing.

The background Pro-bender, still unnoticed, runs a smoothing hand through his hair.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in and not paying. I'm taking you in to security" Said Toza.

The background Pro-bender enters the gym and approaches the arguing pair with a smile. As he comes into focus, the face of Bolin is revealed as Hope runs past him.

"No, wait!" Shouted Korra. "Assistant! There you are! Oh, sorry for the trouble sir. I was just looking for my assistant inspector. We were conducting a surprise inspection" Said Hope. "An inspection? Of what?" Asked Toza. "An safety inspection, mister..." Said Hope, extending his hand. "Toza. May I see some id?" Asked Toza. "Certainly, Toza. Here is both of our credentials and ids. I carry them both and we try to stay nearby. My name is JonBon Jovi and she is Missy E.J. Rocketmann" Said Hope, showing Toza a blank sheet of paper in his wallet. "Hummmm" Said Toza. "You know, this place is already passing the inspection" Said Hope. "Ah, I don't care what score you give. I've got work to do" Said Toza, who walks a short distance away and throws his towel to the floor. Korra's eyes follow him as he uses his Bending to lift and throw a special dumbbell with spherical canisters on each end instead of weights. "Psychic paper. I love such a device. Think it, it shows it" Said Hope. "Why did you come here? I thought that you didn't like Pro-Bending" Said Korra. "He doesn't like pro bending?" Asked Bolin. "I like seafood, fighting the not so good guys and my friends. Pro bending, on the other hand, is not a favorite" Said Hope. "Well, I guess I must try my hardest to change that opinion. Come with me" Said Bolin.

Bolin starts walking away, with Hope and Korra following behind him.

"And thank you JonBon. Seriously, thanks" Said Korra, whispering and covering the side of her mouth conspiratorially. "Anytime, Missy Rocketmann" Said Hope.

Bolin leads Korra and Hope out of view. The scene shifts to their arrival in another room. Korra looks around curiously.

"What do you think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Said Bolin.

The camera zooms out to reveal that they're in a Pro-bender locker room, situated even with the main playing field and open on one side to offer a great view.

"Whoa! Unbelievable! This place is even more amazing than I imagined" Said Korra. "Not half bad" Said Hope.

In the background, Mako and Hasook enter the room in their Pro-bending uniforms.

"Name's Bolin by the way" Said Bolin. "Korra" Said Korra, distracted and looking around. "Hope Xiao Rose" Said Hope. "Psst, Bolin" Wispered Mako. "Yeah?" Asked Bolin, going over to Mako. "I told you. You have to stop bringing in your crazy fans in here before the matches. Get them out of here" Said Mako, putting on a pair of padded gloves. "Ah, come on Mako. All right, look, I kinda promised her they could stay. But man I've got a good feeling there's something special about her. I know it" Said Bolin.

Bolin goes back to Korra and Hope and guides them over to face Mako.

"Come here, I want you two to meet my brother, Mako" Said Bolin. "Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio" Said Korra, smiling and impressed.

Korra holds out her hand to shake, but Mako walks right by her, putting his helmet on.

"Come on, Bolin, we're up" Said Mako. "Or I could meet him later" Said Korra. "Yeah, he really seems like a later person. Like, a lot later" Said Hope. "Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real... focused before the match. Okay, I've gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it" Said Bolin. "Good luck. Knock em' out" Said Korra.

Korra offers a punching salute as the three Pro-benders emerge out into he arena. The view switches to an overhead view of the arena, and the lights all shut off expect for the spotlights shining down on the playing field itself. From a rising platform in the middle of the field, the announcer rises with a microphone in hand.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets" Declared the Ring Announcer.

The Announcer points to one end of the field, where an extending platform carries the three Fire Ferrets forward. Mako waves to the crowd with a small smile, while Hasook sports a grim expression as he waves. Bolin grins fiercely, and holds up a hand to his ear in a mock call for more noise. The crowd roars and applauds.

"Ahh! I love you Bolin! Ahh!" Declared a female fan. "Thank you!" Shouted Bolin.

The scene shifts to Shiro Shinobi in his observer's office.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and made it further than anyone expected this season" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The scene shifts around to show the Ferrets talking their place on their side of the field, while Korra and Hope watches with delight from the locker room. Shiro Shinobi's commentary continues as a voice over.

"But tonight, they face their toughest test yet folks" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The two Pro-bending teams line up on either side of the field's center line and assume hunched Bending stances with fists held high. In the background, a referee on a platform signals for the match to begin and a bell clangs.

"And they're off" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The two teams leap back to the back of their first 'zone' and start flinging elements at each other. Bolin summons an earth disk from a slot in the floor and kicks it over to a Firebender Tigerdillo, who blocks with a fire wave.

"The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The Tigerdillo Firebender throws a fireball across the midline, forcing Hasook to roll out of the way. As he jumps, he summons water from a stream beneath a grate in the floor.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Korra?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Korra. "What is a Tigerdillo?" Asked Hope. "It's an orange fured four legged animal with black spots that can curl up into a armoured ball" Said Korra. "... But that sounds more like a Tigergolion" Said Hope. "I'm an avatar, not a animal person" Said Korra.

Hasook's Tigerdillo target dodges, then kicks an earth disk back across the midline.

"He tries to return the favor but they're too fast for him. Mako showcases his trademark cool-under-fire style" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view lingers on Mako, who dodges blasts of all three elements by bobbing and weaving in place. The action slows as Mako draws tight and punches out a powerful fireball, then returns to normal speed. The attack passes out of the scene, but two Tigerdillos come forward beneath the fire and throw their elements at Hasook and Bolin. Both attacks hit and knock the Ferrets off their feet. In landing, Hasook and Bolin tumble into the second zone, prompting a buzzer to sound and the zone border to light up.

"The Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo" Said Shiro Shinobi

Quick cut to an anguished Korra, clutching her head with both hands while Hope pats her shoulder.

"Can their teammate hold on for their zone one territory?" Asked Shiro Shinobi.

Mako dodges elemental attacks with flying leaps, but after a series of backflips is hit by an earth disk and slides back so that one foot is just over the zone's back line. The buzzer sounds and the border lights up again.

"Guess not; Mako's over the line. The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory" Said Shiro Shinobi. "This really just looks like extreme tag" Said Hope.

The center line of the field lights up green, and all three Tigerdillos step forward into first zone of the Ferret's side of the court.

"Come on Ferrets!" Shouted Korra.

The Pro-benders are once more trading attacks. Bolin fires an earth disk over, but it is deflected back with a kick by the Tigerdillo Earthbender. The disk hits Hasook, knocking him into the final zone.

"Look's like Hasook's in trouble. He's in zone three teetering over the brink" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Hasook lands just short of an opening at the back of the field, and the overhead view reveals an artificial lake below. After the buzzer, the playing continues. The Tigerdillo Waterbender kicks a disk of water at the Ferrets, and while the others dodge it, Hasook is knocked off his fit by the impact. An earth disk attack immediately follows up, and Hasook is knocked over the edge and into the water below.

"And Hasook takes a dip. He'll be back for round two- assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako and Bolin cluster together before splitting apart again to dodge water and earth attacks. Bolin tries to block another water attack with a disk that he kicks up in front of him, but the water breaks through the shield and knocks him back into zone three. Mako follows shortly after taking a hit of his own. With that, the bell clangs repeatedly, and the view shifts to a series of four tall light bulbs. The first on the right lights up blue, revealing writing. The crowd cheers.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

The Ferrets take their places back in their first zone.

"Come on Hasook, get you're act together" Said Mako, annoyed.

The bell clangs and the next round starts. The Tigerdillos immediately attack one after another, and all three attacks connect with Ferrets and push them immediately back into the next zone.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance" Said Shiro Shinobi. "What!? That was unfair!" Shouted Korra. "I'd tend to agree, but I don't wanna get into sports that much" Said Hope.

The attacks immediately start again, and as Bolin punches an earth disk forward, the view goes into slow motion. A Tigerdillo fires off a short stream of water, but is hit in the stomach with the disk. Bolin punches two fireballs out, and Hasook kicks out a pair of water lashes that knock another Tigerdillo to the floor. Bolin sends out another disk that hits the center Tigerdillo and sends him back to zone three. Simultaneous fire and water attacks from the other Ferrets send the other two Tigerdillos back to join the first, and the bell clangs as the speed returns to normal.

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Bolin and Hasook cheer, but Mako just tries to catch his breath. Sweat is visible behind his helmet's face shield.

"It's one a piece. Still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Does that Mako boy look ok to you?" Asked Hope. "Yes! I mean, ah, no" Said Korra. "... In sickness and in health, I mean. He's breathing heavy" Said Hope.

A vertically split screen shows the two teams lining up again. The round starts with the bell, and all the Pro-benders leap back. The Tigerdillo Waterbender targets Hasook, who dodges two water attacks and winds up stumbling across the field.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Another water attack pushes Hasook onto Bolin and knocks both of them to the floor. Hasook lands facing down on top of Bolin, and both look panicked.

"He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't wanna- oh, too late" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The Tigerdillo Earthbender kicks a disk at the two tangled Pro-benders, striking them as they're in the process of getting back up. Both are sent flying out the back of the field and land in the water.

"Oh, no!" Shouted Korra, clutching her face. "It's all up to Mako now" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The Tigerdillo Waterbender kicks a shot at Mako, who dodges under it. Additional attacks of all three elements come at him as he runs across the arena, ducking and spinning to avoid every attack.

"He's bobbing and weaving, he's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako is backed up against the edge of the field. His right foot is placed just short of the fall into the pool below.

"If Mako's knocked out the Ferrets fabulous season is over" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako pants for breath.

"Ohhh!" Shouted Korra, pulling her own hair-danglies down, expression strained. "Might wanna remember this for tomorrow" Said Hope, nudging Korra. "He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view is back to Mako, who is bobbing and weaving around attacks of all three elements.

"It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako finally throws a fireball back.

"And his plan is working!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

The fireball passes right through the Tigerdillo Waterbender's prepared water, turning it to steam, and continues to slam into the Pro-bender's chest and send him tumbling straight over the back edge of the field.

"Hahn is in the pool, they've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

Mako rushes forward with a steady progression of strong fire attacks, culminating in an extra large flare generated with both arms.

"It's two on one!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

Although the remaining Tigerdillos block some of his attacks, the Firebender takes a hit, flies backward into the railing, and bounces out the back and into the water.

"Scratch that it's one on one, and it's an earth and fire slugfest" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The Tigerdillo Earthbender and Mako both go on the offensive, tossing attacks with abandon. The attacks all collide over the field's centerline, causing the disks to explode. Mako kicks an especially strong attack into the dust cloud, connecting with the Tigerdillo and pushing him back into his zone three.

"There's so much smoke and dust from the fire fight I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako comes leaping out of the dust cloud and brings down a flaming fist that pushes a wave of fire right into the Earthbender's chest just as he is about to launch a disk. The last Tigerdillo crashes back over the edge to fall into the water. The bell clangs, ending the game, and the crowd roars.

"It's a knockout! What a wingdinger of a hat trick, folks!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

The view zooms out to show Mako standing alone in the field, then cuts back to the score-keeping light bulbs. The last three are lit up red.

"Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Interesting" Said Hope.

The camera spins around Mako, who cooly takes off his helmet and looks out at the cheering crowd. The view cuts back to Korra, staring wide-eyed with admiration, a small smile on her face that blossoms into an open-mouthed grin.

"Woohoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament. So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" Asked Bolin. "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!" Shouted Korra. "Yeah. That was amazing, Bolin" Said Hope.

As Bolin stumbles back, the camera pans to reveal Mako and Hasook walking back from the arena into the locker room. Mako has taken his helmet off, but Hasook is still wearing his.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match" Said Mako, angry. "We won didn't we?" Asked Hasook, taking his helmet off. "Barely" Said Mako. "Get off my case, pal" Said Hasook.

Hasook throws his helmet to the floor, growls, and continues to walk right out of the locker room.

"Useless" Said Mako. "I'm gonna go check on him" Said Hope, leaving the lockeroom. "Why? He's not important" Said Mako. "Because everyone needs someone, you asthma ridden twinkletoe" Said Hope, going after Hasook. "You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick" Said Korra, who points with both hands at Mako. "Oh, you're still here?" Asked Mako, not even looking at Korra. "Oh, you're still a jerk?" Asked Korra, frowning with disappointment. "Oooh, ha ha" Laughed Bolin. "Anyway. I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?" Asked Korra, perking up and turning back to Bolin. "Absolutely" Said Bolin, excited, relishing the word. "Right now? Come on Bolin" Said Mako. "Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earthbending would translate to your Waterbending. But we'll figure it out" Said Bolin, aside, from behind his hand and smug. "Won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender" Said Korra, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal" Said Bolin, blinking with surprise, then becomeing awkward and embarrassed. "No, you're right I'm a Waterbender... and a Firebender" Said Korra, arching an eyebrow. "Mmmhmm. I'm very confused right now" Said Bolin as he puts a hand to his chin, thinking it over calmly. "I can give you hint if you want. Blue people. Or has that not come out yet?" Asked Hope, reentering the lockeroom and standing next to Korra. "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot" Said Mako, lowering his head and closes his eyes. "Both are true" Said Korra. "No... way. The Avatar!" Declared Bolin, shocked and cycling through exaggerated facial expressions

The view briefly goes outside to the Pro-bending Arena's exterior, still glowing gold in the night sky.

"Alright, let's see what you got" Said Bolin.

The scene returns to the interior, now in the Pro-bending gym. Bolin has shed his Pro-bending gear so that he's down to a tank-top shirt, pants, and boots. A few rips are visible in the shirt. He stands beside two stacks of earth disks and motions to Korra. She floats a disk into the air with an upraised fist, and then throws it at a distant net with a punch, immediately following it with a second attack. Both projectiles hit the netting at about the same spot.

"That was great. Good power. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck" Said Bolin.

Still in her horse-stance, Korra frowns.

"Not so upright and flatfooted" Said Bolin.

Bolin takes a stance like a boxer, legs bent, fists held in a high guard over his face. He throws a couple of practice punches as he talks. The view is zoomed out to reveal Mako and Hope a short distance away, leaning against a ladder-staircase. Mako is dressed similarly to Bolin, while Hope has changed into a red shirt with his trenchcoat behind him.

"Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then..." Said Bolin.

He throws a pair of stronger punches, and two earth disks leap up and fly straight at the camera.

"Pop, pop" Said Bolin.

The camera follows the flying disks as they curve slightly through the air, hitting the net just as they intersect. When the view comes back to Korra and Bolin, the Avatar is staring slack-jawed at the display. Bolin smiles and waves at the net.

"Okay. Let me try it again" Said Korra.

Korra looks down at her feet, and mimics Bolin's bent-legged stance, giving a few short hops. Then she braces herself with a twist of a foot, and throws a pair of strong punches that launch two more earth disks. The camera zooms out to retreat from their flight, revealing Mako still in the background, pointedly not looking at Korra or Bolin, while Hope picks up his trenchcoat. The disks hit the net in a similar manner to Bolin's previous shots. Korra puts her hands on her hips and looks back to Bolin.

"Wow, nice adjustment! You're a natural at this" Said Bolin, excited. "Quite amazing, from an I can't do that point of view" Said Hope. "Not bad" Said Mako. "What's it take to impress this guy?" Asked Korra, expression drooping. "What? I said not bad" Said Mako.

The view shifts briefly back to Korra to show her quizzical expression, then returns to Mako as he shakes his head.

"You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun" Said Mako.

As he talks, he walks away, but pauses to look back at Korra.

"Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra" Said Mako. "Yeah, been a real pleasure" Said Korra, waving, but with an amused expression and speaking sarcastically. "Play nice" Said Hope. "See you upstairs bro" Said Mako. "Upstairs? You guys live here?" Asked Korra. "Yup. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, but we have some great views. So, back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Asked Bolin.

Korra takes her Pro-bending stance again, and throws another pair of disk-launching punches. They strike the net perfectly again, and Korra pumps her fists with victory and takes on a thrilled expression. The scene immediately transitions with a wipe that follows the spinning of one of the panels from the Airbending Gate. Korra is back on Air Temple Island at daytime, standing in almost the same pose, but she's now wearing her Airbender outfit, her expression is frustrated, and some of her hair is sticking up. Tenzin, Ikki, Hope and Meelo stand visibly behind her, with Jinora eclipsed by Korra. Korra exhales angrily, clenching her fists, and makes another reckless dash at the Airbending Gates. She gets into the thick of the Gates when she once again slams into one, getting pushed into a spin that ricochets her around several more panels. The camera briefly switches to an upset Tenzin.

"Patience, Korra" Said Tenzin. "Tenzin, I would like to attempt the Airbending Gates" Said Hope. "No. This is for airbenders only" Said Tenzin. "But, Korra isn't a airbender" Said Hope. "She's learning to be one" Said Tenzin.

Korra stumbles backwards into another panel, and falls to the ground. She gets visibly angry, and rises into a Firebending attack at the Gates. She throws a flurry of punches that unleash fireballs all around her, then lets out a massive attack that explodes outwards and takes out all the spinning panels. The camera cuts to Tenzin and family, who are staring with shock, before returning to Korra. She is panting for breath, standing in the center of a cloud of smile while the wreckage of the Gates burns around her.

"That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure. What... what is wrong with you?" Asked Tenzin, furious. "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would" Said Korra, emerging from the Gates, angry and gesturing dramatically. "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me" Said Tenzin. "I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!" Screamed Korra, before running away. "Ughh" Groaned Tenzin "Yeah, you're a terrible teacher daddy. Wahh, ahh, ahhhh!" Shouted Meelo, as he runs into the wreckage of the Gates, and starts kicking and throwing pieces around with wild glee. "Meelo, be nice to your dad. I'm going after her, Tenzin" Said Hope. "Why bother?" Asked Tenzin. "Because I'm nice. And everyone needs someone when like this" Said Hope, walking in the direction Korra went.

Tenzin looks down with defeat, but Ikki and Jinora both move as one to solemnly hug him.

(It is sunset on Air Temple Island, and the Sky Bison are once more circling the sky above the grounds. Korra is sitting on the shores, skipping pebbles across the surface of the water with her earthbending. Hope sits down next to Korra, picking up a few stones

"Hey Korra. You ok?" Asked Hope.

Hope threw a stone into the water, immediately sinking down to the bottom.

"No, I'm not. Did Tenzin send you to talk to me?" Asked Korra. "No, I came of my own volition. And I shall now attempt to get to the bottom of all this" Said Hope.

Korra shot a stone into the water with her earthbending, with it getting to 10 skips before sinking.

"I don't want to talk" Said Korra. "Well, talking isn't always a game of two. But... I do know what we could do" Said Hope. "What? What could we possibly do?" Asked Korra. "... Have you ever thought about how you stand?" Asked Hope.

Hope stands up, throwing a stone into the water witch sinks immediately. Hope then puts his hands behind his back, crossing them.

"You see, Korra. Standing can tell a lot more about someone then you think. Come on. Stand with me" Said Hope. "This will be pointless" Said Korra. "Nothing ever is" Said Hope.

Korra stood up, hands to her sides with her shoulders back.

"Good. Now, relax. I want you to close your eyes. Eyes closed, shoulders down" Said Hope. "Ok. What are you going to do to me? Asked Korra. "What I'm going to do to you, waga tomodachi Korra, is throw rocks at you" Said Hope. "But I can bend rocks away from myself. Why throw them at me?" Asked Korra. "I want you to dodge them, is why" Said Hope.

Reluctantly, Korra closed her eyes.

"For this to work, I need you to just feel. Feel the incoming wind. Move with the wind" Said Hope. "I'm ready" Said Korra.

Hope threw a small rock at Korra as she turned her head, and the rock hit Korra in the arm. Hope then threw a slightly bigger rock at Korra, witch she dodged around.

"Ok. Centre mass seems to be more sensitive to air pressure. How odd" Said Hope. "Well, I was born and raised in the southern water tribe" Said Korra. "... I have no idea what that is. But congratulations" Said Hope.

Hope goes to throw another rock at Korra, but then stops. Hope looks at the rocks in his hands, before putting all but one down. A rock that fits into his palm, is round and very flat but also rough

"Korra?" Asked Hope. "Yes, Hope?" Asked Korra. "How would you like to legally go to a pro bending game? Instead of all this training?" Asked Hope. "Sounds like a plan" Said Korra. "Ok. Let's go now" Said Hope.

Korra started to walk away. Hope then threw the rock at Korra's back, but Korra dodged around it and turned back to Hope in a fighting stance.

"And that waga tomodachi, is instinct" Said Hope, putting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

Cut to Tenzin's family's dining room. A low table rests in the center, atop of which is an unused cooking pot. Tenzin is sitting at the table with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora are also sitting at the table, but the latter is reading a book.

"Okay, everyone here? Wait, where's Korra and Hope?" Asked Pema, walking in with a tray of food. "Honestly Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I don't know how to get through to her. Hope even seems to take her side" Said Tenzin, putting a hand to his head, and speaking quickly. "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give them some space" Said Pema, going to Tenzin and putting an arm around him. "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this" Said Tenzin, looking across the table to his children.

The view cuts over to center on Jinora. She looks up from her book with lidded eyes.

"I will make no such promises" Said Jinora.

The scene cuts to the interior of the Pro-bending Arena. Three players are already standing out on the playing field, while the crowd hums. The scene moves to the locker room. Bolin and Mako are hanging out morosely, while another team is taking off their pads behind them. Korra and Hope enters through the door to no reaction.

"You know, comeing in here it almost looks worrying" Said Hope. "I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already" Said Korra. "We might as well have" Said Bolin. "Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Shouted Mako, angry. "You have two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified" Said a referee, peaking in through the door. "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings" Said Mako. "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Asked Korra, pointing at the other team. "Korra, I don't think an opposing team member can, or even will, fill in for the missing member" Said Hope. "Well, then... how about me? I'm a top-notch Waterbender, if I do say so myself" Said Korra. "Yes, this woman bends water like it's going out of style" Said Hope. "But, she's the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?" Asked Bolin. "It isn't cheating if I only do Waterbending. Or, so I hope" Said Korra. "No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there" Said Mako. "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" Said Korra, glancing angrily at Mako. "Times up. You in or out?" Asked the referee, peaking through the door, speaking quickly. "We're in" Said Korra, answering quickly. "We are?" Asked Mako, immediately interjecting. "Yes!" Shouted Bolin, immediately pumping his fists. "Hey, I didn't agree to this" Said Mako, surprised and looking at Korra and Mako as they hurry to the lockers "You can thank me later" Said Korra. "Do well, you three" Said Hope. "This girl is crazy" Said Mako, dour.

The scene cuts to the main arena. The camera is positioned just over Shiro Shinobi's shoulder, so that the referee is visible below, and the playing field beyond him. The Fire Ferrets taking the field.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement Waterbender" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Now a voice over, as the scene zooms in on the Fire Ferrets; Korra is adjusting her pads, which are obviously too big for her. Hope watches from the lockeroom.

"Let's she if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive. In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring" Said Mako, whispering as Korra takes her stance. "You got it captain" Said Korra, her helmet sagging to cover her eyes, and she pushes it back up. "Players, are you ready?" Asked a referee.

The camera zooms out dramatically as the referee blows his whistle and motions to begin the match. Korra immediately grins and performs a strong horizontal kick that summons a heavy stream of water to pound one of the opposing players straight over side-ropes and into the pool below. He screams as he falls. The camera peaks at his fellow players, who look surprised and upset. A quick look at Mako and Bolin shows the older brother face-palming. In the lockeroom, Hope pinches his forehead.

"Oh god..." Said Hope. "Woo-hoo, man overboard!" Shouted Korra, jumping with fists raised victoriously in the air. "Fire Ferret Waterbender penalty. Move back one zone" Said the referee, blowing his whistle. "What? Why?" Asked Korra. "You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring, not over the sides!" Shouted Mako. "Oh... whoops" Said Korra.

Korra moves back to zone two as the player she knocked out returns to his team's first zone. The bell rings to start the game again.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The two teams are trading elemental attacks. Korra takes an earth disk to the stomach, and slides back.

"But I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Korra rushes forward into a leaping kick that catches an incoming stream of water and tosses it back, but she lands with one foot back in zone one.

"Foul. Over the line. Move back to zone three" Said the referee, blowing his whistle. "Argh. I'll show you over the line" Said Korra, growling and punching the air as she moves back. "Oh god, she's getting angry" Said Hope.

Mako and Bolin watch her move back to the final zone. As the bell rings again, Bolin taps his fingers together with chagrin, as Mako merely looks down in resignation.

"The Platypus Bears take round one" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view shows the four score-keeping light bulbs, and one on the left lights up blue. The bell rings again to start the next round. The Platypus Bears immediately begin launching elemental attacks.

"The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Korra dodges and blocks a storm of attacks, getting forced from one side of the field to the other. She finds herself at the focal point of simultaneous fire and water attacks, and with a growl brings up a shield of earth disks to intercept the incoming elements.

"Wait a minute? Did that Waterbender just Earthbend?" Asked Shiro Shinobi. "Oh god, and now she might be cheating" Said Hope, curling up into a ball in his seat.

The crowd gasps in the darkened stands. Play stops as the Platypus Bears stare in shock. The referee's whistle blows as Korra looks around warily.

"Foul... I think?" Asked the referee.

Korra gives a chagrined laugh and shrugs at the audience. Her helmet once again slips down over her eyes. Elsewhere on the field, Mako and Bolin stare with dismay, and Mako gives a weary sigh. The scene shifts to a zoomed-out look at the guard shack on Air Temple Island. The porch is lit up, but the White Lotus sentries are all seated at a table outside under the night sky, listening to a radio positioned at the center.

"Did I see that right? Hold on folks, we're just waiting for the refereeís official call, but I think this replacement player could be" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Pardon me everyone" Said Tenzin, walking up to the guards from behind. "No, there's no way" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Have you seen Korra and Hope this evening? They are not in there room" Said Tenzin.

One of the guards starts taking a long drink from a cup

"You've gotta be kidding me, she's the Avatar folks, playing in a Pro-bending match" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The drinking guards abruptly spits out her mouthful all over one of her comrades.

"Can you believe that?" Asked Shiro Shinobi. "I'll get them myself!" Shouted Tenzin, face reddening and eye twitching.

Tenzin turns around and stalks off with a swish of his cape and a trailing wind. The scene cuts back to the Pro-bending Arena, where the referee steps forward to speak to the player and crowd.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water" Said the referee.

The crowd cheers.

"Ohh, aww!" Shouted the Platypus Bears, upset and gesturing.

The view cuts to the two teams all lined up for the latest round. The bell rings, and they once more go into action. The camera pans across the three Platypus Bears, who each launch an elemental attack as the camera focuses on them.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view follows Korra as she dodges and blocks another series of attacks, but this time she just sticks to water.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Korra tries to block a fireball, but it pushes her back and off balance. An earth disk hits her immediately after, leaving her open for a line of water that upper-cuts back. Two buzzers sound as she passes into zones two and three.

"Annnd she's in the drink" Said Shiro Shinobi. "God, I just don't wanna watch" Said Hope.

Korra goes right over the back of the field and into the pool. The view follows her as she swims underwater to a platform where she can pull herself out of the artificial lake. She just gets hold of the edge of the platform and leans onto it when a shadow falls over her, surprising her. The camera turns around and pans up to reveal Tenzin.

"Oh, hey Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches, ha ha" Said Korra, climbing fully out of the pool and onto the platform. "Once again you and Hope have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You two were to stay on the island. Let's go" Said Tenzin, turning around to lead Korra away. "No, I'm kind of in the middle of something" Said Korra, clenching her fists. "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple, right now!" Shouted Tenzin, angry. "Why, so I can sit around and meditate at how bad I am at Airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there is a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I don't even need it!" Shouted Korra, also angry. "What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn Airbending; it is not optional!" Shouted Tenzin. "No, this is what I need to learn: modern styles of fighting" Said Korra, motioning back towards the playing field, while the sounds of Pro-bending are audible. "Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?" Asked Tenzin. "I have a match to go finish" Said Korra.

Korra walks to the elevator that will take her back up to the playing field.

"The Platypus Bears win round two!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

The scene cuts back to the playing field, where Korra is ready to go with her teammates. The two teams are lined up and the bells rings.

"Round three!" Declared the referee.

The Platypus Bear Waterbender fires off a pair of attacks. The view cuts over to Bolin, who throws an earth disk and then takes one of the water blasts with crossed arms. He's pushed back, but stays steady. He comes to a stop near Mako, who is throwing and blocking attacks.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Mako and Bolin are pushed up against the ropes at the edge of the field. They alternate trying to throw attacks between blocking, but they start getting hit too often to do anything but hunker down. They get hit by several strong streams of water, but stay on their feet.

"They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Mmmmm, popcorn. Maybe I should Tenzin up here. He seemed pretty mad though. Probably shouldn't. Maybe he brought a kid though. Kids like popcorn" Said Hope, eating from a bag of popcorn.

The Platypus Bears' Firebender and Earthbender throw attacks at Korra. She dodges and blocks them with water whips, while Mako and Bolin take another strong hit of water.

"And boy does she need it" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view cuts to Tenzin, who is walking through the audience stands towards an exit. The crowd cheers, and Tenzin turns around in the exit tunnel to look at the ring. He sees Korra get hit and knocked back a zone by a strong blast of water, and he takes on a worried expression.

"Looks like the Avatar's Pro-bending debut is going to be cut short" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Korra dodges a fireball and actually catches an earth disk in her hands that she throws away, but she is still pushed back. Tenzin sighs and face-palms.

"She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name" Said Shiro Shinobi. "Come on, Korra" Said Hope.

Korra skids so that her feet are right up against the back edge of zone three. She teeters on the edge, ducking under an earth disk but nearly falling. She grits her teeth with determination, and steps back into the center of zone three.

"It's only a matter of time before" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Korra closes her eyes and starts circle-walking right in zone three, enabling her to easily step around the Platypus Bears' attacks. Her form is perfect, cycling her hands so that they alternate positions, and stepping easily to change direction instantly.

"Hold the phone, stop the presses, she's still in the game folks, and she's moving like an entirely different player. All of a sudden the Platypus Bears strikes are only striking air" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The Platypus Bears focus exclusively on Korra, throwing attack after attack, but none of them so much as touch her, and she continues to calmly step around every disk, fireball, and water-stream. The view shifts and zooms in on Tenzin and Hope in vertical split screen.

"How about that" Said Hope and Tenzin, quietly and stunned.

The view cuts back to the field, where a close up of the Platypus Bears shows them panting with exertion. They try to continue their barrage, but their movements are slow and lethargic, and the pace of their attacks has lessened considerably.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left" Said Shiro Shinobi.

The view cuts to other side of the field, where Mako and Bolin are still hunkered down with their arms crossed over their faces defensively. The latest stream of water doesn't even reach them, slowing midair and splashing to the floor.

"But Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy" Said Shiro Shinobi.

Bolin is surprised, but Mako immediately goes into action by jump-kicking out a wave of fire. He lands and pins the middle Platypus Bear with a series of weak attacks, and Bolin quickly joins him and throws an earth disk. The other team is pushed back, and the Waterbender is even knocked off his feet. Korra makes a spinning jump that catches an incoming stream of water and throws it right back. Mako throws three Fire attacks at his opposite number and knocks him out the back of the field. The Earthbender Platypus Bear gets hit by an Earth disk, and a water attack knocks him to zone two, then a fire attack keeps him tumbling straight over the edge. The Firebender takes a water hit and keeps his feet, but a second stream uppercuts him into the air and over the back edge. The camera watches from below as he falls into the pool. The bell rings, signaling the end of the round.

"Knockout!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

"Woohoo!" Shouted Tenzin, excited, pointing dramatically with both hands at the playing field.

Tenzin looks around, realizes what he's doing, and quickly stands straight and adjusts his cloak before walking out of the arena. Meanwhile, Hope stands up.

"Yes! Go Fire Fists! Ah, Fire Ferrets!" Declared Hope. "The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset folks!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

The camera zooms out over the entire arena interior, then cuts to the score-keeping bulbs. They remaining bulbs light up red.

"The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament. I can not believe it!" Declared Shiro Shinobi.

Korra looks around with joy, then the view cuts to Bolin, who is making exaggerated 'I can't hear you!' gestures at the crowd with his other hand on his hip. Korra walks over, and they laugh and high-five.

"Ah, ha, ha, yes!" Celebrated Korra and Bolin. "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural" Said Mako.

Bolin is waving to the audience in the background.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves" Said Korra, smileing wryly as her eyes shift to the side.

The scene changes to Air Temple Island. A half-moon is lighting up the night sky. The windows on the main temple and tower are lit. The camera pans over to the Airbending Gates. The restored panels are being re-installed on their spinners by Air Acolytes while Tenzin watches. Korra and Hope walk up to him from behind.

"I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you" Said Korra. "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mine" Said Tenzin, turning around to fully face Korra. "No hard feelings?" Asked Korra. "Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender" Said Tenzin, pointing at Korra, and waveing his finger playfully. "Wait, you stayed and watched?" Asked Korra. "Yeah. That's kinda odd for someone who called it dreck" Said Hope. "I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you" Said Tenzin.

Korra smiles, and Tenzin returns it.

"Korra, we of youth should get some sleep and allow doth of experience also go back to sleep" Said Hope, turning around and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early. And, by the way, I kind of permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks" Said Korra, jogging away and waveing.

Korra runs down the stairs and out of sight.

"Ugh" Said Tenzin, wide-eyed, sighs.

The view fades to an exterior shot of the Pro-bending Arena's tower. The golden facade still glows in the night, but one of the tall rectangular windows is open to a darkened interior. Mako is sitting at the window, looking out at the camera. The view zooms in on him, sitting quietly, then cuts to show that his line of sight corresponds to Air Temple Island. The view cuts over to Korra and Hope's room. She is seen from the back, leaning out of a hexagonal window with her head resting on one of her hands. She is looking out at the glowing Pro-bending Arena. A cut to Korra's face reveals she is smiling with shining eyes.


	3. The Revolution

The story opens with a zooming shot of the Probending Arena in the day. The scene jumps within to the training room. The Fire Ferrets are all wearing Probending pads, and Hope watches from a stack of crash pads.

"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is evil" Said Korra, catching a medicine ball. "We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Said Bolin, catching the ball from Korra. "And you're the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if you want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!" Shouted Mako, catching the ball from Bolin.

Mako tosses the ball hard to Korra, who winces as she catches it and becomes annoyed.

"You deal with it!" Shouted Korra.

Korra tosses the ball back to Mako, who catches it, but he's knocked completely off his feet to land skidding on his back. The camera shifts to show a satisfied Korra with her arms crossed, then pans over to the room's entrance, where Butakha is coming in.

"There are my little hard working street urchins. It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar" Said Butakha, as he puts a hand on Korra's shoulder as Mako joins the group. "And you are..." Said Korra, skeptical. "Butakha! I run this whole Probending shebang" Said Butahka, sweeping his hat off his head in a showman's manner.

Butahka replaces his hat and reaches into his coat for a stack of Republic City yuans. Korra walks away with an uninterested slump, joining Hope.

"Here's your winnings from last match" Said Butahka.

Butakha hands a grinning Mako the bills, but interrupts and wags a finger as Mako tries to take the money. As he continues to speak, Butakha continues to take back yuans off the top of the pile.

"Ah-ah! Not so fast. First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, ha, gym and equipment rentals for last month. Ah-ah! Rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries" Said Butahka.

Mako turns an angry pout on Bolin, who shrugs in response.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Shouted Bolin, rubbing his stomach. "Don't doubt that" Said Hope. "Oh! And one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty thousand yuans for the Championship pot" Said Butahka. "Thirty thousand yuans!?" Asked Bolin, leaning forward and his eyes growing wide. "Sorry, kids. You've got till the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament" Said Butahka.

He pats Mako on the shoulder, then walks away. Korra and Hope approach Mako and Bolin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account, over-flowing with gold, would you?" Asked Bolin. "I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me" Said Korra, turning her pockets inside out to show that they're empty. "Luckily for you three, I do have a secret bank account and would be happy to give away that much money. I just need to find an ATM to get the money out of" Said Hope. "Great! What is an ATM?" Asked Bolin. "Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Hope. "I've never heard of an... ACM?" Asked Bolin. "How!? The ATM, or Automatic T Machine is a small metal booth that you can get dollar bills out of. It's not like it hasn't been invented yet... has it?" Asked Hope. "Well... apparently Future Industries is making something called the Transaction Machine, but it's apparently in a blueprint stage" Said Bolin. "So anyway, how are we going to come up with the money?" Asked Mako, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Oh! Oh! I got it!" Declared Bolin.

He kneels down and holds Pabu upright against the camera. The ferret's arms droop cutely as Bolin swings him back and forth between Korra and Mako.

"I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that" Said Bolin. "I think that's actually quite a respectable idea" Said Hope. "Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas" Said Mako. "I was serious" Said Bolin, quietly, lowering his gaze and bringing Pabu back in close to his body. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do" Said Mako.

Mako leaves as the other three watch him. The camera zooms in on Bolin's face, and he takes on a serious, determined expression. The scene changes to Central City Station. The front of the station itself is in the background as the camera pans down over a very large statue of a young Zuko. The statue has one arm raised up, in which a real flame burns. Bolin is revealed to be sitting right in front of the statue, and when the camera shifts closer, it's clear that he's wearing circus-styling over his normal clothes, and has a ridiculously large handle-bar mustache on his face.

"Come one, come all! Come see Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the ladder of peril! Gasp! Upside down" Said Bolin, gesturing dramatically.

Pabu is standing on a cup next to a wooden plank suspended between two more cups. The ferret is grooming itself and misses Bolin's cue.

"Psst" Wispered Bolin.

Pabu leaps from the cup onto the plank and lands in a handstand. It walks easily across on just its front paws. Bolin coaches the ferret quietly but with excitement, gesturing for it to leap off at the end of the plank.

"Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing" Said Bolin.

Pabu jumps off the plank onto the sidewalk, landing on its right front paw and posing.

"Ta da!" Declared Bolin.

Several people walk by. The first one throws a single coin in the tin cup that Pabu started on, but the others ignore the scene.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind. Seriously, too kind. You can come back here and put money in this" Said Bolin.

Bolin picks up the cup, and his faces droops as he shakes the single coin inside.

"Okay that's fine. That's fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go" Said Bolin.

A red speedster Satomobile pulls up in front of Bolin. The window rolls down to reveal a man in a fancy blue jacket, Shady Shin.

"Hey, Bolin. Is that you?" Asked Shin. "Oh, hey there, Shady Shin" Said Bolin. "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad" Said Shin, getting out of the car and approaching Bolin. "Uh, thanks" Said Bolin. "So listen, I've got an offer for you. Lightening Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle" Said Shin. "Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats" Said Bolin. "Pft, your brother ain't the boss o'you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked" Said Shin.

Shin reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stack of yuans, which he throws into Bolin's cup.

"Gasp!" Shouted Bolin, with a wacky face. "You game?" Asked Shin.

The scene cuts to an industrial setting, where a man in a protective apron and mask is bending lightning into a large mechanical battery receiver. The camera shifts to show a line of such people, each finishing and immediately throwing another lightning bolt as needed. A steam whistle sounds, and the first figure lifts his mask to reveal Mako, who wipes sweat from his brow. The scene changes again to the Probending Arena's exterior at sunset. The scene goes inside to Mako and Bolin's one-room apartment attic. Mako comes up the stairs and goes to sit down on a sofa. He has a bag in one hand.

"Bo! I'm back! Picked up your favorite dumplings. Ugh. Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. It's some decent money" Said Mako

He takes a dumpling from the bag and eats it, then talks with his mouth full

"Bolin? You here, bro? Huh" Asked Mako.

He looks out the window behind him at Air Temple Island, and smirks.

"I bet the little lovebird is making a house call" Said Mako.

Evening has progressed and the sky has darkened as the scene changes to Air Temple Island's exterior Airbending Training Area. Jinora and Ikki are using their Bending to power the Airbending Gates, while Korra circle-walks through the spinning panels. She steps and spins through the obstacle course, smoothly avoiding the panels.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Shouted Ikki.

Korra gets through the Gates, and jumps down to where Jinora, Ikki and Hope are standing. She leans to rest her hands on her knees, and pants for breath. Ikki and Jinora shift to look behind the Avatar, where Mako is coming up the path.

"Ooo, he's cute" Said Ikki. "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Asked Jinora, smiling.

The perspective shifts so that Korra is directly facing the camera, and Mako is walking towards the camera. Korra takes on an outraged, embarrassed expression as the girls keep talking.

"Aw, Korra. I thought that was me" Said Hope, sarcastically. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Asked Ikki, leaning forward and clasping her hands hopefully.

Korra suddenly Earthbends the ground beneath the girls and Hope, flinging them up and off screen. She quickly turns to face Mako, who has finally reached her. Korra raises a hand and tries to innocently clear her throat. As she starts talking, a giggling Jinora and Ikki land lightly in the background with their Airbending, as Hope reappears on the ground.

"Ahem. Oh, hey, Mako" Said Korra. "Have you seen Bolin?" Asked Mako. "Nice to see you to. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something is wrong?" Asked Korra, dryly. "I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later" Said Mako, looking off screen.

Mako turns to leave, but Korra and Hope hurry to follow him.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him" Said Korra. "So can I. It's the best I can do for not being able to help financially" Said Hope. "Nah, I got it" Said Mako. "Hey, Cool Guy. Let me help you. We can take Naga" Said Korra, grabbing Mako's arm. "Who's Naga?" Asked Mako, turning to face Korra. "My best friend! And a great tracker" Said Korra. "Warning, it's more of a furry car with easy passenger access. It's how we met" Said Hope.

The scene is now Republic City at night. The atmosphere is murky, with the city's color's washed out. A few windows provide light as Korra, Hope and Mako, riding one-behind-the-other on Naga's back, travel down the street.

"Your best friend is a polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Said Mako. "I'll take that as a compliment, city boy" Said Korra, teasingly.

Naga brings them to Central City Station, to the same spot where Bolin had been sitting in front of Zuko's statue. The flame glows warmly in the dark. Mako looks around, and sees the sidewalks filled with people.

"Well, this is his usual hangout" Said Mako.

Mako slides down off Naga. He goes over to a group of children playing around a lamppost. Two of the children are pushing at each other, while a third crouches just behind one of them, causing the defeated child to trip. All the children laugh, including Skoochy.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?" Asked Mako.

"Perhaps. My memory is a little, foggy" Said Skoochy.

He rubs his nose with his thumb and approaches Mako.

"Maybe you can help, clear it up" Said Skoochy, raising a hand and motioning towards himself greedily. "You're good, Skoochy. Huh. A real pro" Said Mako.

Mako reaches into his pocket and pulls a bill out that he slaps into Skoochy's hand. Korra's jaw drops, and she leans forward for a closer look, before straightening and putting her hands on her hips grumpily.

"Yeah, I seen him" Said Skoochy. "When?" Asked Mako. "Bout noon" Said Skoochy. "What was he doing?" Asked Mako. "He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then..." Said Skoochy.

Skoochy motions for more money. Mako, Korra and Hope trade glances before Mako gets another yuan out of his pocket and gives it to Skoochy.

"And then what? Why'd he leave?" Asked Mako. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" Shouted Skoochy, leaning toward Mako and covering his mouth with his hand so no one else can see.

Skoochy runs off. The other kids follow.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Korra. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" Said Mako.

Two trolleys pass at a crossing in the Republic City streets, pulling away to reveal Korra, Hope and Mako, back on Naga.

"So where are we headed?" Asked Korra.

Naga runs along, passing over a bridge.

"The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet" Said Mako. "Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with- Whoa, Naga!" Shouted Korra, as Naga barks and surges forward, prompting some animal off screen to squeal.

Naga runs towards the camera as Korra tries to bring him under control, then Pabu runs across the foreground. Naga pursues the fire ferret around a street corner, finally forcing it up a lamppost and onto a street sign.

"That's Pabu!" Shouted Mako. "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack" Said Korra.

Naga calms, and Pabu comes back down the lamppost. The camera closes in on the ferret as it leans towards Naga, touching noses with the her. Both animals mollified, Pabu runs up Naga's head, passes Korra, and climbs up around Mako's neck. Both Mako and Korra are amused at the display.

"We gotta hurry" Said Mako, losing his smile.

The scene changes to another Republic City street, and pans down to the Triple Threat Triad's hideout. Mako, Hope and Korra approach the front door.

"Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious" Said Mako, stepping warily across the porch.

Mako pauses at the door, and moves to press against the wall beside it. He motions Korra and Hope to join him, but Korra nonchalantly goes right up to the door and kicks it open. Mako looks at her in surprise, then follows her in. The room is abandoned, and some of the furniture is turned over.

"Bolin? You in here?" Asked Mako.

A motor sounds from outside the building, surprising Mako, Hope and Korra. They follow the noise to a back door, which Korra kicks open, and upon emerging from the building find a team of Equalist chi-blockers on motorcycles escaping with a truck. The camera closes in on the truck, revealing that its rear door is open. Within, Bolin is tied up and gagged, with Shady Shin behind him. An Equalist chi-blocker steps in front of them and closes the door.

"Bolin!" Shouted Mako.

Korra, Hope and Mako run after them, but the last two Equalist motorcycle-riders toss canisters that release an obscuring cloud of bright green smoke. Korra and Mako come to a halt, and the Equalists escape. Hope runs a few steps ahead of Korra and Mako, through the smoke. Out of the other side, Hope in Wizard Flame Styles riding a motorcycle, the Machine Winger.

"Naga, come!" Shouted Korra, emerging from the smoke and coughing.

Naga comes in from off camera, and Korra follows her. Naga runs out of the smoke-filled ally with Mako and Korra on her back. They give chase to the Equalists and Hope, with Mako tossing fireballs at the fleeing motorcycles, but the Equalists avoid the attack. Korra sits straight in the saddle and spins her bent arms in an Earthbending move, causing the ground beneath one of the motorcycles to pop up and ramp the vehicle high in to the air. Hope pulls the WizarSwordGun out of a portal created via the Connect Wizaring, and shoots at the motorcycle in the air making the Equalist abandon the flaming motorcycle and fall to the ground, rolling out of the way of Naga. The chase leads into a wide-open square. The rear-most pair of motorcycles turn and skid into a spin that allows the Equalists to face their pursuers. One tosses a bola at Naga, trapping all her legs together. Naga trips and lands jaw-first on the ground, flinging Korra and Mako into the air. The other equalist throws caltrops into the path of Hope, but Korra waterbends a path over the caltrops for Hope, so he continues chasing the truck with Bolin in it. Both skid forward on the road after they land, but they recover and look up in time to see the Equalists flipping through the air to attack them. Korra and Mako quickly get to their feet, and each one faces off with an Equalist. Korra attempts to Firebend a shot at her Equalist, but the masked attacker sails over it with a spinning leap. The Equalist gets in close to Korra, who once again punches a sequence of fire-streams at her attacker. The Equalist ducks under the flames, and knocks Korra's arms to the side. Korra attempts a spinning, flaming drop kick, but the Equalist dodges to the side. When she lands, Korra performs a high fire-kick, and the Equalist does a kick of her own and catches Korra's leg, twisting her around and exposing Korra's unprotected side. The Equalist hits Korra up and down her body with a flurry of light punches. Korra is left swaying and gasping by the attack, and the side of her body that was attacked droops out of control, including the arm. Korra does more aggressive Firebending with a punch, a sweeping kick, and a jump kick, but the Equalist continues to avoid it all with quick flips. Mako is seen fleeing from his own flipping opponent in the foreground as the camera spins around Korra's battle, before the view switches fully to him. Mako shouts in pain and clutches his right elbow, apparently having just been struck. He regains his composure as his Equalist opponent lands in front of him, and he tries to Firebend in defense, but the Equalist once again dodges and strikes up and down Mako's body with more jabs. The camera cuts back to Korra, who is also being hit on her remaining good side, all the way down to her feet. She stumbles away, and her Equalist jumps up and kicks her with both legs, knocking her to the ground right beside a fallen Mako. Naga is shown, still tied up, and growls with bared teeth. She bites down on the rope around her paws and pulls at it. Meanwhile, Korra and Mako are both still on the ground, reduced to watching with worry as the two Equalists are approach with spinning bolas in each hand. The masked attackers are quickly crossing their arms back and forth in alternating open and closed positions, but just before they throw their weapons, Naga comes growling and leaping at them. She lands between her friends and the Equalists, roaring and chasing the enemy away. Pabu leaps off Naga's saddle, and screeches its own attempt at an intimidating growl. The two Equalists exchange looks, then leap away and throw more gas canisters, covering their escape with green smoke. They emerge from the artificial fog on their motorcycles and speed away. Pabu climbs up Mako, while Naga puts her head against Korra, allowing the Avatar to grab on and be pulled up to her feet. Once upright on her own, Korra attempts a Firebending punch, but her movements are awkward and weak. Hope returns on the Machine Winger, and helps the two onto Naga.

"Argh! I can't bend! I can't bend!" Shouted Korra, as she tries to Firebend again, and her voice get louder and more panicked. "Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen" Said Mako, standing up. "Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Asked Korra. "Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists" Said Mako. "What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Asked Korra. "Not just Triple Threats. I lost them, but I shot the lock of the back of the truck. There was 8 people on there, not including Bolin and the two in the front. Each one had a different style of clothing, from white suits to practicality wearing a potato sack. I think they are gathering up people, benders in particular" Said Hope. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Shouted Mako, closeing his eyes and clutching his forehead with one hand. "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that" Said Korra, putting her hand on Mako's arm.

Mako closes his eyes briefly, and turns away from her. The scene fades back to a montage of Korra, Hope and Mako riding Naga through various Republic City street locales. Eventually, Naga slows to a stop, panting, while Mako is rubbing his eyes wearily.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him" Said Korra. "It's not like he just stopped existing" Said Hope. "We've got to keep looking. But where?" Asked Mako, insistent. "I have an idea!" Shouted Korra.

Korra prompts Naga back in another direction, and the scene shifts to show them arrive at Republic City park. No one is around at this time of night, but a decorative fountain is running at the center of the scene. Naga goes to the fountain and dips her head to drink from it. Pabu climbs down her head, and leans over to also get a drink. The view cuts to Korra, Hope and Mako, dismounted and leaning against the fountain's side.

"The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protester over there" Said Korra. "Oh, I remember him. He was quite awful, and rude" Said Hope. "Yeah. Thanks for helping once again" Said Korra. "Oh, no problem" Said Hope. "Quit it. You think he'll know where Bolin is?" Asked Mako. "It's our only lead right now" Said Korra.

The scene transitions to show Naga lounging up against a tree just opposite the fountain, with Korra, Hope and Mako in turn sitting up against Naga. Mako's eyes are closed, and he has his arms crossed and legs stretched out. Hope has his ankles crossed, looking around and drinking a juice box. Korra's legs are crossed, and she's leaning forward and looking around nervously.

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" Asked Korra, leaning towards Mako. "Well we, we used to do some work for them back in the day" Said Mako, eyes averted, nervously. "What!? Are you some kind of criminal?" Asked Korra, surprised and leaning forward accusingly. "No. You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother" Said Mako, angry and motioning. "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Asked Korra, looking down and speaking softly. "They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight" Said Mako. "Mako..." Said Korra. "Bolin's the only family I have left. And if anything happened to him..." Said Mako, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth.

The scene cuts to a daytime view of the park's trees, seen from below. As the Propagandist begins speaking, the view shifts to show Korra and Mako asleep in the same place they were the previous night. Both are now leaning against each other, heads resting together, as Hope stands watching the same Antibender from a few days ago.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" Chanted the Antibender.

Korra and Mako wake up, and are surprised to find themselves snuggled together. Korra reacts more severely, crying out, waving her arms with panic, and scooting away as quickly as possible. Just as she awkwardly stifles her scream, the pair notice the Propagandist.

"Well, I was going to wake you two but you both looked so cute sleeping on each other. Here, I've bummed you two a can of coffee. Neither of you owe me a thing" Said Hope. "Coffee? What's that?" Asked Korra. "A bitter, soul destroying drink that will keep you awake until you go to sleep" Said Hope, as he opened the two cans and handed one to Mako and on to Korra. "We don't have coffee where I'm from" Said Korra. "I wouldn't assume so. It would be cold. As it that" Said Hope. "Non-benders of Republic City..." Said the Antibender. "That's the guy" Said Korra, pointing at the Antibender. "Finish your beverages, lady and gentlemen. I'll see what I can get from this guy" Said Hope.

The view zooms in on the Propagandist, who's back on his stand and shouting into a megaphone. Posters for the Equalists are hung up around the table, including a large one with Amon on it directly behind the Propagandist. Another plainclothes Equalist man is sitting behind the table, while a citizen walks away looking at a piece of paper. Hope approaches.

"...Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the - It's you again! You can not silence me, boy" Said the Antibender.

Hope pull one of his guns out of its holster and shoots the megaphone in his hands, sending the Antibender hopping back with a scared yelp. The megaphone shatters into many pieces, with the Antibender still holding the handle. Hope then grabs the Antibender by his collar and pulls him onto the table face up and sits on the table next to him

"Shut your mouth and listen to me, boy. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Happen to know where they would take him?" Asked Hope. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Said the Antibender. "Oh, I think you do" Said Hope.

Hope stands up, and takes a paper from the stack on the table and shoves it into one of his pockets. Hope pulls the Antibender onto the ground, and removed the other gun from its holster

"Either tell me about my friend, or you'll drop in favour with this Amon guy" Said Hope. "And how would that happen?" Asked the Antibender. "Well, he works for Amon, doesn't he?" Asked Hope.

The plainclothes Equalist stood up and attempted to throw a smaller version of the smoke canisters that were used last night at Hope, but Hope shoots it and it explodes in the Equalist hand, knocking him out. Hope then shoots the table and flyers, setting them on fire. Hope then returns his guns to their holsters, and retrieves the paper in his pocket and looks at it.

"Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What kind of revelation can your leader muster?" Asked Hope. "Nothing that concerns the likes of you!" Shouted the Antibender. "As I've said, kidnapped friend. So you had better believe it concerns me. Spill it. Before I sign your ticket to a hotel for one, six feet down" Said Hope. "Not much of a threat" Said the Antibender. "It's a permanent stay" Said Hope, before the Antibender gulped. "No one knows what the revelation is. And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him" Said the Antibender. "Trust me when I say nobody gets what's truely coming to them. Like you, for example" Said Hope.

The sound of a shrill whistle is heard. The view shifts to show a stocky police officer standing on the other side of the fountain.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Asked an Police Officer. "This bender is oppressing me! Help!" Shouted the Antibender. "Oh really? Well, I just got here after going for breakfast to find my stall promoting Pro-Bending destroyed and on fire. I have reason to believe that this man and his currently unconscious friend set my stall on fire" Said Hope. "What is your proof?" Asked the police officer. "Yeah, where is your proof!?" Shouted the Antibender. "Well, I'd say that cockiness, but that seems prejudicial. No, I believe that that canister was filled with flammable gases that were set on fire and used to burn my stall" Said Hope. "No, it was used for!... Ahhhhh" Said the Antibender. "You will answer down at the station" Said the police officer, handcuffing the Antibender and walking away with him.

Hope then walks back to Korra and Mako.

"Lady and Gentleman, we may just have a lead" Said Hope, holding up the flyer.

The scene changes to the Republic Streets. A train passes on an overhead rail. Mako, Hope and Korra are seated on a bench beneath the rail, looking at the flyer they brought with them. A public map of Republic City is hung up on the wall beside them.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Asked Korra. "Probably 'cause they don't want just anyone walking in on their big revelation, whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the back" Said Hope.

He walks over to the map besides them on the street. Hope looks at the flyer, then at the map.

"The flyer matches up with a location on the map" Said Hope. "So, it's a puzzle?" Asked Korra, smiling. "Slightly" Said Hope.

Hope look at the map and places the flyer on the map, arranged to match what is underneath it, before pinning the red dot in place and tearing the rest of the flyer off

"Jackpot. There's our location" Said Hope

Hope looks over to Korra and Mako, who are smirking fiercely. It is night once again in Republic City, in a factory neighborhood festooned with empty smokestacks. Many people are moving towards one particular building set a ways apart from the others. Mako, Hope and Korra, Korra and Mako wearing a disguising longcoat, Hope not looking any different, observe at a long distance from around the corner of another structure.

"This is the place" Said Mako. "I really kinda hope so. It would be embarrassing if I got it wrong" Said Hope.

Mako and Korra put on hats to complete their disguises and all three start towards the building. Korra appears to be wearing Mako's red scarf. A big-boned bouncer is checking people one-by-one at the door to the Equalist rally. They each show him a paper before they are allowed in. As Korra, Hope and Mako get closer, Hope grabs Korra's arm and pulls it over his shoulder, and puts her other arm over Mako's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mako. "We might of needed that map" Said Hope. "And how will this help us? Can't we go back for a flyer?" Asked Korra. "I might of caused a small fire on those flyers. So no more. Thought we only needed it to find the place. Play along" Said Hope, squirting Korra's side and leg with a capsule full of red liquid.

The Doorman steps in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest when Korra, Hope and Mako approach

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation" Said the Doorman. "Help us! Our friend was attacked!" Shouted Hope. "Yeah, she was attacked" Said Mako. "Then go to the hospital" Said the Doorman. "The hospital? Really? Who knows if she could last until then!? Can't you see? She's bleeding! Oh my god, why would that darn Earthbender do that to her?" Asked Hope, shedding a tear. "Earthbender?" Asked the Doorman. "Yeah. A Something-Lin. My friend can tell you all about it. I'm too broken up about it, we found her a few minutes ago" Said Hope. "Yeah, you see..." Said Korra. "Do you mean Bolin?" Asked the Doorman. "Oh no!? Do you know Bolin? Please, get away from me!" Shouted Korra.

Korra quickly removed her arms from Hope and Mako's shoulders, before trying to run away, but fell backwards and was caught by Hope.

"It's ok, Missy. It's ok. That man will never hurt you again" Said Hope, before kissing Korra's forehead. "Thank you, JonBon" Said Korra. "I was going to say, I know Bolin because he's going to get what's coming to him" Said the doorman. "Oh. Ok" Said Hope. "Hey, there's a medkit down the hall. You three, and only you three can see this for free" Said the Doorman. "Thank you sir" Said Korra, before she, Hope and Mako walk inside.

Korra, Hope and Mako enter the building. It is mostly dark, and rusty industrial equipment takes up much of the initial space. However, as the infiltrators move deeper into the building, they emerge on a catwalk and look out over the railing.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place" Said Mako.

The camera pans up to reveal a wide-open area where a large audience is forming in front a stage. The stage's backdrop sports a large-sized reproduction of the Amon art from the flyer.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin" Said Mako. "Korra, we have to stick together. And I need to bandage your red dye. Gentleman and Lady, we've created a continuity. Stick to it" Said Hope, before Hope kneeled down and started bandaging Korra's leg.

Mako makes his way down and into the thick of the crowd just as the spotlights start shining on the stage.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!" Declared a announcer.

A section of the floor slides open, and from the glaring light below, a platform elevator raises. Equalist chi-blockers are lined up at regular intervals across it. Amon stands in the center, while the Lieutenant is among the chi-blockers, standing directly to Amon's right. The crowd cheers wildly. Amon raises his head, letting the light spill down on his mask. The view cuts to Mako, who is still but his eyes waver in the reflected light. Amon steps forward to where a microphone has emerged from a stand in the stage floor. He pauses to let the crowd continue cheering before holding out a hand and speaking.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father" Said Amon, as he takes the microphone off the stand, causing a brief moment of feedback.

Amon starts walking across the stage.

"One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face" Said Amon.

Amon turns to face the crowd, and their sympathetic sounds answer him.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since" Said Amon.

The view shifts briefly to show Korra and Hope exchange glances, before returning to Amon, as Hope started bandaging Korra's waist.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City" Said Amon, before the crowd booed.

In response to the crowd's hostility, Korra tugs the scarf over her face, and Mako looks downwards.

"And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era" Said Amon.

The view shifts to Korra and stays with her, showing her shaking with an angry expression. Hope finishes bandaging Korra, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"But that is about to change" Said Amon.

Korra looks confused, then the view shifts back to Amon looking out over the crowd.

"I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer" Said Amon.

A brief look at Korra and Hope shows them exchange another set of worried glances.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity" Said Amon.

Korra is shown getting angry again. Back on the stage, Amon puts a hand to his heart.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently" Said Amon.

The camera closes in tight on Korra, whose eyes go wide with shock.

"That's impossible. There's no way" Said Korra, turning to Hope. "It should be. If bending works how I think it does, then he has the ability to rip parts of DNA out of people. That would kill them" Said Hope. "Now, for a demonstration" Said Amon.

Amon motions to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant is bringing out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City" Said Amon.

Zolt is brought up to stand beside Amon himself. The crowd boos.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Shouted Zolt

The other captives are being herded by the chi-blockers along the back of the stage and forced to their knees. Among them is Shady Shin, but the view zooms in on the last in the line-up, Bolin, who's looking around with obvious fear. Mako comes back to Korra and Mako

"There's Bolin" Said Korra.

Korra starts forward as if to rescue him right there, but Hope grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.

"We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this" Said Hope. Then come up with a game plan, Hope" Said Korra, harshly. "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending" Said Amon, as the Lieutenant unties Zolt's hands. "We watch this. We see what happens. And we hope I'm wrong" Said Hope.

Zolt is shoved to the opposite side of the stage from Amon, but he immediately turns to face his challenger.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal" Said Zolt, smugly.

Zolt immediately throws a series of fireballs straight at Amon, who dodges them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. Zolt moves his hands together and summons lightning, which he shoots at Amon with a leaping thrust. Amon once again side-leaps the attack and, finally reaching Zolt, grabs his lightning-spewing arm and moves it down in a wide arc. Lightning shoots wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights. Then, Amon jabs a finger in the back of Zolt's neck, causing the gangster to gasp. Amon raises his other hand, and brings it down smoothly on Zolt's head. Amon's thumb pokes down on Zolt's forehead, while his next two fingers poke across at the side of Zolt's head, just before the ear. Zolt's eyes go wide, and his irises shrink. As Korra, Hope and Mako watch, Zolt's lightning shrinks to fizzle harmlessly in the air, then turns into plain Firebending, which in turn extinguishes completely. Amon lets go of Zolt, and the gangster flops down to the floor of the stage. Amon waits patiently while his opponent pushes himself back up. Zolt tries to punch a fireball at Amon, but no flame appears and he loses his balance and topples weakly forward to slam back to the stage floor.

"What, what did you do to me?" Asked Zolt, scared. "Your Firebending is gone. Forever" Said Amon.

The crowd gasps. Korra stares up at the stage in slack-jawed shock.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun" Said Amon.

Amon raises a fist, and the crowd breaks into cheers and applause. One of the chi-blockers on the stages pulls Shady Shin to his feet, unties him, and kicks him forward.

"Any ideas yet?" Asked Korra. "He's not dead, and I can't see Bolin behind the curtain on the stage. We have a bit of time" Said Hope. "I have an idea. See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you two can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here" Said Mako, pointing to a series of pipes set against the wall, surrounding a pair of large canisters. "Clever. Let's do it" Said Hope. "Works for me. Mako, good luck" Said Korra. "You too" Said Mako.

They escape the crowd and separate. Korra and Hope look around to make sure no one is watching, and heads into a hallway behind a large piece of machinery. They find a boiler, and turns one of the valves with some effort. A gust of steam shoots out of a nearby pipe.

"No, that's not enough" Said Korra. "Let's try not to get to greedy" Said Hope. "We are the only two people down here" Said Korra. "So we hope" Said Hope.

Korra crouches down to try another valve, setting off another small jet of steam.

"Hey you" Said the Doorman. "Ha. Told you" Said Hope.

The Doorman approaches from the far end of the hallway. Korra stands up in response. Meanwhile, Mako is forcing his way to the front of the crowd. On stage, Amon has Shady Shin in the same grasp that he used to take away Zolt's bending. Shin is gasping and shaking. The last of the Triad captives looks at Bolin with evident fear, then is hauled to his feet by a chi-blocker. In the boiler room, Korra and Hope are looking at the Doorman are looking at each other.

"Is there a problem, my brother?" Said Korra. "What are you doing back here?" Asked the doorman. "Uhh, looking for the bathroom" Said Korra. "I see you got your wounds bandaged" Said the Doorman. "Yep. I did it myself. Quite an art peice if I do say so myself" Said Hope. "We don't have bandages in our medical kit. Only string and needle" Said the Doorman. "You might want to get HR on that" Said Hope.

Korra and Hope smile hopefully, but the Doorman takes a wrench out of a pocket. Korra's eyes narrow as she prepares to defend, and the Doorman twirls the improvised weapon in his fingers before swinging it hard at Korra and Hope. Korra sidesteps and ducks under his attacks, as Hope steps out of the way and the last blow of the wrench lands on something metal as the scene cuts back to the stage. Amon is taking the bending of another Triad thug, while Mako looks around anxiously.

"Come on..." Said Mako

Back in the boiler room, Korra dodges another swing of the wrench, and pulls Mako's scarf off her neck. She whips it into the air, and when the wrench comes down again, she twists the scarf so that it wraps around the Doorman's arm. Korra pulls the scarf so that the Doorman swings away from her, then she pulls him back towards the boiler and snaps the scarf free so that the Doorman goes flying into the boiler machinery. His impact breaks open a series of pipes, flooding the corridor with steam. The doorman starts to stand up, but Hope punts him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"This should be enough" Said Korra. "Let's hope he doesn't have any friends. I'll play watchman" Said Hope.

Back on the stage, a chi-blocker unties a terrified Bolin and shoves him to his feet. Bolin stumbles out into the center of the stage, and winds up facing Amon, who is letting go of the last Triad thug. As the crowd cheers, Amon turns to face Bolin.

"Uhh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding" Said Mako, tapping his fingers together nervously.

Back in the boiler room, the entire scene is obscured by steam, and Korra is bending it out with full-arm Bending motions. She thrusts her palm forward for an especially strong burst of Bending, and the scene cuts back to Bolin on the stage, where an explosion opposite the stage startles everyone and sends steam pouring out over everything while the crowd screams and runs. Amon simply looks at everything, then turns and walks back into the obscuring fog. Bolin is looking around when a chi-blocker comes out of the steam and grabs him from behind. Mako, in turn, pops out of the steam behind the chi-blocker and grabs the masked Equalist by the arm. He flips the chi-blocker straight off the stage.

"Bolin! You alright?" Asked Mako. "Yes! Mako! I love you!" Shouted Bolin.

Bolin holds his arms out for a hug, but Mako simply hooks his brother in one arm and drags him back into the fog. The scene cuts to an exterior balcony on the building, where a door opens up spewing steam and the escaping brothers. They make immediately for a ladder on the far side of the balcony and start climbing down. While they're still descending, the Lieutenant comes out of the open door, and finds them on the ladder. Mako looks up to see the Equalist take out a pair of metal truncheons and spin them in his hands so that they're pointing down at the ladder. The Lieutenant presses the clubs against the top rung, and they release a visible burst of electricity that shocks both brothers. They let go and fall off the ladder into a wide alley. The Lieutenant leaps down after them, striking with his shock batons again as he lands. The brothers flip out of the way, and take Probending stances. Mako punches a burst of fire, but the Lieutenant dodges and rushes in at the Firebender. He swings his truncheons in at Mako, who attempts to sidestep but is still hit and knocked to the ground. Bolin does a full front-flip that shoots over a heavy disk of earth, but the Lieutenant jumps over it. Bolin tries again with the same results, and so panics and raises an earth wall to protect himself from the approaching Equalist. The Lieutenant does a leaping handstand straight over the wall, and delivers a flurry of electric baton strikes. Bolin is backed against his own wall, and the Lieutenant makes him scream and knocks him unconscious with a double-thrust of the electric weapons. Mako comes from around the wall with a fiery jump kick, but the Lieutenant blocks the flame with his batons. Mako kicks again, but the flames only knock Bolin's wall down, as the Lieutenant flips in a circle around his attacker. The two men exchange a series of blows, electricity versus fire, but the Lieutenant gets an opening and stabs a baton forward against Mako's chest. Mako screams and goes down.)

"You benders need to understand there's no place for you in the world anymore" Said the Lieutenant.

Abruptly, the ground beneath the Lieutenant erupts into a slanted slab of Earthbending, flinging him hard against the alley wall. He crashes heavily to the ground, but weakly pushes himself up to see Korra in a Bending stance, backlit with golden light.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet" Said Korra.

The Lieutenant pointed his metal truncheons at Korra, but those were suddenly knocked out off his hands, before Hope kicked him in the back of one of his legs and elbowed him in the skull before appearing next to Korra.

"And I wouldn't count on a good time with us" Said Hope.

The Lieutenant falls back to the ground, and Korra whistles towards the alley entrance.

"Naga!" Shouted Korra.

Naga comes running down a set of stairs at the far end of the alley. Korra helps Mako to his feet, and as Equalist chi-blockers comes streaming out of the door that the brothers had escaped from earlier, the two Benders mount Naga. Bolin comes to and looks around wearily, then screams in panic as Naga runs straight over him and attempts to grab his shirt in her jaws, but Hope gets Bolin first and jumps onto Naga's back. As the dog runs, Bolin is bounced up and down uncomfortably.

"Ah. Stop. I want. To be. On. Your back" Said Bolin. "You better not be talking to me" Said Hope. "The Avatar. That's her!" Shouted the Lieutenant. "Who asked you!?" Asked Hope.

The chi-blockers start running after Naga, but the camera pulls back to reveal Amon standing on the balcony above with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Let her go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power" Said Amon, raising his arms to lean on the railing.

The scene changes to a shot of the full moon, and pans down to reveal Air Temple Island. Tenzin is talking with a pair of White Lotus guards on a roofed walkway when he sees Korra approaching by herself. Tenzin hurries over to her and puts his arms on her shoulders.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?" Asked Amon. "Nun-uh" Said Korra, turning away and crossing her arms. "Korra. What happened? Did you find your friend?" Asked Tenzin. "Yes, but. I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon" Said Korra. "What?" Asked Tenzin, surprised. "He can take people's bending away. For good" Said Korra. "That's... That's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability" Said Tenzin, eyes shifting briefly to the side. "But I saw him do it" Said Korra. "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe" Said Tenzin, quietly.

The view pans up over Korra and Tenzin to focus on the distant Republic City, its lights shining brightly in the night.


	4. The Voice in the Night

The episode opens with a shot of the moon shining brightly in a cloudy night sky. The camera zooms out and rotates until the open window of Korra and Hope's room comes into view, the shutters swaying in the breeze. Korra is asleep in bed. Cut to a shot of a shoji wall as light shines through the paper. Someone's shadow quickly darts across the paper doors. Korra wakes up with a start just before an Equalist chi blocker jumps in through the window. breaking the shutters. Korra looks startled, and two more chi blockers burst through the shoji doors. Korra leaps up and performs two spinning firebending kicks, which the chi blockers dodge. Korra follows up with two firebending punches, but misses as the chi blockers surround her. One jumps at Korra and kicks, but Korra blocks and counters with a barrage of fire punches. Another chi blocker closes in on Korra and executes a series of quick strikes up along her spine. Korra gives a yell and falls to her knees. Footsteps are heard approaching, and Korra looks up to see Amon standing above her

"After I take your bending away you will be nothing" Said Amon.

Amon reaches out towards Korra's face, her eyes wide with terror. The scene quickly fades to black, then cuts to Korra waking up from her nightmare with a scream, back in her room. She pants hard and beads of sweat are on her face. Korra looks to her right to see Naga licking her hand and laying her head on Korra's lap to comfort her. Hope stands next to Naga, before sitting on the bed. Korra strokes Naga's head.

"It's alright, Naga. I just had a bad dream" Said Korra"You ok?" Asked Hope. "I'll be ok" Said Korra. "Ok. Did you have a nightmare?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Korra. "No? Like the other 5 non-nightmares and the other 2... what is a negative daydream called? Premonition? Daymare?" Asked Hope. "What's your point?" Asked Korra. "I'm just worried about you. I've heard you wake up screaming for some time now" Said Hope. "... I'm ok. I can sort this out myself" Said Korra. "Ok. I understand" Said Hope, going back to his bed.

Korra lays her head on top of Naga's, and the scene cuts to an exterior shot of City Hall. The camera zooms in slowly.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice" Said Tarrlok, as it cuts to the interior of City Hall where the five representatives, including Tenzin, are seated around the table. "Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders" Said Tenzin. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal, but, who would even head up such a task force?" Asked a Fire Nation woman. "It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty" Said Tarrlok, standing up and bowing. "This is just another one of your ploys to gain more power, isn't it?" Asked Tenzin, thumping his fist on a table. "All I'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty-two years ago Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man: Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on" Said Tarrlok. "This is a completely different situation and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!" Shouted Tenzin, pointing at Tarrlok and raising his voice. "Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends, our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon before it's too late. All in favor?" Asked Tarrlok.

Tarrlok raises his hand, and a moment after so do the other three councilmen and woman. Cut to a closeup of Tarrlok banging his gavel on the table. Tarlokk looks up at Tenzin and smirks, while Tenzin glares back at him. The sound of jazz music over the radio begins to play, and the scene cuts to an exterior shot of Tenzin's home on Airbender Island at night, with the full moon shining brightly. The camera tilts down to show Korra practicing her airbending moves while listening to a radio placed on a railing. Cut to a closer shot of Korra, and the radio begins to put out static for a second before Amon's voice is heard. Korra looks back in surprise.

"My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon" Said Amon, as Korra turns around, looking nervous. "As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day" Said Amon, as Korra looks frightened and with beads of sweat dripping down her skin. "You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear" Said Amon.

Suddenly, two cracks were heard and two holes appeared in the radio. The radio fell over, shards of the radio spilling out behind it.

"Tell me. How does a man, who can only remove an aspect of you, scare you so?" Asked Hope, holding his two guns. "I..." Said Korra. "He's the one you've been thinking about, is he?" Asked Hope. "... He is" Said Korra, making Hope laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Asked Korra. "Because I don't know whether it's under confidence or just plain old nerves you have. Korra, you can control fire, earth and water naturally. You are the only person I know who can. Any fight you two have will most likely be on your terms. All he can do is take your bending away from you, but he needs to touch you to do it. Your strategy is thus. Keep him away, pacify him at a range. Would you like to learn how?" Asked Hope, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Cut to a bird's-eye-view of Korra and Hope, and zoom out before cutting to an exterior shot of a factory at day time. The camera tilts down to show Mako walking away from the factory, throwing his scarf over his shoulder. A bell rings, and Mako stops. Cut to a shot over Mako's shoulder as he looks at a trolley car about to depart. He begins to run across the street after it. Cut to a close up of the bottom of a Moped as it speeds down the street. Cut to the rider's point of view as Mako runs out into the street. The rider, Asami, quickly turns the Moped and skids. Cut to a close up of Mako's reaction and quickly zoom in as he yells. The Moped collides with Mako and knocks him to the ground. The rider parks the Moped and runs over to Mako.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" Shouted Asami. "How could you not see me? I mean I was ju-juss- I was, I, I. Wow. I was, ahem" Said Mako, becomeing lovestruck and blushes when Asami takes off her helmet and goggles, revealing her beautiful face as she flings her hair to the side. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I am such an idiot" Said Asami, reaching down to help Mako up. "Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice" Said Mako, brushing himself off. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets" Said Asami. "Yeah, that's me" Said Mako. "I am so embarrassed. My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine" Said Asami, offering her hand to Mako and they shake. "Uh, Kuang's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy" Said Mako. "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?" Asked Asami, putting her helmet and goggles back on as she walks to her moped. "Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night" Said Mako.

Cut to a closeup of Asami's hand as she revs up her Moped. She drives off past Mako, and looks back at him to smile. As she rides away, Mako turns around, grinning and blushing with hearts floating around his head. The scene cuts to a shot of Airbender Island as the sun sets behind it. Cut to the dining room as Korra, Hope, Tenzin, and his family sit around the table with their dinner.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and" Said Tenzin. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" Asked Tarrlok.

Tenzin looks surprised, and the camera pans to the left as Tenzin looks to the doorway to see Tarrlok standing there and bowing. Cut to a close up of Korra looking up from the table.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner" Said Tenzin, standing up "Good because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Asked Tarrlok. "I suppose" Said Tenzin.

Tenzin sits back down. Pema frowns at him and Tenzin shrugs in response.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. And her sidekick Hope. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe" Said Tarrlok, approaching Korra. "Sidekick?" Asked Hope. "Nice to meet you" Said Korra, standing and bowing.

Korra sits back down and Tarrlok sits down next to Korra. Ikki scoots close to Tarrlok.

"Why do you have three pony-tails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird" Said Ikki. "Ikki, it's not nice to call people weird. Strange or Odd or even Loser are better words" Said Hope. "Well aren't you... precocious. So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative" Said Tarrlok. "Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here. And it was Hope's idea" Said Korra. "It was Mako's idea and Bolin's fault" Said Hope. "Republic City is much better off now that you've both arrived" Said Tarrlok. "We've basically done nothing. She's joined a pro bending team and I just hang around" Said Hope. "I've learned how to move" Said Korra. "And that's why you're a professional pro bender" Said Hope. "Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Asked Tenzin. "Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you two to join me" Tarrlok. "Really?" Asked Korra. "Seriously?" Asked Hope. "What?" Asked Tenzin. "I need people who will help me attack Amon directly, people who are fearless in the face of danger, and those people are you two" Said Tarrlok. "Join your task force? We can't" Said Korra.

The camera zooms in on Tarrlok, looking surprised. Cut to Tenzin looking surprised as well. Cut to a close up of Korra and zoom in as she calmly drinks from her cup. Fade in to an overhead shot of the dinner table. Korra is eating calmly.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you two would jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon" Said Tarrlok. "Me too" Said Tenzin. "I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that. As for Hope, I can't say" Said Korra. "Simple. I'd rather do all of this with a team I know can work, not your team. And I also like Korra. She's not going with you, then neither am I" Said Hope. "Which is why this opportunity is perfect. Korra, you would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city. And Hope, you would be with Korra" Said Tarrlok. "They gave you there answer. It's time for you to go" Said Tenzin. "Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra. Hope Xiao Rose" Said Tarrlok, standing up.

Tarrlok begins to leave the room, and Ikki stands up to wave goodbye.

"Bye-bye, Pony-tail Man!" Shouted Ikki. "Hmph" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to an establishing shot of Kuang's restaurant, brightly lit up at night as a trolley passes by. Mako is stranding in front of it. Cut to a high angle shot of Mako looking up in awe of the establishment. He grabs the end of his scarf, then looks at the rest of his clothes, noting their poor condition. He sighs and walks inside. Cut to a close up of the butler.

"Ah, welcome to Kuang's Cuisine, Master Mako" Said the Butler, gesturing widely and bowing down to the floor. "Uh, master?" Asked Mako.

The shot transitions to a shot of Mako and the butler in a room. Mako has his coat off as the butler pulls a clean shirt out from a box on the table. The camera position stays the same as a series of jump cuts show the butler dressing Mako in cleaner, more formal clothes and styling his hair. The shot transitions again to Mako's legs, and the camera tilts up to show off his new look, along with a sparkling sound effect. Mako takes a moment to admire himself before draping his scarf around his shoulders. The butler examines Mako for a second before reaching to take the scarf. Mako grabs his arm to stop him.

"The scarf stays" Said Mako, sternly. "As you wish, sir. This way please" Said the Butler, backing off and bowing to the floor

Mako follows the butler out. Cut to a shot of the dining area of the restaurant, with people seated at a table and being served. The camera pans to the left and zooms in on Mako and Asami sitting next to each other with drinks. Asami is now wearing a more formal dress.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season" Said Asami. "All of them? Wow. Honestly, there were a few I wish you hadn't seen" Said Mako. "Oh don't be ridiculous. You're amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the tournament" Said Asami. "Yeah, well. Uhh. Maybe next year" Said Mako, hesitantly. "What do you mean? You made it in" Said Asami. "It just isn't in the cards for us right now" Said Mako. "Tell me. What's the problem?" Asked Asami, placing her hand on Mako's. "We don't have the cash to ani-up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running" Said Mako, sighing. "That's not fair" Said Asami.

The server arrives with two silver platters.

"Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course" Said the Server.

The server takes the covers off the platters and leaves.

"Miss Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?" Asked Mako. "Yeah, he's my dad" Said Asami. "Get outta town!" Shouted Mako, amazed. "I'm serious! You want to meet him?" Asked Asami. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that" Said Mako.

Cut to the courtyard of Airbender Island at sunset. The camera tilts down to show Korra and Hope sitting on a stoop, with Naga laying next to Korra on Korra's back. Bolin is approaching them with Pabu on his shoulder. Cut to a closer shot of Bolin.

"Da, da da, cha, cha cha. Hello fellow teammate and friend!" Shouted Bolin, singing. "Hey, Bolin" Said Korra, rubbing Naga's belly. "Hello my boy. What brings you to the island of airbending?" Asked Hope. "Missed you at practice this week" Said Bolin. "Yeah, sorry about that" Said Korra. "Aww, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow" Said Bolin. "I see you've brought us objects" Said Hope. "Oh yeah. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you two this. Ta-da!" Declared Bolin.

Bolin presents Korra and Hope with a rose and a cupcake with cherries on top. Pabu chirps and jumps off of Bolin.

"Yep, that's mine" Said Hope, taking the rose. "Wow, thanks. What's this for?" Asked Korra, taking the cupcake. "Uhh, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon" Said Bolin, sarcastically. "Oh, that? It was no big deal" Said Korra. "It was about a medium deal" Said Hope. "No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all" Said Bolin, getting exited. "I will take away your bending forever!" Said Bolin, imitating Amon and acting mock frightening. "I mean that is scary stuff! I still can't sleep well" Said Bolin, as it cuts to a close up of Korra and zooms in as she looks worried. "Yeah, so did Tenzin when we told him about it. Watches us whenever Korra or I goes outside. It's actually a bit weird. Also why we couldn't make it" Said Hope. "Mm-hmm" Said Korra.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Hope Xiao Rose! Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer" Said the Council Page, as it cuts to a shot of the page approaching with a large box of flowers and gifts and placing it by the stoop. "Tell him we haven't changed my mind" Said Korra. "Mmm-hmm" Said the Council Page.

The page bows and leaves.

"Can I have the gifts this time?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Korra. "Who's this "Tarrlok" guy? Is he bothering you two? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him" Said Bolin, angry. "Ha! No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council" Said Korra. "Oh! Good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better" Said Bolin.

The scene cuts to the interior of Sato's factory as a satomobile is assembled. The camera pans right to show Hiroshi Sato, Asami, and Mako on the factory floor between lines of satomobiles on conveyor belts.

"What do you think of my little operation here?" Asked Hiroshi. "It's very impressive, Mr. Sato" Said Mako. "Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor" Said Hiroshi. "Uh... Well" Said Mako. "Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age I was a mere shoe shiner and all I had to my name was an idea: the Satomobile" Said Hiroshi, as it cuts to a close up of the hood ornament of a Satomobile, then zoom out and pan around the Staomobile. "Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground" Said Hiroshi, as the camera tilts up to show the rest of the factory as Hiroshi gestures to all of it. "And I built the entire Future Industries Empire from that one, self-less loan" Said Hiroshi. "Dad, stop bragging! Just tell Mako the good news!" Shouted Asami. "Heh heh heh heh heh" Laughed Hiroshi. "What good news?" Asked Mako. "Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the Pro-Bending arena and about your team's current financial stumbling block. Now I hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!" Declared Hiroshi, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Are you serious!?" Asked Mako, shocked. "He's serious! My dad's going to cover your anti for the championship pot" Said Asami. "That, that is good news!" Declared Mako. "There's just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries' logo on your uniforms" Said Hiroshi. "I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, Sir. Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity" Said Mako, as Asami and Hiroshi both chuckle and Mako shakes hands with them.

The scene cuts to Tenzin on Airbender Island approaching a maroon convertible satomobile with a large pink ribbon tied around it, preseumably another gift from Tarrlok to Korra and/or Hope. Ikki and Meelo are sitting in it and pretending to drive.

"Outta the way, Daddy! We're driving here! Beeeeeep! Beep beep beep!" Declared Ikki.

Tenzin shakes his head in disappointment at Tarrlok's efforts.

"Beep beep!" Declared Meelo, quietly.

Tenzin walks past and we cut to Korra practicing her airbending movements in the octogonal training area. Tenzin walks into frame.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant" Said Tenzin. "Yeah. That guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer" Said Korra. "Korra, are you doing alright?" Asked Tenzin. "Yeah, I'm fine" Said Korra. "Why don't you take a break? I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason" Said Tenzin, before he sat on the steps and offered to Korra to sit next to him.

Korra walks over to Tenzin and sits beside him.

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all" Said Korra. "Right. That's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance. I'm always here for you if you want to talk" Said Tenzin.

Korra looks to Tenzin a moment, then looks away. Tenzin stands up and leaves. The scene fades to a close up of Korra looking sad as she lounges on a railing in the evening. The voice of Hope catches her attention.

"Korra, we have something of a problem" Said Hope.

Hope approaches as Ikki and Jinora are playing Pai Sho on a table below. Korra hops down to the ground to talk to Hope.

"What's the problem?" Asked Korra. "It's another thing from Tarrlok" Said Hope. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" Shouted Korra. "And neither will I. But, it's not a gift, it's something worse then that. An invitation" Said Hope. "To what?" Asked Korra. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in our honor. Like I'm a big shot. All of Republic City's councilmen and aristocrats and democrats, politicians and maybe a few friends will be there. Tarrlok, the object of our demise, humbly requests our attendance" Said Hope, handing Korra the invitation.

Korra takes the card and looks at it suspiciously. Background music begins to play, and then the scene cuts to an establishing shot in the evening of the building the gala is being held at. The camera tilts down to show large banners of Korra or Hope hanging on either side of the entrnce. Cut to a shot of Korra, Hope, Tenzin, and Pema entering, dressed in formal wear as Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora run out ahead of them. Cut to an overhead shot of the partygoers clapping at Hope and Korra's arrival. Hope stays by Korra's side while Pema talks to someone in the crowd.

"I can't believe this is all for us" Said Korra. "Yeah. I even put on a bow tie. A polka dot bow tie. But a bow tie none the less" Said Hope, as Tenzin walked over to them. "I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it" Said Tenzin.

Tarrlok approaches the three of them from within the crowd.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. Hope Xiao Rose. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's heroes" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok gestures for Korra and Hope to follow him while Meelo runs past. Tenzin watches them go, and turns his head to see Meelo doing something off screen which fills him with comedic dread.

"Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh, dear" Said Tenzin.

Cut to Korra, Hope and Tarrlok, with Hiroshi Sato in the foreground.

"Korra, Hope, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato" Said Tarrlok. "Nice to meet you" Said Korra. "Hello, Hiroshi" Said Hope. "We're all expecting great things from you two" Said Hiroshi, as he bows. "Right. Greatness" Said Korra, meekly. "And I have already seen what great things you have produced. He gave us one of your cars. Not bad" Said Hope. "Do you mean my Satomobiles?" Asked Hiroshi. "Oh, that's... very egocentric" Said Hope. "Hey, Korra!" Shouted Mako.

Korra looks up and pouts as Mako, Asami, and Bolin approach. Asami has her arm around Mako's.

"This is my daughter, Asami" Said Hiroshi. "It's lovely to meet you two. Mako told me so much about you both" Said Asami. "Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Asked Korra. "Asami crashed into him on her moped" Said Bolin. "Oh yes, I usually spend time with those who attempt vehicular manslaughter on me as well. An seemingly egocentric perent and a murderous child. Lovely" Said Hope. "You seem to speak rather oddly, Sir Hope" Said Hiroshi. "Thank you, I try my hardest. I'm also more of a Mister Hope. Or just a Hope, maybe" Said Hope. "What? Are you okay?" Asked Korra. "I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament" Said Mako. "And that's bribery" Said Hope. "Isn't that great?!" Declared Bolin, putting an arm around Mako's shoulder. "Yeah, terrific" Said Korra, meekly.

Korra looks off to the side. Chief Beifong walks by and Tarrlok gestures to her to come over.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you, Hope and Avatar Korra have already met" Said Tarrlok. "Just because the city's throwing you two this big to-do don't think you both are something special. You two have done absolutely nothing to deserve this" Said Chief Beifong. "We know. And I want to know why we are here" Said Hope.

Beifong leaves and Korra glares after her. Cut to a close up of Korra as she looks down glumly from being reminded of the truth. The scene fades to a shot of Korra, Hope and Tarrlok walking in from offscreen to the top of a large stairway. The camera quickly zoom out to show several journalists waiting for them at the bottom. They all quickly approach and begin asking questions and taking pictures. Tenzin notices and looks worried.

"Hello! I've got this! One more question, Miss! I think if we could - Hold up! Hold up!" Shouted the journalists. "Oh great, journalists" Said Hope. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple questions" Said Tarrlok. "But-" Objected Korra.

Tarrlok moves Korra and Hope out in front of him, leaving them to fend for herself against the press.

"Avatar Korra, Hope Xiao Rose, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" Asked a Journalist. "Ahem. I think he presents a real problem" Said Korra. "I must agree. Amon is a problem" Said Hope.

Tarrlok looks away and smiles smugly.

"Than why have you two refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar and Divine Sandstorm, shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Asked a Journalist. "Oh, people took that seriously huh?" Asked Hope. "Well, I-" Said Korra, as a camera flashes in her eyes. "Why are you two backing away from this fight?" Asked a Journalist. "What?! No, I've never backed away from anything in my life" Said Korra, annoyed. "Korra..." Said Hope, before holding Korra's hand. "You both promised to serve this city. Are you two going back on that promise now? Korra, do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution? How do you both think Avatar Aang would've handled this? Are you two afraid of Amon?" Asked the group of Journalists. "I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join...!" Shouted Korra, angrily.

Hope gripped Korra's hand tighter, before they both disappears in a large cloud of thick red dust. They both reappeared in an alleyway.

"God damn it Tarrlok!" Shouted Hope, before he kicked a hole in a wooden box. "Where are we?" Asked Korra. "About a few metres from the gala, or as it so seems, a journalistic convention! Do you know what he was trying to do, Korra?" Asked Hope. "No. Why are you so angry?" Asked Korra. "He was trying to force our choice! Either join his taskforce or you would be branded the only avatar to ever be a coward! And he seemed to be getting his way!" Shouted Hope.

Hope slid down the wall behind him, sitting on the ground. Korra brought up a wooden box and sat on it.

"Hope, you know that you can join the taskforce, right?" Asked Korra. "There's no point. You won't be a part of it" Said Hope. "And why does it matter? I'm sure that people would leave us alone if one of us joined" Said Korra. "I can't be that one" Said Hope. "Why not? You beat me in a fight" Said Korra. "It's not about being strong" Said Hope. "Then what's it about?" Asked Korra. "It's about being alone" Said Hope. "But you won't be alone. You'll be in a group and with Tarrlok" Said Korra. "... Have you ever felt alone? Even though you are in a group? Even when surrounded by friends? Or even among family? That is what I mean. With a few people, I don't feel like this and they include you. So, I don't want to join the taskforce without you. Hell, I'd even make my own Anti-Amon Taskforce. Wanna join? It pays well" Said Hope, making Korra laugh. "Oh god. I know why you are laughing" Said Hope. "You are helping me with my fear. I might as well help you with yours. Take us back in, Hope" Said Korra. "Absolutely" Said Hope.

Hope held Korra's hand, before they disappeared in a shower of sparks, reappearing in front of a journalist with a camera.

"Kid, you want a story?" Asked Korra. "Yes sir. My name is Kent Olson" Said Kent. "Well Kent, do we have some news. We have decided that we will join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon" Said Hope. "No way? Really?" Asked Kent. "Absolutely. We will arrest Amon and make sure he is punished to the extent of the law" Said Korra. "Thank you Avatar Korra and Hope Xiao Rose" Said Kent. "You are welcome, Kent. Hey, here's 200,000 yuans for your work" Said Hope, giving Kent 200,000 yuans. "Thank you Hope Xiao Rose" Said Kent. "Please, call me Hope" Said Hope. Kent then took a picture of Hope and Korra, before running away exited. "I thought you were broke, how did you get 200,000 Yuans?" Asked Korra. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Tarrlok is just a touch lighter then he was this morning" Said Hope.

Fade in to an establishing shot of city hall at sunset. Cut to a closeup of Korra's hands as she twiddles her thumbs at a table. then tilt up to show Korra looking nervouse, with Hope sitting next to her. Tarrlok begins to speak, and the camera pans around Korra and Hope to reveal the rest of the task force members around the table and then stopping on Tarrlok adressing them.

"My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi-blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burroughs. According to my sources there is a cellar under this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret" Said Tarrlok.

As Tarrlok speaks, he points to a blue print of the bookstore with notes written on it. The camera zooms in on the blueprint and the scene match dissolves to an overhead shot of the bookstore at night. A police truck with a large tank of water on it drives up to the building. Cut to a shot of Korra, Hope and other task force members crouching in the bed of the truck as it pulls up. It comes to a stop and they all climb out. Tarrlok, Hope, Korra, and the task force approach the wall and look down into the basement window. From Korra's point of view we see Equalists wearing bandanas around their faces practicing chi blocking. Korra looks toward the back wall and sees a large banner of Amon hanging there. Cut to a close up of the Amon banner, then flash cut to a shot of Amon reaching out towards the camer from Korra's nightmare. Cut to Korra gasping and pulling back from the window. She looks frightened but steels herself and looks over to Hope. Hope smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder. Tarrlok nods to Korra before giving the signal to the rest of the task force. One of the members turns a valve on top of the water tank and opens it up. He pulls a large stream of water out with his bending and it is passed down to the benders by the wall, each taking a part of it. Tarrlok holds a hand up to make them wait. Korra takes a deep breath as she gets ready and the background music intensifies. Cut to the inside of the basement. Everything is silent for a moment before suddenly huge torrents of water burst through the windows above. They knock down four Equalists before freezing them in place. The camera zooms out as the wall is burst open by earthbending, and the other Equalists leap back to avoid the debris. Earthbender task force member leap out from the dust and strike at the Equalists, knocking down two more while others leap to dodge the rocks. An earthbender catches on Equalist by surprise by slamming a large floor tile against her and into the wall. Korra and Tarrlok jump into the fray with water ready. Tarrlok throws water at one Equalist and freezes his head. Another Equalist flips out of the way, and the scene goes into slow motion as he tosses out two smoke grenades pouring out green fumes before running out the door with another Equalist. Korra throws water at the grenades and freezes them to keep them from hiding the Equalists' escape.

"I'm going after those two!" Shouted Korra.

Cut to the inside of an old hallway in disrepair as Korra slams the door open and runs past the camera. Cut to a low angle shot of Korra approaching, then focus in on a trip wire which Korra stumbles over. She trips and falls to the floor, and the camera quickly tilts up to the rafters as a chi blocker leaps down. Korra is frightened, but rolls and flips out of the way, missing the chi blocker's strikes. As Korra falls backward, she kicks into the air and earthbends a large rock from the floor up into the chi blocker. Korra lands on her butt, and another chi blocker spinning a bolo lands behind her only to be struck once and be frozen to the wall by ice. The chi blocker is hit and frozen to the wall in a few other places, before Hope steps out of the shadows, placing his guns in their holsters.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Hope" Said Korra. "Not bad yourself, Korra" Said Hope.

Cut to an overhead shot and tilt up from Hope to Korra, showing the two incapacitated chi blockers.

"Yeah, we do" Said Korra, arms crossed.

The scene flash cuts to a shot of journalists and photographers taking pictures of the captured Equalists and the task force members, all lined up within the battle torn basement. A photo flash cuts to a closer still shot of Korra and Hope posing behind the tied up chi blockers. Another photo flash cuts to a still shot of Tarrlok, Korra, Hope and the task force leading the Equalists into the back of a police truck. One more photo flash cuts to a shot of the task force and chi blockers surrounded by journalists. Tarrlok is smiling smuggly, Hope is posing with an Equalist and Korra is at the front and looking determined. The color becomes desaturated as the shot transitions to a picture in a newspaper which pulls away from the camera. Bolin walks by carrying two earth discs with his earthbending. The camera cuts to a wider shot of the training room at the Pro Bending arena. Mako is sitting down on a spring board with the newspaper and Toza is sweeping the floor.

"No Korra for practice again?" Asked Bolin. "Doesn't look like it" Said Mako.

Bolin tosses his discs away and pouts comically, hunching his back. The scene cuts to Tarrlok, Hope and Korra at a press conference set indoors adressing a large group of journalists seated in front of them. Tarrlok is at the podium.

"Avatar Korra and Hope Xiao Rose have bravely answered the call to action. With the two of them leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists" Said Tarrlok. "Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" Asked a journalist. "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me" Said Korra, who approached the podium and grabbed the microphone.

All is quiet save for some feedback from the microphone as Korra sets it back down and goes to exit the room. Hope shakes his head, before following Korra. Then the journalists stand and explode with questions, all trying to get Korra's attention. The scene cuts to Mako and Asami riding in a taxi cab through a park at night. Romantic background music is playing.

"I know it sounds weird to say this but I'm really glad I hit you with my Moped" Said Asami. "Uh, aw, me too" Said Mako, bashful. "I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?" Asked Asami. "No, it was really nice. But this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like, like it keeps me safe" Said Mako. "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young. I feel so safe with you" Said Asami.

Mako takes Asami's hand in his. They smile at each other for moment before Asmi rests her head on his shoulder. The taxi rides off down the street by a pond, passing by other couples. The scene cuts to an establishing shot of the city wharf, where fog is covering most of the area. Tenzin flies by the camera on his glider. Cut to a shot of Korra in a boat with a lantern as she unties it from a pier. Tarrlok, Hope and members of his task force stand on the pier and Tenzin lands next to them.

"Korra, this is madness!" Shouted Tenzin. "Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone" Said Korra. "This is all your doing!" Shouted Tenzin. "Don't blame him" Said Hope. "I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind. We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down" Said Tarrlok, as Korra uses waterbending to drive her boat over the water to Memorial Island. "Besides, I've been helping here with fighting someone who fights like Amon" Said Hope.

The camera is positioned between Tarrlok and Tenzin, and zooms in on Korra as she approaches the island. The scene dissolves to a shot of Aang's statue, then tilts down to Korra waiting below. Cut to a wide shot of Korra standing on top of the statue's platform. A clock is positioned on top of the archway beneath. Cut to a close up of Korra's profile. A noise is heard and she looks to her left. The camera quickly zooms out as Korra turns and readies herself for a fight. Cut to a wide overhead shot of the roof. The music goes quiet. Cut back to Korra as she relaxes. She is surprised when a loud bell suddenly rings, and the camera zooms out quickly to show the clock beneath her, then to a close up of the clock with its hands pointing to midnight. As the clock's bell rings, we cut to different shots; first a cut to a wide pan shot of Republic City's skyline, then cut to a close up of the twelve symbol on the clock, a tilting up shot of the statue of Aang, then cut back to Korra as she sighs. Korra takes a deep breath, readying herself and flexing her arms. Cut to a shot from behind Korra as she looks out over the bay at Republic City. There is a dissolve to the same shot forward in time. Korra is sitting down and the Republic City is no longer lit up. Cut back in front of Korra as she yawns and stretches.

"Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?" Said Korra.

Korra stands up and leaves. Cut to a shot of Korra on ground level near the archway. She begins to pass it by and puts her hands behind her head. Jump cut to a shot from within the darkened hallway, and the camera follows a bolo at the end of a rope as it flies through the air towards Korra's legs. The camera quickly tilts up to Korra's face, then cuts to a shot of her legs as they are tied together, tripping her. Korra has a moment to be surprised before she's dragged off into the dark passage, grunting in discomfort. As she is dragged, Korra manages to stick her legs into the air and break free with firebending. The passage is lit up and the camera reveals about two dozen chi blockers surrounding Korra as she gets to her feet. Korra catches her breath, then turns and gasps as the passage goes pitch black, save for the glowing red goggles of the chi blockers. Korra firebends, spinning her fist around behind her and punching with the other, lighting up the passage as she keeps the chi blockers at bay. Her arms are caught by two bolos and she struggles to break free as two chi blockers leap at her. Korra kicks at them and sends another blast of fire, then knocks them away with another kick that earthbends the floor up beneath them. The passage darkens again as two chi blockers come up behind Korra and strike the pressure points in her back, paralyzing her, as everything fades to black. Fade in to a tilting down shot of Korra lying on the ground, illuminted by a lantern and surrounded by a circle of chi blockers. Korra is lifted up by the arms by two of them. She pants softly as she regains consciousness, then looks up and gasps. Cut to Korra's point of view as Amon steps out from the darkness.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar. Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplist thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you" Said Amon, while Korra is scared speechless, and Amon reaches a hand out towards her. Cut to a close up of Korra as Amon's hand comes closer, and she looks away, afraid of what he will do. Cut to a close up of Amon looking down, his hand in the foreground. The music intensifies and we cut to a close shot of Korra as Amon instead grasps her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him.

Amon stands up from kneeling down and strikes a pressure point in Korra's shoulder to knock her out. Cut to Korra's point of view as she looks up at Amon, her vision blurring before falling to the floor. Fade to black, then quickly flash cut to a dream sequence in sepia tone. There is a quick series of shots separated by more flash cuts. First Sokka, then Toph with metalbending police, then Aang, then a close up of someone's eyes, then Aang riding an air scooter, looking angry and ready for battle. Cut to black, then fade back to Korra's point of view, still on the floor, as Hope sits cradling her.

"Aang?" Asked Korra. "No, but I could be. They ran away when I came in, Amon tagged you on the shoulder. So I got him in the shoulder as well. You doing ok?" Asked Hope. "Ye-yeah. He ambushed me" Said Korra. "Oh god. I'm sorry. Does he have your bending?" Asked Hope.

Korra creates a small flame in her hand before clasping and extinguishing it.

"No. I'm okay" Said Korra. "Good" Said Hope.

Korra's eyes quiver before she breaks down and cries, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leans into Hope, burying her head into his chest and hugging him close. Hope hugs her back gently to help comfort her.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless" Said Korra. "It's ok now. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay very far underground" Said Hope. "You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do" Said Korra. "Hah. I tried to help. It doesn't matter now anyway. We have his blood. We can figure out who he truely is using forensics" Said Hope. "What are forensics?" Asked Korra. "... Crap" Said Hope.

The camera tilts upwards, away from Korra and Hope and to the midnight sky.


	5. The Spirit of Competition

Fade in to a bird's eye view of the pro bending arena. Snow is falling and fog covers the surrounding water. Cut to a close up of Korra in her training gear inside the training room. Jazz background music is playing. The camera zooms out as Korra bends two large balls of water and flings both of them forward. Cut to a shot of Bolin from the side and zoom out as he bends an earth disc in front of him to block one of Korra's attacks. Cut to Mako as he turns his body and firebends with a spinning back kick to block Korra's other water ball. He follows up with two quick fire blasts at Bolin. Cut to an overhead shot of the three of them. Bolin blocks Mako's attacks with an earth disc while Korra extracts more water from a water tank and flings it at Mako, who dodges it. Bolin throws an earth disc at Korra and Mako throws two simultaneous fireblasts at Korra and Bolin. Korra and Bolin block the fire blasts, but Mako follows up with another blast at Mako. Bolin is knocked down by Mako's fire blast, but throws an earth disc at Korra. Korra throws a water ball at Mako and it hit by Bolin's disc in the stomach, knocking her down. Mako is hit in the face by Korra's attack, and is knock on his back. All three sit up and share a laugh. Mako stands to his feet and takes off his head gear.

"It's been great having you in so many back to back practices Korra" Said Mako. "Feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence" Said Korra. "Hey, you joined the fire ferrets before you joined his task force" Said Bolin. "Okay, come on, team huddle time. Uhm, it's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the fire ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Asked Mako, as it cuts to a floor level view looking straight up as the three of them huddle together, heads touching. Bolin smirks at Korra flirtatiously, and the camera pans to her as she smiles back awkwardly. Korra looks to Mako and grins at him, and the camera pans to Mako, who looks at Korra a bit uncomfortably. "We're ready!" Declared Bolin and Korra. "Not quite" Said Asami, as Asami holds up a pro bending uniform, and Hope shows them off. "You may just need these" Said Hope. "Hey Asami" Said Mako. "Good morning sweetie" Said Asami. "These new uniforms look great" Said Mako. "You look great champ" Said Asami.

Mako and Asami chuckle softly and rub their noses together. The camera pans to Korra and Bolin as Korra acts disgusted by their affection, but acts natural when Mako speaks to them again.

"Well who's gonna give me some sugar? I am your neighbour" Said Hope. "Well teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date" Said Mako.

Mako puts his arm around Asami and they both leave.

"I'm guessing it was that sugar comment. So, what shall we do?" Asked Hope.

Korra goes to pick up her bag. Bolin slides next to Korra

"Sooo, Korra, there they go, here we are, all alone in the gym. Just you and me, two alone people. Together. Alone" Said Bolin. "I'm right here" Said Hope. "Uh, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. See ya!" Declared Korra. "Well I guess it's my time to book as well" Said Hope.

Bolin looks away and sulks sadly as Korra brushes him off and Hope leaves. Cut to a close up of a skillet over a burner cooking some hot steaming noodles as Mako tosses them a bit. Cut to a shot of the room above the bending arena, with Mako at the makeshift stove and Bolin sitting behind him. Bolin is holding Pabu over a basin of water.

"Work with me here Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you? So, what do you think of Korra in a girlfriend sort of way?" Asked Bolin.

Bolin lowers Pabu down to the water, but Pabu resists, pushes his legs against the edges of the basin. Pabu struggles a bit more before Bolin manages to get him in the water. Pabu is soaked, shaking the water from his head and sneezing. Bolin speaks To Mako as he washes Pabu

"She's great, but I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami" Said Mako. "I was talking about a girlfriend for me. Leave some ladies for the rest of us" Said Bolin. "I know, that's what I thought you meant" Said Mako. "Well?" Asked Bolin. "I dunno Bo, it doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra" Said Mako. "You just said she was great two seconds ago" Said Bolin. "Yeah, Korra's a great athlete, an Avatar and stuff. But I dunno if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal" Said Mako. "Bro, you're nuts. Korra and I are perfect for each other. She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out" Said Bolin.

Pabu tries to sneak away, but Bolin picks him up

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?" Asked Mako. "Yeah, yeah I know. Guh. You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talkin' about real love" Said Bolin.

Cut to a close up of Pabu looking at Bolin, his fur dripping wet. Pabu chirps and tilts his head to the side. The scene changes to Airbender Island. The sun is setting over the water, and the ground is covered in snow. The camera pans right to show Korra, Ikki, Jinora and Hope by a small lit up pagoda. Cut to a shot of Korra on top of a ladder filling a cage with food. Jinora and Hope are holding the ladder steady. Three flying lemurs climb down from above to eat the food as Korra climbs down.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately" Said Jinora. "Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance" Said Ikki. "What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy, beautiful elegant rich girl...But let's just pretend for a second that I am interested in him, what would I do?" Asked Korra. "You move onto the next person, while remaining friends with the last one like the nice human being that you are" Said Hope. "Oooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general son who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did" Said Jinora. "Tell me!" Shouted Korra. "She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic" Said Jinora. "Uhh..." Said Korra. "Would it have more impact if I said mine twice?" Asked Hope. "No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!" Declared Ikki, slowly floating into the air.

Ikki slowly floats back down.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now" Said Korra. "Did you hear my one about respect and being nice and stuff?" Asked Hope. "Not my style" Said Korra. "Great" Said Hope.

Laughing is heard off screen, and the camera pans right to show Pema standing behind them.

"Oh, hey Pema... Uh, how long where you standing there?" Asked Korra. "Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin" Said Pema. "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Asked Ikki. "That's right" Said Pema. "So what did you do?" Asked Korra. "I'm gonna take a guess and say it was a lot more respectful then mass murder via lava or a love potion" Said Hope. "Correct. For the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history" Said Pema.

Jinora, Ikki and Korra sigh wistfully in unison. Korra pauses to think a moment. Cut to a close up of Korra and zooms in as she smiles. The scene cuts to a shot of the pro bending arena, all lit up at night, before going to the inside of the arena, where spotlights hit the arena platform

"Folks, after a year of waiting the pro-bending championship tournament is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches our single elimination 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell you these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of Korra, Mako, and Bolin as they ride a platform to the edge of the arena floor. They are all wearing the Future Industries uniforms and the spotlight is illuminating them.

"Introducing our first team; the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets! And their opponents; the Red Sand's Rabaroos!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

The Fire Ferrets as they wave to the crowd. Cut to a shot of the crowd cheering, then cut to a tilting up shot of the opposing team. Cut to Mako, Bolin, and Korra staring back at the other team. Mako looks determined as he adjusts his arm guard. Cut to the Rabaroos getting ready. Cut to a close up of the Fire Ferrets' feet as they get into their stances. The bell rings and the camera quickly zooms out to show the teams facing each other before they all throw their attacks. The elements collide and explode, pushing all of them away from the middle. Cut to two of the Rabaroos as they recover. The earthbender Rabaroo stomps her foot and picks up two earth discs before flinging them past the camera.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The camera pans left to show the firebender and waterbender Rabaroos attacking as well. Cut to a floor level shot of Korra as she throws a ball of water to extinguish a fireball, then somersaults out of the way of the incoming earth discs and a second fireball. Korra lands near Mako, who destroys a disc that was about to hit Korra with a fireball. Korra picks up some water and sends it to the other side while Mako dodges a fire blast. The camera pans left to show Bolin popping up a disc and launching it to the other side

"I am astonished by the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of the firebender Rabaroo as she looks worried, then zoom out to show her blocking Korra's attack before getting hit in the stomach by Bolin's disc and sent across the line. The buzzer sounds, then cut to a shot of the crowd cheering

"No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the Fire Ferrets advancing into the next zone when the line turns green. Cut to an overhead shot of the two teams exchanging attacks. Cut to Korra as she throws out another water ball

"The Ferrets advance in Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Mako shooting three fire blasts before dropping to the ground to avoid a water blast

"Nice sprawl there by Mako" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of Bolin's feet as he stomps hard and pops up a disc. The camera follows the disc up as Bolin swings his arm and flings it

"Bolin strikes. Oola dodges" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a panning right shot of the Rabaroos as they are hit by the Fire Ferrets barrage. The firebender is knocked down by Korra, then the Earthbender hops out of the way of Bolin's disc which hits the floor. The waterbender catches the earthbender as she is pushed back into her, then they are hit by Mako's fire blast, followed by another earth disc from Bolin which knocks the two of them down

"And all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to an overhead shot of the arena as the bell rings. Cut to a shot of the game announcer holding a microphone as he announces the second round and throws his hand out to the side with two fingers pointed.

"Round two!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

The bell rings and we cut to a shot of one of the grates on the floor and tilt up as the waterbender Rabaroo pulls up some water and throws it, while the firebender kicks out a fire blast and is almost hit by an attack from Korra.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The waterbender's attack collides with Bolin, who is pushed back. He pops up a disc and uses it to block another water blast. Korra jumps in front of Bolin

"Korra comes to his defense" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra throws a glob of water past the screen. Cut to Rabaroos as the waterbender is knocked back by Korra, tumbling past the line. The firebender throws out more blasts

"And she wholla-whacks Uma back into zone two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Mako as he kicks an incoming disc into dust and jumps out of the way of another as he kicks out a fire ball. As soon as he lands Mako ducks under a water blast and follows up with two spinning fire kicks. Meanwhile, Bolin throws out an earth disc, rolls out of the way of a fire blast, and throw another disc

"The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of the crowd cheering, then to the announcer as he spins around and holds up three fingers and the bell rings.

"Round three!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

Cut to the waterbender Rabaroo with the earthbender in the background. The waterbender throws out two water blasts, and the earthbender does a spinning jump only to be knocked down over the line in mid air by a disc.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds, they'll need a knockout to win" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin dodges a water blast and Mako throws out a fire blast. Bolin flings an earth disc and ducks as Mako does a jumping, spinning heel kick over his head and flings an arc of fire

"And with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the earthbender Rabaroo tumbling back across the line after being hit by the fire blast, landing on her hands and knees. The firebender Rabaroo is also pushed back. Cut to a close up of the earthbender as she pants, then looks up and glares, determined and angry before getting back up. Cut to a shot of Korra as she throws out a combination of water jabs and an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick. Transition to Bolin as he does his own combination of punches, grunting and throwing out earth discs

"These Ferrets are working together like a well oiled bending machine" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The disc smashes into the firebender Rabaroo and she is knocked over the line. The Fire Ferrets advance to the next zone

"Bolin bashes Ottie into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the crowd cheering, then cut to the earthbender Rabaroo getting hit by a water blast, then cut to the waterbender as she is pushed back by an earth disc, then hit with a fire ball in the side causing her to stumble, and then knocked back a zone by water blast

"The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point. Down goes Ottie, Oola and Uma" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to an overhead shot as the firebender Rabaroo is knocked back a zone by a water blast, followed by the earthbender from a fire blast, and finally the waterbender by an earth disc. Cut to a wide shot of the arena floor and zoom out as the bell rings.

"All three rounds go to the Future Industry's Fire Ferrets, who win their opening match of the tournament!" Declared the Ring Announcer. "Woohooo!" Shouted Korra, jumping. "Yes!" Shouted Mako. "That's what I'm talking about. Thank you! Thank you!" Shouted Bolin.

The three share a group hug. Cut to the Rabaroos sulking after their defeat, then to Mako and Korra as they walk away from the arena floor to the lockers and Hope, with Bolin staying to wave to the crowd in the background.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring" Said Mako. "Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring too" Said Korra. "Uh, sure" Said Mako, putting his helmet away. "So I was thinking we should spend some time together" Said Korra. "We've been spending lots of time together" Said Mako. "I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi-blockers" Said Korra. "I don't know. Asami and I are..." Said Mako. "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other" Said Korra, interrupting, rushing in close and speaking quickly.

Mako turns away, and Korra hides her face in embarrassment.

"Korra, I'm really sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you" Said Mako. "Forget I ever said anything" Said Korra.

Korra walks towards the nearby table as Bolin walks into the locker area and Asami enters through the door with Pabu on her shoulder, who jumps to the floor with a chirp.

"Congratulations guys! You were so amazing out there" Said Asami.

Asami walks up to Mako to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mako and Korra share a glance, with Korra looking on sadly and turning away. Mako frowns a moment before turning his attention back to Asami and walking away with her. Cut to Bolin leaning on the table and looking at Korra, as Hope stands up and approaches the table

"So, Korra, I was thinkin'; " Said Bolin. "Hey Korra! Wanna go out to eat?" Said Hope, as he sat on the table between Bolin and Korra. "Oh, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy" Said Korra. "Korra, it's not a date. It's an invitation to free food with a friend. We can talk about our problems even" Said Hope. "Do you even have the yuans for this?" Asked Korra. "Yes I do" Said Hope. "How?" Asked Korra. "Well... some deeds done cheap" Said Hope.

Cut to a close up of Mako's face as he smiles at Asami in front of him, then pan left and focus on Korra and Hope with Bolin frowning in the background. Mako turns his head to listen and frowns.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure" Said Korra. "I promise you won't regret this" Said Hope.

The camera focuses back on Mako. He turns his head a bit more to watch as Korra and Hope leave through the door, with Hope's hand on Korra's shoulder. Asami takes Mako's chin and gently turns his head back towards her. Cut to a side view of Mako and Asami staring into each other's eyes. Asami smiles and rests her head on Mako's shoulder, and the camera zooms in on Mako as he turns his head and frowns again as Bolin frowns as well. The scene fades into a shot of the outside of a restaurant at night. Cut to Naga resting outside the door and yawning. Cut to a shot of Hope slurping up some green noodles inside. Cut to a shot of him and Korra sitting at a table, also eating noodles.

"Do you like it?" Asked Hope. "Mmm. It's delicious! And totally authentic. Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Watertribe grub" Said Korra. "I figured that you would be getting homesick around now. I just brought us here because I figured you would like it. Anything you wanna talk about?" Asked Hope. "Yes. About that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us. Who is he?" Asked Korra, looking over Hope's shoulder.

Cut to a shot of Tahno, his teammates, and three girls sitting in a booth and pan right slowly. Tahno has his arms around two of the girls, and they are all staring in Korra's direction.

"I believe that's Tahno and the Wolfbats. The reigning champs three years running. Led by what i can believe is the son of a mob boss, Tahno. That guy. Apparently a notorious cheater. I can only believe he would hate it if he wasn't every girl's centre of attention... wanna poke the wolfbat?" Asked Hope, revealing a ring in the palm of his hand. "Sure. Let's do this" Said Korra.

Korra looks up at Tahno and glares at him. Hope grabs one of Korra's hands, and brings it close to his face.

"Oh, senorita. How long has it been since we have had an opportunity like this? One night of satisfaction?" Asked Hope, as he laid his head on Korra's hand. "It has been so long. And I have missed you for even longer. Your touch, that is" Said Korra. "As i, yours. Now, I have a gift for you, baby. This ring, witch is dwarfed by your beauty" Said Hope.

Hope holds up the ring that was formerly in the palm of his hand, catching the eye of all the patrons of the Water Tribe Restaurant. The ring is gold, with five gems in the centrepiece: A ruby, a sappire, a emerald, a topaz and a diamond. Tahno frowns. Hope places the ring on Korra's finger, and Korra inspects it.

"Wow! It looks so pretty! And expensive. Will you be okay after this, financially?" Asked Korra. "It won't matter, my love. I'll gladly live on the streets, as long as it means you're happy. Oh and one last thing. I wanna charm this ring with my love spell. That way, you'll never be hurt weather it's during the Pro-Bending tournament or during the battle against the Anti-Benders" Said Hope.

Hope kisses the ring on Korra's finger, making Korra blush. Tahno breaks a glass in anger. Tahno smirks as one girl whispers something to him. He stands up and the girls giggle, then signals his group to follow him to Korra and Hope's table Hope looks back to see Tahno approaching. He smiles, looking up at Korra. Korra looks down at Hope, winking. Cut to a shot from the side as Tahno walks up to Korra and Hope.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a Fire Ferrets, probending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how do a couple of armatures like your team luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons" Said Tahno. "Sir, are you insinuating that you want to do something to my girlfriend?" Asked Hope. "Everything you probably couldn't" Said Tahno. "Oh? And what would that be? I'm great at listening to her problems, I'm great at making her laugh and smile, and I'm perfect at satisfaction at our mutual behalf. What makes you think you can do things to my girlfriend that I cannot?" Asked Hope, standing up. "I'm a Wolfbat, a vastly superior team. I can give her lessons you cannot" Said Tahno. "Like what, how to take a punch?" Asked Hope, looking at Tahno's group.

One of the girls in Tahno's gang turns her face away from Hope, as Tahno stood between her and Hope.

"She can face away from me all she wants, I still saw the bruise" Said Hope. "Hey! You think I'm just gonna take such an accusation!?" Asked Tahno. "If that was an accusation" Said Hope. "I'm not gonna just take such an thing lying down. We're gonna fight" Said Tahno. "Are we now? Ok. Come this way. I'll be back in a second, señorita" Said Hope.

Hope and Tahno walk outside, and stand a few feet away from the Water Tribe Restaurant. Korra, Tahno's group and a few patrons of the Water Tribe Restaurant watch the two men from the window. Before Hope turned to face Tahno, Tahno sneakily chained Hope's legs together with waterbending. Tahno then ran towards Hope but Hope jumped up and got Tahno in a headsissor, dragging Tahno to the floor with his leg, before using his knees to apply pressure to Tahno's head. Tahno quickly uses the water chaining Hope's legs to get Hope off of him. Hope gets to his knees as Tahno stands back up. Tahno attempts to kick Hope in the chin but Hope blocks with his hands and strikes Tahno's leg with his elbow, before punching him in the stomach, seemingly winding Tahno. The water chaining Hope's legs splashes onto the ground. Hope stands up and goes to punch Tahno, but Tahno rolls under the punch, dragging his fingers through the water and using the water to make small ice spikes on his fingers. Tahno then tried to poke Hope's eyes, but Hope grabs his wrists and knees him in the stomach before pulling him down by a wrist and kneeing him in the head and wrapping that leg around Tahno's neck.

"Would you happen to be wanting to stop this fight?" Asked Hope. "Who... are you?" Asked Tahno. "And to think that I was in a newspaper a while ago. I'm Hope Xiao Rose. Fighter. Lover. Overall decent" Said Hope. "And lier about... me" Said Tahno. "Maybe. Maybe not" Said Hope.

Tahno sunk his fingers into the leg around his neck, before Hope unwrapped the leg around Tahno's neck and stomped on the back of Tahno's head. Blood started to drip out of Hope's leg, as Tahno rolled over unable to stand up.

"Why? Why can't I stand!?" Asked Tahno. "It's simple. I stuck a high duty magnet to the back of your head. It'll keep you down until it turns off. That's in about... 6" Said Hope. "6 what!?" Asked Tahno. "Ah... That thing between minutes and days" Said Hope, as Korra walked out of the Water Tribe Restaurant. "You! I'll tell the tournament league that your boyfriend beat me up, unprovoked!" Declared Tahno. "Oh trust me. The tournament league already knows what happened here" Said Korra, as she pointed at a angry looking man in a top hat. "However, he's only been informed that there has been an event here. He doesn't know anything, and he can't hear very well, so he can't hear us. If you apologise, he won't know anything else" Said Hope. "... I'm sorry for picking a fight with you" Said Tahno. "Apology accepted" Said Hope.

Hope took the magnet off of the head of Tahno, and Hope and Korra went back inside. Tahno aimed his fingers at Hope, intending to fire the ice spikes at Hope and Korra. Cut to a close up of Korra's hand as she raises it, then cut to a side view of the three of them as Korra brings her hand to her mouth and whistles, before cutting to behind Korra as Naga' appears between Tahno and Korra and Hope as Naga roars, shaking the screen. Tahno stumbles back, frightened. Tahno runs away from the Water Tribe Restaurant, as his teammates run after him. Hope and Korra sit back down where they were seated, and Korra gave the ring back to Hope.

"Admittedly, that may of gotten a bit out of hand" Said Hope.

Korra smiles back at Hope, with Naga still in the window. Romantic music plays and the scene cuts to Korra and Hope in a soda bar, drinking glasses of soda through straws. Hope burps, then covers his mouth in embarrassment. Korra lets out a burp too and Hope smiles in delight. He burps loudly and smiles proudly. Korra smiles before her cheeks puff out a moment and she lets out a very loud burp which makes the screen shake. There's a moment's pause before Korra and Hope hold their sides laughing. The camera pans right to show a couple sitting next to them, leaning away and looking both frightened and disgusted. Cut to an establishing shot of a brightly lit up tower resembling the Eiffel Tower and tilts up towards the top. Cut to an overhead shot of the people at the top of the tower looking down over lit up Republic City. Cut to a shot from the front of Korra leaning over the rails and staring in wonder while Hope smiles and points down below. Korra smiles and points down as well. Hope looks up at the top of the tower, and he smiles at Korra. Korra looks up as well, and shakes her head. Hope grabs Korra's arm and they disappear, reappearing at the top of the tower with Hope holding onto the tower and Korra. Hope pulls Korra up and helps her hold onto the top of the tower. Korra looks out at Republic City, bout scared and amazed. The camera tilts up, pans, and focuses on Hope as he smiles and watches her, his hair gently blowing in the breeze. Cut to a shot of Mako sitting on the steps outside of the pro-bending arena. Korra enters the shot from the foreground as she approaches, and Mako stands up, hands in his pockets. Cut to Korra's profile and follow her as she walks up the steps and almost passes Mako in the foreground before he speaks.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Asked Mako. "Uh, probending. We've got a quarter-final match" Said Korra. "No, I mean with Bolin. You got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me" Said Mako. "I am not. What do you care anyway?" Asked Korra. "I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see him get hurt" Said Mako. "Wait a second. You're not worried about him, you're jealous. You do have feelings for me" Said Korra. "What? Jealous? Pfft, don't be ridiculous" Said Mako. "Admit it, you like me" Said Korra. "No, I'm with Asami" Said Mako. "Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you?" Asked Korra. "Get over yourself!" Shouted Mako. "I'm just being honest" Said Korra. "You're crazy!" Shouted Mako. "You're a liar!" Shouted Korra.

The camera zooms out to show the two of them glaring at each other. Both turn and storm off towards separate doors to the arena. A random man walks up to Mako and waves in greeting, but is ignored as Mako and Korra enter the arena and slam the doors shut.

"Hey Makoo-ooo, oh" Said Xidbar.

Cut to the radio commentator in his booth with his microphone, with the sound of the crowd cheering in the background.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals which get underway tonight" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the Fire Ferrets facing off with their opponents in the middle of the arena floor, panning right from one team to the other

"The rookies are about to take on the former and longest reigning champs the Borqupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of the bell being rung. The Borqupines get ready, and they and the Fire Ferrets exchange blows, their elements collide in the air. Korra does a cartwheel to avoid an earth disc and collides into Mako by accident, the scene going into slow motion as they fall, fire and water surrounding them.

"Korra dodges and ooh! Slams right into her teammate" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

An earth disc flies and curves through the air. Cut to an overhead shot of Mako getting hit and sent over the line, followed by his teammates

"Down goes Mako, and Bolin and Korra" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the ring announcer.

"Round one goes to the Borqupines!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

Cut to the Borqupines stretching and posing in victory. Cut to the Fire Ferrets. Bolin quietly watches as Korra and Mako argue.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" Shouted Mako. "I had an opening so I took it!" Shouted Korra. "What is up with you two? Alright, whatever, just pull it together guys" Said Mako.

Cut to a close up of the bell as it rings again. Cut to Mako and Bolin throwing fire and earth discs.

"The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The camera quickly pans right as an earth disc strikes the firebender Borqupine, and the scene goes into slow motion as he reels and is knocked back. Pan right to the waterbender as he flings a stream of water, then pan left to see the water hitting Mako and knocking him down. Quickly pan right again to see the earthbender Borqupine being hit by a disc. Cut to Bolin as he goes on the attack, throwing out several discs with punches and kicks and dodging incoming attacks.

"Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks. He's a one man bending battalion" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin grunts and flings a disc, which strikes the opposing firebender. The opponent is knocked in the air and sent over the line

"The Ferrets having a tough time finding their rhythm tonight but thanks to Bolin they narrowly notch round two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin catches his breath a moment before smirking triumphantly. Cut to the bell being rung and then to Korra as she swings her arm in a wide arc, throwing a stream of water, then to a close up of the firebender Borqupine as he throws a fire blast, then to a close up of Mako as he deflects some water and throws his own fire blast. There is a flash cut to a freeze frame of the waterbender Borqupine doing a roundhouse kick, then zoom out to show Mako getting hit by the water.

"Not sure what's eaten them but this is not the same team that took out the Rabaroos" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Flash cut to a freeze frame of Bolin hit by an earth disc, then another flash cut to a shot of Korra also hit by a disc. The buzzer sounds and we cut to the announcer.

"Round three is a tie. We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of a coin being held up to the light by the referee. He turns it to show it has a red side and a blue side. Cut to a shot of the two teams facing each other in the center, with the referee between them. He throws it in the air, and the camera cut to a close up of the coin and follows it as it spins and falls back down. The referee catches it and opens his hands to show the red side facing up.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?" Asked the Referee. "I got this" Said Mako. "I know you usually handle these but frankly your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one. We choose earth" Said Bolin, stepping forward.

Everyone except the earthbenders step away from the center ring, which rises up, creating a platform.

"Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie breaker face-off" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of Bolin as he readies himself, then to the Borqupine earthbender who does the same. The bell rings, and the two approach each other. Each stomps and summons three discs. Bolin throws two while the Borqupine blocks them with one. The Borqupine throws another and Bolin blocks it with his third. The scene goes into slow motion. The Borqupine attempts to use the dust cloud to mask his movement as he jumps forward and does a flying knee to send his last disc out. Bolin rolls underneath him and they switch sides. The face each other again and Bolin lunges, grabbing the Borqupine around the waist, but he sprawls his legs back.

"Bolin goes in for the grapple" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Chang locks his hands under Bolin's stomach and throws his into the air behind him

"Chang reverses" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

While in the air, Bolin summons a disc and throws it at the earthbender Borqupine, pushing him back

"Bolin strikes from mid-air knocking Chang to the edge of the circle" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The earthbender is stunned a moment. Bolin lands on his feet, summons two discs, and sends flings them both with a spinning hook kick. Cut to a shot of Chang and zoom in as he is struck, sending him flying back and into the water below

"Another strike from Bolin and Chang's in the drink" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings the end of the match. Bolin cheers, jumps up and down and waves as the crowd roars and throws streamers.

"The Future Industry's Fire Ferrets win their quarter-final match" Said the Ring Announcer.

Cut to Mako and Korra and they sigh in relief. They glance at each other a moment before looking away angrily and pouting.

"Oh, that was a close one folks. Youth trumps experience tonight" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Dissolve to a shot of Korra standing under a gazebo outside the arena, leaning against a pillar and looking out across the water. Mako walks on camera and into the foreground, approaching Korra. Cut to in front of them.

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating" Said Mako. "Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me" Said Korra. "No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing" Said Mako. "So, you do like me?" Asked Korra, turning to Mako. "Yes, but- I like Asami too. I dunno, things are complicated. Been feeling really confused and I" Said Mako.

Mako is interrupted as Korra quickly leans in and kisses him on the lips. He's shocked for a moment before kissing back and making Korra blush. They break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes, then Korra looks past Mako and her eyes and mouth go wide in shock. She turns and looks away shamefully as Mako turns around and the camera pans right to see Bolin standing behind him. Cut to a close up of Bolin holding a bouquet of pink roses for Korra, with Pabu on his shoulder and zoom in. Bolin is shocked, and a passing breeze blows his hair and some petals off the roses. Pabu chirps and looks at Bolin. There's silence for a moment before Bolin's face contorts and he lets out a mournful yet humorous wail, tears and mucous forming around his eyes and nose.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think! Great, look what you did!" Shouted Mako.

Bolin turns and runs away crying, dropping the flowers. Mako turns to Korra

"You're blaming me?" Asked Korra. "You kissed me" Said Mako. "You kissed me back!" Shouted Korra. "Ugh!" Exlaimed Mako, frustrated.

Korra pouts angrily as Mako runs off to catch up with Bolin. Korra looks down and frowns sadly after seeing him go.

"Well played, Korra" Said Korra.

Fade in to the interior of a Water Tribe restaurant as Mako enters and greets a man at the front desk.

"Morning Narook. My brother here?" Said Mako.

The man gestures to behind Mako and he turns to look, seeing Bolin slumped over a table

"Thanks" Said Mako.

Mako walks over to Bolin and puts a hand on his back. Pabu is lying back in a bowl, his belly swollen and full of noodles

"Come on, wake up. Takin' you home bro" Said Mako.

Bolin looks up to Mako, his face still forlorn, dark bags under his eyes and a green noodle sticking out of his nose. He sniffs the noodle back up.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother. You're a brother betrayer. The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu. Pabu loves me" Said Bolin, delirious with sadness.

Pabu turns to look at Bolin and acts disinterested.

"You're a mess and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go" Said Mako.

Mako touches Bolin's shoulder, but he pushes Mako's hand away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you" Said Bolin. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way" Said Mako.

Mako grabs Bolin by the arm and slings his whole body over his shoulder before carrying him out. Pabu slips out of the bowl.

"Why?" Asked Bolin. "I told you dating a teammate what a bad idea" Said Mako. "I haven't even been able to talk to her since the last time we trained!" Shouted Bolin. "Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Mako, putting Bolin down. "Well, I'm just sad that I just haven't been able to talk to Korra. And it seems like she is interested in you and Hope, but not me" Said Bolin. "Korra likes you, Bolin. And Hope's just good at talking" Said Mako. "Really?" Asked Bolin. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure if you wait, you can ask her at the right time" Said Mako. "... Thank you, Mako. I'm gonna ask her when we win the final round" Said Bolin. "Yeah... but only ask once. If you ask a lot, it'll be weird" Said Mako. "Ok" Said Bolin.

Mako and Bolin walk out of the restaurant. Pabu flops down to the floor and scurries after them, his full belly dragging over the floor. Cut to an establishing shot of the pro-bending area at night, with the skylights sweepings back and forth and the crowd entering through the front. Cut to the locker room as Korra enters. She sees Bolin sitting on the bench, turned away from her and hunched over. Korra looks away a moment before walking to her locker. She passes Mako, who ignores her, and she goes to grabs her headgear, but Hope grabs it and puts it on her head. Cut to an overhead shot of the four of them as they stay silent with Mako and Bolin together and Korra and Hope together. Cut to a shot from the arena floor as the Fire Ferrets and their opposing team face each other at the center. Cut to a close shot of the Buzzard Wasps and pan left as the three of them stare down the Fire Ferrets.

"You can't find two teams more matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final folks" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a far shot as the teams take their positions. The bell rings, and we cut to the Buzzard Wasps jumping backward and all attacking in unison. The Fire Ferrets try to dodge and deflect the incoming elements, but end up getting hit.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin are all pushed into the next zone

"All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Mako deflects a water glob but is struck by another and knocked back again

"And Mako is knocked all the way to zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra and Bolin go on the attack. Bolin dodges a fire blast, then summons two discs and throwing them, deflecting another earth disc with his second

"All three players are totally out of sync tonight" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin is hit hard in the stomach with a disc

"Oooh. That has got to sting" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin clutches his stomach and his eyes go wide. He staggers over to the ropes, throws his helmet off, and leans over the side. Cut to Korra as we hear Bolin retch. She turns to look and winces in disgust

"And Bolin loses his noodles. Literally" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the commentator in his booth

"Which reminds me this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flame-o Instant Noodles. Noodliest noodles in the United Republic" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut back to the match as the teams keep fighting. Korra does a jumping spinning crescent kick to dodge a water blast, but is hit in mid air by a disc and sent over the line. Cut to an overhead shot of the zone two line lighting up, with the Fire Ferrets all in zone three. The Buzzard wasps move into zone two.

"The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The Fire Ferrets get ready and attack. The Buzzard Wasps all defend and strike back. Mako dodges a fire blast and deflects some water, dodges a disc and another fire blast, then is hit by another disc, getting knocked over the edge and into the water

"And Mako plunges into the pool. Can the Fire Ferrets hold on?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra and Bolin dodge and deflect more attacks. Korra's foot comes very close to the edge

"The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings

"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The Buzzard Wasps turns and leave, each dropping their element and looking confident

"They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra and Bolin catch their breath, then sigh in relief. They turn around and the camera focuses on Mako riding the platform back up from below. Cut to a close up of the bell being rung, then to a shot of the Fire ferrets all attacking. The Buzzard Wasps all defend and strike back. Mako deflects an earth disc, but is struck by a second one and knocked over the line. He lands on his feet and shoots a strong blast of fire only to hit Bolin in the back, knocking him on his face. Bolin sits up and turns to Mako.

"Hey! Watch it!" Shouted Bolin.

When Bolin isn't looking, he's hit by the waterbender Buzzard Wasp and sent over the edge of the arena.

"The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin's in the pool" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Korra deflecting streams of water. She pulls out a stream of her own from the grates, first to attack, and then sends it towards the firebender Wasp. Korra wraps it around her leg and trips her before sending the firebender into the air with a geyser of water from the grate below

"Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

A whistle blows, and we cut to a different referee up above blowing it.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one Zone" Said the second referee.

Cut to Korra and the crowd boos.

"I'll unnecessary rough you up!" Shouted Korra.

Korra pulls some water out and throws it at the referee. The referee shields himself from the splash and pulls out a yellow fan.

"And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now" Said the Radio Broadcaster. "Oh god. Why are they acting like their first match?" Asked Hope.

Korra shrugs her shoulder as she walks back a zone. Mako watches her, and in the background one Buzzard Wasp is helping his teammate back up.

"It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferret's only hope of winning is with a knockout" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to an overhead shot of the arena, with all players back on the field. Cut to Mako and Bolin as they face Korra, looking defeated.

"Well, I guess there's always next year" Said Mako. "Come on, we still have a chance, even if it is a slim one" Said Korra. "The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals" Said Bolin. "Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team we'll never forgive ourselves" Said Korra. "Lets just get this over with, the sooner the better" Said Mako, dejected.

Mako and Bolin hang their heads as they walk to the center. Korra soon does the same. The three of them take their positions and their stances. The camera pans around to Korra's front as the looks at the two brothers, and the bell rings. Korra narrowly dodges an earth disc. Cut to the Buzzard Wasps attacking with a lot of pressure. Cut to Mako getting hit and pushed back by a stream of water, then dodging another stream and a disc and attack back before getting hit in the side by a blast of fire. Cut to a shot of Mako stumbling behind Bolin. Bolin stomps and uses a disc to block a torrent of water, but is hit by a disc, followed by another torrent of water. He is knocked back across the line and past Mako, who deflects a fire blast. Mako is distracted by Bolin, and is hit by a disc, pushing him back and making his foot skid over the line.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two followed quickly by his brother" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Mako and Bolin compose themselves, and we cut to the earthbender Buzzard Wasp popping up two discs and sending them flying with a hook punch and spinning hook kick. Bolin dodges one, but is struck in the shoulder by the other. Cut to a close up of Bolin as the action replays and goes into slow motion

"And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder. Looks like it's a clean hit" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin is knocked against the ropes and falls to his knees. He puts his hand to his shoulder and grimaces.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Bolin.

Mako dodges a stream of water and turns to Bolin.

"Bolin!" Shouted Mako.

Mako is hit by a blast of fire while distracted, and sent over the edge of the arena again.

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Bolin pulls himself up by the ropes and summons a disc to fling back

"And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm. I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra dodges a fore blast while Bolin kicks a disc past her head. She glances back. Cut to the Buzzard Wasps' water and earthbenders on the attack, throwing a disc and torrent of water. Bolin's discs miss them, then cut back to Korra and Bolin

"But how long can he keep it up?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra dodges a disc, which curves around and knock Bolin's feet out from under him before he's hit with the torrent of water and sent flying over the edge. Korra looks back before barely dodging a disc and deflecting some water. She throws a stream of water back.

"Apparently not very long" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra proceeds to dodge several attacks with Airbending style movements and footwork, leaping back towards the edge of the zone

"The Ferret's dream of making it to the final now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one I don't like her odds" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of Bolin's hand as he climbs the ladder up from the pool. Cut to a shot of him from the front as he reaches the top, groaning and stopping to catch his breath. Mako walks into view and kneels down, offering Bolin his hand and smiling. Bolin takes his hand, and we cut to a close up of their hands grasping. Mako pulls Bolin up to the ground, and Bolin rubs his shoulder.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Asked Mako. "Aagh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright" Said Bolin.

Bolin and Mako walk over to the lift and ride it up. There's a short moment of silence

"You know, maybe she'll go out with a wounded man" Said Mako. "No, I'm gonna find someone else to love" Said Bolin. "But I thought you were into Korra" Said Mako. "No. I think she likes someone else" Said Bolin.

Cut to behind Mako and Bolin as they reach the top, and we see Korra still on the platform dodging the Buzzard Wasps' attacks.

"What an unbelievable effort here by Korra. She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra does a jumping tornado kick and throws a large glob of water with it. It strikes the firebender Wasp and knocks her into zone three. The earthbender watches his teammate fly past him before popping up a disc and doing a jumping roundhouse kick to fling it at Korra. He's quickly followed up by the waterbender throwing a stream of water with a hook punch. Korra jumps and spins in the air to dodge the attacks, and uses her momentum to do another tornado kick and hit the waterbender, knocking him to the side

"The Avatar finally gains some ground but with only ten second remaining it might be too little too late" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to an overhead shot of the arena floor. The Buzzard Wasps are each in a different zone and all lined up. Cut to Korra as she creates a ring of water around her. Korra spins and crouches down, making the water spin around her. Korra charges her attack, then redirects the spinning ring of water, shooting it as a torrent towards the Buzzard Wasps. The camera follows the torrent as it approaches, then cut to a side shot as the torrent hits the waterbender, knocking him back into the earthbender, then knocking them into the firebender and sending them all over the edge

"It's the big kabash! What a knockout!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings, and we cut to a wide angle shot of the arena as the crowd goes wild. Camera lights flicker and people whistle. Cut to Bolin, Mako and Hope in the locker room cheering triumphantly, then to Korra. The camera pans around her as she smiles and waves to the crowd

"It didn't seem possible folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Mako and Bolin cheer, and Mako gives his brother a hug, causing him to wince in pain.

"Shoulder, shoulder!" Shouted Bolin. "Sorry" Said Mako.

Mako lets Bolin down, and Korra approaches them, taking off her helmet.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen" Said Bolin. "Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would've made it this far without you. I owe you, big time" Said Mako. "You're welcome. So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends" Said Korra. "Definitely" Said Mako.

Cut to a shot of Tahno and the Wolfbats entering the locker room, wearing their gear. Tahno holds his helmet over his shoulder. Tahno sniffs the air, then stops, his face crunching in disgust as he waves his hand over his nose.

"Oh. Ooh. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is and that's the scent of losers" Said Tahno, pinching his nose and walking to the ring. "Already smelt that scent at a Water Tribe Restaurant. It ended badly for the smell" Said Hope. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers really are" Said Korra. "Yeah, I'm peein' my pants over here" Said Tahno. "I can see that" Said Hope.

Tahno puts on his head gear. He and the Wolfbats stand on the platform and are introduced.

"And now the defending champs the White Falls' Wolfbats" Said the Ring Announcer. "Man, he really doesn't like me" Said Hope.

The camera pans left to show Asami running up to Mako and giving him a hug. Bolin winces and touches his shoulder before going to sit on the bench.

"Great job! What a comeback Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that" Said Asami. "Thanks. But if it hadn't been for you and your father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you" Said Korra. "Uh, if everyone's done with the thank you party, need some medical attention over here" Said Bolin.

Bolin has his sleeve off and is gently rubbing the bruise on his shoulder.

"Ooh, let me help" Said Korra.

Korra walks over to Bolin and touches his bruise, making him shout in pain.

"Ow! Gah, that really feels broken" Said Bolin. "Don't worry! I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is" Said Korra.

Korra bends the water from a nearby bucket of ice water and brings it to Bolin's shoulder. It begins to glow before she brings it to the bruise and starts healing. Bolin protests, but soon finds it soothing.

"No no no no, oh. That's the stuff" Said Bolin. "That'll only sooth the pain, but it'll take a lot of time for fix it. Also, it appears that your shoulder is just out of place" Said Korra. "I can fix that" Said Hope. "And how will you do that?" Asked Bolin. "Bite down on this" Said Hope, putting a popsicle stick in Bolin's mouth.

In the background, the sound of bells and buzzers is heard from the Wolfbats' match. As the final bell signaling the end of the match rings, Hope pops Bolin's shoulder back into place, making Bolin scream into the popsicle stick, as and Korra looks up in surprise. Korra drops the water to the floor.

"Your winners, the Wolfbats!" Declared the Ring Announcer. "There. All better, and tasting grape" Said Hope. "What? How is it over already?" Asked Korra.

Korra, Hope and Bolin get up to go see the arena floor. The Wolfbats all hold their arms up in victory and wave to the crowd.

"With a brutal round one knockout the defending champs secure their spot in the finals" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of the opposing team being pulled from the water. Two are on stretchers. Cut to a closer shot of the waterbender unconscious, and next to his head is his helmet with its visor cracked

"I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor because they're gonna need one" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to and zoom in or Korra, Bolin, and Mako as they look on in shock and fear.


	6. And the winner is?

Fade in to a bird's eye view of the pre-bending arena and zoom in. Cut to a shot of a net as two earth discs fly into it. Jazz music on a radio can be heard. Cut to Bolin in training gear as he bends two more discs and throws them towards the camera. Quickly pan to Mako as he throws out three fireballs with a punch-punch-kick combo, then pan to Korra as she bends a glob of water and throws it at the camera. Cut to a shot of three photos of Tahno hanging on a clothesline as each different element hits each one, destroying them. Cut to Korra as she fist pumps in victory.

"You're listening to The Music Hour..." Said the Radio Host. "Yes! Whoo-hoo!" Declared Korra.

Cut to a shot of the radio on a table, with Pabu sleeping next to it, his ears twitching. Hope walked past the radio watching Korra, Mako and Bolin destroy pictures of Tahno while carrying a trey of bottles.

"...brought to you by Cabbage Corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years" Said the Radio Host. "Should I be concerned about the three of you destroying pictures of the head of the guy I kicked all over the place?" Asked Hope.

Cut to an overhead shot of the room as Korra goes to a nearby chair to grab a towel and a bottle from Hope.

"Not just yet. Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolfbats" Said Korra. "It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right" Said Mako, taking off his head gear and drinking from a bottle. "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fireee Ferrets!" Declared Bolin, putting his arm around Mako and imitating a probending announcer. "What is this stuff Hope? It taste so good" Said Korra. "It's a drink from where I'm from. It's a type of drink called Gatorade. I believe it was made by a group of scientists when asked by a sports coach to make a drink that acted as a replacement for body fluids lost during physical exertion. I believe the flavour I gave each of you is Flow: Blackberry Wave. Gatorade like their names" Said Hope, as Bolin took a bottle and tried some. "... That will never catch on" Said Mako. "I would reconsider those words" Said Hope.

Bolin points in the air for emphasis. Cut to Korra's profile as she smiles at the brothers. There's static on the radio, and Amon's voice is heard. Korra turns to the camera with a surprised expression. Cut to the radio and zoom in as Pabu squeaks and jumps away from it in fright.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences" Said Amon, as the three benders look at each other worriedly.

There is static, and the transmission goes out.

"That guy's got some nerve" Said Bolin. "He has to know that it won't work" Said Hope. "You think the council will give in?" Asked Mako. "I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall" Said Korra.

Korra turns and leaves. Cut to an establishing shot of City Hall as Korra, Hope, Mako, and Bolin ride Naga towards it. Cut to a POV shot of the City Hall doors and quickly zoom in as Korra pushes them open. We see all council members sitting at the table inside. Tenzin stands up and we cut to a shot of him.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting" Said Tenzin. "As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals" Said Korra, approaching along with Mako, Bolin and Hope. "I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down" Said Tenzin. "What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Asked Korra. "Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once" Said Tarrlok standing up. "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena" Said Tenzin. "No!" Shouted Mako. "You can't!" Shouted Bolin. "I... I don't understand. I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon" Said Korra. "While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game" Said Tarrlok. "Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in... in peace. To watch benders..." Said Mako, passionately. "Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Declared Bolin, gesturing dramatically. "I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation" Said Tarrlok. "The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win" Said Korra. "Yes! Exactly what she said. Yes" Said Bolin. "I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok picks up his gavel to strike it down. Cut to a far shot of the table and quickly zoom in as a bullet flies towards it. Cut to a close up of the gavel being broken by the bullet just as Tarrlok swings it down. Tilt up to Tarrlok looking shocked. Cut to shot of the area and pan up towards to doors, and we see Hope placing his gun back in its holster, as Lin walks in.

"Korra has a point. We cannot retreat from these people" Said Hope. "I agree with Hope and the Avatar" Said Lin. "You do?" Asked Tarrlok. "Yeah... you do?" Asked Korra, confused. "I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists" Said Lin.

Cut to a close up of Tenzin looking bemused

"That will not help anything" Said Hope. "We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war! The council is not changing its position" Said Tenzin. "Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind" Said Tarrlok.

Tenzin huffs, crossing his arms and turning away grumpily

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. It's no matter. We have the force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks" Said Lin. "What makes you think that will make anything better?" Asked Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Lin. "What do you know about these Equalists? They have chi blockers, a leader and are pretty much a small army. They could have much more. I don't think a show of force is the best idea" Said Hope. "And what do you suggest, Hope?" Asked Tarrlok. "A new game. On before the Final Round of the Pro-Bending Tournament. A game that both benders and non-benders can play" Said Hope. "And what game would that be?" Asked Tarrlok. "Nothing that intrusive. Just a simple card game" Said Hope. "You think the Equalists won't attack during the Pro-Bending Tournament Grand Final because of-" Asked Lin. "Hold on, Lin. Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Asked Tarrlok, smirking. "... No. Lin, on the other hand..." Said Hope. "... I guarantee the safety of the spectators in the arena during this proposed farce and the Pro-Bending Tournament Grand Final" Said Lin. "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me? The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals. And good luck at your card game" Said Tarrlok. "Alright!" Exclaimed Bolin. "Yeah!" Exclaimed Mako. "Thank you!" Shouted Korra. "And... good luck to you, Chief Beifong" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a profile shot of Lin. Tenzin walks up to her.

"A word please, Lin" Wispered Tenzin.

Tenzin walks past Lin. Dissolve to a shot of Lin and Tenzin standing in a hallway.

"Tarrlok's playing you. I don't want to see you get hurt" Said Tenzin. "Why not tell Hope? I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it" Said Lin. "In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match" Said Tenzin. "You don't need to babysit me" Said Lin. "It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe" Said Tenzin. "Do what you want. It's not like I've never been able to stop you before" Said Lin, angry.

Lin walks past Tenzin to leave. Just then, Korra and Hope approaches her with a hand raised in greeting.

"E...excuse me Chief Beifong, I wanted to thank you for your help" Said Korra.

Lin walks by without even acknowledging Korra

"It... really... means a lot... Ugh! What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me" Said Korra. "I have known Lin since we were children. She's always been... challenging" Said Tenzin. "What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?" Asked Korra. "That's technically also you... right?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Korra. "My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me" Said Tenzin. "Wait... No!" Exclaimed Hope. "Wait a second, it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you! You two were a couple!" Declared Korra. "What?! How... Where did you get that idea?!" Asked Tenzin, nervous and checking to see if anyone else is around. "Hah! Your wife!" Declared Korra. "Criminy. I'll have to have a word with her" Said Tenzin. "So... Pema stole you from Beifong. I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail" Said Korra, smugly. "What kind of charge would you press? Kidnapping?" Asked Hope. "Well, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't steal me, Lin and I have been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life. Why am I even telling you this?! It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it" Said Tenzin, incredulous. "Yeah, it really seems like it" Said Hope. "It seems Beifong hasn't" Said Korra. "What do you m- Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!" Shouted Tenzin, as he turns and leaves briskly. "See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker" Said Korra.

Korra chuckles as a frowning and embarrassed Tenzin walks away. Cut to a shot of Republic City at day time. Cut to a shot of several trucks being loaded with crates, then tilt down to Amon looking down from a balcony, the music turning from light hearted to dark. Cut to a shot of the Lieutenant approaching from behind Amon.

"We just got word. The council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open. It also seems they've added an event before the grand final" Said the Lieutenant. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Remember to commence the attack after the grand final" Said Amon.

Cut to a shot of Amon looking down and zoom in. Fade into a shot of the probending arena at night and lit up. Several police boats patrol the surrounding bay, and a few zeppelins fly over the arena. Cut to the inside of the arena as the police search the stands with flashlights. One metalbender cop nods and gives a signal.

"All clear, Chief" Said a metelbender cop.

The camera tilts up to Lin standing at the top of the stairs where Lin is overseeing the sweep. Tenzin approaches from behind her. Cut to a closer shot as Lin points and directs her men.

"How is the security sweep going?" Asked Tenzin. "Fine" Said Lin. "They've checked underneath the stands?" Asked Tenzin. "Yes" Said Lin. "And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?" Asked Tenzin. "I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job" Said Lin, annoyed. "Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. At least for one night" Said Tenzin.

Lin's face softens as she turns to Tenzin.

"Like old times?" Asked Lin. "Like old times" Said Tenzin. "Okay. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual" Said Lin. "I would appreciate that" Said Tenzin.

The scene cuts to four zeppelins with spotlights circling in the sky, and the camera tilts down to the probending arena. Spotlights shine from below, and patrol boats circle around the building in the bay.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup? But first, an unveiling of sorts. A new card game to apparently unite the nation. Invented by Hope Xiao Rose, this game Boss Battle, will be debuted in a duel between Hope and The Avatar" Asked the Radio Broadcaster, as Hope and Korra took positions on either side of the arena. "Now, wonderful people who decided to come out today. Me and the Avatar will present to you a wonderful new game that anyone with... basic understanding, reading and strategic thinking skills will be able to play. Watch and learn. Avatar Korra, would you like to start the game?" Asked Hope. "Ok" Said Korra. "Now, you start by standing a far distance away from each other, deciding who will go first and then drawing five cards as your opening hand. Draw one at the start of every turn, and the losers is decided on a few merits: Running out of cards in your 40 card deck, losing all of your 4000 life points or destroying the boss. Most cards have effects, some cards will help other cards and some cards will not be good by themselves." Said Hope. "Shall we start?" Asked Korra. "Certainly" Said Hope. "Let's! Enter the Game!" Declared Hope and Korra, as a blue field appeared around Hope and Korra, before disappearing.

Turn 1: Korra.

Korra draws. Since their are no cards on the field, Korra activates the continuous spell card "Sendo Ryūko Awakening", allowing Korra to add a "Sendo Ryūko" card from her deck to her hand once during her turn. Korra uses "Sendo Ryūko Awakening" to add "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" from her deck to her hand. Since there is one card on the field, Korra special summons "Sendo Ryūko: Jazuga Tsurï" (2500/ 1000) from her hand in attack mode. Since their are now two cards on her side of the field, Korra special summons "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" (3000/ 2000) from her hand in attack mode. Korra sets one card and ends her turn.

"Huh... they haven't appeared. Maybe..." Said Hope, placing a earpiece in his ear and folding a eyepiece over his eye. "Oh. Inadequate power. Of corse, it is about... 10, 20 years before enough electricity can be made to try something like this" Said Hope. "You ok?" Asked Korra. "I'm ok. It's just we now have to go to the backup plan" Said Hope. "It appears that the action has slowed to a crawl. It is Hope's turn. He seems nervous" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Hope pulls his Sonic Screwdriver out his pocket and activates it, pointing it at the roof. The blue field reappears, staying around Hope and Korra. An outline of each of Korra's cards appears in front of her.

"Hold on a second, folks at home. It appears that some sort of field has appeared around the Avatar and Hope, and it appears that the cards the Avatar has used in the device on her wrist are appeared in reality. Well, we'll see where this will lead during Hope's turn, witch he appears to be beginning" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Turn 2: Hope

Hope draws. Hope normal summons "Template: Zero One" (0/ 0). Hope activates the effect of "Template: Zero One", allowing him to add "Zero One Authorise" from his deck to his hand. Hope activates the continuous spell card "Zero One Printing Press", witch allows him to add a "Attachment" or "Progress" card from his deck to his hand if he controls a "Template" or "Custom" monster. Since Hope controls "Template: Zero One", Hope uses "Zero One Printing Press" to add "Progress: Spider" to his hand. Hope activates the spell card "Zero One Authorise", sending "Template: Zero One" from his field to the graveyard and discarding "Progress: Scorpion" from his hand to Unite Summon "Zero One Custom Sting" (3000/ 2800) to the Boss Zone. Whenever a monster is summoned to the Boss Zone, it gains 500 Attack and Defence points (3500/ 3300). "Zero One Custom Sting" attacks "Sendo Ryūko: Jazuga Tsurï", but Korra activates her facedown trap card "Sendo Ryūko: Dawn Flash", negating the attack of "Zero One Custom Sting" and destroying it, however, since "Zero One Custom Sting" is in the Boss Zone, it is unaffected by card effects that would remove it from the field (Korra LP: 3000). Hope sets two cards and ends his turn.

Suddenly, the blue field expanded to just in front of the crowd, before disappearing. Then, a man in purple scorpion armour appeared behind Hope as a futuristic printing press appeared in front of him, as a shirtless man wielding a halberd appeared in front of Korra.

"What has happened!? Somehow, someway, the cards used by both the Avatar and Hope are appearing! Is it magic!?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster. "No! This is technology! A technology to bring people together. This technology is called Hologram" Said Hope. "Hologram?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster. "I mean. We can call it something else if you want." Said Korra. "My invention, my name. Hologram. Or, if you want, Solid Light" Said Hope.

Turn 3: Korra

Korra draws. Korra uses "Sendo Ryūko Awakening" to add "Sendo Ryūko: Doga Geki Renz" from her deck to her hand. Korra activates the equip spell card "Sendo Ryūko: Doga Geki Renz" and equips it to "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi", giving it 600 extra attack points (3600/ 2000). Korra activates the second effect of "Sendo Ryūko: Doga Geki Renz", destroying every card in the spell and trap zones and allowing "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" to gain 600 attack points. "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" attacks "Zero One Custom Sting", however, Hope activates the effect of "Emergency Authorise" in his graveyard, banishing it, a "Progress" and a "Template" card from his deck, hand or graveyard to special summon a "Custom" monster from his extra deck. Hope banishes "Emergency Authorise", "Template: Valkrye" and "Progress: Spider" to special summon "Valkrye Custom Trapping" (2500/ 700). Since there is now a monster Hope controls that is not in the Boss Zone, it must be destroyed before the monster in the Boss Zone can be attacked. "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" attacks "Valkrye Custom Trapping", but Hope activates the first effect of "Valkrye Custom Trapping", negating the attack and not allowing "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi" to attack until "Valkrye Custom Trapping" leaves the field. Korra sets one card. During the end phase, due to the effect of "Emergency Authorise", "Valkrye Custom Trapping" is returning to the extra deck, and "Template: Valkrye" and "Progress: Spider" are returned to the deck. Korra ends her turn.

Turn 4: Hope

Hope draws. Hope equips "Attachment Arrow" to "Zero One Custom Sting", giving it 1000 extra attack and defence points (4500/ 4300). Hope activates the second effect of "Attachment Arrow", discarding "Progress: Hercules Beetle" decreasing the attack and defence points of all other monsters on the field by 700 (2900/ 1300). "Zero One Custom Sting" attacks "Sendo Ryūko: Yuden Hoshi", but Korra activates the trap card "Sudden Quake", negating the attack and making both players take damage equal to half of their battleing monsters attack and defence points, with the player who attacked taking an extra 300 damage, however, due to the effect of "Zero One Custom Sting", Hope always take half of all damage (Hope LP: 1100) (Korra LP: 900). Hope sets one card and ending his turn.

"And it appears to be neck and neck, I think" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Turn 5: Korra

Korra draws. Since there are 4 cards on the field, Korra special summons "Sendo Ryūko: Halcyon Ballet" (3100/ 1900). Since their are 4 faceup cards on the field, Korra special summons "Sendo Ryūko: Dramego Kala" (0/ 3500). Since Korra controls more cards then Hope, Korra special summons "Sendo Ryūko: Abbascon Road" (2700/ 2000). Korra uses her 4 level 8 monsters to Overlay Summon "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy" (?/ 4500) to the Boss Zone. "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy" attack points are equal to the amount of cards on the field times 1000 (4500/ 4500). "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy" attacks "Zero One Custom Sting", but Hope activates the trap card "Moving into the Castle", allowing either player to move a monster they control to a different zone. Hope moves "Zero One Custom Sting" out of the Boss Zone, but Korra does not (4000/ 3800) (3500/ 4500). Korra sets two cards (5500/ 4500) and ends her turn.

"My god, the crowd are chanting like its a Pro Bending game! They are eating this game up! I am as well! It is a amazing game" Declared the Radio Broadcaster. "Alright, settle down. This is the final move!" Declared Hope.

Turn 6: Hope

Hope draws, witch allows Korra to activates the effect of "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy", detaching 2 overlay units to make Hope immediately activate or special summon the card he drew, so Hope activates the spell card "Reauthorise", (6500/ 4500) returning "Zero One Custom Sting" to the extra deck (5500/ 4500), and special summoning a different "Custom" monster from the extra deck by sending a different "Progress" monster from his hand or deck to the graveyard. Hope sends "Progress: Shining Hopper" to the graveyard to special summon "Zero One Custom Shining Jump" (4000/ 2800). Hope activates the first effect of "Zero One Custom Shining Jump", allowing Hope to randomly add 2 "Progress" cards in his deck to his hand and discard one card from his hand. Hope adds "Assault Authorise" and "Zero One Satellite" to his hand and discards "Progress: Cheetah". Hope activates the spell card "Assault Autherise" (6500/ 4500), returning "Zero One Custom Shining Jump" to the extra deck to special summon "Zero One Assault Hyperjump" (4500/ 3700) (5500/ 4500) from his deck. Hope activates the first effect of "Zero One Assault Hyperjump", special summoning as many "Assault System Token" (Light/ Cyberse/ LV 3/ 1000/ 0) to his side of the field (9500/ 4500). Korra activates the continuous trap card "Sendo Ryūko: Superior Opression", reducing the attack and defence points of all of Hope's monsters by 1000 (3500/ 2700) (0/ 0). "Zero One Assault Hyperjump" attacks "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy", with the second effect of "Zero One Assault Hyperjump" activating, decreasing the attack points of "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy" by 1000 for every "Assault System Token" on the field (5500/ 4500) and increasing the attack points of "Zero One Assault Hyperjump" by 500 for every "Assault System Token" on the field (5500/ 2700). Since "Sendo Ryūko King: Talonder Vunder Oddesy" was destroyed while in the Boss Zone, Hope wins the duel.

"And that's the game! The winner of this game is Hope Xiao Rose!" Declared the Radio Announcer. "Yes. Thank you... Shinobi guy man. Now, my deck, The Avatar's deck, a third deck, and these lovely Duel Disks shall be available in the lobby after the grand final. Retailing at 6.99 for one of the decks, 18.50 for all three, 40 for the duel disks and a duel disk and a deck for... 35 seems reasonable. My friend has to get changed for the Grand Final now. See you guys downstairs" Said Hope.

The people in attendance then cheered, prompting Hope and Korra to bowed, before exiting the centre of the arena. The broadcaster raises his eyebrow questioningly. Cut to a floor-level shot of Bolin in his uniform as he looks down at the camera.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you" Said Bolin.

Cut to reveal Pabu wearing a matching uniform and looking up. He gives a squeak, tilting his head and twitching his ears at Bolin. Cut to a wider shot of the Fire Ferrets adjusting their gear in the locker area. Pabu is sitting on the bench. Cut to a shot of the arena floor as spotlights sweep over it. The middle platform rises up, and on it is the announcer with arms raised and microphone in hand. The spotlights all converge on him.

"Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" Declared the Ring Announcer, who gestures with a pamphlet in hand at them.

Cut to three young fans dressed as Mako, Korra, and Bolin cheering and giving thumbs up. Cut to the Fire Ferrets as they approach the floor on the platform with a spotlight on them. Korra and Mako wave and Bolin poses with Pabu on his shoulder. Cut to a shot of Asami and Hiroshi Sato sitting in balcony seats. They sit up and wave to the team. Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks. Cut to a close up of Mako as he winks and blows her a kiss back. The camera pans to Korra who sighs in disgust and frowns. The platform reaches the floor and the Fire Ferrets step off. Bolin waves to the crowd and turns to Pabu.

"You're on, Pabu" Said Bolin.

Pabu stiffens his body for a moment before he jumps to the floor and does a hand stand while chirping. Bolin bows and Pabu does a flip. Bolin then pulls an earth disc from the floor with bending and makes a larger hole in the middle. Pabu does two back flips and jumps through the disc, then jumps back through and lands on his front paw. Bolin raises his arms in triumph.

"Yes! Nailed it! He's so talented" Said Bolin.

Bolin gives Pabu a thumbs up. Then the spotlight on them turns off. Cut back to the announcer.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

Cut to a close up of the Wolfbats, who are wearing wolfbat masks and long black capes with high collars pulled around them. Cut to a wider shot of them on their platform as they spread their capes like bat wings and howl like wolves while the spotlight shines on them. Bright pyrotechnics fire a display of sparks behind them. Cut to a wide shot of the arena as pyrotechnics and fireworks fire off all around the arena. Cut to a shot of the Wolfbat's girlfriends in the audience. One of them spreads her arms and howls while the other one is smiling, hands clasps and tears running down her cheeks and ruining her eye liner. Cut to the Fire Ferret fans yelling is disapproval and giving thumbs down. Cut to Bolin with Pabu back on his shoulder.

"Pfft. They've got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl. Whoo. Hmph, whatever" Said Bolin.

Cut to the Wolfbats, lined in a single row and more evenly lit. Tahno lowers his arms and throws his mask off dramatically before taking the cape off. Cut to Korra.

"I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head" Said Korra, grinding her fist into her palm

Cut to a shot of the Wolfbats lined up and ready to fight, and pan right. Cut to the Fire Ferrets, also ready, and pan left.

"The champs and challengers face off at the center line and here we go!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings and we cut to Tahno before the camera zooms out and the Wolfbats move. Tahno rushes towards Korra, who pulls back in surprise as he comes at her with an uppercut covered in water, going into slow motion

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra back flips out of the way as the water shoot into the air. Tahno follows it up with a spinning kick sending an arc of water at her, hitting her. Mako shoots a fire blast at the opposing earthbender, who jumps to avoid it, then pops up two discs when he lands and sends them at Mako with a double spinning kick

"Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Mako blocks the disc and it shatters against him. The earthbender pushes Mako back with more discs and pushes him over the line. Cut to an overhead shot of the floor as everyone attacks. The Wolfbat firebender back flips at Bolin, avoiding the earth disc Bolin kicks at him. The disc bounces off the ropes and collides with the firebender before he can react in time, sending him tumbling back into the ropes

"Shaozu gets fancy but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says No, thank you sir!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster. "Nice shot" Said Mako.

Tahno looks to his teammate as he gets up, then glares at the Fire Ferrets before rushing forward. Tahno blocks an attack by Korra and sends a counter attack with one spinning movement. Korra dodges out of the way.

"The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Tahno grins as he spins around, summoning a lot of water before hosing Bolin with it, knocking him back to the last territory

"Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings and the Wolfbats advance into the next territory

"Or apparently not" Said the Radio Broadcaster. "What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" Shouted Mako.

The referee signals for them to keep playing. Mako glares before getting into his stance, and the teams start battling again.

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the official" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The scene goes into slow motion as the Wolfbat earthbender raises a disc up from under Mako's foot, making him stumble. The earthbender follows it up by kicking a disc at Mako while he's caught off guard, hitting him square in the chest and sending him over the line

"Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Tenzin and Lin watching from the stands.

"Oh come on, ref! There was some funny business in that last play" Said Tenzin, angry. "Wouldn't have guessed that you knew the rules of probending" Said Lin, coyly. "Ahem, I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone" Said Tenzin. "They have a history of that" Said Hope, sitting down next to Lin. "Really?" Asked Tenzin. "Yeah, incognito foul play. Because it could of been a Wolfbat, but because most of the teams they've gone up against are either new or old, it could of been the other team via a mistake or a lapse of judgement. It also helps that Tahno's dad is the referee when they aren't so incognito" Said Hope.

Cut back to the arena floor.

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Tahno and the firebender Wolfbat rush forward. Tahno throws his arm low and sends a sheet of water over the floor while the firebender kicks low and shoots a fire blast. Bolin jumps over the sheet of water as the scene goes into slow motion, but the water freezes beneath him, causing him to slip when he lands. The fire blast hits Bolin and he is sent over the edge and into the water

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call. I don't know what match the ref is watching but it's obviously not this one" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra and Mako are left. The earthbender and Tahno both attack Korra and push her over the line, letting them advance

"Ooo, a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

All three Wolfbats attack at once. Mako steps in front of Korra to defend her, attempting to block with a burst of fire, but the attack is too strong, and Korra and Mako are knocked over the edge

"It's a knockout!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Tahno and the Wolfbats begin to wave to the cheering crowd and turn away

"The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second folks!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of Korra hanging onto the edge of the arena floor with one hand and holding onto Mako by the shirt with the other

"Scratch that, the Ferrets are still alive but just barely" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of Korra as she grunts and struggles to pull Mako up. She begins to swing them side to side, until she's able to toss Mako back onto the arena floor. Mako lands on his feet and immediately kicks, sending a fire ball at Tahno while his back is turns and knocking him over the line. The other Wolfbats turn around in shock. Tahno stands back up, looking furious. Mako smirks at Tahno while getting into his battle stance.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster. "Oh, is this what it feels like to enjoy a contact sports team? Fantastic! It's like enjoying... anything else, really" Said Hope.

Zoom in on Tahno's face as he glares at Mako, seething with rage

"The underdogs survive to see round two" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of the referees standing on their balcony, and tilt down to the Fire Ferrets huddled. The Wolfbats wait on their side of the floor.

"What's wrong with these refs?!" Asked Korra. "They've been paid off. It's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose" Said Mako. "If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we" Said Korra. "No, we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square" Said Mako. "Ugh, that's no fun but alright" Said Korra.

Cut to the announcer as he dramatically raises two fingers into the air.

"Round two!" Declared the Ring Announcer.

The bell rings and we cut to an overhead shot of the teams facing each other. The camera zooms out as they begin to fight, and we see the referee watching from the balcony.

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra and Tahno exchange blows. Korra blocks his attack and goes to strike him back, but the sound of ice forming is heard. Korra stops in her tracks and looks down to see her foot now frozen to the floor

"But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

With Korra distracted, Tahno does a whirlwind kick and hits Korra with a large glob of water, knocking her back. Cut to Bolin as he pops a disc up and throws it at the firebender Wolfbat, knocking him back. The earthbender wolfbat uses a disc to block a blast from Mako, but the attack shatters the disc and knocks him back as well. Cut to Mako as he weaves and dodges a few fire blasts aimed at his head, throwing one back

"Wowza! Those look like illegal head shots to me" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The scene goes into slow motion as Mako leans backward, barely avoiding a fire blast that passes over his face plate. The bell rings and we cut to a shot of the arena floor, showing players in each zone and making the round a tie.

"Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of a coin held by the referee as he tosses and catches it. The camera zooms out as he holds it in the air and we see the teams standing across from each other. Cut to a profile shot of the referee.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" Asked the Referee.

The camera pans right and zooms in on Korra as she steps up.

"I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me pretty boy" Said Korra.

Cut to Tahno as he smirks and steps up.

"Thought you'd never asked" Said Tahno.

The referee bows and steps away from the middle platform along with the rest of the players before it rises up, Korra and Tahno taking their stances as the spotlight hits them. Korra and Tahno gauge their distance and size each other up. Cut to a close shot of Tahno.

"Come on little girl, give me your best shot" Said Tahno.

Korra squints, then jabs at Tahno, sending a water ball at his head. Cut back to Tahno as he easily leans to avoid the attack and goes to counter attack, but the scene goes into slow motion as a blast of water catches him under the chin, knocking his head gear off. The scene quickly reverses and we cut to a shot from the side of the platform to see a replay of what happened, from a different angle. Korra jabs and Tahno avoids, but Korra follows up by kicking water at Tahno just as he is about to attack. Tahno's own attack loses momentum and falls short of Korra as he falls off the platform and to the floor, making the bell ring. Korra taunts Tahno back and smirks like he did.

"Hmph. Chump" Said Korra.

Cut to the Wolfbat fan girls as they frown in disbelief mid cheer. Cut to the Fire Ferret fans in utter shock. The Korra cosplayer is holding her hands out and unwittingly catches Tahno's head gear as it falls back down. Cut to the announcer.

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a shot of the score board lights as they display the Fire Ferrets' win. Cut back to Korra, Mako, and Bolin as Korra jumps down from the lowering platform and gives Mako a double high five.

"Nice one!" Declared Mako. "That's the stuff, you are my herooo! Whoah!" Declared Bolin. "We might actually win this thing!" Declared Mako.

Cut to Tahno as he is helped up by his teammates. He grunts and pulls his arms away from them, then pushes his hair back. Cut to a close up of Tahno.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!" Declared Tahno.

Cut to Lin, Tenzin and Hope.

"I can't believe your sweet tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails" Said Lin. "Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you only gave her a chance" Said Tenzin. "What do you two mean, reincarnated? Is it like regeneration? Moving on from one identity to the next?" Asked Hope. "... I guess so" Said Tenzin.

Cut to Tahno and Korra facing each other, with the back of Korra' head in the foreground. Cut to a close up of Korra glaring back.

"One round a piece, who wants it more?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

The bell rings and Tahno throws a glob of water. Both teams begin to battle, throwing their elements and defending attacks

"The Wolfbats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but that champs are really starting to find their rhythm now" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The wolfbat earthbender kicks a disc before the firebender does a barrel roll over his back and sends an arc of fire out with a spinning downward kick. Tahno does a back flip off one of the ring posts to avoid one of Bolin's discs and counters by swinging his arm down and throwing an arc of water when he lands. The earthbender does a somersault, popping a disc up when he lands on his feet and then sending it flying with a spinning crescent kick

"Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best? Especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the ref?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

Korra blocks the earth disc with her body, then follows up by turning around and bending some water at Tahno, who smirks and blocks it with his shoulder as the scene goes into slow motion for a moment

"It's all down to this final round!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Mako as he does a punch combo, sending out several fireballs

"Mako is giving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to Tahno and the earthbender Wolfbat as the earthbender does a spinning kick to send a disc flying. He stands in front of Tahno as he pops up another disc and holds it behind him. Cut to a close up of the disc being held behind the earthbender as he crushes it into several large pieces. Tahno envelops the rocks in water, and proceeds to spin around to the front, swinging his arms and throwing three streams of water filled with rocks. The attacks hit Mako and Bolin, knocking them over the edge of the ring. The camera zooms in on Korra as the third stream of water hits her in the face. The scene goes into slow motion, and we see the chunks of the shattered earth disc travel up the stream and collide with Korra's head, knocking her back and sending her rolling over the edge. Cut to a shot from below the water's surface as each Fire Ferret plunges into it

"Oh this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to the referee as he signals the end of the round. The bell rings and the crowd cheers.

"Knockout!" Declared the Referee

Cut to Tenzin and Lin as wind blows their cloak and hair.

"Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!" Shouted Tenzin. "Well, I guess it's for the best" Said Hope, as he walked back upstairs.

Cut to the broadcaster in his booth.

"Well folks, it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notched a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions!" Declared the Radio Broadcaster

Cut to the Wolfbats waving to the cheering crowd. Cut to a close up of Tahno as he takes off his head gear.

"I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else want to scrap with the champs?" Asked Tahno.

Cut to a man sitting in the stands as the scene goes into slow motion. He pulls a bandana with the Equalists' symbol on it over his face. Cut to a shot of a woman sitting behind two cheering fans as she also pulls a bandana over her face with a serious expression. Cut to a profile shot of yet another man pulling a bandana over his face. Cut to a close up of a man's hand reaching into a bucket of popcorn and pulling it out, now with a large mechanical glove on it. Cut to a similar shot from a different angle, but on another person's hand, then again to someone else. The camera follows the gloved hand as the person pulls it up to his bandana covered face. Cut to a shot of Lin and Tenzin as Tenzin is still motioning in disbelief at the outcome of the match in slow motion. He turns to Lin for a moment, and looks back at the arena floor as she looks to him. Tenzin spots something in the corner of his eye, and turns back to Lin with a look of worry. Cut to a shot from Tenzin's point of view as he sees a hooded Equalist with a glove stand up from behind Lin. The scene suddenly returns to normal speed as the Equalist electrocutes Lin with his glove.

"Look out!" Shouted Tenzin.

Lin cries out in shock, and Tenzin blasts the Equalist away with a gust of wind as she falls down, but Tenzin lets out a grunt of pain as he is shocked from behind by an Equalist woman. He falls next to Lin. Cut to a shot of a metalbender cop standing at the top of the stairs as he is shocked from behind by another Equalist. Cut to another cop as he sees his comrade fall. He is about to go see what's wrong when he's also shocked from behind. We cut to another metalbender cop being shocked from behind, then cut to a shot of Korra resurfacing from the water and gasping for air. She takes her head gear off as Mako and Bolin resurface and do the same. They look up to the stands, and the camera tilts up to show sparks flying as the security is taken out by the Equalists. Cut to a close up of Korra and zoom in as she looks shocked.

"What?!" Shouted Korra.

Cut to a shot of the Lieutenant landing on the lower platform near the water. Mako, Bolin, and Korra look to him. Cut to a shot of Korra as she gasps, then cut to the Lieutenant as he raises his electrified kali sticks, charging them up. The camera zooms out as he plunges them into the water just as Korra throws a stream of water at him. She is too late, and the three benders are electrified before the attack reaches, crying out in pain before passing out. Cut to the broadcaster in his booth. The sounds of people screaming and sparks flying are heard.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The door behind him opens and the camera zooms out to show an Equalist entering the booth

"One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

The Equalist raises his gloved hand, and the center circle glows blue as it charges

"He is leveling one of those gloved devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Cut to a close up of the Equalist's gloved palm as he flexes his fingers and electricity flies from the center. Cut to the Wolfbats looking on with fright at the ensuing attack. Cut to a shot from behind them as we see the center platform rise up with Amon and six chi blockers. Cut to a close up of Tahno as he turns around to look at Amon, frightened. Cut to a close up of Amon and zoom in. Fade in to a close up of Korra, unconscious and lying face up in the water. Cut to a shot of Makoís head gear floating in the water and tilt the camera up to show Mako also unconscious and Korra nearby. Korra is pulled across the water by a rope tied to her ankle. Cut to a shot of Tenzin on the floor while Equalists stand nearby, holding the spectators hostage with their taser gloves. Cut to a shot of the arena's ring, with Amon and the chi blockers in the foreground and Tahno and the Wolfbats standing in front of them. Cut to a shot from the side of Tahno as he looks up to the referee and backs away slowly.

"What's going on here, dad?" Asked Tahno. "I don't know!" Shouted the Referee.

Cut to an overhead shot as Amon and the chi blockers approach and the Wolfbats back away. Cut to Tahno who seems hesitant at first before standing his ground.

"Alright, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" Shouted Tahno.

Tahno takes his stance and bends a stream of water at Amon. The camera cuts to and quickly zooms in on Amon as he easily leans out of the way of the water whip. Amon moves side to side and lunges forward. Cut to Tahno and the earthbender as they throw out attacks. Tahno swings his arms in a circular motion downward, creating a circular arc of water as Amon gets close, but Amon spins to the side. The firebender punches at Amon and shoots a blast of fire at him, but Amon weaves to the side to avoid. The firebender readies another attack, but Amon closes the distance and pushes his arm to the side, gets behind him and puts him in an arm lock. The firebender yells in fright as Amon spins him around and throws him. Cut to Tahno as he bends two streams of water. He is about to attack with them when his wrists are caught and bound by a bolo thrown by a chi blocker. The camera tilts up to show the earthbender Wolfbat stumbling back as his wrists are also caught by a bolo. A chi blocker flings a bolo at the earthbenders legs, catching them and making him fall down. Cut to a wider shot of the Wolfbats incapacitated, and Amon and his chi blockers standing over them. Tahno is on his knees in front of Amon, his arms held by two chi blockers. Cut to a close up of a terrified Tahno.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I... I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!" Shouted Tahno.

Cut to a shot from Tahno's point of view as Amon raises his hand above him, the spot light shining behind Amon, and brings his hand towards the camera. Cut to a close up of Tahno's horrified face, Amon's thumb placed against his forehead, and zoom in while Tahno's eyes quiver. Cut to a close up of Amon as he looks back up, having taken away Tahno's bending. Cut to a shot of the edge of the ring as the chi blockers drag the now powerless Wolfbats to it and throw them over. The camera follows them as they fall and hit the water. Cut to a shot from below of the upper stands as two Equalists hang a large Equalist banner over the side. Cut to a wide shot of the arena as several more banners are hung. Cut to below the ring as the Lieutenant pulls Korra out of the water and up onto the middle platform, Mako and Bolin still unconscious and set against a nearby post. Cut to Korra's perspective as she looks up at the Lieutenant dragging her by the arm, then cut to a shot of her as she groans, too hurt to fight back. She closes her eyes, and suddenly we shift to Korra's vision. We see Aang and Toph in a flash back. Toph is pointing and saying something. There is a flash transition to a close up of Yakone smirking with Aang sitting behind him in City Hall. Transition to a shot from below of Yakone standing up, then transition to Aang in the Avatar State floating above Yakone. Transition to a close up of Aang as his eyes and arrow return back to normal, and his expression determined. There is a slower flash, and we return to a shot of the Lieutenant tying the Fire Ferrets to the post with a long bolo. Cut to a close up of a microphone being held by Amon, and tilt up to Amon's face.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your probending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight" Said Amon.

Cut to a shot of Tahno and the Wolfbats climbing out of the water below, exhausted

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate" Said Amon.

Cut to members of the audience as they gasp. Cut back to Amon, and we see the Lieutenant now standing behind him

"Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come" Said Amon.

Cut to the platform below where Korra, Mako, and Bolin are tied up. Each of them wakes up while Amon is speaking, and we cut to a closer shot of them.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asked Mako.

Korra and Mako look unsure, while Bolin smiles as he looks to the water. Cut to a shot from behind the three of them to see Hope swimming towards the platform, before climbing onto the platform as two Equalists look at him, charging their taser gloves.

"Sorry. Fell in during the chaos. Actually quite deep, considering" Said Hope.

One of the Equalist walked towards Hope, trying to touch Hope with the their taser glove, but Hope grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water while removing his taser glove before kicking the other Equalist in the stomach and removing his taser glove before throwing him on top of the other Equalist. Hope quickly untied Korra, Bolin and Mako, and Korra made an small ice cage around the two Equalist, as Amon started a new speech.

"Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by fair minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer need to walk afraid..." Said Amon.

Suddenly, a few gunshots were heard, as Equalists were sent flying into the water via streams of water, fireballs or earth disks, as Hope appeared in the ring with Amon.

"Hello, mister Grade A Terror Man! Lose a few gloves?" Asked Hope, holding up a collection of taser gloves, before throwing them at Amon's face. "Love the design. They clash with my red and white though. Got them in cyan?" Asked Hope.

A few Equalists surrounded Hope, charging their taser glove while overs stood in front of Amon.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a non bender?" Asked Hope. "You are not one with us. This will be forgiven if you share our ideals" Said Amon. "Not one of us? Forgiveness if I share your ideals? I debuted a game for everyone earlier tonight for benders and non benders. Take a quick peek at the booth, it's sold out. I'll take a guess that's an equal thing. So with that being said, do you really care about benders and non-benders? Or are you just a radical who needed an idea to attach himself to?" Asked Hope.

Amon raises his fist into the air. Cut to a shot of Amon from below, and tilt up to see a zeppelin flying over the arena roof. The glass above shatters as several ropes fall down through it. Cut to a shot of the outside of the arena to see the zeppelin floating above, with the Equalist insignia on it. Cut back to the inside as the ropes lower down to Amon and his Equalists. They each walk to the ropes, which have a mechanism at the end that turns into a platform. The each stand on a platform and are pulled up. Cut to a shot from the stands as the Equalists with the taser gloves run away.

"Oh? Did I cut deep, Messiah of Nothing?" Asked Hope.

Cut Tenzin and Lin lying on the ground as they groan and get back up. Lin crouches next to a still delirious Tenzin.

"Tenzin!" Shouted Lin.

Lin looks up and sees Amon escaping. Lin and Tenzin get to their feet and look worried a moment before an explosion rocks the building. Cut to a shot of the arena ring and zoom out as a large fiery explosion erupts. The explosion replays from two different angles and ends on a shot with Lin shielding her eyes. The Equalists surrounding Hope slowly starts walking towards him, charging their taser gloves. Hope points his Sonic Screwdriver at one of them, making it electrocute it's user. The Equalists look at each other, worried.

"Trust me. It does not get any better then that. I left him alive. What will you guys get?" Asked Hope.

The Equalists then removed their taser gloves, before continuing their advance on Hope.

"Good job gents! You removed your one weakness to me. Unfortunately, you didn't remove your weaknesses to her" Said Hope. "To who?" Asked an Equalist. "The Avatar" Said Hope.

Suddenly, a wave of water washed over the Equalists, throwing them into the water below the ring. Korra then walked towards Hope.

"You people fell for the oldest trick in the book" Said Hope. "Thanks for earlier" Said Korra. "Don't mention it. Let's get after Amon" Said Hope. "How will you get up?" Asked Korra. "Quicker then you" Said Hope. "Sure you will. See you in the air" Said Korra.

Korra jumps into the water. Cut to a shot below the surface as Korra begins to spin around. Cut to a shot from above the surface as Korra bursts from the water and rises up on a water spout, heading for the hole in the roof. Korra looks determined, but becomes worried when her spout begins to lose power. Eventually, Korra goes too high and the water spout gives out. Korra begins to fall back down. Korra reaches upward, and we cut to her perspective as Amon quickly grows more distant.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Korra.

Cut to a shot of Hope in OOO Tajador form flying through the air before grabbing Korra's arm.

"As I said, quicker then you. Shall I keep us in the air while you be awesome and stuff?" Asked Hope. "Certainly" Said Korra.

Hope flys around as Korra shoots fireballs at the platforms, knocking some Equalists off of their platforms, witch Hope drops Korra off on one of. Korra steadies herself and looks up. Cut to a shot of Amon looking down at Korra as he continues to be pulled up. Cut back to Korra, who glares and punches up at Amon, shooting a very powerful ball of fire at him. Cut to the inside of the zeppelin as Amon steps off the platform just before the fire reaches inside, just avoiding the attack. Amon is unfazed as the blast knocks back the surrounding chi blockers. Korra continues to shoot fire up into the zeppelin while Amon merely looks down, fire flying all around him before turning away. Cut back to Korra frowning and looking up, her hair blowing in the wind. She looks back down and takes an expression of shock and worry. The camera zooms very far back to show the arena and the surrounding bay. The patrol boats and police zeppelins are all on fire. Cut to the hole in the roof as Lin jumps up through it, landing and retracting her cables before shooting one up at a chi blocker that was swinging towards Korra, snaring him. Lin swings the cable down and slams the chi blocker into the roof below. Two more chi blockers slide down Korra's rope and knock her off. Cut to a shot from below as Korra lands, cracking the glass. The rope and platform are pulled back up, and Lin grapple it with a cable. Before she can pull herself up, the Lieutenant rushes towards her, striking her with his electrified rods and knocking her down, causing her to let go of the rope and platform. The three chi blockers rush towards the fallen Lin, but a fire blast knocks one down as Korra chases after them. The chi blocker that was hit rolls and gets on his hands and knees, but Korra steps on him and knocks him out as she jumps off of him. Korra shoots two more blasts of fire at the remaining chi blockers with a punch and spinning axe kick while in the air, she does another spin in the air and fire envelops her foot. Cut to the Lieutenant as he is about to strike Lin, spinning towards her and ready to swing his electrified rods down. He is struck by a blast from Hope from the side just before he can land his attack. The Lieutenant rolls and gets back on his feet as Korra does a side kick, sending a stream of flame at him. The Lieutenant jumps and rolls out of the way, and runs to the side when Korra shoots more fire at him. Korra chases after him, and he turns around once she's close to strike her. Korra does a back flip to avoid the Lieutenant's attack. She lands in a hand stand, pulls her legs back, then swings them down heel first as the Lieutenant rushes in for another strike, sending out a wave of fire, but the Lieutenant jumps over it before being hit in the back by a knee strike by Hope. Korra, Hope and the Lieutenant continue to battle each other, dodging and striking back with fire and electricity. Two chi blockers regain consciousness and run past Lin to join the Lieutenant, but Lin gets up and fire her cables, wrapping them around the chi blockers and then flinging them to either side. Lin gets back on her feet, spinning around on her hands and whipping her cables around her as she does so before retracting them. She looks back up to the zeppelin as it starts floating away. Lin flings a cable at it one more time and catches one of the hanging platforms. She starts reeling the cable in, pulling herself up to the zeppelin.

There's a flash of electricity and we cut to Korra and Hope fighting the Lieutenant. She jumps back and the Lieutenant rushes at her, attacking with a downward swing with both sticks before stabbing at Korra. Korra dodges the attacks, and Hope grabs his arm and hits the Lieutenant in the chest with her knee, using the momentum to kick him down, cracking the roof. Hope follows up with a fiery axe kick, but the Lieutenant rolls to a crouch and deflects Hope's foot with his stick. He follows up with a reverse hook kick, but Hope avoids it and Korra counters with a punch-punch-kick combo, shooting out more fire. The Lieutenant dodges all of them, ducking under the roundhouse kick. The scene goes into slow motion as the Lieutenant's stick charges for an attack, and we cut to a close up of him as he swings his stick down. Cut to Korra as she ducks and spins out of the way, turning around and striking with her elbow. She hits the Lieutenant, knocking him back and forcing him to his knee. The Lieutenant gets back up but Hope in Sagozo form, runs at him and grabs him by the neck, dragging him across the roof before throwing him into the air before Korra slammed him back onto the roof with an aerial axe kick. The camera zoom out as the Lieutenant is knocked over the side of the roof and goes rolling down. Korra lands, but there's a cracking sound. She gasps when the glass beneath her breaks, and we cut to an overhead shot as she and Hope go plummeting. The camera zooms out to show Lin looking down from above. Cut to Lin with a worried expression. She looks back up at the zeppelin, and then bends her cables to let go of it. Lin begins to fall, and shoots her cables down at the hole Korra fell through, attaching four cables to the edges and then reeling them in to make herself fall faster. Cut to Korra falling through the air and into the smoke cloud from the explosion, then to Lin as she shoots a cable to the side, latching it to an Equalist banner. Lin shoots another cable down at Korra, and we cut to Korra and zoom in through the smoke as the cable reaches her and she catches it with her hand. Lin swings out of the smoke along with Korra towards the stands, tearing the banner. Lin lands on her feet and retracts her cables while Korra rolls to her hands and knees. Lin runs over and helps Korra back up, as Hope walks over to them, untransformed.

"You alright?" Asked Lin. "I'm fine, thanks to you" Said Korra. "Don't mention it, kid. Looks like we lost this one. "Korra! Oh good. You have everything you fell with" Said Hope

They look up at the hole in the roof and see the zeppelin flying away. Cut to a shot of Mako and Bolin with Pabu jogging up to Korra. Mako gives Korra a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Said Mako. "Me too!" Declared Bolin, giving them both a hug.

The camera pans left as Tenzin walks up to Lin and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand" Said Lin. "He played us all. Republic City is at war" Said Tenzin.

Cut to a shot from behind the group and then tilt up towards the smoking ring in the center of the arena, then up to the hole in the glass roof as the moon shines through it.


	7. The Aftermath

The scene opens with an overhead view of the Pro-Bending Arena building. The glass dome is broken in places, and construction scaffolding is in place around it. Some cars are parked near the entrance, which is blocked off by a police barricade. The view shifts to show Korra riding Naga up the path to the entrance, with some Metalbender police milling around in the background. The polarbear-dog comes to stop just before a line of police tape, and Korra immediately hops off and yanks the tape up to duck under it. The scene changes to Mako and Bolin's attic apartment. The view shows a closeup of Mako placing some folded clothes into a half-full box.

"I still don't believe they're shutting this place down" Said Mako, as he grabs the box and stands up to reveal Bolin sitting behind him. "Yeah, we had some good memories here, didn't we?" Asked Bolin. "Guys, great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me" Said Korra, as she walked into the apartment. "Oh, we'd love to, but..." Said Mako, hesitant, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion! From here on out it's going to be the lap of luxury for us" Said Bolin, excitedly.

The view cuts briefly to Korra, showing her surprised look, as Asami suddenly appearing in the background, holding Pabu, by leaning out from a previously unseen loft

"Hey, Korra. I was hoping you'd stop by" Said Asami. "I was just leaving. So... I guess I'll see you guys around... some time" Said Korra. "Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you come visit the estate. And Hope as well, seeing as he isn't here" Said Asami. "I don't know. We have some Avatar stuff to do" Said Korra. "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!" Declared Bolin, doing a high-pitched voice with an accent from the American South, and waving Pabu in front of his face so that it looks like Pabu is talking. "All right, Pabu" Said Korra. "Great, we'll see you tomorrow" Said Asami.

Korra goes back down the stairs while everyone- Asami, Mako, and Bolin still using Pabu as a puppet- waves goodbye. The scene shifts an outdoor location in sunny Republic City. In the foreground are a cluster of lizard crows picking food off the ground, and in the distance behind them is a dingy warehouse. The lizard crows are disturbed by the sound of an approaching vehicle, and take off just before a police truck can run over them as it speeds toward the warehouse. It busts through the building's door as the view shifts to the interior, and Metalbenders break through the warehouse's windows and repel down to the ground. Additional forces come out of the truck. The Metalbenders stream through the building and pull tarps off of abandoned machinery. One of them finds a table stacked with flyers bearing Amon's image. Another opens a crate to find it filled with the same electric gloves used to assault the Pro-Bending Arena. The view shifts to show Chief Lin Bei Fong overseeing the raid.

"Looks like our intel was good" Said Lin. "There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity" Said Saikhan. "

The scene shifts to pan down over a tall building with a gold rooftops. A small crowd is gathering at the entrance. The camera zooms in past a statue of a historic Cabbage Merchant standing next to a cart full of his product, holding a head of cabbage aloft with triumph.

"This is an outrage, I'm innocent!" Declared Lau, being led out the building's entrance by Saikhan, with Lin following closely. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say" Said Saikhan.

Lin pauses as press cameras begin flashing in front of her.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" Asked a reporter. "The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp" Said Lin. "No, not my Cabbage Corp!" Shouted Lau.

The scene jumps to an exterior view the Police headquarters, and then goes inside to the front hall. Korra is waiting, standing and staring at her reflection in the polished wooden floor.

"Hey, Korra" Said Tahno, lethargic.

The view pans up with Korra's gaze to find Tahno hunched on a bench. His hair is hanging loosely and he has dark circles under his eyes.

"Tahno? Listen. I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending" Said Korra, as she sits down and starts speaking softly. "I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You gotta get him for me" Said Tahno.

Korra nods, her face hard. She hears Lin talking, and looks over to find the Chief and Tenzin walking with Hiroshi Sato.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know" Said Lin. "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done" Said Hiroshi. "We're ready for you now" Said Tenzin. "See you around, Avatar" Said Tahno, as he stands up, turns to Korra, and gives her a casual salute and smile.

Tahno walks away, and the scene changed to the sands on Air Temple Island at night. Korra jumps towards Hope, kicking at Hope, but Hope grabs her ankle and flips her over his head. Korra stands back up and swings a punch at Hope, but Hope grabs her wrist and pulls it, making Korra stumble fowards as Hope taps her on the back of her head. Korra turns around and hits Hope with a jumping knee, knocking them both over with Korra on top of Hope. Hope and Korra look at each other.

"Told you I could break through your defences" Said Korra. "It took you 10 minutes. I'm sure if this was a real fight, I'd be on you. But... 10 minutes is far quicker than yesterday's 42. And the day before's not at all" Said Hope. "That means I'm a fast learner" Said Korra. "It also means that you play a long game. Hope Amon doesn't play a quicker, longer game. If that makes sense. You said Asami wanted us at her estate? Is it like going over to a friend's house or a business transactions?" Asked Hope. "I don't like Asami" Said Korra. "Yes, I know. It's your fragrance. Do you like the other people who will be at the Sato Estate?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Korra.

Hope quickly pushed Korra off of himself, before jumping on top of Korra.

"Then I believe we are going to the Sato Estate tomorrow. Please play nice with Asami. But do feel free to steal the small things" Said Hope.

The scene changes to the Sato Estate. The camera flies up past the front gate and follows the path uphill, past various buildings, to the main mansion at the highest point. The scene cuts inside to a Lionturtle statue with a waterfall pouring out of its carved mouth. Pabu squeals and takes a flying leap off the statue's head to dive into the large pool. The view shifts to show the whole room, decorated luxuriously with carved golden walls, lawn furniture, and potted plants. Bolin is poised to dive off the statue's head, and on the opposite side of the pool Asami is sitting at the edge dipping her feet while Mako stands in the water beside her.

"Earthbending bomb!" Declared Mako.

He jumps into the pool, splashing the others, as a butler enters the room leading a gawking Korra and Hope

"Avatar Korra and Entrepreneur Hope has arrived" Said the Butler. "No, just Hope" Said Hope. "Sorry. Just Hope has arrived" Said the Butler. "No, not like that" Said Hope. "Ok. J-Hope has arrived" Said the Butler. "You!- Feck off" Said Hope. "Ok, Master Hope" Said the Butler. "I will!-" Shouted Hope "Glad you two made it" Said Asami. "Welcome to paradise" Said Bolin, who emerged from the water with a splash before sinking down to float on his back with Pabu perched on top of him. "Looks like you guys settled right in" Said Korra, as she sits down on a lounge chair, speaking with bemusement "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here" Said Mako. "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission" Said Asami. "It depends on the situation" Said Hope, as he sits in a lounge chair next to Korra. "This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir" Said Bolin, emerging from the water beside Korra, dripping, with Pabu on his head. "Yes, Master... Bolin" Said the Butler, grabbing a towel. "Master Bolin. I love this guy. Now pat me dry" Said Bolin, pointing his thumb at the butler and laughing. "As you wish" Said the Butler, who quickly rubbed Bolin dry. "Don't forget Master Pabu" Said Bolin. "Wouldn't dream of it, Sir" Said the Butler.

He loops the towel over Pabu, still on Bolin's head, and speed-buffs the ferret. As soon as the towel is taken away, Pabu's fur puffs out. Bolin grins and jumps back into the water. The Butler slumps with annoyance, a vein comically popping in his forehead.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess: shopping, makeovers?" Asked Korra, sarcasticly. "Play nice" Said Hope. "Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" Declared Bolin, pushing Mako under the water, and turning to raise his hand.

Mako pops back up and shoves Bolin underwater in retaliation.

"I would prefer shopping. I just don't know what kind" Said Hope. "I have something a little more exciting in mind" Said Asami, emerging from the pool.

The scene cuts to a professional driving course, where two racing Satomobiles jockey for the lead. The camera follows them as they pass the finish line, revealing Korra and friends watching from the stands.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asked Asami. "Way cooler than a makeover" Said Korra. "And just that little bit more interesting then shopping for things" Said Hope. "This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asked Asami. "The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog" Said Korra. "You want me to take you for a spin?" Asked Asami. "Let's do it" Said Korra, eyes wide, excited.

The view cuts to the starting line, where two Satomobiles are revving their engines. A helmeted Korra and Asami are in one, with the latter in the driver's seat. Asami looks over at her opponent, and he smirks back. A referee waves the white starting flag, and both cars take off past him. The challenger, driving the red car, cuts Asami's gold car off on a turn they both take in a skid. They hit a straightaway as Asami smirks and guns the engine, passing her opponent. The view jumps over to show Mako and Bolin cheering in the stands, with Hope watching the action.

"Yeah!" Cheered Mako and Bolin.

Back on the racetrack, Asami is once again in second place. She gains on her opponent, but he notices and moves his car to block her. Asami's eyes narrow. She shifts gears and works the pedals to get more speed out of her vehicle. The car moves closer to the track's inside and creeps up. The wheels scrape up against the road's border, sending up sparks and smoke, but it continues to overtake the red car. Korra looks at the scraping wheel with concern, then over at the other driver as she passes him. He guns his car forward, but his front wheel collides with the gold car's rear wheel, pushing the red car off balance and into a spin. The challenger falls behind as the gold car continues onward. Korra looks back at the spinning red car, then forward at Asami with a big grin. Their car crosses the finish line, followed shortly by the still-spinning red car. Asami smiles and pulls into the pit. Once the car comes to a stop, Korra hops out. Asami emerges more slowly, taking off her helmet.

"That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it" Said Korra. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes" Said Asami, fluffing her hair. "I gotta admit I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy. No offense" Said Korra, removing her helmet. "It's all right. People usually assume that I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self defense classes since I was this high. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself" Said Asami, motioning half her height. "Smart guy" Said Korra.

Back at the mansion, the butler opens the door to find the group returned from the racetrack. Bolin is doing the 'potty dance' while Mako is slapping his forehead in embarrassment.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through! Beep, beep!" Declared Bolin, who then runs deeper into the mansion leaving a smoke trail. "Terekusai" Said Hope, shaking his head. "Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Asked Korra. "We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up in there" Said Asami. "Thanks" Said Korra.

Mako steps behind Asami and puts a hand on her shoulder. The scene cuts to Korra washing her hands in the sink. She shuts off the water and dries with the towel, then notices a powder puff beside the sink. With trepidation, she lifts the puff by its handle, and raises it to her face. She hesitates, gazing at the unfamiliar instrument, then shuts her eyes and roughly slams the puff onto her face. A cloud of powder explodes outward to completely hide her whole upper body, sending Korra into a coughing fit. She emerges from the bathroom still coughing and waving floating powder from her face. As she walks away, she overhears Hiroshi's muffled voice coming from behind a closed door.

"No, no, I assure you. Everything is going exactly as planned" Said Hiroshi.

Korra's face hardens, and she looks around to make sure no one is watching before she sneaks to the door to peak through the keyhole.

"Mhhm, yes. Luckily the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time" Said Hiroshi

Through the keyhole, she sees Hiroshi sitting at his desk with his back turned towards the door.

"Trust me. By the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike" Said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi slams the handset down on the phone, and Korra jumps up with alarm. She visibly struggles with her thoughts before running back down the hall. In the main hall, Mako and Asami are watching as Bolin poses for the butler, who is squirting perform at Bolin. Korra runs past without even looking at them.

"You're leaving? But I-I thought-" Said Asami. "Sorry, I forgot he and Mope are supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. Coming, Hope?" Asked Korra, turning around as she continues to walk towards the door. "Sure. I shall help Kore sit on the babybenders. Because I remember Ten the Tengan Tenzan Tenman Tenzin telling us to do that" Said Hope, walking to the door, seething with sarcasm.

She dashes out the door, and the others are left to stare in surprise. Fade to commercial break. It is night in Republic City. Spotlight traverse the sky, and a Metalbender airship floats lazily above the city. The camera pans down to show Korra, Tenzin, Hope and Lin having a conversation beneath the city's skyscrapers.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Asked Tenzin. "That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have? " Asked Lin. "Well I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something" Said Korra. "He does have the means... and he has a motive" Said Lin. "That's right" Said Lin. "I can understand the means. What's the motive?" Asked Hope. "Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in" Said Tenzin. "That's terrible" Said Korra. "It was tragic. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time" Said Tenzin. "But it may not be his motive. People forget things, even forgive and understand. Maybe he has by now. I don't know. I'd need to talk to him to find out" Said Hope. "Will you be certain?" Asked Lin. "I can get a feeling" Said Hope. "Then... maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely" Said Lin.

The view is filled by a close up of the doors to the Sato mansion. They are opened by the butler, whose eyes widen and face falls at the sight of the off-screen visitors. Mako and Asami are glimpsed coming down the stairs in the background when the view cuts to show Lin, Tenzin, and Korra walking in with determination. The trio passes Mako and Asami on the staircase's first landing. Surprised, Mako grabs Korra by the shoulder.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Asked Asami. "I..." Said Korra.

Hope walked up to Korra, wrapping his arms around her next and putting a finger to her mouth from behind.

"Korra thought that Hiroshi would prefer to be interviewed about Amon's attack here, because it's more homely, you know? More familiar. They don't exactly have anything comfortable at the station. Oh, Mako?" Asked Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Mako. "While you are here, Lin and Tenzin will be interviewing you once they are done with Hiroshi. We should all go back to the track some time. I have things to show" Said Hope, before he took Korra down the hallway, as Mako and Asami went upstairs.

Hope stopped Korra outside Hiroshi's office, letting go of Korra.

"Why did you do that!?" Asked Korra. "Simple. Currently, we do not know if Hiroshi involves his daughter in actions like these, if he is even involved himself. Telling her that we will be interviewing Hiroshi about the Anti-Benders, she'll react the same way witch means we won't be able to positively be able to know if either of them are Anti-Benders. We stand before infinite possibilities Korra. We must keep everything we know in a tight circle" Said Hope.

The scene cuts to Hiroshi's office. He is sitting at his desk in the foreground, his back to the camera. Lin and Tenzin are standing side-by-side.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few more questions for you to answer. However, we think you might want to talk to someone other then us" Said Lin. "And who would that be?" Asked Hiroshi.

The door opens and Hope and Korra enter, with Hope taking a seat.

"Ah! Hope Xiao Rose, the man with the fastest selling card game this side of the world! And the Avatar! Nice to see you both. Who will be talking to me?" Asked Hiroshi. "I will be. Witch means I need everyone else out into the corridor" Said Hope. "What!? But..." Said Lin. "I said. Out" Said Hope.

Lin nods and escorts Tenzin and Korra out of the room.

"Apologies. Now, while I may be working with the police, I don't exactly have to tell them everything" Said Hope. "I understand. I will cooperate with the law. What will you be asking me?" Asked Hiroshi. "Have you ever been contacted by or have contacted the Equalists?" Asked Hope. "How do you mean?" Asked Hiroshi. "Has a Equalist asked you to fund or build something for them?" Asked Hope. "Ah. I understand. No they haven't. Why is this a line of questioning?" Said Hiroshi. "Yesterday, while I was here, I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Please, explain that" Said Hope. "This is all just a misunderstanding. Resulting from your overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious" Said Hiroshi, laughing heartily. "Business is nefarious, Hiroshi. I believe you would have a motive to..." Said Hope. "Stop with the accusations. If you feel it's necessary, the police are welcome to search all of Future Industries" Said Hiroshi. "... Thank you, Hiroshi. And I do apologise if I'm wrong. I don't wish to make harrowing accusations against the innocent" Said Hope. "It's fine. These are trying times, Hope" Said Hiroshi, as Hope left his office. "So? What do you think?" Asked Lin. "He gripped his armrest harder every time I pressed him on his connections to the Equalists and shut me down before I could talk about his wife. He's the man making the weapons. And he's letting us search his toyshop" Said Hope

The scene changes to the unique-looking Future Industries factory. It has four smokestacks, one at each corner of the building. Two Metalbender airships are hovering in the sky around the factory, as a radio broadcast played through a radio.

"Is it possible presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

The view goes inside to the factory's loading bay. Trucks and forklifts are scattered about, while Metalbenders search through stacks of boxes. Korra has Naga sniffing around.

"Or did Hiroshi Sato frame his long time rival, Lau Gan-Lan? Or did Chief Bei Fong just plain arrest the wrong man?" Asked the Radio Broadcaster.

Lin breaks open a crate with the metal wire whips built into her armor.

"So far the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Throughout the factory, Metalbenders are breaking open crates with their whips and searching the contents. The scene cuts to outside the factory. One of the airships has come down out of the twilight sky to hover right next to the building. Lin and Tenzin watch as the police using their grappling whips to ascend into the airship's bay. Korra and Hope come from off-camera riding Naga and approaches their mentors. She leaps down to talk to them.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything" Said Korra. "And this is his only factory as well" Said Hope. "It would appear Hiroshi is innocent" Said Lin.

Asami and Mako walk over from off-camera, and Asami puts her hands on her hips as she confronts the others.

"Okay. You did your search. Now you can all leave" Said Asami.

Lin stares Asami down and grunts, not going anywhere. Mako catches Korra's gaze and steps off to the side. She follows him to where they can converse apart from the others. Asami and Lin watch them from the background.

"So, I hope you're convinced now" Said Mako. "No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying" Said Korra. "Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Asked Mako, pointing at Korra.

Korra gasps loudly and leans forward with clenched fists

"What? Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it" Said Korra.

Hope walks between Mako and Korra and grabs their wrist, before pushing them apart and turning to face Mako.

"This investigation wasn't Korra's idea. It was mine. So if you want to be angry, be angry at me" Said Hope. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Mako. "The intention is two-fold. If Hiroshi is innocent, then he can be ruled out as an Equalist. If he is guilty, then he can be arrested and reformed" Said Hope.

Mako just grunts, then walks away to join Asami. She glares at Korra and Hope even as Mako puts an arm around her and leads her away. Korra closes her eyes again and sighs before walking off in the opposite direction with Hope. In the background, a man is pulling the factory's large door closed. The view cuts close to this worker, and he turns around to look at Korra with intense eyes. He heads in her general direction, unnoticed by anyone. Tenzin and Lin are still nearby, and Korra is petting Naga. The worker purposefully walks right past Korra, not quite looking at her, and discreetly puts a folded piece of paper in her free hand as he goes past. Korra's fingers tighten around it reflexively, and her eyes go wide with surprise. She quickly brings the paper up to examine it, then looks around to see where it might have come from. She catches sight of the worker as he boards a truck, surrounded by several of his fellows in identical uniforms. One waves as the truck drives off. Korra opens the paper and reads it, then quickly turns to Hope and offers him the note.

"I think you should hear this. If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight" Said Korra. "Interesting. Let's follow this lead" Said Hope.

The scene cuts to the Silk Road Bridge at the appointed hour. A crescent moon is almost fully obscured by clouds, and another Metalbender airship patrols the skies just above. The view pans down and reveal Korra, Hope, and Lin walking beneath the metal structure. They stop when they hear a low hiss.

"Psst! Over here. Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war" Said the Worker, stepping out from behind a metal strut and fixing the collar of his jacket so that it rises and obscures his face from view as the others approach. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Asked Lin. "He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists" Said the Worker. "I knew it" Said Korra. "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon" Said the Worker. "We searched Future Industries and found nothing anywhere" Said Hope. "That's because he has a secret factory" Said the Worker. "Where?" Asked Korra. "It's right underneath the Sato mansion" Said the Worker.

Korra, Hope, and Lin's eyes all go wide, and the Avatar gasps. Fade to commercial break. The view shows Republic City at night, lit up with golden light from its many tall buildings. A Metalbender airship is flying across the sky above. Within, Korra is crouched against the airship's wall. She takes a deep breath and exhales, then looks to her right where Tenzin and Lin are staring down at the city from the observation deck.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong" Said Tenzin. "I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon" Said Lin.

An exterior shot shows the airshp arriving at the Sato estate. The towers and buildings are all lit. The view cuts to a room in the mansion, where Bolin, Mako and Asami are all sitting in chairs and relaxing. Sculptures line the back wall, and the low table in front of the trio boasts a phonograph and a large tray of fruit for Bolin. He has Pabu on his shoulder and lowers a bunch of grapes into his mouth, while Asami leans over to Mako and shows him a record sleeve. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a team of Metalbenders rush in, all of them in ready Bending stances. They fan out across the room, followed by Hope and Tenzin.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Asami, outraged.

The phonograph abruptly cuts out.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden beneath the mansion. Happen to know where it is?" Asked Hope. "I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house! The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father" Said Asami. "Shut up. Once every possibility is used up, and he is innocent, then there will be no reason to look into him. And the majority of things go back to normal" Said Hope. "No it won't" Said Asami, bitterly. "I know. I've used up all your kindness. You'll never want to see me again. Don't reflect that onto Korra" Said Hope, before walking out of the room. "Where is your father?" Asked Tenzin. "In his workshop, behind the house" Said Asami.

The scene moves to the exterior of the workshop. The Metalbenders are approaching slowly, covering each other's backs and spreading their line of vision out across the large grassy yard. The view cuts inside just as the Metalbenders burst through the door and move through the workshop. Plenty of junk and tools are lying around, but the center of the room is empty. Tenzin leads the others into the shop, as Lin and Korra joined them.

"Dad? Hello?" Asked Asami. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived" Said a Officer. "Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving" Said Lin.

Lin ambles out into the center of the room, her hands clasped behind her back. She stops, turns around, then abruptly raises her leg tight against her body. The bottom of her metal boot retracts, revealing the bare foot within, then she stomps down on the floor. The view goes completely black, but is quickly lit up white shockwaves that travel out from Lin's foot and pass over everything in the room. As color returns and the view goes back to normal, Lin straightens from her stance.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountain side" Said Lin. "What? There's no tunnel" Said Asami.

Lin looks down at the empty patch of floor, then takes an Earthbending stances and rips a metal square out of the floor with a wave of both arms. The entire group approaches the whole and looks down. The camera pans out to reveal a braced, dark tunnel with an industrial elevator just below a flight of metal stairs. Asami looks crushed, Mako's eyebrows are raised, Korra simply stares grimly, and Bolin has a hesitant expression.

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Asked Bolin. "I don't understand. There must be an explanation" Said Asami. "Two. Either it's an escape route, in case something bad happens in the house and the front exit isn't available, or... the other thing" Said Hope. "Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious" Said Lin.

They snap from attention and file down the stairs, leaving Mako, Bolin, and Asami behind. The teens move to follow, but Lin's voice stops them.

"Uh-uh. You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them" Said Lin.

Officer Song salutes while Lin goes to follow the other Metalbenders. Korra looks back at her friends, Mako front and center, as she, Hope and Tenzin follow Lin. Mako cannot hold her gaze, and looks to the side with a chagrined expression. The scene cuts to the large elevator platform, as it follows a rail down the diagonally descending tunnel. The only light is a spotlight at the front of the elevator, and red emergency lighting throughout the shaft. Korra is leaning against a railing in the foreground, looking around. After a short ride, the elevator comes to a halt against a perpendicular walkway that leads off screen. The Metalbenders quickly follow it, moving in Bending stances. They emerge into a brightly lit, massive room covered in crisscrossed metal bracing. Near the entrance, two massive banners bearing Amon's face hang from a rafter.

"Not your average backyard workshop" Said Lin. "It appears we have found the way to the cave of wonder" Said Hope.

The view cuts over to show a line of machines parked up against a wall. Superficially human, they stand on legs that end in tank treads, boast a pair of massive clawed arms, and have bulbous heads that resemble first-generation diving helmets with large glass view-ports. The view shifts back to Korra and company, revealing more of the 'mechatanks' behind them.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons" Said Korra. "Hoah ho! I know what these are" Said Hope, walking up to a 'mechatank' and climbing up one of its arms. "You do? How?" Asked Lin. "Well, I don't know what they are called here, but they appear to be crude mech suits. Yeah! I believe behind the heads are some kind of control system and a place to control them from. They are equipped with these clawed hands and... hummmm. I believe these are some sort of... Improved Explosive Launcher. The metal is, rather shiny and solid looking" Said Hope.

The camera zooms in on one of the mechatanks, traveling over its metal skin and showing where the plates have been bolted together as armor. The view travels up and over the 'head,' turning around to show the group standing below at what seems like a significant vertical distance, witch is Hope's prospective

"It's also pretty big!" Declared Hope. "Yes, but how do you know that?" Asked Tenzin. "I need you to keep an open mind for that" Said Hope. "You're an Equalist?!" Asked Korra. "That's a bit too open... Have you guys ever heard of the term Timeline?" Asked Hope. "... Timeline?" Asked Lin. "I've heard of it. David Hawking's theory of Dimensional Planes" Said a Officer. "Yes, and you've gone a step higher. Smart brain. I am from a different dimension. A dimension with none of this. No bending, mech suits. Just... I don't remember. Probably did have this stuff. Probably... hold on" Said Hope, as he climbed down to see the inside of the head through the glass port.

Hope punched through the glass port, and grabbed at something inside, before pulling at it, teleporting in front of the group and slamming the thing he grabbed, an Equalist, on the ground and kicking him in the chin, knocking him out. Suddenly, the other Mechatanks activated, and surrounded the metalbenders, who moved to form a circle around Tenzin, Hope Lin, and Korra. Suddenly, a metal wall pops up from the floor behind them and completely cuts off the whole end of the room with the exit. Most of the lights go out, plunging the room into shadows. Back in the workshop, Asami, Mako, and Bolin are staring down into the tunnel and hear the sound of the wall clamping shut.

"What was that?" Asked Bolin. "We need to get down there and see what's going on" Said Mako. "Absolutely not. You're staying put until the chief comes back" Said Officer Song. "All right, we'll stay put. But can we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop" Said Mako, looking at Bolin, who nods back and adopts an artificially nonchalant expression. "No. We're waiting right here" Said Officer Somg

Bolin casually rubs a foot against the floor.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I start snee... if I start snee... if I start..." Said Mako. "What's your problem, bub?" Asked Officer Song. "I'm about to-" Said Mako.

Mako leans back as if to sneeze, then throws himself forward and spits out a massive flare of fire that sets Officer Song stumbling backwards. Bolin raises his foot, causing a small square pillar to pop out of the ground just behind Song. The Metalbender trips and flips to fall on his stomach, and Bolin quickly rushes over and leaps into a body-slam right on top of Song. Mako quickly comes over and helps Bolin pin Song down. Cut to Office Song tied up to a barrel in the workshop and gagged. His hat is on the ground next to him. The view switches around to show Mako standing up, Bolin and Asami behind him.

"Sorry, pal. We know you were just doing your job" Said Mako "Yeah. Just stay put until the chief come back. That sounds very familiar, doesn't it? Why? Because you said it" Said Bolin, mockingly.

The trio approaches the tunnel. Mako puts his hands on Asami's shoulders and stops her from continuing forward. Bolin continues on.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out" Said Mako. "I have to find out the truth about my father" Said Asami. "I understand. That's why I'm going down; to find out for you. Please" Said Mako. "All right. Be careful" Said Asami, as Mako heads down the tunnel stairs.

Mako turns back, sharing a last look with Asami. Back in the secret factory, Lin rushes at the trapping wall and tries a Bending move to raise it. The wall doesn't respond.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Bei Fong" Said Hiroshi, over an intercom system.

Sickly green spotlights start flipping on, causing the captives to flinch under the glare. The lights are shown to be coming from the mechatanks

"It's solid platinum. My mechatanks are platinum as well" Said Hiroshi.

A group of the mechatanks drive over and form a half-circle around the Benders. The view cuts to Hiroshi himself, in the cockpit of one of the mechatanks. he is clutching a steering lever in each hand.

"Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure" Said Hiroshi. "Mechatanks? A pathetic name" Said Hope. "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying. no-good Equalist. Come out here and-" Declared Korra, echoing from the other side of the mechatank's view-port. "And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending?" Asked Hiroshi. "No. Right now, I'll be delivering your butt kicking. I believed you were innocent" Said Hope

The Wizardriver appeared around Hope's waist, and Hope placed the Flame Wizard Ring on his finger. The Wizardriver then began to declare "Shabadoobie, Touch to Henshin" every few seconds.

"I was the last one to convince. I didn't even tell your daughter we were investigating you. I wouldn't tell her. Unfortunately, you screwed it. Next time you see me, it will be when your daughter sees you behind bars" Said Hope. "Oh? Are you disappointed at me?" Asked Hiroshi.

Hope presses his left hand against the Wizardriver, before taking it off of the Wizardriver and it declaring "FLAME! PLEASE!".

"That... would mean i didn't trust the opinions of the people around me. Henshin" Said Hope.

A red magic circle appeared under Hope's feet, witch went up his body as the Wizardriver declared "Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!", as the magic circle disappears above his head, and Hope is transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Styles. Hiroshi pushes one of the control levers, and his mechatank shoots out a grappling claw. Lin, Tenzin, Hope and Korra all jump out of the way. The other mechatanks move in. One smashes a claw down toward a group of Metalbenders, but they dodge and shoot out their whips to entangle the mechatank. Two other Metalbenders tangle up another of the vehicles, while Lin dodges another grappling hook attack and leaps up into the air above it. As she arcs through the air, she deploys large metal wrist blades out of her armor. As she lands on the mechatank, she punches at the cockpit's main window and drives the blade in as far as it will reach. The view cuts inside the cockpit, where a masked Equalist shifts out of the way of the blade. More blade attacks burst in through the various windows, keeping the driver from doing anything but twisting around in fright. Back outside the cockpit, Lin continues to stab away as the mechatank rolls backwards into some scaffolding. The view zooms out from the dusty crash and through the side window of Hiroshi's cockpit. A burst of exterior fire lights the cockpit up with orange glow, and then the view cuts to show Korra Firebending at the mechatank. The humanoid vehicle rolls forward with hesitation, but then is pushed back by a burst of air and bullets that comes from over Korra's shoulder. The view cuts to show Tenzin in an Airbending stance and Hope holding the WizarSwordGun, while Metalbenders are still wrangling mechatanks in the background. Tenzin and Hope move towards Korra and off screen, each step carrying them into a different attack that unleashes powerful bursts of wind and a multitude of bullets. Cut to the Metalbenders. They are pulling at their whips, grunting with exertion, but they're starting to be pulled forward by their quarry. One even carves Earthbending gouges in the floor with his feet, but that fails to keep him in place. The view shifts to one of the Metalbenders' backs, where the spool of metal whip-wire is starting to smoke as the wire is yanked continuously by the struggle. The view cuts to one of the wrangled mechatanks, with two whips wrapped around its left claw. The arm moves around, trying to resist, then locks into place and pauses for a second. Suddenly, electricity emanates from the claw, traveling up the metal wire and shocking the Metalbenders. They all scream and get launched backwards. The mechatank is free. Lin, still stabbing away at her unmoving mechatank target despite having already shattered every window, turns to see what's going on and is immediately struck by one of the projectile grappling-claws. She is thrown off her mechatank, crashes and bounces off the nearby scaffolding, and then is yanked flying into the air by another mechatank. She comes to a hard landing on the floor and bounces once, before Hope catches her. Elsewhere, Korra and Tenzin are double-teaming another mechatank. It's pushed up against a wall, struggling against continuous fire and air blasts. The view cuts inside the tank's cockpit, where Hiroshi is being bounced around by the attacks. His pince-nez glasses are knocked off his face and fall off camera. Hiroshi growls, and pushes both his control levels forward. Outside, one of the mechatank's grappling-claws shoot forward at Korra, but she dodges with a series of backward flips that carry her out of the claw's continuing path. She Earthbends a chunk of the floor into the air and fires it back at the mechatank, but another claw comes at her from behind and catches her. She is pushed flying into a some of the metal machinery on the far side of the factory, and bounces off painfully.

"Korra!" Shouted Tenzin

As Korra falls, Tenzin shoots out a swirling sphere of air that catches her and lands her softly on the ground. Seeing her safe, Tenzin turns back to the mechatank and dodges another grappling-claw attack. Within his cockpit, Hiroshi works some more levers, and his tank rolls foward while firing its claws again. Another mechatank joins the attack. Tenzin once again dodges all the claws, and jumps into an Airbending move that summons a giant, spinning wind-wheel around him. Tenzin rides it forward like he's surfing and avoids another claw, then leaps into the air. Hiroshi's mechatank stops and fire some new projectile, a metal disc that deploys small, whip-like tendrils. It catches Tenzin as he spins through the air in preparation for another counter-attack, wrapping around and electrocuting him. He lands hard on the floor and stays down. Hiroshi's tank comes to a stop, and the front opens into a series of panels that lets the driver climb out. Hiroshi steps down onto the factory floor and looks at his defeated enemies- Lin, Tenzin, Korra. The Lieutenant steps forward to join him.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run" Said Hiroshi. "You are missing one" Said the Lieutenant. "He isn't a bender" Said Hiroshi. "And yet, he made your ambush and ruined two Mechatanks" Said the Lieutenant. "Put them in the trucks" Said Hiroshi.

The scene jumps to show a pair of trucks now parked amidst the mechatanks. Masked Equalists carry the unconscious Metalbenders to the trucks' cargo-containers. Off to the side, near where Tenzin, Lin, and Korra are lying, a panel of the floor lifts up slightly and scrapes to the side. Bolin and Mako peak out through the new hole in the floor.

"Oh no" Said Bolin.

The Equalists toss another Metalbender into a truck.

"Korra was right! We gotta do something, quick!" Declared Mako.

As the Equalists continue their work, the brothers sneak closer, stopping to hide behind a large cylindrical tank. After pausing to make sure they haven't been spotted, they run out to the others. Bolin gets Tenzin and hauls the Airbender up onto his back, audibly struggling with the weight, while Mako lifts up Korra on his own back. Then they both lean down and each grab one of Lin's arms. The view suddenly cuts to Hirshi, wearing mechanical gloves that crackle with electricity. The Lieutenant is beside him, fighting sticks at ready.

"Not so fast, boys" Said Hiroshi. "Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow. What a really, swell, scary, factory you have here under your giant mansion" Said Bolin, dropping Lin, and gesturing with Tenzin's arms. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover" Said Mako. "Yes. And the most difficult part was watching my daughter... traipse around with a Firebending streetrat like you!" Shouted Hiroshi.

Hiroshi sends another shock through his gloves, and steps towards the brothers, but is halted by Asami's voice and turns around with surprise.

"Dad, stop! Why would you join the Equalist?" Asked Asami, distraught. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could" Said Hiroshi.

View briefly cuts to Mako, still holding Korra as she wakes up

"But now that you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders... They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it, and build a perfect world together" Said Hiroshi.

Asami has a stunned expression, then averts her gaze.

"We can help people like us everywhere" Said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi takes off one of his electric gloves, and holds it out.

"Join me, Asami" Said Hiroshi.

Asami just stares, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She slowly moves towards her father. She looks at the glove with an expression that could be as much fear as wonder, and reaches out a trembling hand. Mako, Korra, and Bolin all watch. Bolin looks crushed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and a claw rose out of the ground, separating Asami and Hiroshi in a cloud of dust. When the dust settles, it reveals Hope, in Land Dragon Styles.

"Good. Now I know that you didn't enlist your daughter into this cause" Said Hope. "Hope? But where!?" Asked Hiroshi, with three deep bleeding diagonal cuts appeared on his face, starting from his left cheek to his right eyebrow. "When you took down Lin, I didn't believe this was a battle to be brute forced. So I made a decision. I changed into Land Dragon Styles and used the Drill Wizard Ring to disappear underground. Besides, I wanted to find out if you brought your daughter into the fold" Said Hope.

Asami stood behind Hope, with three small shallow diagonal cuts across her nose, holding the remains of a mechanical glove.

"Why... why are my injuries worse?" Asked Hiroshi. "I don't hurt my friends permanently. Now. If you don't mind. We shall be leaving" Said Hope.

Two of the mechatanks turn to view the commotion. The group follows Hope into a run. They hop down through the hole Bolin made before. Just as Asami is escaping, leaving only Bolin, one of the mechatanks fires off a series of the electrified bola-disks that had been used to subdue Tenzin. Before the first one lands, Bolin hops down the hole and pulls it shut behind him by Earthbending an adjacent slab of the floor over like a door. The next two disks bounce harmlessly off. The scene cuts to outside, where the Metalbender airship is flying away from the Sato estate. Within, Asami watches through the windows as her home shrinks away. She looks devastated, and clutches a pole for support. The camera zooms over her shoulder to show Mako looking at her, with Korra and Hope, untransformed behind him, then continues past them to a bench where Lin is lying. Tenzin stands over her.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation" Said Lin. "No! You can't give up like this" Said Tenzin. "I'm not giving up. I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way, outside the law" Said Lin, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

Tenzin looks at her, but doesn't react. Back with the others, Korra has her own defeated expression. Behind her, Bolin is looking out the window with Pabu on his shoulder. Hope puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look like that. Because in 30 or so years, you'll look at your cheek and think, How did I get that line on my face? And remember today and be sad" Said Hope, making Korra smile a little. "Well, what else can I focus on?" Asked Korra. "The positives. We know a high ranking Equalist, who will now be in hiding. His daughter isn't one of them, witch is a big bonus. Nobody's dead. And the best thing is we know about the Mechsuits" Said Hope. "I believe they are called Mechatanks" Said Korra. "... Terrible name. And it appears somebody wants to talk to you" Said Hope.

The camera pans to the side to show Mako right next to her, as Hope walks away.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now" Said Mako. "I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened" Said Korra. "So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Asked Mako. "Of course it does. And Asami's welcome too" Said Korra. "Thank you so much" Said Mako. "After everything she's been through, she's going to need you, Mako" Said Korra.

Mako nods, then turns around and approaches Asami. He puts his arm around her, and she shifts to look at him before snuggling against his chest. Korra watches for a moment, then turns away. Outside, the airship approaches the glowing Republic City.


	8. When Extremes Meet

A ship that looks like a Chinese junk boat sails into view. Camera angle changes Bolin with Pabu on his shoulder standing near the edge of the boat looking excited at Air Temple Island. Pabu whistles and chirps. Behind him, Mako and Asami are cuddled up next to each other and they are also look equally excited about heading towards the island. Behind the couple, there is an Air Acolyte controlling the sails. The camera pans out to a beautiful view of the entire island as the boat pulls into the dock. Cut to the docks as Korra, Hope and the airbender kids wave to the boat

"You're finally here!" Declared Ikki.

Two Air Acolytes lower a ramp from the boat to the dock.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island! Your new home!" Declared Ikki.

Bolin has a bag slung over his shoulder and he proceeds to disembark. Cut to an excited Ikki as the camera pans to the right to Meelo.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Declared Meelo.

Camera angle changes to the trio leaving the ship

"Well aren't you sweet, little monk child?" Asked Bolin. "That one is Meelo" Said Hope. "Meelo" Said Bolin.

Pabu scurries down Bolin's shoulder towards the ground and chirps as it walks between Meelo's legs. The boy bends down curiously.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Asked Meelo.

Meelo stands up and points off screen as the camera follows his movement. All the teens turn towards Pabu with a smile on their faces. We then see Pabu walking up to Naga and sniffing each other.

"That is a Fire Ferret" Said Jinora.

Pabu stands up and uses its paw to touch Naga's snout. Cut to Jinora reciting the facts with a finger up in the air.

"An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom" Said Jinora. "He's cuuute!" Declared Ikki. "Until he eats your food, yes. Adorable even" Said Hope.

Ikki squees and runs off screen towards Pabu. Meelo airbends upwards while Jinora puts a finger into her ears to silence Ikki's shrieks. Cut to Pabu who hisses at Ikki and runs under Naga. The girl follows suit as she continues giggling with joy. Meelo descends down on Naga's head and grabs the polar bear dog's ears, pulling it backwards.

"Yip yip! Fly, sky bison, fly!" Declared Meelo.

Naga does not react to Meelo's antics and Ikki continues to chase Pabu around the dock. Cut to Korra looking at the children and Mako steps forward towards her.

"Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move" Said Mako. "Yes, they've been amazing! Such tireless workers" Said Asami.

Cut to a side view of the boat as we see two Air Acolytes carrying several trunks of luggage. We can hear them grunting as they walk down the ramp.

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things?" Asked Korra.

Korra shrieks on things as the luggage threaten to topple onto her but the Air Acolytes manage to balance themselves in time. The Air Acolytes re-orientate themselves and they walk towards the island

"Trust me, it could have been worse" Said Mako. "I have my doubts" Said Hope. "No problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome" Said Korra.

Cut to the gates of Air Temple Island as Naga chases after Pabu while the rest of the teens and children stroll behind them. Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she hums gleefully. Cut to a side view shot of Asami, Mako and Jinora. Asami turns towards her right and her expression changes to curiosity. Camera cuts to reveal Meelo staring rather adoringly at her with a smile on his face.

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Asked Meelo, reaching a hand upwards. "Looks like I have some competition" Said Mako, as Asami turns her head back towards Mako.

Camera pans out to the whole group and Ikki turns back to address the newcomers.

"And now for the grand tour! The flying bison sleep in those caves down there, and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built, and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!" Declared Ikki.

Cut to Ikki's back view as she points to the left and the teens turn their heads towards that direction, Ikki turns towards the camera and points upwards as the teens look up and the girl points to the right and again, the teens look toward the direction she's pointing The teens turn their heads back towards Ikki and we cut to a close up of Ikki with a wide smile on her face.

"Wait a minute. Is the greenhouse new?" Said Hope. "No, it's been here for a while" Said Ikki. "But I've never seen it before. Or had a vegetable since I've been here" Said Hope. "Yes you have. We had carrots yesterday" Said Ikki. "Phh-what?" Asked Hope, confused. "I thought it was lettuce yesterday" Said Meelo. "What?" Asked Hope, confused. "Onion?" Asked Jinora. "What..." Said Hope, flatly. "I have a couple questions" Said Bolin.

Ikki drops her smile and turns her attention towards the earthbender. Cut to Bolin who begins to ask his questions rapidly

"Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Asked Bolin, rapidly.

Cut to a side view of Ikki with a finger on chin, deep in thought and she begins to answer back quickly.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two" Said Ikki.

Cut to a frontal shot of the teens as they blink at her, all dumbfounded.

"So where are we going to be staying?" Asked Mako.

Camera pans to the left to reveal Meelo standing beside Asami

"You're a boy, boys have to stay on the boys' side" Said Meelo. "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory" Said Jinora.

Jinora proceeds to walk off screen as Mako follows. Camera cuts to a side view of Korra and the rest of the teens.

"I'm a boy!" Declared Bolin, as he proceeds to follow Jinora. "Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" Asked Korra. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman" Said Meelo, as he turned towards Asami and walks backward as he raises a hand in farewell.

Meelo smiles and runs off screen. Korra turns towards the camera and walks off.

"Ikki and I will take you to your room this way" Said Korra. "And I shall... go back to our room" Said Hope. "Wait. You and Korra share a room? Why?" Asked Asami. "Two reasons, mainly. The first was their was enough space. The second is so neither of us sneak out at night. Also, we are mature enough to not do the things that will keep us up all night" Said Hope. "What things?" Asked Ikki. "Boyfriend/Girlfriend python stroking. Go, it will be dark soon and unpacking in the dark is atrocious"

Asami follows Korra and we cut to what appears to be the women's dormitory. Camera cuts again to a corridor inside the dormitory to show the three girls walking down. Cut to a close up of the trio.

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Asked Ikki.

Korra stops in her tracks as her eyes grow wide open in horror. We cut to the inside of her head as her face contorts comically and she screams with terror. Fire and lightning effects are shown in the background to emphasize Korra's shock. Fade back to real life as Korra looks all awkward and scared behind Asami.

"Oh, uh, no, I wasn't completely aware of that" Said Asami.

Korra grabs Asami's elbow and pulls her off screen. We cut to a set of doors and Korra slides them open to reveal Asami's room. She turns around and smiles at Asami as she gestures into the room. Asami walks into the room and looks around. Korra enters the room and slams the door shut before Ikki can enter.

"Hey!" Shouted Ikki. "Run along, Ikki!" Shouted Korra.

Ikki sighs as her eyes glow white comically and she roars like a tiger as she claws her hand around like a cat. Her eyes stop glowing as she folds her arms and pouts angrily. Cut to the inside of the room with Korra leaning against the door while Asami looks lost in though.

"So... here's your room! I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to..." Said Korra. "I think it's really charming. And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality" Said Asami.

Her sentence gets interrupted by a few urgent knocks on the door.

"Ikki, I swear, if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-" Said Korra.

Cut to the doors as they slide open to reveal Tenzin and Hope. Cut back to Korra who has a comical expression of shock and attempts to calm down

"Uh, Tenzin! Hope! Come right in!" Declared Korra.

Cut to a side view shot of the scene as Tenzin and Hope walk into the room

"I thought you were going back to our room" Said Korra. "I was interrupted by papa bear. He will tell you why" Said Hope. "Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island" Said Tenzin. "Thank you for having me" Said Asami, bowing towards Tenzin. "Bei Fong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should all be there" Said Tenzin, bowing towards Asami.

Scene changes to the outside of city hall where a crowd gathers to hear Saikhan's speech.

"It was an honour, serving under chief Bei Fong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution. Councilman Tarrlok! That is why, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him. The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency!" Declared Saikhan. "What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" Asked Korra.

Both of them glare at Tarrlok while the camera angle changes to the councilman. Ominous music plays in the background. Camera fades to reveal the crowd in front of the police station has dissipated. Cut to Tarrlok shaking the Fire Nation councilwoman's hand as she walks away with the rest of the council members while Tarrlok bows, smiling. Tenzin walks into screen.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal" Said Tenzin.

Tarrlok still has a smile on his face

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Asked Tarrlok.

Cut to Tenzin as he makes a 'hmph' sound. Korra and Hope step forward to stand beside Tenzin. Korra is still glaring at Tarrlok.

"Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to both of your returns to my task force" Said Tarrlok, extending a hand to either of them. "Don't talk to me" Said Hope, speaking dryly and slapping Tarrlok's hand away.

Cut back to Korra with her arms crossed

"Forget it! There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project" Said Korra.

Cut back to a slightly disappointed Tarrlok

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll both come to your senses as you have in the past" Said Tarrlok. "Don't hold your breath, bub. Y'know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Bei Fong, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too. Well I've got news for you, you need us, but we don't need you. I'm the Avatar" Said Korra. "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked..." Said Tarrlok.

Hope slaps Tarrlok's other hand away hard, before pushing Tarrlok away and standing in front of Korra.

"If I tell you not to talk to me, what made you think I'll stand by when you'd try degrading my friend? If I were to make a guess, you were going to call her a half baked avatar because she hasn't masted airbending? And what was your plan to rectify that? Because I know everyone in your team, and I know none of them can even produce enough wind to move a hair, and the only people who can wouldn't get you even if you were in another room. As Korra said, teaming with you is less then beneficial, and you can't make it beneficial. To us, you are nothing. Don't talk to us until you can make it worth our time" Said Hope.

Tenzin steps forward and lays a hand on Korra's shoulder reassuringly. Korra looks up angrily. Hope, Korra and Tenzin then walk away. Scene changes to an overhead shot of Tenzin, Hope and Korra riding on Oogi as it flies through Republic City.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me! I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure" Said Korra. "A failure doesn't master 3 styles of elemental combat before they turn 20" Said Hope. "Aang mastered the four elements before he was 15" Said Tenzin, making Korra look dejected. "You said he went into the ice ball at the age of 12?" Asked Hope. "Why, yes he did. I remember when he told the story" Said Tenzin. "And he was in it for 100 years?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Tenzin. "Oh. So that was a lie, and Kora isn't a failure" Said Hope. "No she isn't. She just needs to work through this airbending block" Said Tenzin. "Amazing advice, I'll get right on that!" Shouted Korra. "I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Asked Tenzin. "Wait. You have past lives? That's... actually really cool" Said Hope. "No, of course I haven't! Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too" Said Korra. "You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps, something you mistook as a dream?" Said Tenzin. "Maybe... I had a few weird hallucinations... but I hardly even remember them" Said Korra. "And did you see any of the previous avatars in these visions?" Asked Tenzin. "I saw Aang... it seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" Asked Korra. "Hm. I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something" Said Tenzin.

Fade to evening as the camera points towards Avatar Aang's statue. Camera slowly pans back to reveal Korra staring at his statue. The angle changes to show Korra sitting on a cliff. Cut to a close up of Korra as we see tears streaming down her face. She cries and grabs her head, upset.

"Korra? You out here?" Asked Mako.

She proceeds to wipe the tears from her face. Cut to a bush as Pabu's head peeks out and it chirps.

"Kooorrraaa!" Shouted Bolin.

Pabu stops in front of Korra and lick the tears off her eyes. Camera pans out to show Bolin, Mako and Asami walking towards her and Pabu jumps off.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Asked Bolin. "I'm fine" Said Korra. "Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us" Said Mako. "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel...alone" Said Korra. "No that's nonsense, you are amazing!" Declared Asami. "Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid" Said Mako. "He was 112. Ish. And in a bubble for most of them" Said Hope, as he joined Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami on the cliff. "And he wasn't alone! He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!" Declared Bolin. "We got your back Korra, and we can save the city, together!" Declared Mako, as everyone places their hands on top of each other's hand. "Yeah, let's do it!" Declared Korra, as everyone raised their their hands. "Korra. I've had an idea" Said Hope. "What is it?" Asked Korra. "I'm gonna teach you to be creative in a fight with the help of my favourite whipping... friends Bolin and Mako." Said Hope. "Creative? Why would I need to be creative?" Asked Korra. "Why would you need to be creative? Simple. Let's say there were only four moves ever known using a sword. An upwards slash, a thrust, throwing it and guarding. Each move beats the one before it, for example, while guarding beats someone who throws a sword, its useless against an upwards slash. Now, what do you think would happen if, let's say, two masters of the sword, faced each other in mortal combat?" Asked Hope, as the group walked down the cliff and to the beach below it. "They would fight until they became to tired to continue, locking themselves into a constant chain of countering each other's moves" Said Asami. "No. The answer is quite the opposite. They wouldn't move at all" Said Hope. "How so?" Asked Korra. "Think about the motions for each move" Said Hope. "I see. Each move has a distinct way to start and pull off said move" Said Mako. "So neither of them can attack or defend without the other one knowing what the other one will do" Said Bolin. "You got it in one. The deciding factor in this fight is one thing and one thing only. Who moves second. For example, Master A attacks by throwing his sword at Master B, so Master B guards and deflects the sword into a nearby tree. Now, even if Master A can get past Master B to retrieve his sword, Master B can just strike Master A down while he is focused on pulling his sword out from the tree. However, if Master B moved a second earlier, Master A would instead use an upwards slash, breaking through the guard and stunning Master B long enough to strike a fatal blow. So, the only way for the first mover is to get creative. Maybe, let's say... Master A has two swords" Said Hope. "How is that getting creative?" Asked Mako. "When you only know four moves, a second sword is very creative. First of all, it won't take very long to train with, maybe just a few hours to train how to use a sword in his other hand, and a few more just to get used to using two. Secondly, a second sword will actually increase every one of those moves potentials, and more importantly, allows you to use two different move simultaneously" Said Hope, as everyone arrived at the beach. "So, how does the fight end now?" Asked Mako. "Why don't we simulate it?" Asked Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Mako.

Hope pressed a button on his bracelet, and a Jian sword appeared in his hand, before Hope gave it to Korra. Hope walked a few steps away from the group and pulled out his two Hook Swords and reversed his hold on them, making the hooks point backwards.

"Hope, what are you doing?" Asked Korra. "You are Master B. I'm Master A. Let's see what happens when my two sword meet your one" Said Hope. "I don't know how to use a sword" Said Korra. "It's quite simple, really. Swing it in a direction to do damage, hold it in a direction to not take damage. And remember the four moves I was talking about" Said Hope.

With a touch of hesitation, Korra walks forward and points her sword at Hope. Hope crosses his sword in front of himself and Korra slashes upwards, failing to break through Hope's guard. Korra tries a few more times before Hope thrusts both Hook Swords, knocking her down into the sand. Hope helps Korra up and puts his Hook Swords back into their cases

"And that is what happens. Two swords are a lot more powerful then one. Now, I'd like to show you all just how creative I can get, but I think we should go out patrolling" Said Hope. "Great idea, let's go" Said Bolin.

Scene changes to a night view of Republic City as the camera slowly pans out to reveal Bolin looking at the city.

"Get ready, Republic City" Said Bolin.

Cut to a frontal shot of Bolin as the rest of Team Avatar assemble

"You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar" Said Bolin.

Bolin pats his bicep as Asami walks into screen with an Equalist glove in her hand.

"We are so not calling ourselves that" Said Hope. "I like it" Said Korra. "That's because you are the Avatar. It appeals to a narcissistic side. Also, Equalists hearing of people calling themselves Team Avatar is just going to step up their efforts and make this worse for us. Why not... Team Daybreak?" Asked Hope. "Team Daybreak?" Asked Bolin. "Yeah. A group looking for an end to the night called the Equalists... is how I thought the name up" Said Hope. "You know... It's not half bad" Said Bolin. "Yeah. I guess we could call ourselves that officially" Said Korra. "I mean, my other idea was Team Platnum Hearts, but I feel like it's too long" Said Hope. "And not as good. All aboard Naga, Team Daybreak" Said Korra, before Korra and Hope climbed onto Naga, Hope seated directly behind Korra. "Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits" Said Mako.

Cut to Asami's hand as the camera pans upwards

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon" Said Asami as the glove sparks in her hand.

"All right. Let's ride" Said Korra, punching a fist into her palm. "Naga away!" Declared Bolin.

Camera pans out to reveal Mako, Asami, Hope and Korra already seated on Naga. As Bolin jumps onto Naga, the polar bear dog roars and bends forward, making all of them slide to the ground. The animal shakes its head playfully. Cut to an embarrassed Korra as she stands up

"All right, scratch that. Any other ideas?" Asked Korra. "I have one. But I might need you all to wait here for a few minutes" Said Hope. "A few minutes?" Asked Asami. "I'll be quick" Said Hope, as he disappeared. "... Anyone bring a pack of cards?" Asked Mako.

Cut to the wheels of a vehicle in the dark as it front lights of the car as it turns on while Bolin, Mako, Korra and Asami raises his hand to shield their eyes from the bright light. Cut back to the car as the lights turn off, and Hope exits the vehicle.

"Asami, my mechanic of the past. Meet a vehicle of the future. This is the Suzuki Mobile Terrace, a SUV. It's engine is a 4.7 litre V10 that does 0 to 60 in 6.3 seconds, has a top speed of 173.2 kilometres per hour and I'm gonna bet you don't have any idea about the terms I'm using" Said Hope. "No. But I'm assuming what you just said means it goes fast" Said Asami. "According to my calculations, at both cars max speeds, this is nearly three times as fast as a Satomobile" Said Hope. "Perfect" Said Asami. "Just don't drive it like it's invincible" Said Hope, as he put the keys in Asami's hand. "Wait, I'm driving it?" Asked Asami. "What? Don't wanna drive a car that won't get past prototyping in, oh... 70, 75 years? It might not be a once in a lifetime opportunity, but you will have to do a lot of living just to even be able to set eyes on one again" Said Hope. "Do you have more of these?" Asked Asami. "Of this specific car? No. More never past prototyping future cars? Yes. I've got stuff like the Cadillac Cyclone from 20 years in the future, the Mazda Taiki also from 70ish years in the future, the Citroën C-Cactus from the same year as the Taiki, the Ferrari 512 S Modulo from 40 years in the future and so many more" Said Hope. "Those all started with a different word" Said Asami. "Yeah. Those are all made by different people, different companies" Said Hope. "Different companies?" Asked Asami. "Yes, companies. One came from working with tractor to making the fastest cars today. One had a dream. Several wanted to prove one wrong. And one likes making big fast cars I guess" Said Hope. "The Satomobile industry lives on" Said Asami. "Oh, no. We don't call it that. It's The Automotive Industry. Now, Mako" Said Hope. "Yeah?" Asked Mako. "You sit up front with Asami. Korra, you and I will sit behind them. Bolin, you get the choice between back left or back right" Said Hope. "Are their any benefits to either side of the car?" Asked Bolin. "Yes. If you sit on the left side of the car, you'll be able to see out of the left side of the car. Sit on the right side, and you'll see out the right side of the car. Same rules apply with bending outside of the car from the inside" Said Hope. "... Left back" Said Bolin.

Team Daybreak enter the Suzuki Mobile Terrace, with Hope sitting behind Asami and Korra behind Mako. Asami revs its engine and proceeds to drive out of the alleyway, tires screeching. Asami parks it on the side of the road, putting racing goggles on her forehead and gloves on her hands.

"I never noticed the colour" Said Asami. "Stark white with green tinted windows? Yeah, it's not the most appealing thing, but it's what it will of looked like" Said Hope. "I like the Team Daybreak style" Said Mako. "It's quite nice, really" Said Korra. "And fast" Said Asami. "It also has a police scanner, in case I get bored while driving. And a radio. Their should be a button labeled scanned on the steering wheel" Said Hope.

Asami pressed a button on the steering wheel, making the radio in the dashboard go into the dashboard as the top of the dashboard flipped over, revealing a police scanner

"Unit 216, cancelled at 1058 at Army Tower. Come back to the station. Over" Said a voice over the police scanner. "Why do you have a police scanner in your car?" Asked Korra. "I like helping people" Said Hope. "Calling all units, Level 4 alert! Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted! Chi-blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous, last seen heading east!" Declared a voice over the police scanner, panicking. "Whoa" Said Bolin, as everyone looked at the radio. "I repeat, Level 4 alert! Equalist jailbreak!" Declared the voice over the police scanner, still panicking.

Camera pans to a street as a couple of motorcycles and a van speed by an intersection while the surrounding cars brake suddenly to prevent impact. Cut to the front of Team Daybreak's car.

"Chi-blockers!" Shouted Bolin. "That's them!" Shouted Mako. "Let's get 'em" Said Korra.

Cut to Asami changing gears and camera zooms out to an overhead view of the street as the car turns left to pursue. We cut to the front of another street as a couple of Equalists on motorcycles drive pass while Team Daybreak's car is in pursuit. The car drives over the camera. The action returns to a couple of cars swerving out of the way of the Equalist entourage as they drive down on the wrong side of the street. Cut to an overhead view of Team Daybreak's car as it swerves to avoid the stalled cars. Asami narrowly scrapes against the second car but keeps on pursuing. The Equalists drive by as a huge truck comes to a stop.

"Korra, Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!" Shouted Asami.

Both of them swing their arms as they earthbend ramps. Camera zooms out as the car clears the ramp and flies over the truck. Everyone in the car lets out a 'whoa!' as they land safely and continue the chase. Cut to Bolin with his hair all messed up in front of his face and he pulls it back. Camera angle rapidly switches to Hope as he takes his seatbelt and opens the door next to him. Part of the glass in the window retracts into the doorframe, and a foothold appeared at the bottom of the door. Hope stepped out onto the foothold, and fired a shot at one of the Equalist motorcycles. Cut to the back of an Equalist motorcycle as one of its tires gets blown out by the gunshot and falls to the ground, as Hope closes his door. We return back to Bolin who has bent tiny earth rocks from the ground and he hurls them towards the Equalists at a rapid fire rate. Cut to another Equalist motorist as he dodges a couple of the rocks but one manages to take out his back tyre. The motorcycle spins out of control and he falls to the ground. Asami swerves the car to avoid the fallen Equalist. Camera pans down to a third Equalist who looks back at the commotion. He thumbs a switch on his dashboard with a click and we cut to the exhaust pipes of two motorcycles as black smoke billows out. They maneuver their vehicles just in front of Team Daybreak's car so the smoke is blown onto them.

"What are they doing?" Asked Korra. "Cutting off our vision. If we don't know the road, then we either can't follow or will crash. I remember a turn, help me make it!" Shouted Asami.

Korra thrusts a hand in front of her face. Cut to the end of an intersection as a rounded ramp is bent from the ground. The car drives over the ramp, making the turn successfully as they still pursue under the smoke cover. Cut back to Asami.

"They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready..." Said Asami.

Asami leans her body forward and the camera angle switches to the gear stick as Asami changes gears to speed up. Cut to the front of the two Equalist motorcyclists as the car comes out from the smoke cover and collides with the vehicles. The two chi blockers jump into the air and somersault onto the car, unhurt. One of the chi blockers attempt to punch through the roof of the car, but failed, hurting his hand in the process.

"Yo. Equalists" Said a Voice.

The chi blockers turned around to see Hope, hanging out the car as before. The chi blockers then went to throw bolas at Hope, but Hope shoots them both. The two of them feel where they were shot, but find no wounds. The chi blockers then tried throwing their bolas again, before suddenly getting pulled off of the car and sticking to a metal sign by their heads because of their bolas.

"High Magnetism Nanomachine Rounds. Lovely little things" Said Hope, as he reentered the car.

Camera angle changes to the front of the Equalist van and Asami pulls her car beside the van while Mako shoots fire towards the van's front tyres. The van immediately loses control and it flips on the road, skidding across the surface and knocking over a lamp post before coming to a stop. Cut to an overhead view of the chaos as Asami pulls the car up alongside the truck and Team Daybreak disembarks. Scene changes to the flash of a camera taking a few pictures. Camera pans out to show the reporters taking photographs of a line of Equalists tied up and seated on the road with Team Daybreak standing guard behind them. A police siren is heard and a couple of police vehicles pull into the road. Tarrlok leaves one of the vehicles and we cut to Korra looking smug. Cut to Tarrlok looking rather angry as he walk towards Korra and Hope with the cops behind him.

"Avatar Korra, Hope, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Tarrlok. "Oh, hey, Tarrlok! Nice of you to show up, finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you" Said Korra. "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals" Said Tarrlok. "Hey, we were first on the scene. And I called you guys as soon as I could. Unfortunately, as soon as I could was after all the action" Said Hope. "Yeah. If it wasn't for Team Daybreak, they would have gotten away" Said Korra. "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way" Said Tarrlok. "You stay out of ours" Said Hope.

Tarrlok swipes his hand aside angrily and turns on his heel to head back to the police transporter. Cut to a smug Korra as the camera pans to the side to show the team joining her with the same smug expression on their faces. Scene changes to the next day in front of the city hall as the citizens walk about.

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom. But the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists, or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their own homes by nightfall" Said Tarrlok. "This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!" Declared Tenzin. "That kind of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favour?" Asked Tarrlok.

Cut to the Fire Nation councilwoman looking at the Earth Kingdom councilman. She raises her hand and he follows suit. The camera pans to the right to reveal the Southern Water Tribe councilman with his hands raised as well. The majority wins and Tenzin sighs and gestures dejectedly. Cut to a scheming Tarrlok. Scene changes to night fall on Air Bender Island. Hope and Korra stand on the beach, Hope holding his hook swords, and Korra in an earthbending stance.

"So, how are you going to teach me how to creative with bending?" Asked Korra. "I'll tell you as we go, and you put what I tell you into effect. Lesson 1: Remember what I told you about dust? How it's just small peices of earth? The same goes for sand. In fact, sand is even better because while it's more dust like while dry, it's very solid when dried, and it's more of a slurry when wet, unlike dust" Said Hope. "I think I understand" Said Korra. "Right. Show me" Said Hope.

Hope runs towards Korra throwing his Hook Swords at the ground, making them bounce into the air, before Hope went to punch Korra but Korra blocked by bending a thin wall of dry sand in front of herself. Hope continue to attempt to hit Korra, but hits dry sand every time. Hope then catches his hook swords and attempts one more time, but Korra makes a wall of dried sand, stopping Hope's attack and getting his hook swords stuck. Wet sand then started going up the blade of Hope's Hook Swords, before Hope let go of them and shot the sand a few times, with it turning into glass with those shots.

"Lesson 2: Sand and fire make glass. While all traces of earth have been removed because of the fire, glass is simultaneously a very effective offensive and defensive weapon. You can build it up to be impervious, and when it is not as impervious as you thought you made it, broken glass is one of the sharpest things on earth, next to a katana, or diamond" Said Hope. "Hope, I don't want to kill anyone" Said Korra. "Korra, at no point do I want you to kill. The thing about creativity is that you'll never even come close to killing anyone, even when you have the means to. Witch brings me to Lesson 3: Make your opponent make decisions during a fight. Especially choices that will end up being bad for them. For example..." Said Hope.

Hope pulled his hook swords out of the glass wall and disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the glass wall. Hope then threw both of his hook swords diagonally forward, before moving towards Korra quickly making her back up, defensively. Suddenly Hope jumped backwards, as his hook swords bounced towards Korra, and he appeared behind Korra, going in to strike Korra, but Korra make a circular sand wall around herself and used Firebending to turn it into glass, causing Hope's fist and hook swords to get stuck in the glass.

"And that is lesson 4: Be smarter then your opponent" Said Hope. "That's not a creative lesson" Said Korra. "But it is vital. You can not be creative without first being smart" Said Hope, freeing his hand from the glass wall. "Why?" Asked Korra. "It's about connections, in a sense. Or rather, connecting one move to the next" Said Hope. "I think I know what you mean" Said Korra. "Lesson 5 is this: Always appear weaker then a weaker opponent. Or, to say it differently, never show all you can do in the first second of a fight" Said Hope. "I think I already knew that" Said Korra. "I don't doubt that. Here, take this" Said Hope, giving Korra a container of sand. "Why are you giving me this?" Asked Korra. "Where we will be going on patrol, it won't have sand" Said Hope. "Makes sense. Hey, thanks for training me" Said Korra. "No problem" Said Hope.

The scene changes to a street in Republic City. The camera zooms in on the team resting against the car. Camera angle changes to a closer up of the car to reveal the team eating some flour buns, as the police scanner cracks to life

"All available units, please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flats borough! Equalists have taken to the streets; consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!" Declared the voice over the police scanner.

Everyone proceeds into the vehicle

"I call front!" Declared Bolin, jumping into the front seat.

Cut to the side view of the car as Hope gestures his hand out.

"After you" Said Hope. "What a gentleman, thanks!" Declared Korra.

Hope jumps in after her. Cut to Mako in the back seat as he sees Hope and Korra talking in the middle row. He furrows her eyes and the camera cuts to the gear stick as Asami starts the car and pulls out onto the streets. Scene changes to an overhead shot of the car driving down the street. Cut to the top of a slope as the car drives over it and the camera pans down to the entire block suffering from a black out. A few police zeppelins are scanning the block with search lights.

"Why is the power out?" Asked Korra. "It could be a power outage" Said Hope.

Cut to one of the darkened streets in the district as the car pulls in and stops. Everyone gets out of the car and Asami pulls her goggles up. We can hear a crowd and camera angle changes to an overhead view of the block. A lot of police vehicles have blocked the street and the citizens are held behind a police barricade. Cut to a line of police officers standing guard as the crowd boo and jeer at the policemen. Cut to a frontal shot of the team.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous" Said Asami. "Sure doesn't look that way" Said Korra. "They may not be armed, but they are angry. One wrong move, and there could be casualties on either side" Said Hope.

The whine of a microphone sounds and they turn towards the noise. Camera cuts to Saikhan standing on top of an armored police truck holding a microphone in his hands and addressing the crowd.

"All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately!" Declared Saikhan. "Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" Declared a Nonbender.

The people around him cheer in agreement while the camera returns back to Saikhan.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" Declared Saikhan.

Cut to a random woman in the crowd holding a toddler in her arms

"You benders can't treat us this way!" Declared the woman. "Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" Declared a child.

The child points off screen and the crowd turns towards Korra and Hope. Cut to the back view of the woman as she makes her way towards the police barricade while the policemen close in to stop her.

"Please, help us. You're our guardians too!" Shouted the woman. "I will. Anyway I can" Said Hope.

Cut to Korra looking lost as the camera pans across the worried crowd. The camera returns back to Korra as she shoves the metalbender cops aside.

"Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Declared Korra.

She walks away as Hope follows her and we cut to Saikhan adjusting his hat irritably. Cut to a frontal shot of Korra as she stops and turns. Camera angle changes to show that she is looking at Tarrlok standing outside a tent talking to a police officer.

"Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!" Declared Korra. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here!" Declared Tarrok. "We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals" Said Korra. "This is an Equalist rally. There's nothing innocent about it" Said Tarrlok. "They're not Equalists. Who they are are normal people who want their rights back, and are peacefully..." Said Hope. "They are the enemy! Officers, round up all these..." Said Tarrlok.

Suddenly, Hope grabbed Tarrlok's face and slammed the back of his head into the table behind him, and kept it there. Cut to an overhead view of the block as the cops approach the crowd. Cut to their boots as they stomp on the ground and camera quickly pans up to show their arms outstretched in a bending gesture, as the two cops in the tent quickly got into bending stances.

"Korra. The people need you" Said Hope. "What are you doing?" Asked Korra. "I have a theroy. I'll tell you later. Once the secret comes out, however... I think you'll appreciate the wait. Now go! I'll see you later luv" Said Hope.

The supports of the barricade fall apart, leaving the red and white barricade boards floating in the air. The crowd begins to panic when the boards move towards them and they attempt to retreat. Korra runs out of the tent, as the cops perform a metalbending gesture simultaneously and we return back to a small group in the crowd as the barricade board encircles them. Screaming ensues and camera zooms out to show most of the crowd being trapped by the boards. Cut back to the cops again as they stomp their feet and bring their hands up. We return back to the crowd as the earth beneath them comes off the ground. Cut to the rest of the crowd who yell in fear and they begin to run away. Cut to the inside of a police truck as it opens up to a group from the crowd. Cut to a worried Korra as she rushes forward.

"Stop!" Shouted Korra.

Korra proceeds to earthbend the floating earth back to the ground and the people who are trapped immediately go under the board to escape their confines. Cut to Saikhan growling with anger and he looks to the side. Camera cuts to show that he is looking at Asami. We return back to Saikhan as he earthbends a pair of earth cuffs around her wrist and pulls her back.

"Hey, let me go!" Shouted Asami. "You're under arrest!" Declared Saikhan. "What? You can't do that!" Declared Mako. "Actually I can. She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator" Said Saikhan. "Let her go!" Declared Mako. "Arrest him, and his brother!" Shouted Saikhan.

He points towards the siblings and camera cuts to the brothers as metal cables twirl around their torso. They struggle as they are dragged towards the cops. Cut to a pissed off Korra.

"Saikhan!" Shouted Korra.

Camera zooms out as she bends two slabs off earth from the ground and holds them in the air threateningly. Cut to a side view shot of the confrontation.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple" Said Saikhan. "Korra, listen to him! It's not worth it" Said Mako. "Unfortunately for you, my friends mean everything to me" Said Hope, as he walked out of the tent. "Hope! I offer you the same as the avatar! Stop fighting and..." Said Saikhan. "New offer, lightweight! I get my friends, and in exchange, I let you get your people out of that tent. I mean, one of them looks pretty bad" Said Hope. "What did you do to the people in that tent?!" Asked Saikhan. "I mean, it's not squashed by two large disks of earth bad, but it's not enjoying today good either. I mean, one is losing a lot of the red in their" Said Hope. "... Ok. Take your friends and go!" Shouted Saikhan. "Thanks" Said Hope, as Hope quickly walked over to Korra, lightly grabbing her arm. "Alright everyone! Back, back into your houses! I know the power is out, but trust me when I say I'll fix it tomorrow or in the morning!" Shouted Hope, as the crowd slowly dissipated.

Hope then briskly walked Korra over to the back of the police truck Asami, Bolin and Mako were in. Asami, Bolin and Mako then hopped out of the truck as Hope walked them all back to their car before they got in and drove off. Cut to Saikhan entering the tent, revealing Tarrlok with a broken nose and his two guards, standing.

"Saikhan! Did you arrest the Equalists and Hope Xiao Rose?" Asked Tarrlok. "No... He said that you were bleeding heavily" Said Saikhan. "It's just a nose bleed. What of the Equalists?" Asked Tarrlok. "They all went home" Said Saikhan. "... Hope must be a Equalist. We shall arrest him in the morning" Said Tarrlok.

The scene changes to the inside of Korra and Hope's room later at night. Hope is writing into a book, as Korra sleeps. Hope writes a final word, before he puts two bookmarks a two separate places in the book. Hope places the book on the desk he was writing at and writes "Quod Vero Ad In Vincula/ Korra" on the cover. Hope then walked over to Korra and kissed her on the forehead, before walking over to his bed and going to sleep. The room lights up as it becomes morning, and someone knocks at the front door, waking Hope and Korra up. Hope gets up and answers the door to two Metalbending cops.

"Hello officers, what can I do you for?" Asked Hope.

One of the cops metalbends a wire around Hope's wrists, handcuffing him.

"Oh, this isn't really necessary" Said Hope. "You are under arrest for conspiring with Equalists, two counts of assaulting a police officer and one count of assaulting a known council member" Said one of the Metalbending cops. "What, no Miranda? Well, I might be a bit early for that" Asked Hope. "Let him go" Said Korra. "Hey, don't worry Korra. It's not like my arrest is something that will be written for the ages" Said Hope, as he is dragged out of the room, quickly looking at the desk and back to Korra.

Korra walks over to the desk, and picks up the Quod Vero Ad In Vincula/ Korra book, opening it to the first bookmarked page. Korra reads the pages Hope wrote until she got to the last page, gasping at the title of the last page: Tarrlok is an Equalist. The scene changes to an establishing shot of the police station. The camera tilts down to Tenzin walking up the steps. Cut to inside where Tenzin is walking up to the front desk where Korra is. The officer at the desk she is talking to turns and leaves to her annoyance.

"Hey! Ugh!" Shouted Korra. "I came as fast as I could. Is Hope all right?" Asked Tenzin. "I don't know, these knuckleheads won't tell me anything!" Shouted Korra. "I'll take care of this" Said Tenzin.

Footsteps are heard, and Korra and Tenzin look to see Saikhan walking by. He turns and is shocked to see them. He turns away to avoid them, but Tenzin stops him

"Saikhan, a word please" Said Tenzin. "Councilman Tenzin. I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?" Asked Saikhan. "No it cannot. Hope Xiao Rose was wrongfully arrested today. I'd like you to release him immediately" Said Tenzin. "He's not going anywhere. He was interfering with police business, and assaulted several police officer" Said Saikhan. "Your so-called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists! They should be released too!" Shouted Korra. "All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They will be freed if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat. Including Hope" Said Saikhan. "Those people are titled to due process under the law!" Shouted Tenzin. "You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok" Said Saikhan. "Oh I plan to. At the council meeting, later today" Said Tenzin.

Cut to a close up of Saikhan as he glares, then cut to a medium shot as Korra leans in towards him.

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" Declared Korra.

Tenzin takes Korra by the shoulder and pulls her away.

"Calm down, Korra, I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient" Said Tenzin.

Korra and Tenzin turn to leave. After a few steps, Tenzin turns back to address Saikhan

"But you really are the worst! Ever!" Declared Tenzin.

Korra and Tenzin leave. Cut to an establishing shot of Air Temple Island at night as the snow falls. Cut to an overhead shot inside Korra's room and zoom in as she lies on her bed with the lamp on. Naga is lying on the floor. Cut to a close shot of Korra as she grunts and pounds her fist on the bed in frustration before sitting up. Cut to a shot of the window from outside as Korra opens it. She looks out over the bay at Republic City, then turns back around. Korra walks up to Naga and puts a hand on her back.

"Wake up Naga. Let's go" Said Korra.

Cut to an establishing shot of City Hall. Cut to Korra and Naga approaching the building from the side. Korra dismounts

"Wait for me here, girl. Don't worry, I'll be all right" Said Korra.

Korra walks towards the building. Cut to a shot of Tarrlokís office from outside the window. He is at his desk with his secretary. Behind him is a carved mural with a waterfall over it. Cut to a closer shot of Tarrlok writing, when he and the secretary are startled by a crash, and a wind blows in, blowing away his papers. Cut to a shot of Korra standing in the window, with snow blowing in

"You and I need to talk" Said Korra.

Tarrlok glares at Korra as she walks up to the desk.

"Are any of the other council members here?" Asked Tarrlok. "I believe everyone has gone home for the night" Said the Secretary. "Then you should do the same" Said Tarrlok. "Are you sure, sir?" Asked the Secretary, hesitantly. "Leave us" Said Tarrlok.

The secretary bows and leaves the room

"You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out" Said Tarrlok. "Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders! You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people" Said Korra. "And you don't?" Asked Tarrlok. "Of... of course not!" Declared Korra. "Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friend?" Asked Tarrlok.

Cut to Korra for a moment as she glares silently

"See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share" Said Tarrlok. "You and I are nothing alike!" Declared Korra. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line, and do what I say, and I'll release Hope" Said Tarrlok. "That's why you arrested him? To get to me?" Asked Korra. "That, and a few other reasons. I need your answer" Said Tarrlok. "Hope taught me two things, Tarrlok" Said Korra. "Oh, and what were they?" Asked Tarrlok. "The first one is confidence in that whatever I'm doing can be done without crossing any lines I don't want to cross. So, no. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me.

Tarrlok stands up and turns around, facing the waterfall.

"You will regret that decision. But, what was the second thing that the pathetic Equalist, Hope taught you?" Asked Tarrlok. "That you are the Equalist between the two of you!" Declared Korra, pointing at Tarrlok.

Cut to a close up of Tarrlok's eyes as they go wide in reaction to Korra's words. Cut to a shot from behind Tarrlok and pan up so we can see his reflection in the water. Tarrlok swiftly turns around and throws a blade of water at Korra and cutting his desk in half. Korra dodges the attack. It cuts off some strands of hair and smashes into the bookshelf behind her as she rolls out of the way. Korra earthbends the floor at Tarrlok, knocking him back into the waterfall. She then lunges and shoots two streams of fire from her fists at Tarrlok. Tarrlok waterbends a bubble around himself to block the attack. After the attack stops, Tarrlok begins throwing little shards of ice at Korra in rapid succession. Korra back flips to dodge, and the scene goes into slow motion as it cuts to a close up of her in the air. Korra is pushed back against the wall. She grunts and dodges and deflects the shards with her fists as the scene goes into slow motion and we cut to a close up again. One shard grazes her side and she grunts in pain. Tarrlok continues the hail of ice, and Korra lifts up a large stone slab with earthbending to defend herself. Korra grunts as she swings her arms around, and earthbends the mural behind the waterfall. The mural rotates and catches Tarrlok by surprise, knocking him through the wall. He stumbles over the railing, and land on the floor downstairs, rolling along the floor.. Tarrlok catches his breath, his hair a mess, and looks up at the battle worn Korra as she stands in front of him.

"Hope came up with the theory yesterday. He believed that your specific role is to ruin the public image of the bending police and public officials while simultaneously destroying the trust between benders and non benders" Said Korra.

Suddenly, a large water wall appeared out of the floor behind Tarrlok, as he stood up.

"You got it in one, Korra. Amon gave me this mission himself. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take you out now. I can't have you telling any of your friends now, can I? As for Hope, I can just asked some friends you helped recapture for help with him. After all, dying in prison isn't something unnatural" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok then throws a wide spread of ice shards at Korra as Korra prepared to block, but the ice shards suddenly all shattered before hitting Korra, as Hope walked over next to Korra, holding his guns.

"Hope!" Shouted Korra. "But... I put you away! I put you behind bars!" Shouted Tarrlok. "Oh, Tarrlok. Please, before we take you and your revolution away, please understand one thing. By the time the prison that can even hold me there involuntarily for a day is made, you and your bloodline will be forgotten by time itself" Said Hope.

Enraged, Tarrlok freezes the water wall behind him and starts throwing ice shards at Hope and Korra, as Hope and Korra ran to opposite sides of the room next to the ice wall. Tarrlok bended the ice wall to try to impale Korra and Hope with ice spikes, but Hope disappeared, reappearing back at where he started, as Korra expelled fire from her body, melting the spikes before they hit her. Korra then earthbended the ground under Tarrlok to pop him into the air. Hope ran towards where Tarrlok would of been, before Korra popped Hope into the air like she did with Tarrlok. Hope then kicked Tarrlok once in the chest with each foot sending Tarrlok through the ice wall, with the ice wall shattering as Tarrlok lands. Hope lands next to Korra.

"Thanks for the assist" Said Hope. "I could say the same to you" Said Korra. "Thanks. Did you read everything in my collection of short stories?" Asked Hope. "Yeah. I read the whole thing. Didn't think you felt that way" Said Korra. "... Yeah. Shall we get everyone's favourite disappointment?" Asked Hope. "Definitely" Said Korra.

Korra and Hope walk through the remains of the ice wall and begin to approach Tarrlok as he crawls backward. Korra raised her palms up and creates flames in each hand, and Hope racks the slide of his gun. Tarrlok stands and holds his hands out, making Korra and Hope stop in their tracks and causing the flames in Korra's hands to fly to either side of Tarrlok. Korra and Hope grunt in pain for a moment, then Tarrlok moves his hands, causing Korra and Hope's arms to twist back, making Hope drop his gun. They groans in pain as Tarrlok holds his stance, and his hand movements force them to their knees.

"You're two are in my way, and you need to be removed!" Shouted Tarrlok. "What are you doing to us!?" Asked Hope. "You're... you're a... bloodbender?" Asked Korra, paralyzed and terrified. "Very observant" Said Tarrlok. "Korra. What's a bloodbender?" Asked Hope. "A bloodbender... they can control people through their blood. But... It's not a full moon how... how are you doing this?" Asked Korra. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok twists Korra and Hope around before throwing them against each other. Cut to Korra as she falls to the floor and looks stunned. Cut to Korra's point of view as she watches Tarrlok approach her before her vision blurs and fades out. Cut to a flashback dream of the close up of Yakone's eyes, then to a shot of Sokka in pain, then to Toph throwing a metal cable out. Cut to a different angle showing the cable headed for Yakone before Toph is blood bent and the cable falls. Cut to a shot of Yakone looking back and chuckling as Aang reaches out towards him, then cut to a close up of Aang paralyzed. The scene fades back to Korra's point of view as she wakes up in the back of a truck, groaning, as Tarrlok throws Hope in the back of the truck, bleeding and pale. Tarrlok is about to close the door. Cut to a shot of Korra showing her tied up.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Korra. "Somewhere where no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra! You'll never see it again" Said Tarrlok

Korra sits up and roars at Tarrlok, breathing fire at him. Tarrlok closes the doors and avoids the fire just in time. Tarrlok slams his fist against the door and walks around to the front. Cut to a close up of Korra's profile.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" Shouted Korra.

Korra yells as the engine starts and the truck drives off. Cut to a shot of it driving down the city streets, then to a profile shot of Tarrlok, looking grim. Cut again to the truck driving down the streets at night, then tilt up to a shot of the mountains and the crescent moon in the sky.


	9. Out of the Past

The episode opens up to a basement showing a metal box and the lights above the box keeps flickering. The camera pans to the right to show more of the flight of stairs in the basement. The door opens and light streams through the doorway, illuminating the stairs. Korra and Hope's silhouette slowly floats through the doorway. Cut to the top of the stairs as we see Korra and Hope's shadow and their feet are slowly levitated into screen. Camera angle changes to a frontal shot of Korra who is struggling, spasming and appears to be in a lot of pain, and Hope who is unconscious, pale and bloody. As they levitates past the camera, Tarrlok is revealed to be behind them, deep in concentration and his arms are in front of him, controlling Korra and Hope in a puppet-like fashion with his bloodbending. Camera angle cuts to an overhead view of the basement as Tarrlok walks down the stairs and levitates Korra and Hope towards the metal box. He levitates Korra and Hope into the box and puts Hope down first. Tarrlok turns Korra around to face him. Tarrlok still has an intense look of concentration on his face. Cut to a close up of Korra's face.

"What are you doing?" Asked Korra, fearfully.

Cut to the bottom of the box as we see her feet land on the floor. The camera quickly switches back to the outside of the box as Tarrlok quickly slams the door shut.

"Tarrlok!" Shouted Korra.

We return back to the inside of the box as Korra pounds on the door with all her might

"You can't keep us in here forever!" Declared Korra.

Outside the box, we see Tarrlok ignoring her threats as he casually walks up the stairs. Korra keeps pounding on the box. Cut to the outside of the house as Tarrlok walks towards a blue Satomobile and enters it. The engine starts and he drives the Satomobile off screen. Camera pulls out to show a house out in the snowy wilderness and the Satomobile drives down the track. Cut to another scene of the snowy mountains and it is apparent that the place is deserted. Cut to a building on Air Temple Island at sunrise and we hear a telephone ringing. We are shown a bedroom where Meelo is sleeping in between his parents. All of them are in their pajamas. As the phone rings, Meelo wakes up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looks towards the phone and crawls over his father's face to pick him up. Tenzin gets rudely awakened by that. Meelo can be heard picking up the phone. Cut to the front of Meelo's face as he has a candlestick phone in his hand. He holds the receiver up in his ear and the speaker near his mouth. Tenzin can be seen sitting up behind Meelo

"Who is this? It's six in the morning. This better be important" Said Meelo

Tenzin takes the phone from his son and the camera changes angle and we can now see Pema waking up in the background.

"Councilman Tenzin here" Said Tenzin.

Camera pans to show Tenzin only as his eyebrows raise up with surprise

"What?" Asked Tenzin.

Cut to a photographer taking pictures inside City Hall. Camera angle changes to an overhead view of the scene to show the mess Korra and Tarrlok did the night before, as well as multiple large blood stains around the place. A few metalbender cops are on the scene and Chief Saikhan is standing near Tarrlok who is being healed. We can see Tenzin walking through the doors. Cut to a close up of Tenzin walking in and we immediately change to the photographer's point of view through the camera lens as he focuses on an Equalist glove and takes a picture of it. After the flash, the view changes to the broken balcony and the photographer slowly pans his camera down to a bola wrapped around a pillar. Another picture is taken. After the flash, we see Tenzin walking towards Tarrlok as a waterbending healer heals Tarrlok's arm. Saikhan is taking notes.

"What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?" Asked Tenzin.

Tarrlok stands up and pull his sleeve down as the healer walk away.

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested Hope. She asked me to release them and... that's when the Equalists attacked" Said Tarrlok.

We are shown a sepia toned flashback of Tarrlok placing an Equalist glove on the crater in the ground

"I tried to protect Korra" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok throws a bola towards the pillar

"We were outnumbered" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok puts on an electric glove and he activates it, making it spark in his hand

"Then I was electrocuted" Said Tarrlok.

He puts the glove to his arm and electrocutes him as he groans in pain. The flashback ends and it fades back to the present time.

"When I came to, the police had arrived but Korra was gone. I'm so sorry. Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar" Said Tarrlok.

Scene changes to Lin lying in a hospital bed and the camera slowly pans across the road. The radio buzzes to life off screen.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Lin opens her eyes and turns her head towards the radio

"Late last night Equalists attacked City Hall, subduing Councilman Tarrlok and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in but-" Said the Radio Broadcaster.

Lin turns off the radio abruptly and gets out of bed but it is apparent that she is still injured as she winces and grabs her arm. She stands up and walks off screen. Cut to the inside of a cupboard containing Lin's metal armor as Lin opens it. Cut to a back view of Lin as she looks at her leg and arm guards as well as her main body armor. Camera changes to another angle as Lin walks into screen with a singlet on, she has removed her pajamas. She moves her arms forward and her armor is metalbent onto her body. Cut to the front view of Lin's body as the armor slides down her neck, waist and a belt is fastened around it. Cut to Lin's bare arm as her arm guard flies onto it. Lin is now fully suited and she looks down at the badge. Without hesitation, she rips the badge off her armor. She puts on a cloak as it covers the entire screen. When the cloak is gone, the scene has changes to Toph's statue outside the police station. It is glinting in the sun. The scene changes again to the front desk of the police station.

"Hope! He was brought in yesterday! H! O! P! E!" Shouted Lin. "I'm sorry! Nobody can find him in there! It's like he vanished!" Shouted the police officer. "Great... Well, I guess I've got a back up team" Said Lin.

The scene changes to Air Temple Island, outside of Asami's room before Lin opens the door and waking Asami up with her voice.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest" Said Lin.

Camera cuts to a close up of Lin's face as she beckons Asami with her head

"Come on, I'm busting you out" Said Lin. "Busting me out? I just woke up" Said Asami. "Korra, and maybe Hope need us to find them" Said Lin. "Count me in" Said Asami, as she stood up revealing herself to be already dressed. "Why are you..." Said Lin. "These are really all the clothes I have" Said Asami.

Scene changes once more to Bolin and Mako's room, with Bolin facing the camera and Mako with his back facing his brother. We hear drops of water. Cut to Mako's front view and we can see Bolin standing in front of an urinal.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Mako. "Cover your ears! I can't go with you listening" Said Bolin.

Mako sighs and cover his ears. The door opens loudly and Mako is startled by the loud noise. A look of relief floods his face.

"Asami. What brings you to our room?" Asked Mako.

Cut to a front view of Bolin as the top half of his face reddens with embarrassment. We can see Asami and Mako embracing.

"Aaaagh! A little privacy please?" Asked Bolin. "Are you all right?" Asked Mako. "I'm fine. It's so good to see you" Said Asami. "Mako, Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her.

Camera angle changes to a frontal view of a shocked Mako with his eyes and brows raised. The camera zooms in slowly on him.

"No. No, she can't be gone" Said Mako. "Come on. We have an Avatar to rescue" Said Lin.

Cut back to the inside of the room as Mako and Asami run out. Bolin turns around to join them. Cut to Lin moving her fingers up as we hear a zipper being pulled up. We immediately cut to Bolin making a noise of shock and embarrassment as his hands go down.

"Your fly was down" Said Lin. "Thanks for catching that" Said Bolin, embarrassed.

Bolin walks off screen and the scene changes to the house back in the snowy mountains. Cut to the box in the basement as we hear pounding against the metal. Cut to the inside of the box as Korra throws her body onto the box, attempting to make the door budge. She grunts and groans.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" Shouted Korra, as she pounded on the door with her arm.

Slowly, her poundings soften. Cut to a close up of Korra's chin as she pants and sweats drip down her cheek. Camera changes to another angle and it is now facing the door. Korra slides down to the floor against the door and she look tired.

"Please" Said Korra.

Korra looks over at Hope, before placing a hand on his chest. Suddenly, Hope sits up, coughing violently before spitting up a bracelet, colour returning to his body.

"Ohhhhh, thank god it wasn't stuck in my throat" Said Hope.

Korra hugged Hope around his chest, before Hope did the same to Korra.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was dead. Perhaps I should explain some things. Tarrlok used his blood bending to pull the blood out of me through the knife wounds I have right now. I can see that he only did this to one of us. That may just be for the best" Said Hope. "He won't get away with this" Said Korra. "Hey. We are in his cage right now. Can you still bend? If so, then please heal my wounds" Said Hope. "I can only do water healing" Said Korra. "Use fire instead" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Korra. "I need you to use fire to cauterise my wounds" Said Hope. "Cauterise?" Asked Korra. "Yeah. Cauterise. The medical practice of burning a part of a body to remove or close off a part of it. It destroys some tissue in an attempt to mitigate bleeding and damage, remove an undesired growth, or minimize other potential medical harm. Don't know what that is?" Asked Hope, removing his trenchcoat and shirt. "No" Said Korra. "... Guess it hasn't been invented yet. Just concentrate on making a layer of fire on your hand, then put your hand on where I've been cut" Said Hope.

Korra made a small fire in her hand, before pressing her hand into a cut on Hope's shoulder. Hope groaned in pain, making Korra stop

"No no, don't worry! Your doing fine. It's supposed to hurt. After all, it is basically searing flesh to stop bleeding, and even better, prevent infection. Use both hands so we can get through this quicker" Said Hope.

Reluctantly, Korra made a small fire in her other hand and went across Hope's body, cauterising the wounds all over Hope's torso, finishing off with a big slash across Hope's upper back. Hope puts back on his shirt and trenchcoat and sits facing Korra.

"So... we appear to be in a metal box" Said Hope. "But you can teleport us out, right?" Asked Korra. "I can. I'm just worried that it might not be the best move" Said Hope. "What do you mean?" Asked Korra. "If we suddenly up and disappear from here and Tarrlok finds out, he might attack our friends to find us if we go into hiding" Said Hope. "I won't go into hiding while he's out there" Said Korra. "Then we either just end up in a different metal box, or worse, we take him down and expose him, witch will lead to open conflict with the Equalists. And we know what they have" Said Hope. "So what do we do then!?" Asked Korra. "... Meditate. Who knows, maybe something will pop up. A new option" Said Hope.

Camera zooms out on Korra getting seated in a lotus position and she brings her fists together to meditate. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Soft music changes in the background as the camera angle changes from the top of the box looking in to a close up of Korra's face. The camera slowly zooms in on her and we are taken to a flashback. We see the back of an adult Aang's head. He hears some foot steps behind him and turns his head.

"What are you doing here, Aang?" Asked a voice.

Cut to Toph in her metalbender cop armor and she has metalbender cops behind her

"I told you I have this under control" Said Toph. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true we're not dealing with a normal criminal" Said Aang. "Fine. Follow me, Twinkletoes" Said Toph.

Cut to a frontal view of Toph as Aang turns towards her

"Toph, I'm forty years old" Said Aang.

Toph continues to walk as her cops follow

"You think you could stop with the nicknames?" Asked Aang. "Afraid not, Twinkletoes" Said Toph.

Aang shakes his head and follows Toph. Scene changes to what looks like a fancy restaurant. We see Yakone sitting at a table while a couple of bodyguards stand in front of it. Aang, Toph and the rest of the cops walk into screen.

"It's over" Said Toph.

Cut to a frontal shot of Toph as she points a finger at Yakone

"You're under arrest, Yakone" Said Toph. "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace" Said Yakone.

Cut to the side of Toph as she metalbends a spool of wire out and it catches Yakone's wrist, making him slightly lose his hold on his chopsticks. Cut to a front view of the scene as Toph yanks him up, turning the table over. A cop subdues Yakone and turns him around to cuff him.

"What's the big idea?" Asked Yakone. "We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are" Said Aang.

Cut to a side view shot of the scene as we see the other cops have subdued the bodyguards as well.

"Take him away" Said Toph. "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me, and I'll beat this one too" Said Yakone.

Fade back to a close up of Korra's face as she opens her eyes and gasps in surprise.

"Whoa" Said Korra. "What happened?" Asked Hope. "I finally connected with Aang. But what is he trying to tell me? A new way out of this box would be nice" Said Korra. "Your telling me. Keep meditating. Hope for the best" Said Hope.

Korra takes in another deep breath and returns to meditate. Cut to Tenzin on the phone in his office as Lin and company walk into screen. Tenzin looks up in surprise.

"I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything" Said Tenzin.

Tenzin puts the phone down and stands up

"Lin, what're you- you- you should be in the hospital. And you three! You should probably be in your rooms" Said Tenzin.

Cut to a close up of Lin and the teens as Bolin waves sheepishly while Asami smiles smugly. Mako looks worried.

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra" Said Lin. "Do you have any leads?" Asked Mako. "I've been on the phone all morning but nothing yet" Said Tenzin, walking out from behind his desk. "We need Naga. She can track Korra" Said Mako "I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing as well" Said Tenzin. "Then where do we start?" Asked Bolin. "My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city" Said Lin. "Underground" Said Asami.

Tenzin, Mako and Lin look towards her, as she crossed her arms.

"Just like my father's secret factory. Figures" Said Asami. "Yeah, yeah. That makes sense. When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, in sounded like we drove into a tunnel" Said Bolin. "I know where to start looking. Come on" Said Mako.

The teens run off screen and the camera pans right to Lin and Tenzin

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too" Said Lin. "Let's bring them all home, Lin" Said Tenzin.

Scene changes to an overhead view of the city. The camera pans down to an empty yard Oogi flies into screen with the rest on its saddle. The sky bison lands and everyone disembarks. Cut to a back view shot of Mako as he look around and walk down an alley.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley" Said Mako.

Mako turns his head back towards the group and points. They run down the alley and camera angle changes to the front of the group as they reach an intersection and stop as they walk around.

"Which way?" Asked Asami. "Hmm. This way kinda smells familiar" Said Bolin, pointing a finger forward.

Lin stops and stomps her barefoot on the ground as the background turns into black and shockwaves are seen travelling up her body. The colour change back to normal and she stands up.

"There's a tunnel nearby" Said Lin.

She points to her right and everyone runs towards it. Cut to a canal as the group slides down the slope into it while Tenzin jumps off and cushions the landing with airbending

"There!" Shouted Mako.

Cut to an overhead view of the canal as the group run towards the tunnel but it is blocked off by metal grates. The group runs towards it and Lin bends down. Cut to a close up of the tracks on the floor leading into the tunnel.

"Motorcycle tracks" Said Lin

Cut to a view of Lin inspecting the tracks as the rest of the group look at her. She stands up.

"Korra has to be in there" Said Mako.

Cut to the inside of the tunnel looking outwards as Lin gets into a stance.

"Somewhere" Said Mako

As he finishes his sentence, Lin raises her arms upwards and the metal grates slide up. The group having entered the tunnel and stumbling across four different tunnels heading in various directions. Cut to a close up of Mako who has firebent a small flame in his hand and he is holding it up high to illuminate the area.

"Let's try this way" Said Mako. "And what if Korra's not down there?" Asked Asami, stepping forward and extending her hand out. "Then we pick another tunnel until we find her" Said Mako, harshly.

Mako clenches his fist with determination and proceeds to walk off screen as the rest follow. Cut to a close up of Asami who looks a little hurt. Cut to a curve of a tunnel as Mako and the others walk into view. The view changes to profile shots of Asami and Bolin as they walk.

"Hey, is Mako all right? He seems really worried about Korra" Said Asami. "Yeah, we all are" Said Bolin. "I know, but he's your brother. Do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?" Wispered Asami. "What? No! That's just gossip. Where did you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now. Heh" Said Bolin.

Bolin puts his hands behind his back and stands suspiciously

"What do you know, Bolin? Come on. Spill it" Said Asami.

Bolin tugs his collar nervously and the camera angle changes to a view above Asami's left shoulder looking towards Bolin

"Nothing. I mean... there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but-" Said Bolin.

Cut to a close up of Asami looking shocked as the camera zooms in on her

"They kissed?" Asked Asami.

She looks toward Mako sadly and the camera cuts to a back view shot of the pair as we can see the rest of the group walking a little ahead of them.

"Believe me, I was upset over it too, but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything" Said Bolin.

He places a hand on his waist and looks to the side. Camera cuts to a back view shot behind Bolin looking towards a hurt Asami.

"I doubt that" Said Asami, her voice breaking slightly.

Cut to a back view shot of the pair as they walk but Asami turns her head backwards after a couple of steps and we hear the engine of a motorcycle. Cut to a front view overhead shot of the group in the tunnel as we see the headlights of the motorcycle illuminating the back of the tunnel.

"Hide" Said Lin.

Mako extinguishes his flame and everyone runs towards a pillar. Cut to a close up of the back of the tunnel as two Equalists drive their motorcycles into view and cycle off screen. Cut to a close up of the dashboard of the motorcycle and a hand comes into screen as the Equalist flips the switch in the middle with his thumb. Cut to group hiding behind the pillar looking out at a wall as it flips inwards, revealing a hidden passage and both of them drive in. The wall flips back into place. Cut to a close up of Lin looking shocked at first and then determined as she runs out from behind the pillar and the rest follow. Camera angle changes to a profile shot of the wall as the group stops in front of it. Cut to a close up frontal shot of Lin as she closes her eyes and reaches her hand upwards to touch the wall off screen. We are then shown Lin's hand as it rubs the wall. She then pauses in the middle and she rotates her hand to the right. Cut to the back of the wall as we can see a red wheel valve turning and two metal columns sliding out from the side. We return back to a back view shot of the group as Lin pushes her palm upwards and the wall flips upwards. Lin then gestures into the passage and the group runs in as the wall flips shut. Scene changes to the inside of the secret Equalist base and we can see three motorcycles and two metal trucks in the foreground and a group of Equalists in the background loading things into a tram. Camera slowly pulls backwards as Lin and Tenzin walk into screen and take cover from behind a wall. Cut to a close up of the group with their backs again the wall. Cut to a close up of the Equalists loading their wares. Three of them are on the tram while one is standing beside the tram and holding a clipboard.

"That tram goes to the training camp" Said an Equalist.

He points to the right as the tram moves off and he turns to his right as another tram drives in as an Equalist steps off.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir" Said the Equalist.

Both Equalists walk off screen and we cut to a close up of Tenzin with Mako and Asami in the background

"That's where they must be keeping Korra" Said Tenzin.

Camera zooms out to reveal the entire group

"We need to get down that tunnel" Said Lin.

Lin waves her hand and runs off screen as everyone backs away from the wall one by one and follows Lin. Cut to the inside of one of the tram tunnels looking outwards as the group get into a tram and it begins to move shortly afterwards. Cut to a profile shot of the tram to show Asami driving it while the rest of the group are out front. Cut to the end of the tunnel as two Equalists stand guard. An alarm sounds and blinks red at the end of the tunnel and the two Equalists look towards the inside of the tunnel as the tram rolls out. Cut to the inside of the tram looking out at one Equalist. The camera angle changes to an overhead shot of the scene as it is revealed that the tram is empty. The tram comes to a stop and the front lights turn off. Both Equalist walk towards the tram. Cut to a frontal shot of one Equalist while the other walks on screen.

"It's empty" Said one of the Equalists. "Yeah. I can see that" Said the other Equalist.

Metal cables shoot out from the tunnel behind them and wrap around their chests as they are pulled into the tunnel screaming. We can hear clangs and bangs. Cut to a close up of the Equalists already tied up and propped against a door. It is clear from the position of their heads that they are unconscious. Camera pulls out to show Bolin and Asami standing in front of them while Lin walks up the stairs and Mako is already waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Bolin, Asami. Keep an eye on them" Said Lin.

Cut to a close up of Lin's shoe as it retracts to reveal her bare foot as she stomps hard into the ground. The camera flashes white and we are shown an overhead view of the room in black and white. Shockwaves roll out from Lin's foot throughout the room. Cut to a corridor with jail cells as the shockwaves move through it. Cut back to Lin in her earthbending stance with her eyes closed

"My officers are inside" Said Lin. "What about Korra?" Asked Mako. "I don't see her yet" Said Lin.

Lin continues walking up another flight of stairs while Mako and Tenzin follow after her. Cut to the inside of a jail cell looking out as Lin and Mako walk down the trio walk down the corridor. Cut to another corridor as the trio make a turn around it. The camera quickly zooms out to show two Equalists being alerted to their presence and getting into attack positions as they swing their bolas above their heads. Cut to a profile shot of the Equalists as they throw their bolas off screen. Cut to a profile shot of Tenzin as he airbends a powerful blast of air, knocking the Equalists backwards against the wall. Cut to a shot above an Equalist's shoulder looking at the trio as Lin continues to walk down the corridor. Mako runs forward grabs the Equalist against the shoulders and props him up against the wall. Cut to a close up of Mako and the Equalist as Mako removes the Equalist's mask.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?!" Shouted Mako.

Cut to the inside of a jail cell looking outwards as Lin walk on screen and looks at the camera in shock. She walks closer to the bars and the camera zooms out to reveal the metalbender cops all seated despondently on their beds. Lin metalbends the bars aside loudly and the cops turn towards her as she walks into the cell. Cut to a close up of a tired looking cop.

"Chief Bei Fong?" Asked the Cop.

Cut to a view behind the cop looking at a sympathetic and sad Lin

"I'm too late. That monster already took you bending, didn't he?" Asked Lin.

Cut back to the cop as he nods silently. Cut back to a close up of Lin.

"I'm so sorry" Said Lin.

Shakes her head sadly and camera angle changes to an entire view of the cell

"Come on, let's get you out of here" Said Lin.

Lin walks out as the cops get off the beds and follow. We return back to Mako with his hands on the Equalist's collar as he pushes the Equalist up against the wall forcefully.

"I'll ask you one more time" Said Mako as he pulls his hand back and a flame appears above his fist "Where is she?" Asked Mako.

The Equalist closes his eyes from the sudden brightness

"We don't have the Avatar and the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying" Said the Equalist.

Mako puts the Equalist back on the ground

"What?" Asked Mako.

Cut to the end of the corridor looking at everyone as Lin walks towards Mako

"I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here" Said Lin.

Cut to an area behind Lin's shoulder looking at Mako as he extinguishes his flame and lets go of the Equalist, letting him slump to the floor

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Asked Mako. "Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!" Shouted Tenzin.

Cut to an area behind Tenzin looking at Lin and Mako as the alarm sounds through the prison and everyone runs off screen. The camera focuses on the red alarm which keeps blinking. Cut back to the room where they left Bolin and Asami. Bolin is standing in front of an empty tram as he hollers.

"Let's go, people!" Declared Bolin

Cut to Asami looking at the group and we cut back to a frontal shot of the tram as everyone gets on. The tram moves off screen while we see another tram coming in from the tunnel behind them. Cut to the back view of the escape tram as Mako turns around and notices a tram catching up to them. The camera zooms in on the tram full of Equalists and we cut back to the brothers. Bolin places a hand on Mako's shoulder and steps in front of his brother. He brings his hands out to the sides, clenches his fingers and brings them down. Cut to an overhead shot of the escaping tram as it moves off screen and the walls of the tunnel collapse. We can hear the Equalist tram colliding into the rubble. Cut back to the brothers with a smiling cop behind them.

"Try to chi-block that" Declared Bolin.

We cut to the front of the tram as Lin looks even more determined while the rest of the cops hang on for dear life. Cut to the back of Lin's head looking at the end of the tunnel. The camera moves forward rapidly to the end of the tunnel to show the Lieutenant, a massive group of chi blockers and a couple of mecha tanks waiting in position for them. The Lieutenant's kali stick sparks with electricity.

"We got more company" Said Lin.

Cut back to Lin looking at the ceiling and we see her make elaborate movements with her arms towards the ceiling. Cut to a rail on the ceiling as it snaps down.

"Hang on!" Declared Lin.

Cut to a profile shot of the tram as it moves up the make shift rail. Cut to a back view of Lin as she earthbends a hole in the ceiling and the camera cuts to the top of the hole as the tram appears. We cut to a shot of an empty tunnel as the tram sail through the air and lands roughly on the ground. Cut to a close up of the tram as everyone groans but they are all alright. Lin gets out of the tram and earthbends a hole in the ceiling and sunlight shines in. Scene changes to the snowy mountains at night and we cut to Hope and Korra, who is still meditating in the box. Camera zooms in on Korra's face and it flashes white. We are shown another sepia toned flashback again and we have an overhead view of what appears to be a court room.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years" Said the Prosecutor.

Cut to Yakone who is grinning evilly as Aang sits behind him

"Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now" Said the Prosecutor.

Cut to the back of the council's table looking to the court room as the prosecutor walks into their view

"You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you Yakone has maintain his grip on the underworld" Said the Prosecutor.

Cut to a view behind the prosecutor looking towards the council's table. We see an adult Sokka seated in the middle and he is flanked by a Fire Nation woman on his right and an Air Nomad man on his left

"By using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending" Said the Prosecutor.

Cut to a close up of Sokka as he frowns with suspicion. Cut to Yakone and his attorney as the attorney stands up.

"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a Full Moon" Said the Defence Attorney.

Cut to Yakone who still wears a smug, evil smile on his face. It is noted that his wrists are handcuffed to the table

"Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a Full Moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man for a crime that is impossible to commit" Said the DA.

Cut to Aang who is looking serious. The scene fades back to present day Korra who is still meditating. The camera slowly zooms in on her face and we are brought back to the flashback once more. Again, it's an overhead view of the court room but this time, the council are walking towards their seats.

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict" Said the Bailiff

Cut to a close up of Sokka

"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single-handedly developed the skill" Said Sokka.

Cut to the back of Sokka's head as he looks back towards the audience

"The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders, and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison" Said Sokka, seriously.

Cut to a gavel hitting the block. We cut back to Yakone and his attorney who balls up the scroll in his hand, throws it off screen and bangs his hand against the table angrily. Yakone stands up and the attorney looks towards him. Cut to a close up of Yakone's eyes as it dilates unnaturally. Cut to Sokka who yells in pain as his arm is bent slightly backwards. He begins to close his eyes and spasm. Camera shows a full view of the council as they too, begin to spasm in the seats. Cut to Toph as she metalbends a cable from her side. Cut to back to Yakone's eyes as he look to the side and cocks his head. Cut to a back view of Toph as she drops the cable and she begins to spasm and groan in pain. Cut to a frontal shot of Toph as the camera pans across her and the council all in pain. Camera stops on Yakone as he laughs and looks backwards. The camera zooms out to show an arrowed hand reaching out towards Yakone and spasming as well. Cut to a frontal shot of Aang as he struggles. The rest of the audience are spasming in pain as well. Yakone has managed to bloodbend everyone without using his hands. Flashback ends and we are brought back to the present day as we see Korra with a pained expression on her face and she breathes rapidly.

"Korra?" Asked Hope. "I'm ok. I have to keep going" Said Korra. "Be careful, ok? I think that because your connecting to a past life, their pain then will become your pain now" Said Hope.

Korra goes back to meditating. Scene changes to City Hall at sun down. Cut to the rest of the council standing inside City Hall as Tenzin and Lin walks on screen.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice" Said Tenzin. "Chief" Said Lin. "Lin" Said Saikhan.

Cut to a frontal shot of Tenzin and Lin

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Said Tarrlok, walking towards Lin and Tenzin. "We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok" Said Tenzin.

Tenzin points a finger at Tarrlok

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked and took her" Said Tarrlok, angerly. "But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Asked Tenzin. "That is a ridiculous accusation" Said Tarrlok.

He takes a step back to reveal the council page standing on the second floor, clutching a pillar listening to their conversation

"It's true! He took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her, and a white and red haired boy down to the garage!" Declared the Council Page.

A flashback begins and we are shown the page's point of view. He has hidden behind a pillar and we see Tarrlok standing at the back of a Satomobile.

"Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra! You'll never see it again" Said Tarrlok.

Korra screams in rage and Tarrlok immediately closes the doors as a puff of flame comes out of the doors. Tarrlok slams a fist against the doors and walks to the driver's seat. Cut to a frontal shot of the page clutching the pillar, looking a little shocked. Fade back to the page in present day in the same position.

"That is nonsense!" Shouted Tarrlok.

The page shrinks down a little and we cut back to an overhead shot of the people on the ground floor. Tarrlok has his finger pointed up to the page

"Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar" Said Tarrlok. "Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Asked Lin. "I was terrified to tell because... because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!" Declared the Council Page, shocking everyone. "Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra" Said Tenzin.

Cut to Lin as she gets to a defensive stance as well. Cut to the back view of Tenzin and Lin looking towards Tarrlok as suspicious, exciting music plays in the background. Cut to a close up of Tarrlok's face with his eyes wide open with anger. He moves forward rapidly. Cut to profile shots of Tenzin as he airbends a puff of air and Lin who metalbends a cable from her wrist. They are quickly shut down by Tarrlok's bloodbending as they spasm in pain. Cut to a back view of Tarrlok with his arms open and everyone who is present are being bloodbent by Tarrlok. They are all spasming and groaning in agony and are brought to their knees. Cut to a close up of Tarrlok deep in concentration as he brings his arms in. Cut to a close up of the people being bloodbent as they slowly drop unconscious one by one. Cut back to Tarrlok looking a little shocked as he walk backwards. Cut to an overhead view of the ground floor as Tarrlok looks at the group and he runs off camera. The scene returns to an unconscious Tenzin on the floor. Footsteps are heard and Lin's metal shoes walk on screen.

"Wake up" Said Lin.

Lin's hand enters the screen and slaps Tenzin across the cheek and he awakens with a gasp. Cut to Mako helping Asami up and she has a hand on her head. Bolin sits up on screen and flails his arms around

"Uuugghhh, man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird" Said Bolin. "Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out" Said Asami. "Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?" Asked Bolin.

Cut to a frontal shot of Saikhan facing Lin and Tenzin as the Earth Kingdom councilman stands behind him

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force" Said Saikhan.

Saikhan and the councilman turn away and walk off and we cut back to the group as Bolin places a hand on his shoulder and attempts to rotate it to loosen the sore muscles on his shoulder.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail" Said Lin. "It could lead us to Korra. Let's go" Said Tenzin.

The group runs off screen. The scene changes to Korra who is still meditating really hard and beads of perspiration collects on her chin. The camera flashes white to Aang's flashback again and we are shown a frontal shot of Aang struggling against Yakone's bloodbending as he reaches his hand out in an attempt to grab Yakone. Cut to Yakone smiling maniacally as he has his palms upward and he flexes his fingers. We cut to Sokka who is still trembling from Yakone's grip and he looks off screen as the camera zooms out to reveal that he is looking towards a struggling Toph. Cut back to Yakone as he stares at Toph with deep concentration. We return back to Toph as her hands move backwards involuntarily to grab the keys from the cop beside her as she gasps in pain. We cut back to a wide shot of Yakone as Toph levitates into screen towards Yakone. Her hand is outstretched with the key as she unlocks Yakone's cuffs. Cut to his feet as the handcuffs fall to the floor. Cut back to Yakone as he massages his wrists and moves them around. He then moves his arms upwards, clenches his hand and Toph and a cop fall unconscious. Cut to an overhead shot of the court room as everyone drops unconscious. We cut to Yakone's back view and we see Sokka and the rest of the council fall unconscious. Aang's hand is still outstretched towards Yakone and he gasps in pain. Yakone turns towards him and brings his hand up, levitating Aang upwards.

"Yakone, you won't get away with this" Said Aang. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Republic City is mine, Avatar. I'll be back on day to claim it" Said Yakone.

Cut to a side vie shot of the scene as Yakone brings his hand back and Aang is tossed forward against the steps and he is knocked unconscious. Yakone runs to the exit and we cut to a close up of Yakone's face as he runs towards the camera. We cut to the outside of the court room and Yakone is already seated in a carriage and slaps the reins of an ostrichhorse and the animal runs off screen. We return back to Aang as wind blows his robes around. Camera cuts to a close up of Aang's face as he wakes up glowing with the Avatar State. The glow fades and Aang looks furious. Cut to the front door of the court room as it bursts open to reveal an angry Aang standing on top of a huge swirling air ball and moves closer towards the camera. Cut to the back of Yakone's carriage as it makes its way down an empty street and Aang is hot on his tail. Aang proceeds to move his air ball across the buildings. Cut to a frontal shot of Yakone as he looks to the side in shock. The camera pans upwards to reveal Aang chasing him closely. Aang makes elaborate movements with his arms and sends a blast of air towards the camera. Cut to a top view of the carriage as the air severes the reins and the carriage spins off balance. Cut to a frontal shot of the ostrichhorse as it keeps running but the carriage falls on its side toward the ground and skids a distance. Aang nears the carriage and we cut to an over head shot of Aang circling the fallen carriage. We cut to a close up of the carriage looking towards Aang as the door opens suddenly. Cut to a Yakone as he extends his arms upwards and brings them in. Cut to Aang as he gasps and his body lurches forward and collides with the ground. Yakone jumps out of the carriage and walk towards Aang. Cut to a close up of Aang on the ground looking up at Yakone and we cut to Yakone with his hair in a slight mess. He loosens his collar.

"This time I'm going to put you to sleep for good" Said Yakone.

Cut to Aang as he spasms once more and a sickening crunch can be heard. His arms contort in an unnatural position. Cut to Yakone as he levitates Aang's body upwards and Aang continues to groan in pain. Cut to a view of Yakone's hand looking up at Aang as Aang's body slowly spins around and his arms and knees are bent in very awkward angles. Cut to Aang's wrist as it bends backwards and Aang screams in pain. Cut to a close up of a deranged Yakone as perspiration pours down his face. Cut to Aang's face as he is being handled like a ragdoll. His neck begins to twist in a weird angle and his eyes flashes into the Avatar State and the camera zooms out to reveal that he has broken free of Yakone's bloodbending and air is swirling fiercely around him. Yakone is surprised and puts his arms in front of his face to shield him from the wind. Cut to a back view of Aang as he earthbends a cone around Yakone and contains him. Cut to a front view of Yakone as he struggles and Aang's arms enter the screen. His right hand is placed on the middle of Yakone's forehead while his left hand is placed on the middle of his chest just under the collarbone.

"I'm taking away your bending for good" Said Aang.

Cut to a close up of Yakone as he gasps in shock. Cut to profile shot of the scene as Aang's arrows and eyes flash. Cut to an overhead view of Yakone and Aang as Yakone gasps with his eyes wide open. Aang's arrows and eyes stop glowing and he steps away from Yakone. Cut to a close up shot of the pair as Aang pants slightly.

"It's over" Said Korra.

The flashback ends and we return back to a close up of Korra's face in present day. She opens her eyes with disbelief and the camera zooms out.

"Aang, this whole time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok" Said Korra, rubbing her face and eyes. "He might of been. I'm just happy you are fine" Said Hope.

Korra hears a door opening and camera angle changes to an overhead view of the box and Korra stands up.

"This could be our way out safely" Whispered Hope.

We hear footsteps walking down a flight of stairs. Cut to a full view of the basement as Tarrlok descends and walks towards the box.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you" Said Tarrlok. "So your little bloodbending secret's out?" Asked Korra.

Cut back to Tarrlok as he lets out an angry sigh and he walks away from the box

"And I know how you bloodbent me without a Full Moon. You're Yakone's son" Said Korra. "I was his son, but in order to win Republic City I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior. But you, you and him ruined EVERYTHING!" Shouted Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go" Said Korra. "Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life, and you're coming as my hostage. And I'll bury that corpse along the way" Said Tarrlok. "You'll never get away with this" Said Korra.

Cut to a close up frontal shot of Tarrlok as he looks away and closes his eyes. Moonlight illuminates more of his face as he heads upstairs. He opens his eyes in shock. Cut to his point of view to reveal Amon, the Lieutenant and three Equalists waiting for Tarrlok. Cut to a close up of Amon.

"Amon!" Shouted Tarrlok

Cut to Korra and Hope looking upwards and gasping. Cut to a back view of Tarrlok looking towards the Equalists as the chi blockers swing their bolas and the Lieutenant whips out his kali sticks.

"It is time for you to be equalized" Said Amon.

Cut to a profile shot of Tarrlok as he smiles smugly and gets into a stance

"You fools" Said Tarrlok.

He raises his arms upwards and camera angle changes to a profile shot of the scene. The chi blockers move towards Tarrlok and they attempt to swing their bolas but their bodies are bloodbent and the bolas swing off course

"You've never faced bending like mine" Said Tarrlok.

Everyone except Amon crumples to the floor. Amon walks towards Tarrlok easily. Cut to a close up of a surprised Tarrlok.

"Huh?" Asked Tarrlok.

He re-positions his stance and lets out a shout. Cut to a profile shot of Amon who keeps walking and he slows down slightly, struggling against Tarrlok's hold. Cut to Amon's legs as the Lieutenant falls down face first to the floor. Amon's legs spasm a little but he shrugs it off and walk forward without hesitation. Cut to a back view shot of Tarrlok looking at Amon as Amon walks towards Tarrlok. Cut to a profile shot of Tarrlok as he looks fearful and steps backwards.

"What?" Asked Tarrlok, as he stopped walking backwards as he has reached the top of the stairs. "What are you?" Asked Tarrlok.

We cut back to Amon as he keeps walking towards Tarrlok

"I am the solution" Said Amon.

Amon lunges towards Tarrlok and grabs him by the arm, twisting it and bringing Tarrlok to his knees. Cut to a profile shot of Tarrlok as Amon grabs the back of his neck. Cut to Amon's hand being raised in the air as it descends. Cut to a top view of Tarrlok with his eyes wide open. Cut back to Korra and Hope in the box as they look upwards as we hear Tarrlok scream off screen. Camera pans through the floorboards to the first floor as Tarrlok falls forward with his eyes wide open. Camera pans upwards to reveal Amon getting out of his stance. Cut to the Lieutenant and the Equalists as they groan and get off the floor. Cut to them looking towards Amon as they stand up and Amon carries Tarrlok on his shoulders.

"I'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Don't underestimate her" Said Amon. "What about the boy?" Asked the Lieutenant. "... We will bring him with us. No reason he shouldn't get a proper grave" Said Amon. "I don't like that they think I'm dead" Said Hope.

Cut to a close up of Korra's blinking eyes.

"Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it" Said Amon. "My pleasure" Said the Lieutenant.

Korra's eyes move to the side and her expression changes to fear.

"Hey! Don't panic" Said Hope, spinning Korra to face him. "But..." Said Korra. "But nothing. Panicking right now? It won't solve anything. Right now, I need you to trust me" Said Hope. "Ok... ok. What do we do?" Asked Korra.

Cut to the top view of the box as Hope look up. Cut back to the inside of the box as we hear footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Had an idea. It's not a good one" Said Hope. "Will it work?" Asked Korra. "It'll work better then nothing" Said Hope, removing his trenchcoat.

Cut to a shot of the basement as the Equalists stop in front of the box and wait for the Lieutenant who is still walking down the stairs. As he steps off the last step, he takes out his kali sticks.

"It's payback time" Said the Lieutenant.

Cut to the bottom of the box as he jabs his kali sticks sharply on the box and proceeds to electrocute the box. Korra is heard screaming off screen. We cut to a shot inside the box as it glows with electricity. Korra and Hope are standing on Hope's trenchcoat, with a pipe between them. Korra continues to feign groaning in pain. Cut to a close up of Korra as she looks down and the camera pans downward to the trenchcoat acting as an insulator against the electrical current, as the pipe directs the electricity past them to the back of the metal box. The lamp above the box begins to move and swing around from the nearby current. Cut to the outside of the box as the lamp bulb blows and the Lieutenant stops electrocuting. Korra can be heard falling to the floor of the box. The Lieutenant steps away from the box.

"Open the box" Said the Lieutenant.

Two Equalists walk towards the box. Cut to the back view of the Equalist as he opens the door. The camera pans downwards to Korra who is faking unconsciousness, and Hope is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is the boy?" Asked the Lieutenant.

As soon as he finishes his sentence, Hope popped out from the behind one of the sides of the front of the box and pulled the front Equalist's arm, before putting his hand on the back of that Equalist's head when he was close enough and pushing it into the back wall of the box, knocking him out. Hope then kicked his left leg witch hit the back Equalist in the nose, before Hope slipped past the front Equalist and kneed the back Equalist in the nose, knocking him out.

"Mister Lieutenant. Understand that the report of my death will regularly be greatly exaggerated" Said Hope.

Korra quickly stood up and shot a flaming dropkick at the Lieutenant, knocking him out.

"Ah, my stuff" Said Hope, retrieving his guns and hookswords. "I'm happy you got your stuff" Said Korra. "We now technically have a perfectly non-alarming exit. As long as is a leader confident in his men, nothing worse then already is should come of Republic City" Said Hope, as he and Korra walked upstairs.

Hope opened the front door and looked outside to his left, and then to his right to see Amon. Korra tried to exit, but Hope put his foot on her chest and shook his head at her. Amon looked over at Hope and started to approach. Hope looked back at Korra and made a be quiet motion at her, before looking back at Amon who was now in his face.

"Hello mister Amon. How are you going on this nice, cold, day?" Asked Hope. "I was told you were dead" Said Amon. "... Yes, you probably were. The report of my death was greatly exaggerated" Said Hope. "How is this so?" Asked Amon. "Oh, you know. I was with the Avatar. She apparently knows how to heal" Said Hope. "Do you know where my men and the Avatar are?" Asked Amon. "Well, after the three men you sent down there were knocked out by Korra, I knocked her out as well. Maybe you should leave them all here. Nobody can find them, I don't even know where this is. And it appears that only 5 people do, including you" Said Hope. "You raise a good point. Why did you knock the Avatar out? Are you not her friend?" Asked Amon. "Well, yes. I was. But now... I understand what you want" Said Hope. "Oh? Some time in jail change your mind?" Asked Amon. "Tarrlok's bloodline will be dust before a cage can hold me. If you want, I can bring Korra to you" Said Hope. "That would be nice" Said Amon, before he walked back to the truck and Hope took his foot off of Korra's chest. "Ok. So we may have to run for it" Said Hope. "That was Amon, wasn't it?" Asked Korra, as her hands started shaking.

Hope closes the door and grabbed Korra's hands.

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not going to let him hurt you again" Said Hope. "... Thanks you" Said Korra. "You're welcome. Now. Shall we get out of here?" Asked Hope. "Do you think we can get away from him?" Asked Korra. "There's no doubt in my mind. Maybe we can even take his truck. But, let's not. It's marked with Equalist symbols. Witch I'm guessing is pretty much shoot on site in Republic City" Said Hope, racking the slides on his handguns. "So what do we do?" Asked Korra. "Move with speed" Said Hope.

Amon hears a sound and look back towards the house. Cut to front door as Korra and Hope bursts open the door and time slows down. Korra opens her eyes and she looks at Amon with determination. Cut to Amon staring back at Korra. Cut to a back view shot of Korra's legs as she lands on the snow next to Hope.

"Hey Amon! I brought you the avatar! Unfortunate news! She's awake!" Declared Hope. "And to think I put even a little trust in you" Said Amon. "Sorry Amon. I've seen what you want, and I think you are going the wrong way about it. And the only person I trust in this world spent time with me in a metal box" Said Hope. "Amon! One day you will be brought to justice!" Declared Korra. "And are you ready to bring me to justice?" Asked Amon. "No. Because I do not have any way to keep you safely locked up until police get here" Said Korra. "Then you shall lose your bending" Said Amon.

Cut to a profile shot of Amon as he begins to make his move. Cut to a close up frontal shot of a determined Korra and camera angle changes to her profile shot. She moves her hands backwards and bends the snow over her head into spikes towards Amon. Cut to the ground in front of Amon as the spikes land in front of him. Cut to a close up of Amon as he attempts to dodge the spikes, but Hope shoots into the spikes, growing new spikes in the ice that trap Amon's wrists in the ice. Amon attempts to free himself, but ultimately gives up after a while

"Now. Down the slope. Should be the quickest way down this mountain" Said Hope.

Cut to Korra's back view as she and Hope jumps down a slope and Korra and Hope slide down the slope, leaving a snow cloud behind them. Cut to a frontal shot of Amon, as the ice around Amon suddenly turned back into snow before the Lieutenant and the Equalists reach Amon.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her" Said Amon.

The Lieutenant moves back slightly and we cut back to a profile shot of Korra as she looks backwards. She look to the front and the camera zooms out to show her and Hope snowboarding down the slope. Cut to a frontal shot of Korra as she dodges a couple of rocks in the snow. However, she trips over a tree root and she gasps as she is throw onto her back and continues sliding down the slope. Hope moves towards Korra and lifts her back up to her feet. Hope and Korra come to a stop at a tree trunk.

"I think we should rest here. Wait for somebody to come for us" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Korra. "Because we might just be going further away from Republic City and Air Temple Island. We don't even know where we are. This might even be Equalist home base" Said Hope

Korra looked away, scared. Hope put his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. We can blend in. My coat is white, and may be big enough to hide us. We just have to be close together" Said Hope. "I understand" Said Korra.

Hope took off his trenchcoat, and Hope and Korra sat down close together, putting the trenchcoat on top of themselves. Cut to the snowy ground as a white paw steps into screen. Naga's head enters the screen as she bends down to sniff the ground. Camera cuts to the back of Hope's trenchcoat looking towards Naga and the polar bear dog runs towards the coat. Naga makes a small whine and paws the trenchcoat away. Cut to a close up of Korra and Hope as they wake up.

"Naga, you came looking for us" Said Korra.

Korra pets Naga and her mount licks her in return. Hope retrieve his trenchcoat, poking a finger through a small hole in his trenchcoat.

"Good girl. Said Korra. "You better hope that it's not your fault, Naga" Said Hope.

Korra pets Naga some more and nuzzles her pet. Cut to a shot of the snowy hills as Naga slowly treks her way across the snow. Korra sits down on the saddle, as Hope holds Korra tightly. Camera pans upwards to reveal Republic City in the background quite a distance away. Scene changes back to Republic City as the camera looks up at Oogi's underbelly as it flies through the sky. Cut to a close up of Tenzin as the group survey the ground below them. Naga howls off screen

"That sounds like Naga" Said Mako.

Tenzin steers Oogi towards the howl and the sky bison flies off screen. We cut to Naga walking down the streets as Oogi flies out from behind a building.

"Down there" Said Mako

Naga senses Oogi and turns around as the sky bison touches down. Cut to Korra and Hope on the saddle

"Korra! Hope!" Shouted Tenzin.

Cut to a back view of Korra and Hope as Tenzin and Lin run towards them

"Oh, thank goodness" Said Tenzin. "Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Asked Lin.

Mako pushes Tenzin and Lin aside

"Give her..." Said Mako. "Hey now Mako. We're fine. Maybe a little bit tired, maybe a little bit cold, and I think I desperately need a fruit box. Otherwise, we're fine" Said Hope.

Cut to a profile shot of the entire scene as Hope wraps his arms around Korra's waist as everyone looks at them relieved. Cut to a close up of Asami looking at Mako a little hurt and confused. Cut to a slightly overhead shot of Hope and Korra.

"A little bit cold!? That was nothing. I've lived in the southern water tribe for most of my life. You try living practically surrounded by ice" Said Korra, unwrapping herself from Hope's arms and facing him. "I would, but I'm not clinically insane" Said Hope, pointing at Korra. "Maybe it's just something you have to born into" Said Korra.

Hope and Korra start laughing, as everyone smiled around them. Cut to a close up of Mako looking at Korra and Hope a little hurt and confused.


	10. Turning the Tide

Air Temple Island. Korra lies sleeping in bed, recuperating from her recent ordeal. Hope sits by her bedside, keeping vigil. He takes hold of her hand. Mako, in the doorway watching, unseen by Hope, turns glumly away. Tenzin enters a different bedroom, where Pema and the children lie sleeping together. He sits down by the bed, placing a hand on Pema's pregnant stomach. First she, then Jinora, then the other children, gradually wake up.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?" Asked Ikki. "Yes, she's fine, sweetie. As is Hope" Said Tenzin.

He picks Ikki up and holds her close.

"I was scared. I thought they weren't coming back" Said Ikki. "I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise" Said Tenzin.

The family dining area. Korra is wolfing down a meal. Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Hope are sitting at the table with her.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again" Said Korra. "We're so thankful that you're both home safe" Said Pema. "Thank you Pema. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for any of you" Said Hope.

Hope wraps her arms around Korra's sides, witch Mako reacted to glumly. Pema rises and begins taking care of the dishes. Asami gets up as well.

"Let me help" Said Asami. "Korra, Hope, I realize that you've both been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened" Said Tenzin. "We haven't been through that much. But, Korra knows more then me on the subject. I wasn't much help, but I think she's figured it all out" Said Hope. "Thanks Hope. Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son" Said Korra. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a Full Moon" Said Lin. "But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Asked Tenzin. "Amon captured him... and took his bending" Said Korra. "What?" Asked Amon. "Yeah. He showed up outta nowhere. He almost got me, too" Said Korra. "Thankfully, we caught Amon up in some ice. he might be out by now, on account of his henchmen breaking the ice around him" Said Hope. "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame" Said Tenzin. "Don't worry. We beat him once, we can beat him again. It just might be about scale" Said Hope.

The kitchen. Pema and Asami are washing dishes. Pema suddenly hunches over, crying in pain.

"Pema, are you all right?" Asked Asami. "The baby is... just kicking really hard is all. I'm fine" Said Pema. "Should I get Tenzin?" Asked Asami. "No reason to worry him. It's nothing" Said Pema.

Mako enters with a teapot in hand, a man on a mission.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea" Said Mako, demandingly. "You're a firebender. Boil it yourself" Said Asami, in no mood.

Mako is nonplussed. Awkward silence ensues.

"I'm gonna step out in case you two wanna talk" Said Pema, tactfully.

She exits screen right, making a "yikes" face.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Asked Mako. "I've noticed how you treat Korra, how you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you?" Asked Asami. "What? No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender. How did you expect me to act?" Asked Mako. "I like Korra, but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time" Said Asami. "The truth? About what?" Asked Mako. "You're really going to make me say it" Said Asami. "Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about" Said Mako. "The kiss, Mako. I know" Said Asami. "I - well, I - mph. Bolin told you, didn't he?" Asked Mako, angrily. "Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?" Asked Asami. "Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" Asked Mako.

He tries to take her hand soothingly, but she wrenches it away.

"Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later" Said Asami, exiting the room. "Asami!" Shouted Mako.

Lin and Tenzin step out into the Air Temple's courtyard.

"Lin, I, uh, need to ask you a favor. It would mean the world to me, but I know it could be, uh, a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore, I-" Said Tenzin. "Spit it out already" Said Lin. "Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the Council? With everything that's happened lately I want to be sure my family is in safe hands" Said Tenzin. "Of course I'll help, old friend" Said Lin, touching his shoulder.

Pema comes around the corner, holding Meelo.

"I didn't realize you two were out here" Said Pema. "Pema! Yes, yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away" Said Tenzin, guiltily. "Thank you. I could use the extra pair of hands" Said Pema.

She deposits a chortling Meelo in Lin's relunctant grasp.

"Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy" Said Pema. "This is not what I signed on for!" Declared Lin, confronting the reality of a squirming toddler. "Thank you, Lin! Oogi, yip yip" Said Tenzin, safely atop sky bison.

He disappears into the sky, Pema vanishes into the house, and Lin is left alone with her charge.

"I gotta poo. Really bad" Said Meelo, picking his nose.

His contortions prove it. Horrified, Lin metalbends one of her tethers around him and dangles him at a safe length, rushing into the house. A posh neighborhood in Republic City. The interior of the Fire Naton Councilwoman's home.

"Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere" Said the Fire Nation Councilwoman. "No, dear" Said the Councilwoman's Husband, reading the paper. "Ooooh! Found them" Said the Fire Nation Councilwoman. "Good, dear" Said the Councilwoman's Husband. "Don't wait up for me. This council session will probably go late into the night" Said the Fire Nation Councilwoman.

Somebody knocks on the door.

"The door, dear" Said the Councilwoman's Husband.

She opens the door to a suspicious-looking pair of exterminators. The moustache and voice of one reveal him to be Amon's Lieutenant.

"We're here to fix the spider-rat problem" Said the Lieutenant. "I didn't call an exterminator" Said the Fire Nation Councilwoman.

The Lieutenant electrocutes her and the pair enter the house

"Dear?" Asked the Councilwoman's Husband.

The roof of City Hall. Tenzin, flying on Oogi, lands and begins walking across the roof. A trio of workmen cleaning the glass dome on the roof reveal themselves to be Equalists and attack Tenzin. They are little match for his airbending and he quickly defeats them. The Council Page from previous episodes opens a door onto the roof just as the last gusts of wind from Tenzin's assault are dissipating. He cries out in alarm and shields himself before realizing who it is.

"I'm so relieved to see you" Said the Council Page. "The other council members. Are they all right?" Asked Tenzin. "I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!" Declared the Council Page. "This can't be happening" Said Tenzin. "The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now" Said the Council Page.

An explosion is heard offscreen. The two rush to the edge of the roof to see what it is. Bombs are exploding in the street. They look up to see a fleet of Equalist airships attacking the city.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" Declared the Council Page.

Air Temple Island. The assault on the city is visible from the courtyard, where Lin and the airbender kids stand aghast.

"All right, kids. Time to go inside!" Declared Lin. "We heard explosions. What's going on?" Asked Korra, running outside with Hope, Mako, Bolin and Asami. "Republic City is under attack" Said Lin.

The interior of one of the airships. Hiroshi gazes sadly at a portrait of his family from many years ago: his wife is still alive and Asami is just a child. He tucks the picture away in his waistcoat and a look of determination appears on his face. He walks up to stand beside Amon, whose airship this is.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long" Said Hiroshi. "Yes. The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own" Said Amon.

Republic City, under attack. A ferry lands in the harbor. Team Daybreak disembark.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Asked Hope. "It's right around here somewhere. There it is!" Declared Korra.

They run towards the car. Korra seems to have used a lamppost in lieu of the brakes.

"Bloody nora, Korra. You've ruined my car" Said Hope. "Wow. Nice parking job" Said Asami, sarcastically. "Hey, I was in too much of a rush when Hope got arrested and I used the car. I made it very clear that I don't know how to drive" Said Korra. "All things considered, you did a great job. But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?" Asked Bolin.

He pulls a sheaf of them from the windshield. Mako, impatiently, snatches them and destroys them in a burst of flame. Bolin gasps at the illegality.

"Relax. The city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about" Said Mako.

Bolin is crestfallen

"This'll come in handy" Said Asami, pulling her electroglove out of the trunk. "I didn't tell you about that... where'd you put the stuff that was in their?" Asked Hope. "I moved it up front" Said Asami. "... I don't believe you..." Said Hope.

They get in the car. Mako is about to get in the front passenger seat next to Asami.

"Why don't you sit in back... with Korra" Said Asami, spitefully. "I think I will" Said Mako, miffed. "No. I'm sitting next to Korra" Said Hope. "The driver said I had to sit next to Korra. "The driver, while I like her dearly, should know that this is my car and not hers. Don't make me assign seating. Go in the back with Bolin" Said Hope.

Mako climbed past Hope and sat next to Bolin. Korra turned around and looked at Mako.

"Everything all right?" Asked Korra, with concern in her voice. "Yeah. Everything's terrific" Said Mako, sarcastically.

Asami careers into the road, nearly hitting another car. Bolin calls out a warning.

"CAR! Oh, we're good" Said Bolin. "I'm not facing the destruction of my Suzuki Mobile Terrace today, am i?" Asked Hope.

Police headquarters. A command center.

"Chief, Air Unit Seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor" Said a Police Clerk. "Send a river rescue unit" Said Saikhan. "Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged" Said a Police Clerk. "What?" Asked Saikhan. "Chief Saikhan" Said Tenzin. "Tenzin! Am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too" Said Saikhan. "I'm the only council member left. What's the status?" Asked Tenzin. "Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin" Said Saikhan. "I need to send a wire" Said Tenzin. "To whom, Councilman?" Asked a Police Clerk. "The General of the United Forces" Said Tenzin.

A corridor outside. Gas begins pouring from air vents in the walls, causing people to collapse. The scene returns to the command center.

"Councilman, your wire has been sent" Said a Police Clerk. "Chief, the phone lines just went dead!" Declared a different Police Clerk.

Alarms go off. The lights go out. Saikhan pulls out two flashlights and tosses one to Tenzin.

"Catch!" Declared Saikhan.

Gas begins pouring from the vents.

"Saikhan, the vents!" Declared Tenzin.

Saikhan metalbends them shut.

"We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone, stay close to me" Said Tenzin.

Tenzin and the police staff walk down the hall, shielded from the gas by Tenzin's airbending. They emerge into the street, only to be confronted by a squadron of Hiroshi's mecha tanks.

"Not these mecha tanks again!" Shouted Tenzin.

The mecha tanks activate magnetic arms, attracting the metalbenders' armor and making them easy captives. Tenzin tries to rescue Saikhan with airbending, but air is no match for electromagnetism. The mecha tanks deposit the police in the back of a waiting truck. They return to attack Tenzin and the police clerks. Tenzin holds them off with airbending as the clerks try to flee. The mecha tanks overcome Tenzin and as he sinks to the ground, he sees the truck begin to pull away.

"Saikhan, no" Said Tenzin.

Looking up, he sees a police airship in flames, falling out of the sky. Another truck filled with Equalist agents has arrived. Using their bolas, they capture the police clerks. Tenzin's vision fades and he begins to lose consciousness. The mecha tanks close in on him. At that moment, Team Daybreak come racing around the corner in the Suzuki Mobile Terrace. As the car heads straight toward the mecha tanks, Korra and Bolin earthbend a ramp in its path.

"Jump!" Declared Asami. "Oh nononononononono! No, not the car!" Shouted Hope, in protest.

The kids leap from the car as it hits the ramp and goes flying through the air, crashing into two of the mecha tanks and destroying them. Team Daybreak run to the attack. Caught by one mecha tank's grapple hook, Mako redirects its electric charge into the machine itself, shorting it out. Korra disables another by bending water into its exhaust pipes, while Bolin knocks it over with earthbending. A group of Equalists are loading an unconscious Tenzin into a truck to be taken away. Asami and Hope confront them and Asami, using her glove and Hope, using his martial arts skills, defeats them. Tenzin recovers consciousness.

"Thank you" Said Tenzin. "Asami, if there is one thing I want you to know, it's that the car had machine guns" Said Hope. "And?" Asked Asami. "They would have been way more helpful then ramming" Said Hope.

He joins the fight, airbending a mecha tank into the sky and atop a building. From above, in the safety of Amon's airship, Hiroshi views the conflict through a telescope.

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders" Said Hiroshi. "We will capture them before long. And you will have your daughter back" Said Amon.

Below, the mecha tanks have been vanquished.

"Are you all right?" Asked Korra. "I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon" Said Tenzin. "Uhhh, guys? Look" Said Mako.

Mako points. Air Temple Island is visible from here, and as the group looks, they can see an Equalist airship hovering over the island.

"Oh no" Said Tenzin.

A hatch opens in the bottom of the ship, and Equalists descend on a zip line towards the island. The White Lotus sentries rush to defend against them. In the courtyard, Lin and Tenzin's family watch their home being invaded.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm" Said Lin.

Pema cries out in pain.

"Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?" Asked Lin. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Asked Ikki. "The baby's coming!" Shouted Pema. "Oh no" Said Jinora. "Not now, baby!" Shouted Meelo.

Air Acolytes escort Pema away. A second Equalist airship has joined the attack on the island. The White Lotus sentries fight the Equalists using bending. The Lieutenant is the last to descend the zip line. He leads a group of Equalists into the heart of the island, where they encounter Lin, waiting for them. She uses metalbending and earthbending to defeat several of them. The scene switches to a bedroom where Pema lies in labor. Two female Air Acolytes are attending her.

"The children, where are they?" Asked Pema. "Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe" Said an Elderly Air Acolyte.

In the courtyard, Lin attempts to subdue the Lieutenant with her metal cords, but he simply electrifies them with his kali sticks, giving her a shock that throws her to the ground. The Lieutenant approaches to deliver the decisive blow. Suddenly, Jinora swoops out of the sky on her glider.

"Stay away from my Dad's ex-girlfriend" Said Jinora.

She airbends the Lieutenant onto a nearby roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Shouted Lin.

Ikki joins the fray, riding on an air scooter.

"Get off our island!" Declared Ikki.

She knocks over Equalists using the scooter like a pinball.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Shouted Lin. "

Meelo jumps off a roof into a group of Equalists

"Taste my fury!" Declared Meelo.

Meelo farts in the face of one of them.

"Meelo, be careful!" Shouted Lin.

The warning is unnecessary, as Meelo handles the Equalists in his own way.

"Never mind" Said Lin.

The conflict is over. Lin, the kids, and the Lotus sentries survey their captives.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement. Nice work, kids" Said Lin.

Oogi lands in the courtyard, piloted by Tenzin and bearing Team Daybreak on his back. The children run to their father.

"Dad!" Shouted Jinora. "Oh thank goodness you're all right" Said Tenzin. "We caught the bad guys" Said Ikki. "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" Asked Tenzin, outraged. "I would have been toast if not for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well" Said Lin.

Tenzin gazes proudly at his martial offspring.

"Go on, be with your wife" Said Lin.

In the hallway, Tenzin can hear a baby crying. He runs to the bedroom.

"Pema" Said Tenzin.

Pema is lying in bed, holding their newborn.

"Tenzin" Said Pema. "I'm here, Pema" Said Tenzin, taking a seat beside her. "Our new son" Said Pema.

Tenzin takes the infant in his arms and gazing down fondly

"Well hello. Come, meet your new brother" Said Tenzin, to his children who have followed him. "A brother? Well it's about time" Said Meelo. "Welcome! I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it" Said Ikki.

Korra, Team Daybreak, and Lin enter the room.

"What're you going to name him? Can I pick?" Asked Jinora.

Everyone but Jinora, Tenzin, Pema and Lin look at Hope.

"What? Why's everyone looking at me?" Asked Hope. "You named the team, why not name the baby?" Asked Bolin. "Oh. Oh no. I don't name people. Otherwise this family becomes Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Raid. Or Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Zangetsu" Said Hope. "We already chose a name" Said Pema. "Rohan" Said Tenzin. "... Rohan Zangetsu?" Asked Hope. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming" Said Korra. "Everything's not going to be fine, is it, Daddy?" Asked Ikki.

Tenzin looks apprehensively at his family. The scene switches to the courtyard. Tenzin, Lin, and Team Daybreak watch two Equalist airships flying in to renew the attack on the island.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Asked Lin. "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it" Said Tenzin. "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you" Said Lin. "But-" Said Tenzin. "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away" Interrupted Lin. "Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being" Said Tenzin. "I'm not giving up" Said Korra, indignantly. "I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war" Said Tenzin. "What you're saying is... we need to be patient" Said Korra. "You're learning well" Said Tenzin, kindly.

The courtyard. Three sky bison bearing airbenders, air acolytes, and Lin, wait to take off. Team Daybreak, Naga, and two Lotus sentries are bidding them farewell. Tenzin hugs Korra.

"Stay safe, Korra" Said Tenzin. "You too" Said Korra. "Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now" Said Lin. "Oogi, yip yip" Said Tenzin.

The sky bison take off. Two Equalist airships break away and begin following them. Another airship joins the attack on the island. Equalists descend on a zip line and confront the group. The sentries assume defensive postures.

"Go. We'll hold them off" Said a White Lotus Guard. "Everyone, climb on! Let's go girl" Said Korra, as the kids mount Naga.

Naga gallops off across the island. The Equalists and the sentries begin battling. The kids seem to be getting away when the Lieutenant suddenly emerges nearby, sliding down a cliff towards them.

"Moustache guy!" Shouted Bolin. "Nice of him to show up" Said Hope.

Naga leaps into the air to meet him in his descent, and with one swipe of her paw sends him flailing down onto the beach far below.

"Nice one, Naga" Said Korra.

Naga continues on, plunging off a pier into the bay. Korra waterbends a protective bubble around them and they begin swimming towards Republic City. The scene shifts to Lin and the airbenders, who are desperately trying to flee from the airships, to no avail.

"They're gaining on us!" Shouted Lin. "Faster, Oogi!" Shouted Tenzin, flicking the reins.

One airship shoots out a line with a net at the end, trying to capture the group. Lin destroys it with one of her own metal lines. As she sees their flight is hopeless, she tethers herself to a second line shot out from the airship and casts a wistful glance back at the airbender family. Her face hardens with determination.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back" Said Lin. "Lin, what are you doing?!" Asked Tenzin, turning towards her.

Running down the length of Oogi's tail, Lin leaps into the air. Retracting her metal line, she pulls herself up onto the roof of the airship. She metalbends a hole in the roof and pulls a large section free. An explosion occurs and the airship begins to sink out of the sky. As it does, Lin runs across the roof, propelling herself with metalbending onto the roof of the second airship. As she begins a similar demolition, Equalists emerge from a hatch in the roof and fling bolas around her, trapping her. She falls to the ground and is electrocuted. The airship veers away with its captive as the airbenders look on, stunned.

"That lady is my hero" Said Meelo. "Yes, she is" Said Tenzin.

They fly on, safe for now. The scene shifts to the mouth of a sewer giving onto the bay, where the kids stand, about to flee into hiding. Air Temple Island is visible, and Korra stands, sadly gazing at the besieged temple. Hope comes up to her.

"Korra, we should get moving" Said Hope.

They head into the sewers, Hope's arm around Korra. Mako, with a sour look at them, follows. Later that night, it is raining on a conquered Air Temple Island. Lin is forced to her knees before Amon, surrounded by his forces. She glares up at him defiantly.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending" Said Amon. "I won't tell you anything, you monster" Said Lin. "Very well" Said Amon.

With no further ceremony, he unbends her. She slumps to the ground. The scene shifts to the deck of a ship, on the open ocean. Daytime. A young officer in a red coat stands, looking out to sea. Another officer, bearded, dressed in gray with an Earth Kingdom insignia on his cap, comes up to him.

"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?" Asked the Naval Officer. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together" Said the General. "As you wish, General Iroh" Said the Naval Officer.

The bearded officer heads off to relay this order. The camera pans back to reveal General Iroh's ship to be but one of a United Forces naval flotilla, steaming towards Republic City.


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

The episode opens up to multiple Equalist airships patrolling the sky just above City Hall and the camera slowly pans to reveal numerous mecha tanks on the city square and on the pathways.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government" Said Hiroshi.

The camera cuts to the probending arena where construction cranes can be seen re-building the glass roof. Multiple Equalist banners adorn the outside of the building.

"He has declared bending illegal" Said Hiroshi.

The scene changes to a side view shot of Avatar Aang's statue a large Amon mask has been put on top of Aang's face. An Equalist banner hangs from his airbending staff. The camera swiftly pans to the front of Aang's statue and slowly pulls away from it to show the bay shrouded in thick fog.

"And he has the Avatar on the run" Said Hiroshi.

Scene changes once again to Hiroshi where he is seen giving a speech. The Lieutenant and a chi blocker are standing behind him.

"Our great leader has a vision for the future" Said Hiroshi.

Camera switched to the back of Hiroshi's head and we can see a crowd listening to his speech. Several chi blockers line up as a perimeter around the crowd

"One day soon bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world everyone is finally equal!" Declared Hiroshi.

Hiroshi punches his fist into the air and the camera cuts again into the crowd looking up at Hiroshi.

"The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream" Said Hiroshi.

The camera slowly pans down to two chi blockers standing behind the crowd

"But we will prevail!" Declared Hiroshi.

Hiroshi opens both his arms out with confidence and the crowd cheers and raises their arms up in support. The female chi blocker turns towards her partner and nods as they both turn their backs on the crowd and walk away. The camera changes to some shrubs and bushes as the chi blockers make their way through the foliage. They walk towards a giant rock and the female chi blocker earthbends the rock as both she and her partner run and jump into the hole. As they descend, the rock moves back into position. The camera cuts to Hope and Korra in chi blocker outfits but without their masks. It was the two chi blockers we saw earlier. They are walking down a metal and somewhat rusty corridor.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? The Avatar is on the run. I'm not running from anyone. Let's go back up there" Said Korra.

Korra pauses in her tracks and Hope stops as well

"And knock some heads, they'll never know what hit 'em" Said Korra.

She turns around as the camera cuts to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Calm down" Said Hope.

Korra continues to walk away but slowly as she listens to Mako

"General Iroh is coming with an entire battlefleet" Said Hope.

Korra stops walking and raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I didn't really believe it either. But, it hopefully should mean that Amon will be the one who's running" Said Hope. "I hate this being patient stuff" Said Korra. "I know, love. But it will pay off" Said Hope.

Korra smiles and turns back to continue their journey down the corridor and Hope follows. Cut to Bolin, Mako and Asami sitting on crates as they watch Pabu look at a sprig of leaves in Bolin's hand. He moves it up and down as Pabu performs a backflip. Pabu then crawls up Bolin's leg and onto his shoulder as Bolin, Mako and Asami turn their heads towards the left of the screen. The camera cuts to Asami and Bolin walking towards Korra and Hope and there are shabby tents set up in the background.

"You two were gone a while" Said Asami, smirking. "We were doing reconnaissance, I swear!" Declared Hope, defensively. "Whatever" Said Asami. "Welcome back!" Declared the Hobo from episode 1.

Cut to the front of Korra and Hope as the hobo happily makes his way in between them and he clutches his jacket happily as he dances

"Hope you worked up an appetite 'cos dinner is served" Said the Hobo.

He extends his arms out and pull Hope and Korra closer to him. Cut to a pot of orange-brown gruel as the hobo stirs it and ladles the contents into a bowl.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days" Said Korra.

Camera pans out to the group sitting around a log that is used as a makeshift table. The hobo offers the bowl to Korra and she accepts it.

"Honoured to oblige" Said the Hobo.

He picks up an empty bowl on the table and offers it to Bolin as he ladles the gruel into the bowl.

"My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so called Equalist policies" Said the Hobo.

Bolin supports the bowl with both hands as the hobo is done ladling and Bolin brings the bowl towards himself. The hobo extends his arms outwards.

"We got benders and non-benders living together" Said the Hobo.

The camera cuts through the living space of the hideout and various make shift tents are seen.

"Down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree. We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist" Said the Hobo

Cut back to the hobo as he hugs himself. Cut to the front of Bolin and Asami who gives Bolin a weird look

"You are a wise and noble hobo" Said Bolin.

Bolin bows to the hobo and then spoons up the gruel into his mouth

"Mmm... This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had! Seriously" Said Bolin.

He brings the bowl up towards the hobo. Asami stirs the contents of the bowl and then lifts the spoon up from the bowl and stares at it. Cut to the front of the hobo as he replies enthusiastically

"I culled it from the finest dumpers the city has to offer!" Declared the Hobo.

The camera cuts back rapidly to Asami who already has the spoon in her mouth. Her eyes close and opens back comically with small beady eyes as the top half of her face turns green.

"Blergh" Said Asami.

She spits the gruel back into the bowl and coughs. Cut to the back of Asami's crate as she puts the bowl down on the floor. Pabu runs towards the bowl and squeaks he licks the gruel like a cat. Scene changes to what is presumed to be night and Bolin and Asami are asleep on the floor in their sleeping bags. Pabu is sleeping above Bolin's head. Camera pans to the left to show Korra resting on a sleeping Naga's side. Cut to a close up of Korra to reveal that she is wide awake. She is back in her usual outfit.

"Can't sleep either?" Asked Hope. "No, I have this awful pit in my stomach" Said Korra.

Hope takes a seat next to Korra.

"How would you feel about talking about it?" Asked Hope. "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all out war" Said Korra. "It was like that for me a while back as well..." Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Korra. "Yeah. If I remember correctly, from when I started to now, it was... living a normal life transitioning to stopping an army made from the heart of a dark heart a tournament, the end of humanity, a 500 year war, the death of my best friend, a terrorist attack, a second terrorist attack, a third terrorist attack, ahhhhhh... think there's something else... ah! Zombies and hot women" Said Hope. "Wow... your life has become so crazy" Said Korra. "I know. We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you. I believe you to be one of the best people I know" Said Hope.

Cut back to Korra as she gives him a soft smile

"I think you're pretty incredible too but you already knew that" Said Korra.

Cut back to Hope as he also smiles at her.

"I may have known it. But you make me feel it" Said Hope.

Her eyes glances to the side towards Hope, Soft music plays in the background as the camera cuts back to the front of the couple looking at each other fondly for a few seconds. Korra interrupts the moment by turning her head away right as Hope leans in.

"I should probably try to get some sleep" Said Korra. "That's for the best. Goodnight, Korra" Said Hope. "Good night" Said Korra.

Korra leans against Naga with her eyes wide open as she has a worried expression on her face. Hope stands up and takes a few steps away, before looking back

"May your heart guide you" Wispered Hope.

Cut to a tower on Air Temple Island at night as a couple of Equalist airships patrol with their searchlights on. The camera slowly pans down to Amon standing still as The Lieutenant brings a blindfolded metalbender cop towards Amon. The Lieutenant roughly shoves the cop down on his knees and the cop groans. Cut to a close up of the cop's face as The Lieutenant slides the blindfold off his head. The cop appears disoriented.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity" Said Amon.

Amon walks behind the cop and the camera cuts to the front of the cop who begins to breathe in a panicked manner. The music changes to a rushed one and the camera angle changes to the cop's point of view as Amon's palm slowly descends towards him. Cut to the front of the cop as Amon's thumb descends on the cop's forehead. A split second later, the cop gasps and collapses on the floor, weakened.

"Next" Said Amon.

Amon turns towards the Lieutenant and the camera cuts to the front of the Lieutenant as he nods and walks off screen. The camera follows him as he grabs another cop by the shoulder. There is a long line of blindfolded cops and White Lotus guards. The cop gasps in fear as he is lead off screen. Cut to the shrouded bay. The camera pulls back to show Mako standing at the entrance of the tunnel leading to the hide out. Korra, Hope, Bolin and Asami walk into view. Cut to the outside of the tunnel as Mako leans against the side and looks out carefully.

"Coast is clear" Said Mako.

He waves a hand and beckons the team to follow him. Cut to the front of the entrance as the team slowly climbs up a flight of stairs beside the entrance. Cut to the top of a platform overlooking the bay as the team kneels down behind the railings to get into position. Cut to Bolin's point of view as looks through the telescope. The bay is thick with fog and Air Temple Island can barely be seen. The point of view pans to the right and a flock of crows fly by.

"Once The United Forces arrive" Said Korra.

Cut to Korra's side view showing Bolin lying down on his stomach beside her and looking through the telescope

"We need to be ready to help in any way we can" Said Korra.

Bolin and Asami turn to look at her

"They're here" Said Mako.

Korra, Hope, Bolin and Asami turn their heads towards the water. Bolin gasps and turns the telescope around and he through it the wrong way.

"Whoops" Said Bolin. "It's only whoops if we can't see them" Said Hope.

He flips the telescope the right way around and cut back to his point of view. He pans to the left and there is a silhouette of The United Forces fleet behind the dense fog. Cut to the back of the fleet as it sails its way into the bay. Cut to General Iroh looking at the sea suspiciously.

"Hmm... Amon had to know we were coming, so why aren't we meeting any resistance?" Asked General Iroh.

Cut to the back of Iroh's head as the camera pans to the left to show a relatively empty bay. Camera cuts rapidly to Korra.

"Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?" Asked Korra. "Ah... Maybe they want us to have Iroh? Witch isn't tactically sound... Unless..." Said Hope.

Korra stands up and the camera follows her as she stares at the sky behind the factory. Mako takes Bolin's telescope and runs further down the platform to scout. He looks through the telescope. Cut to his point of view as he surveys the warehouses at the side of the water.

"I don't see any mecha tanks either" Said Mako. "No... They have to turn back!" Shouted Hope.

Cut to the back of Mako's head as he turns towards Hope worriedly. Korra looks very confused. Cut to the top of the platform as the team watches the fleet slowly make their way in.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bolin. "The Equalists. This is a trap! I believe they've planted mines under the water" Said Hope.

Camera slowly zooms in on the fleet. Cut to the water waves near the bottom of the boat. The camera dives under the surface of the water. The bubbles clear up to reveal an naval mine. The camera zooms in on the mine and runs into it. Cut back to Iroh on the boat as he frowns.

"Something's not right" Said General Iroh.

An explosion is heard off screen and the boat shakes. Camera pans to the side to show a gush of water rising up at the side of one of the ships. Cut to the bottom of a ship as a couple of naval mines float on the surface and detonates. Camera cuts to the side of the ship to show water gushing upwards. The camera pulls backwards to reveal Iroh watching the chaos.

"It's a trick!" Declared General Iroh.

He grimaces as another explosion goes off behind him and he runs off screen. Cut back to the top of the platform as the team watches fleet of ships get bombed. Cut to Korra as she runs off screen. The camera angle changes to the water to show Korra jumping over the railings and diving into the water. She waterbends a spout to cushion her dive. Cut to underwater as Korra swims towards the ships. Cut to Iroh in the control room, standing in front of a microphone.

"Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines" Said General Iroh.

Camera angle changes to the back of the control room and the rumble of motors is heard

"What is that sound?" Asked Iroh.

Iroh runs off screen and camera angle changes to back of the fleet. One ship is billowing black smoke. Cut to the top of Iroh's ship as Iroh runs forward to look at the source of the motor noise. He has a look of shock on his face. Cut to the top of the water as Korra surfaces for air and she looks back to land. Camera changes to the remaining of the team standing on the platform and looking towards the city. The motor engines sound stronger. Cut to the front of Mako as he puts the telescope up to his eye.

"What now?" Asked Mako. "I know that sound. Oh no" Said Hope, as he puts a Wizaring on each of his fingers. "What is it?" Asked Asami. "Fighter Jets" Said Hope.

Hope jumps over the railing and transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Dragon with the Drago Wings equipped to his back due to using the Special Ring, and flew off after Korra. The camera cuts up close to a building and zooms in on a figure in the sky at the back of another building in the foreground. More figures join in as they fly behind a building. The camera pans to the left to show a group of airplanes flying out from behind the building and makes its way toards the camera. Another group flies in. Cut back to the team on the platform looking at the airplanes with disbelief. Mako continues to survey the airplanes with the telescope.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?" Asked Bolin.

The scene changes to the top of one of the planes flying towards the smoking United Forces fleet. The planes are all adorned with Equalist symbols on their wings. More planes fly into view. The camera pans to the side to show how vast the Equalist forces are. The camera zooms in on nearby airplane to show Hiroshi piloting it. He look down and the camera cuts to the control panel of the plane. His fingers pull a knob and the camera cuts to the bottom of the airplane where a hatch opens to reveal a bomb strapped inside. The straps are released and the camera pans back to showcase the entire plane as the bomb drops with a 'whew' sound. It hurtles towards the camera and it is followed closely by a second bomb. Cut back to the fleet as more bombs drop into the water. Cut to Korra who dives underwater to escape as more planes fly back. Cut to the top of a ship as a bomb is dropped squarely on it and it explodes into flames. More planes fly by and they drop more bombs on the ship. Cut to the side of the ship as it is on fire and a bomb drops into view. The scene changes to the back of a plane as it drops two torpedoes into the water and they rapidly rocket towards a ship. Cut to Korra underwater as she duck and narrowly avoids the torpedoes. Cut back to the top of the water as two United Forces soldiers stand on a platform and see the silhouettes of the torpedoes heading towards the bottom of the ship. They jump off the platform and the torpedo makes impact, exploding the ship and sending torrents of water everywhere. Cut back to underwater as Korra is blown away by the force of the explosion. Scene returns back underwater as the camera points towards two ships. Bombs keep dropping into the water. Korra swims into screen and heads toward one of the ships. Cut back to the surface where a plane flies by and drops a torpedo. The camera follows the torpedo down into the water and flies off screen. Cut back up to the battleground as soldiers on the ship see the silhouette of the torpedo rushing towards their ship.

"Incoming!" Declared a United Nations soldier.

We see two soldiers get thrown off into the water by the force of the explosion and they yell. The scene returns back to the sky as one of the Equalist airplanes rotates itself to the side slightly and fly down to the ships. Cut to one of the turrets on the ship. Two soldiers firebend flames into the turret while the third soldier firebends point blank towards the Equalist plane which easily dodges the fire. As the plane flies away, it releases a bomb and it explodes, but Hope flys between the bomb and the soldiers, knocking the soldiers off their feet as Hope takes the bomb and tosses it at the tail of a aeroplane, destroying the tail and sending the aeroplane into the water. Cut back to the water as Korra surfaces for air and she looks at the carnage. Her eyes follow a plane as it drops another bomb which strikes the ship behind her. The scene to a group of smoking ships and one of them is partially sunken into the water. The planes fly by, ignoring the fallen ships. Cut to an earthbender inside the ship as he earthbends an earth disc with a grunt towards a passing plane. He is immediately knocked off his feet by a wave of water caused by an explosion. Cut to the front of the ship as the plane flies away towards the camera. As it nears the camera, we see two earth discs trailing behind and it smashes the plane. The scene changes to the back of the plane as we see that the plane is cut cleanly in half and the pilot of the plane ejects safely in his parachute. Cut to General Iroh and two firebenders in a firebending stance. As they release their fire, the camera cuts to the front of the fire turret that is adorned with the Fire Nation symbol. The scene changes to an Equalist plane in the sky and we see the fire from the ship shooting outwards and hitting the plane. The pilot of the plane sees the damage and immediately abandons his vehicle. Cut back to General Iroh as they watch the plane explode and the pilot floats down to the water safely in his parachute. Cut back to Hope, being chased by several aeroplanes shooting their turrets at him. Suddenly Hope dives down towards the water, the aeroplanes giving chase. Hope then quickly stops in the air, a few feet from the water. The pilots of the aeroplanes then closed their eyes and braced themselves panicky, and then opened them, sitting in front of Mako, Bolin and Asami. Cut back to Korra as she takes a deep breath and dives back underwater. She then spins herself, causing a whirlpool to swirl around her. The scene cuts back to the top of the water as we see a spout of water containing Korra leave the water. After she reaches a certain height, Korra moves her hands around in a circular motion. Cut to an Equalist plane flying in the direction of the spout and an ice spike suddenly materializes out of the water in front of it. The plane crashes into it and one of its wings break off. The plane skids along the surface of the water and slams into Korra's water spout. The spout immediately disintegrates and Korra lets out a groan and plunges into the water. As she lands in the water, a torpedo is seen hurtling towards her and Korra waterbends the water around the torpedo and sends it rocketing towards the surface. The torpedo makes contact with an Equalist plane and it explodes. As the plane crashes into the water, the pilot is heard screaming as he falls into the sea, before being caught out of the air by Hope. Korra surfaces for air and looks around. She begins to swim towards one of the ships. Cut to Iroh opening a hatch and climbing a ladder to one of the lookout posts on the mast. The camera zooms out as he firebends and destroys two planes out of the air. The range of his flames are long and powerful. He continues firing as one plane dodges. The camera keeps zooming out to show more planes flying around the chaos and the ship next to Iroh's has sunk. Cut back to Iroh in the lookout post as he sees three planes flying towards him. With a look of determination on his face, he firebends a series of shots by punching and kicking. Cut back to the trio of planes as they dodge the flames. However, one of the planes gets hit and it drops out of screen. The other two planes keep on flying and another firebending blast knocks another plane off course. The remaining plane keeps flying towards Iroh's ship as it keeps dodging the flames. As it nears the mast, it drops a bomb. Time begins to slow down as the camera zooms into towards Iroh as he firebends at the rocket. Time picks up again as the camera cuts to a side view of the ship where the bomb explodes, taking out the mast and the plane flies by unharmed. Cut to the side of the ship as we see Iroh being thrown off by the explosion. The left sleeve of his uniform has been burnt off and we can see a nasty wound on his arm. Cut to underwater as Iroh's body slams into the water, unconscious. His body begins to sink gradually and Korra swims towards Iroh. She grabs his body with one arm and uses the other to paddle back to the surface. Cut to the surface of the water as both of them cough and gasp for air. There is debris floating around them. Hope hovers a foot away from them.

"It's alright, I've got you" Said Korra. "General. I apologise that this is your welcoming ceremony to Republic City" Said Hope. "No problem, sir. Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you" Said General Iroh.

Korra pushes her arm out and waterbends them rapidly out of the chaos, as Hope flys behind them. Cut to an overhead shot of the battle and all the ships are smoking as the Equalist planes fly around. We return back to the hide out and we see a couple of refuges are seated in front of a fire. The camera pans to the left to show Iroh seated down as Korra heals him with her waterbending. Hope, Asami, Bolin and Mako stand around them.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks" Said General Iroh.

Camera cuts to a front view of a weary looking Iroh

"But not these new high speed aircraft" Said General Iroh. "I believe they are fighter jets. But also bombers" Said Hope. "What are those things?" Asked General Iroh. "Fighter jets are small, fast aircraft fitted with weapons made to take down other aircraft. Bombers are also aircraft. But quite the opposite of a fighter jet. They are massive, slow and pack way heavier ordinance, and are mainly deployed when you wanna return buildings to dust. Somehow, Hiroshi has combined them" Said Hope. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us" Said Korra.

Camera pans to the right as Bolin speaks and Iroh and Asami turns their heads towards Bolin

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one" Said Bolin.

Cut to a front view of Iroh has he concentrates

"Amon is winning so far. We're not out of the fight yet" Said General Iroh. "I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?" Asked Bolin.

Iroh stands up and Korra stops healing. He puts a hand over his wound.

"A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Asked General Iroh. "I know just the man for the job" Said Korra.

Camera pans rapidly and we are shown a close up of the hobo as he holds up a wire in each hand and plugs it in. The camera zooms out to show everyone standing behind him.

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Asked the Hobo. "Commander Bumi, Second Division of The United Forces" Said General Iroh.

The hobo cracks his fingers, massages his wrists and waves his right hand around

"Tenzin's brother?" Asked Korra. "Yes. Bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet" Said General Iroh. "Ready, sir" Said the Hobo.

The hobo begins to press the keys of the telegraph device repeatedly as Iroh delivers his message. We can hear the beeps sent

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear" Said General Iroh.

Cut to a close up of the telegraph device as the hobo keeps tapping. The scene changes to a map of Republic City as Iroh's hand moves along the map and stops in the upper left corner of the map.

"Now comes the hard part, we need to ground those aircraft" Said General Iroh.

The camera slowly zooms out to show everyone around the map, paying attention to Iroh's instructions.

"Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to re-take the city" Said General Iroh.

Mako walks towards the table and points to the upper left part of the map

"They flew in from this direction. The airfield" Said Mako.

Cut to a close up of Mako's finger as it slides to the mountains

"Must be somewhere over this mountain range" Said Mako. "Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn" Said General Iroh.

Mako nods and everyone is dismissed as they walk away from the map. Cut to a close up of Asami who is deep in thought. Her facial expression changes to a look of determination.

"It's time to take down my father" Said Asami.

Asami walks off screen and we cut to a shot of a doorway as Korra walks through it with a sad expression on her face. She looks up at her friends and the camera cuts to the back of Korra's shoulder.

"Wait" Said Korra.

Everyone turns around to face Korra and the camera cuts to a close up of Korra's face as she look down solemnly

"I'm sorry but I'm not going with you tomorrow" Said Korra. "What?" Asked Mako. "Why not?" Asked Asami. "Korra... what's wrong?" Asked Hope. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him" Said Korra, angerly. "That's not a good plan, we need to stick together" Said General Iroh. "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms" Said Korra. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone" Said General Iroh. "She won't be" Said Hope.

Hope walk towards Korra and Mako has a look of surprise on her face

"I'm going with you" Said Hope. "You don't have to do that" Said Korra, worried. "If you're going to do something this foolish, then I must go. I can't allow myself to miss my student whip Amon's butt. Besides, I've got nothing for him to steal" Said Hope.

Cut to Mako looking on with shock and sadness as he look down. The camera pans to the right to show Iroh with a hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct" Said General Iroh.

Iroh moves his hand down and looks to Korra and Hope

"So will I" Said General Iroh.

The scene changes to the buildings of Republic City as the sun rises in the horizon. Cut back into the hide out as we see Hope in chi blocker uniform. Asami walks towards him and they graps each other's hands.

"It appears we both have different missions today" Said Hope. "It appears so" Said Asami. "You might have to face your dad, and Korra and I are going after Amon. We must hope we succeed, no matter what" Said Hope. "Yes. I will succeed. I'll bring my father to justice for his crimes" Said Asami.

Camera cuts to show Asami with her back towards Mako and Bolin as Korra, who is in her chi blocker uniform, walks towards Hope and Asami

"By the way, Asami. I think you should patch things up with Mako" Said Hope. "Are we ready to go?" Asked Korra. "Yeah, pretty much" Said Hope. "Asami. Mako. Bolin. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga" Said Korra.

Naga raises her head up and Korra nuzzles her companion as the polar bear dog grunts

"Take good care of Bolin for me" Said Korra.

Naga licks Bolin as he looks on unamused while Korra gives him a sheepish smile. Cut to Asami's back view.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you" Said Mako. "I care about you too" Said Asami.

She look up as him, tips her toes and kisses Mako on the cheek as he closes his eyes. Asami still has a sad expression on her face and she runs off screen. The camera cuts to Asami's back view as she runs towards Naga, Bolin and Iroh. Cut back to a front view of Mako's face as he looks on sadly. Korra lays a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and Mako walks off after Asami as Korra looks on worriedly. Cut to Asami climbing onto Naga's back as she is seated behind Bolin and Iroh, with Mako behind her. Pabu is on Naga's neck.

"Come on, Korra. Let's go" Said Hope.

Both teams go their separate ways. Cut to the hobo and the farewell party

"Good fortune and success to you valiant heroes" Said the Hobo.

Cut to the entrance of the hideout as Hope and Korra exit. They walk into the water as Korra waterbends a bubble of air around them. The camera fades to rocks along the shore as the pair surface and Korra breaks the bubble. Both of them clamber onto a rock and they put on their chi blocker masks. Cut to a view of Air Temple Island and the pair climb up the slope. The camera pans upwards to an Equalist airship hovering above a tower. Cut to Amon being brought up to the ship by a line and he boards the ship.

"There's Amon" Said Korra. "It appears we may of just missed him" Said Hope.

The line locks back into position and the entrance and we return back to the back view of Hope and Korra spying on the airship. The airship flies off.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns..." Said Hope "We ambush him" Said Korra. "Oh. Quite right" Said Hope.

Cut to an overhead view of the couple walking down the path towards the tower. The camera jumps to the pair's back view.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked the Lieutenant.

They look to the side as the camera swings around to reveal the Lieutenant staring sternly at them.

"We were just transferred. We might not have a chance to do this again, but I guess these are out introductions. I am JonBon Jovi and this is Missy E.J. Rocketmann" Said Hope, extending his hand for the Lieutenant to shake. "Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today" Said The Lieutenant. "Sorry, it appears that the people who told us on out transfer didn't tell us about this. What are we needed at the arena for?" Asked Hope.

Cut to a close up of the Lieutenant's face as he frowns

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this" Said the Lieutenant. "I apologise. Our Lieutenant, Quanzo, panicked a little after the announcement about the United Forces" Said Hope. "... He has a problem with his nerves" Said the Lieutenant. "We'll be there, sir" Said Korra, bowing in front of the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant walks away and the camera swiftly cuts to the back view of the pair as Korra gives Hope a nudge and whispers

"I know another way in" Said Korra.

The pair slowly and comically shuffle sideways off screen. Cut to a wall within the air temple and the pair are seen beside a small secret wooden door built into the wall. Korra lifts the door up and they both crawl inside the hole in the wall as the door shuts behind them. Cut to the inside of one of the rooms in the tower as the pair ascend the stairs and walk across the room.

"Let's hide in the attic" Said Korra, pointing towards a ladder. "Would we even notice him entering the temple?" Asked Hope. "... I hope so" Said Korra.

They both climb up and the camera cuts to a shot within the attic as the pair climb up. Hope look towards the inside of the attic.

"Uhh... Korra. We aren't alone up here" Said Hope.

Korra looks at where Hope has his gaze and we are shown a lone figure clad in blue being held behind bars in the attic.

"Tarrlok?" Asked Korra.

Korra and Hope remove their masks and we cut to a close up of a dishevelled looking Tarrlok.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me" Said Tarrlok. "Funny. What makes you think you're worth it?" Asked Hope.

Cut to a side view of Korra as she approaches Tarrlok

"We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Asked Korra. "No. I'm the only one" Said Tarrlok. "And what makes you worth capturing?" Asked Hope.

Cut to a close up of Tarrlok with his eyes closed

"I'm Amon's brother" Said Tarrlok.

He opens his eyes and looks up at the pair. Cut to the inside of Tarrlok's cell as it looks outwards to the attic. Korra gasps as both she and Hope are shocked by the revelation. We return to the camera panning across the bay of Republic City. We can see Avatar Aang's statue and the bay is still shrouded by fog.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe" Said Tarrlok

Cut to the inside of Tarrlok's jail cell looking outwards at Mako and Korra

"He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was" Said Tarrlok. "What?!" Asked Korra, shocked.

Korra and Hope turn their heads to look at each other

"And how long have you known?" Asked Hope. "Not until after he captured me" Said Tarrlok.

Camera cuts to a side view shot of the entire scene

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Asked Korra. "It all began with my father, Yakone" Said Tarrlok.

Camera fades to show Yakone's profile. A surgeon is standing in the background and he walks towards Yakone as he lies down on a pillow.

"With the help of his former gang" Said Tarrlok

Switch to Yakone's point of view as a nurse and the surgeon looms over him with a scalpel.

"He escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance" Said Tarrlok.

Camera fades to show the surgeon's point of view as he snips off the bandages on Yakone's head.

"He assumed a new identity" Said Tarrlok.

All the bandages fall off and Yakone now looks younger and has darker hair

"And settled down in the Northern Water Tribe" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to some snowy hills as Tarrlok pulls his belongings on a sled towards a nearby village

"That's where he met my mother. A warm, caring woman" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a Water Tribe woman sewing in a front of a tent. Tarrlok's mother looks up at Yakone and blushes. Yakone is a little surprised at her reaction but smiles.

"Before long, they started a family together" Said Tarrlok.

Camera fades to Yakone and his wife standing in front of a tent. We hear laugher and a boy runs into screen.

"Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak" Said Tarrlok

A younger boy runs into screen and attempts to tackle the older boy but the latter dodges. The brothers smile at each other and the young Tarrlok attempts to tackle his brother again but falls into the snow

"I was born three years later. Noatak was a good natured kid, always looking out for me" Said Tarrlok.

Noatak looks at the snow worriedly and pulls his younger brother out as Tarrlok's face is flushed and has tears in his eyes. Noatak brushes the snow off the top of his head and the brothers laugh happily.

"Those were the good years before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders" Said Tarrlok.

Camera fades to the village at night and there are auroras in the sky. Camera slowly pans down to the brothers practicing near a lamp light under Yakone's guidance.

"At first we were excited by our new abilities. But our training brought out a different side of my father" Said Tarrlok.

The boys are shown bending the orb of water continuously in a circle. The boys are deep in concentration but Tarrlok visibly shows some difficult bending the water and he loses his focus on the water. Camera pans to the right to show Yakone snapping at his son sternly with his arms crossed

"Tarrlok! You better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right!" Declared Yakone. "I'm trying but..." Said Tarrlok. "Try harder!" Snapped Yakone.

Tarrlok winces from the scolding and the water splashes down to the ground

"Your brother was never this sloppy" Said Yakone. "Dad, he'll get it" Said Noatak.

Noatak lowers his water orb down as Tarrlok begins to cry and sniffle

"He just needs time" Said Noatak. "Don't talk back to me son, ever!" Snapped Yakone.

The boys look dejected as they continue practicing their form.

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip. Far away from our home" Said Tarrlok.

Camera fades to Yakone and his sons trekking up a path in heavy snow and they all put on the hood son their parkas. The brothers are pulling a heavy looking sled. Cut to the front shot of the trio and Yakone looks determined while the boys appear to be struggling with pulling the sled under harsh weather. Cut to a fire being set in the middle of an open cave as black smoke billows out of it.

"He told us his true identity was Yakone. Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a close up of the brothers as the young Tarrlok asks a question

"What's bloodbending?" Asked Tarrlok."The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you and I will teach you to master it" Said Yakone. "What happened to your bending, dad?" Asked Noatak. "The Avatar stole it from me That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order! When the time is right, you will claim Republic City" Said Yakone.

Cut back to the profile of Yakone as he looks a little deranged

"And you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me" Said Yakone.

Cut to a close up of Yakone's eyes as he narrows them sinisterly

"That is your purpose in life" Said Yakone.

Cut to the brothers looking at each other uncertainly

"The good days were behind us" Said Tarrlok

Cut to a herd of buffalo yaks grazing at night and the camera slowly zooms out to show the trio hiding behind a snow bank and watching the herd carefully

"Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a close up of the trio. Yakone and Noatak look on seriously while Tarrlok looks on in awe.

"Where he secretly trained us in bloodbending" Said Tarrlok.

Yakone and Noatak look at each other as Yakone nods at his son

"We kept the truth from our mother" Said Tarrlok. "Obviously" Said Hope.

Noatak crawls up the bank and stands up. Cut to a frontal shot of him moving his hands outwards into position as the camera zooms out rapidly to show a buffalo yak. It is suddenly brought up to stand on its hind legs. Cut back to Noatak looking focused as he brings his hands down. Cut back to the buffalo yak as its neck gets brought backwards and it lets out a growl. It spasms as it struggles against Noatak's control.

"Stop, you're hurting it!" Shouted Tarrlok. "Toughen up, Tarrlok. You'll need a thicker skin for this" Said Yakone.

He stands up and the camera goes back to the buffalo yak as Noatak releases his hold on it and it returns back down to the ground on four legs. It sinks partially into the ground and immediately gets up and runs away. Cut back to the bank as the herd runs off. Yakone has his hand on Noatak's shoulder.

"Very good son, very good" Said Yakone.

Cut to the front view of the trio as Noatak looks pleased with himself but Tarrlok still looks shocked. The camera fades to show a slightly older Tarrlok looking reluctant

"A few years later" Said Tarrlok.

Camera cuts to an overhead view of another bank. Yakone and Noatak are surveying a pack of six wolves while Tarrlok has his back towards them.

"My father taught us to bloodbend any time without the need of the full moon" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Tarrlok clasping and unclasping his hands as Yakone gestures at him to go out and bloodbend

"We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to the front of the snow bank as Tarrlok jumps over it and reveals himself to the wolves. The pack begins to growl at him and some bark. The pack begins its advance towards Tarrlok and the camera cuts to an overhead view of the scene as Tarrlok brings his hands up and the wolves are brought to stand up on their hind legs. The pack makes a helpless whine. Tarrlok moves his hands left and right and the wolves follow. Cut back to a close up of the wolves looking frightened as they whine some more. They are trembling and the camera cuts back to Tarrlok looking rather sad and he puts his hands down with a sigh, releasing his grip on the pack.

"I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals" Said Tarrlok.

Noatak walks forward and the camera cuts to an overhead view of the scene as the wolves run away

"My brother however, seemed to revel in his newfound power" Said Tarrlok.

Noatak stand beside Tarrlok, looking a little focused and he takes in a deep breath. Cut to the wolves as they make their escape but they're suddenly brought to a stop and they whine again. The wolves struggle but they are dragged backwards.

"He was a prodigy" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a front shot of Noatak with his eyes wide open in concentration

"Mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a back shot of the wolves standing on their hind legs as they are turned on the spot to face Noatak. They continue to spasm and the camera returns to Noatak as he raises his head upwards. The camera cuts back to the dogs as they are levitated into the air and continue to let out helpless whines. Noatak gasps while Yakone smiles insanely. The wolves are slowly set back on the ground and they bow down to Noatak one by one. Camera zooms out to the trio. Cut to Yakone and Tarrlok who is looking rather shocked.

"That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for" Said Yakone.

Yakone walks off followed by Noatak

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite" Said Tarrlok.

Noatak pauses in his steps and camera cuts to Tarrlok looking in awe at his brother

"It wasn't any easier for him" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a profile of Noatak looking rather darkly at the ground and casting a glance at his brother

"He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands" Said Tarrlok.

He turns his head back forward and continues to walk on. Cut to a snowy cliff at sun set as Noatak sits on the edge of it.

"Something changed in Noatak over the years" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a front view of Noatak looking rather stony

"The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Noatak's profile as lightning strikes in the background. Camera fades to a snowy tundra in the middle of a blizzard. We can see Tarrlok standing on one side and Yakone and Noatak standing on the other.

"Our father pushed us to extremes and one day, he made us bloodbend each other" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Yakone looking at Tarrlok and then looking to Noatak

"Noatak, go" Said Yakone.

Cut to Noatak as he takes in a deep breath and his eyes expand with concentration. Camera zooms out to Tarrlok's back view as he starts to spasm and he makes groans of pain. Cut to Tarrlok's front view as he looks frightened at his brother. He is brought down to his knees and his body is forced to straighten up as he continues to cry out in pain. Cut to Noatak looking at his brother coldly and narrowing his eyes. Cut back to Tarrlok as his upper body is bent further backwards and Tarrlok continues to moan in agony. The camera pans out to show the entire scene. Cut to a close up of Yakone smiling with approval as he looks at Tarrlok.

"Excellent" Said Yakone.

His eyes glance towards Noatak and he exhales, releasing his hold on his brother. Cut to Tarrlok's back view as he drops forward. Cut to a close up of him looking at his brother with disbelief as he gasps to catch his breath. We are brought to his point of view and his vision is blurry.

"Tarrlok, your turn" Said Yakone. "No, I won't do it" Said Tarrlok. "Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok!" Shouted Yakone. "That felt awful, I don't want to do that to anyone! I never want to bloodbend again" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a close up of Yakone as he still looks furious

"You're a disgrace, a weakling!" Shouted Yakone. Yakone takes a step forward to his son and the camera zooms

"I'll teach you a lesson you insubodinate..." Said Yakone.

Yakone pauses in his steps and lets out a cry of pain as his head is brought slightly backwards. Cut to Tarrlok looking shocked as Noatak steps angrily into screen and stands protectively in front of his brother.

"Stay away from him" Said Noatak.

Cut to an overhead shot of the scene as Yakone's upper body is bent backwards and he continues to spasm

"How dare you bloodbend me!" Shouted Noatak.

Cut to a close up of Noatak looking nonchalant

"What are you going to do about it? You're the weak one" Said Noatak.

We cut to Yakone being brought on his knees. His upper body then bends backwards, as he continues to yell in pain. Cut to a wide shot of the scene as Noatak takes a step towards his father.

"You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away" Said Noatak

Cut to a front shot of Noatak as he makes a realization

"What could be more powerful than that?" Asked Noatak

Cut to a close up of Yakone as he looks furious. His body continues to spasm uncontrollably.

"I made you what you are. You're mine!" Declared Yakone

Cut to a view behind Yakone's shoulder as Noatak looks on angrily while Tarrlok is in shock

"We're your sons, not your tools of revenge. Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever" Said Noatak.

Cut to Tarrlok as he looks sad and shocked

"Run away? But what about mum? We can't just leave her" Said Tarrlok. "I was right about you. You were meant to care enough for both of us. Take care of mum" Said Noatak.

Cut to a side view shot of the scene as Noatak spins around and swipes his hand out, sending his father flying backwards. Cut to Yakone rolling on the ground and the camera cuts to an overhead view of his fall he is pushed along by the snow. He comes to a stop but he is unconscious. Camera pans out to the brothers looking at their father and Noatak takes a step backward and runs away

"Noatak!" Shouted Tarrlok.

Cut to a close up of Tarrlok pleading with despair as his hand is stretched outwards

"Don't leave, please!" Shouted Tarrlok.

Cut to a slightly overhead view as Noatak runs further away.

"Noatak!" Shouted Tarrlok.

Cut back to the village as Yakone's wife collects the laundry from the front of the tent. Cut to a view over her shoulder as she takes down another garment to reveal only Tarrlok and Yakone walking towards their house

"My father and I searched for days but" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to a front shot of Tarrlok's mother as she smiles and steps under the laundry line to wave to her family

"We never found a sign of Noatak" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Yakone and Tarrlok looking rather dejected

"We thought he perished in that storm" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Tarrlok's mother again as she looks puzzled

"My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother" Said Tarrlok.

Her eyes widen with realization that Noatak is gone and her facial expression changes into despair. Cut to a bowl of soup with Tarrlok's reflection in it. The camera pans up to reveal more dishes of food on the table. Tarrlok looks a little sad and he look up.

"My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge with it and he passed away a few years later" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Tarrlok's point of view as he looks at his parents. Yakone stands up and walks away, leaving his food untouched as his wife looks on. Cut to a shot of the tent looking at the dining table. Yakone walks off screen while his wife look down sadly. Cut to Tarrlok's profile as he looks at his mother and then looks down sadly. Camera fades to present day with Tarrlok's head in the same position. Cut to Hope and Korra as they look shocked.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard" Said Korra. "Avatar Korra, Hope Xiao Rose" Said Tarrlok.

Cut to Tarrlok sitting dejected in his cell as the camera zooms in slowly

"I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world" Said Tarrlok. "How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Asked Hope. "When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip" Said Tarrlok. "So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending" Said Korra. "He creates non-lethal tumours between whatever part of the brain would be responsible for the how of how to bend the elements. I'm sure of it" Said Hope.

Cut to the inside of the cell looking outwards at Hope and Korra

"How in the world do we beat him?" Asked Korra. "We've done it before, while he was out in the open. But he won't be alone this time" Said Hope. "So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him!" Declared Korra. "I think I'm picking up what you're putting down. But let's check our notes" Said Hope. "This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters at the rally, we could take away his true power and undermine this whole revolution" Said Korra. "It appears you got the highest grade" Said Hope.

Cut to a close up of Korra as she turns her head towards Tarrlok

"Thank you for your help" Said Korra.

Cut to Tarrlok as he nods and look to the side. Cut back to Hope and Korra as Hope begins to walk off

"We can't just leave him here" Said Korra. "We have to. We don't have a way to get him out, and there's another thing" Said Hope. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him" Said Tarrlok.

Tarrlok grabs the bars with both hands and the camera zooms in slowly

"Put an end to this sad story" Said Tarrlok. "Yes, sir" Said Hope

Cut back to Korra and Hope as Korra looks a little sad but nods and her expression changes to resolve. Cut to a side view shot of the scene as the pair runs off screen. Cut to the hatch to the attic as Korra and Hope descends while Tarrlok watches them. The door shuts and dust flies around. Tarrlok remains standing still, looking at the hatch.


	12. Endgame

Bolin, Asami, Mako, Pabu, and General Iroh are riding on Naga in the mountains outside Republic City while Equalist airplanes zoom over their heads. The gang stops at a cliff overlooking the secret Equalist Airfield.

"I think we found our secret airfield. Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off" Said Iroh."Aye aye, Captain. Ooh. General, general" Said Bolin.

Bolin hears Naga whimper with Pabu on her head and glances at them

"All right, you guys wait here until we get back. Okay?" Asked Bolin.

Naga tries to follow Bolin

"Uh uh. Stay" Said Bolin.

Asami, Bolin, Mako and Iroh walk up towards what they believe are just fence posts with no fence wires.

"Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asked Asami.

They soon get electrocuted by the invisible electric fence and are knocked out. The scene transitions to Republic City arena where Amon is having another rally. Mecha-tanks are guarding the front doors of the arena and the camera moves inside the arena showing a large crowd awaiting the rally. While still in Equalist disguise, Hope and Korra are standing in the referee's box awaiting Amon to appear. They nod at each other and soon enough Amon rises to the stage while the crowd cheers him on. Camera circles around him as he raises his left arm

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world" Said Amon. "That's a lie, Amon!" Declared Korra

Camera zooms to Hope and Korra as they reveal themselves

"Or should I call you Noatak?" Asked Korra.

Camera closes up to Amon's left eye as he squints it

"You want her taken out?" Asked the Lieutenant. "No. Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say" Said Amon. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" Declared Korra.

The crowd goes into shock and awe

"What is this nonsense?" Asked the Lieutenant. "You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort" Said Amon. "The truth as they say and know, Amon, is stranger then fiction. Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. Your parents were killed by grief. Your brother is currently wasting away in an attic on Air Temple Island. By the way, ladies and gents, his father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok" Said Hope. "An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth" Said Amon. "Well then. Ante up" Said Hope.

Amon starts to take off his mask and reveal his true self slowly and there is dramatic music playing with suspension leading to this moment. Amon is revealed to what is to be believed as a very bad burn scar across his entire face. The whole crowd is in deep shock and disgust. Amon then points to himself.

"This is what a firebender did to me" Said Amon. "What?" Asked Korra.

An audience member yells out, "The Avatar is lying!"

"I'm telling you he's a waterbender! They don't believe me. It didn't work" Said Korra. "Then I'll make it work" Said Hope.

Hope disappeared, and reappeared on the stage with Amon and the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant moved between Amon and Hope.

"Don't worry, big guy. I'm testing Amon for waterbending prowess. I bet he'll get a kick out of this" Said Hope. "Move aside, Lieutenant" Said Amon, before the Lieutenant did as asked. "Thank you. Ok, Amon. May I present you with a water bending test! All I need you to do, is knock over this glass of water with the power of bending water!" Declared Hope, as he placed a glass of water on the ground in front of Amon. "You want me to bend the water in that glass?" Asked Amon. "Well, it was either that, or I spat on your face and told you to bend it off" Said Hope. "A sense of humour. Maybe I'll see if my sprits will allow me to take that away. Just like I'll take away the bending of the main event" Said Amon.

The stage raises Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo chained to posts ready to be equalized by Amon

"No. They got away. We saw them get away" Said Korra. "Well that's just terrible" Said Hope.

Next scene takes place at a prison cell in which Bolin, Asami, and General Iroh are being held up. As everyone tries to wake up, Hiroshi approaches the cell and starts to speak to Asami.

"Asami. Asami, I know I have hurt you, and I am sorry. But I believe that one day you will come to your senses, and we can be a family again" Said Hiroshi. "Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become" Said Asami. "How dare you?! I am avenging her death!" Declared Hiroshi, furiously. "The airplanes are ready for takeoff, sir" Said an Equalist. "Good. Annihilate the fleet. That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding" Said Hiroshi. "How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Asami. "I wish we had Mako, but I guess they put us behind metal bars without him. I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Asked General Iroh. "That is a negative, sir" Said Bolin.

General Iroh then leans out of the way and looks rather annoyed. The screen fades to a bigger view of where Asami, General Iroh, and Bolin are being kept. They can hear an airplane's iginition turning on and almost immediately, they see Naga and Pabu tearing down doors to get in to rescue them.

"Naga! Over here!" Declared Bolin.

Pabu goes into the cell and starts chewing off the rope that are held onto the gang while Naga demolishes the prison cell to free them

"Who needs a metalbender?" Asked Bolin.

Bolin starts moving around in excitement

"We got Naga yeah!" Declared Bolin.

Camera moves to an arieal view of the airfield. The three start running out of the cell and into the main part of the airfield.

"I'm going after those airplanes!" Declared Iroh. "No, Naga!" Shouted Bolin, screaming while Naga tosses him onto her.

Asami looks at a mecha-tank and jumps into one and starts it up

"What do you know? Just like a Future Industries forklift" Said Asami.

Camera moves to General Iroh chasing after an airplane. He then uses his firebending to fly himself to the cockpit of the plane and throws out the pilot as he takes over the plane. He struggles a bit on flying, but eventually gets the hang of it. The next scene takes back to the Equalist rally in the Pro-Bending Arena.

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending, forever" Said Amon. "Amon, let them go!" Shouted Korra. "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me" Said Amon, dismissively waving a hand in Korra's direction. "Oh... Oh my god! Did you see that everyone!" Declared Hope

Amon turns around and his eyes widen. The glass is no longer in its original position, and is instead shattered halfway across the stage.

"Bender! Bender! He's a Waterbender!" Declared Hope. "Amon. What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Lieutenant. "I didn't do that!" Shouted Amon. "Oh god, if he did that without realising, then what could he do to us if he was aware?" Asked Hope. "I did not bend that glass of water!" Shouted Amon, walking towards Hope. "Well, if you didn't do it, then it might of been your Lieutenant!" Declared Hope. "Lieutenant! Did you bend that glass of water!?" Asked Amon, turning towards his Lieutenant. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, while your leader and his lieutenant figure out witch one is the Waterbender, may I just suggest that you pick up a deck and play Boss Battle. Boss Battle is a lovely card game made by myself and funded by everyone here's favorite Sato, Hiroshi..." Said Hope. "Enough of this charade" Said Amon.

Amon starts walking towards Tenzin and the airbending children. He is cut short by Korra as she firebends the stage to stop Amon. Korra then start racing towards the stage by wall running.

"Amon, there are no charades here" Said Hope, pointing his guns at him.

A couple of Equalists ran onto the stage between Hope and Amon, witch made Hope lower his guns.

"But it appears you sensational with prolonging the inevitable" Said Hope.

Korra landed next to Hope, and they started fighting the Equalists. As the two battled the Equalists on stage, the whole crowd ran out of the arena in fear. Korra then rushes in to free the airbenders.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" Asked Korra. "In prison" Said Tenzin. "Beifong?" Asked Korra. "I don't know" Said Tenzin.

Korra frees Tenzin and he immediately joins the fight while Korra frees the kids

"Follow me, kids" Said Hope.

They escape to a hallway in the arena

"Get them out of here. Me and Korra will create a diversion" Said Hope. "Let's go get your mother and the baby" Said Tenzin. "Prison break!" Declared Meelo.

Korra and Hope make a run for it hoping to push back Amon. Korra tries to set the hallways on fire so it would be harder for Amon to catch them. Soon enough, Amon would jump through the flames unharmed. Korra and Hope decide to hide in a storage room. Amon walks in while Korra is hiding under a table hoping that he would not find her. As she sees Amon pass her, she takes a little sigh of relief. However, she is then bloodbended out of her hiding. Hope then comes almost out of nowhere and tries to save her

"Let her go!" Declared Hope

Amon dodges all of Hope's hook sword strikes and is bloodbended. Amon throws them down to the ground and brings Korra to her knees to prepare her to be equalized while bloodbending Hope.

"No!" Shouted Korra. "Korra!" Shouted Hope.

Amon reaches in and takes Korra's bending and drops her to the ground

"I told you I would destroy you" Said Amon.

Scene opens with five Equalist airplanes flying towards Republic City. General Iroh follows behind with the same airplane he took earlier and lightning bends one airplane from the cockpit. The airplane Iroh shoots with lightning crashes into two other airplanes leaving two unharmed. One of the unharmed pilots shoots out a wire from behind his plane and it gets caught in the propeller and stalls the plane in which Iroh is in. This forces Iroh to abandon the plane and go Irohman uses his firebending to fly himself to another plane to hijack. As he kicks the pilot out of the cockpit, a bomb falls on the tail of the recently-hijacked plane and has no control of it. The last Equalist airplane that is yet to be taken deploys a few bombs from above Iroh. Luckily enough, Iroh shoots a few fireballs and blows up the bombs causing the airplane to blow up. Little did Iroh know that his plane was on a crash course to the the Avatar Aang statue specifically towards the face. Right at the last second, he manages to bail out and grab hold of the Eqaulist flag as it teared apart. The large mask falls off and surprisigly left the statue undamaged.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang" Said General Iroh.

Scene moves back to the Equalist Airfield in which Bolin is still damaging the runways. A few mecha-tanks try to lasso up Bolin, but Naga jumps into action and grab the wires and throwing them. One tank was inches away from hitting Bolin.

"Whoa! Thanks, Naga" Said Bolin, startled.

Asami still tries to destroy airplanes in the hangar. She is then interrupted by her father.

"Asami! What do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" Shouted Hiroshi. "You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too filled with hatred" Said Asami. "You ungrateful, insolent child" Said Hiroshi, furious.

In the mecha-tanks, they charge after each other and engage in combat. Hisroshi pummels Asami down and he destroys the windshield of Asami's mecha-tank.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" Shouted Hiroshi.

Right when he tries to strike another blow, Bolin throws a boulder to Hiroshi. Bolin continues chucking boulders at Hirsohi while riding on Naga

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Declared Bolin.

Asmai regains stregnth and tosses her father back. She then tears open the mecha-tank and takes a big look at her father. All of a sudden, Hiroshi tries to counter and flee

"You really are a horrible father" Said Asami, tearfully.

She then releases a shock rope to her father and captures him. Scene goes back to the storage room in the arena where Amon took Korra's bending.

"Finally, you are powerless" Said Amon

Korra tries to bend at Amon, but no luck.

"Amon, everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her!" Shouted the Lieutenant.

Lieutenant throws his Equalist mask on the floor and smashes it

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" Declared the Lieutenant.

He charges towards Amon with his Equalist shock batons, but is bloodbended just inches away from Amon, who is bloodbending the Lieutenant

"You've served me well, Lieutenant" Said Amon.

Amon then tosses the Lieutenant aside. Hope is still in the clutches of Amon, but as Amon walks towards him, a red light glows outwardly from Hope, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. While Amon was still blinded, Hope kicked Amon aside. Hope then grabs Korra and try to make a run for it.

"Hope, my bending" Said Korra. "I know. Everything'll be all right. We just need to get out of here" Said Hope.

Amon bloodbends him from behind

"I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that" Said Amon.

Amon positions Hope to take the Faiz Phone

"It is almost a shame that you will be forgotten by history. Only this technology will remain. A memento, of a pair of failures" Said Amon. "No!" Shouted Korra.

Korra gave all of her might to bend at Amon for the very last time and finally shoots a blast of air from her fists knocking both Amon and Hope down. Hope quickly stood up.

"Hey! There was no reason for that!" Shouted Hope. "Impossible!" Shouted Amon, flabbergasted. "I-I can airbend? I can airbend!" Declared Korra. "Oh. I noticed that" Said Hope.

With confidence, she starts blasting air at Amon. Amon tries to bloodbend Korra, but Hope with the Faiz Pointer attached to his ankle, pressed Amon against a wall with his right leg, releasing Korra from his hold. Hope then lifted Amon further up the wall, until a loud crack came from behind Amon.

"How unfortunate. Now burn in the sun!" Declared Hope.

Hope pressed a button on the Faiz Phone, making it declare "Exceed Charge!". A red light then flowed from the belt to the Faiz Pointer. Hope then kicked Amon through the glass behind him, with a red spiral following him out

"Korra! I'm gonna need a boost" Said Hope, as he took a few steps backwards.

Hope then ran towards the window, as Korra ran behind him. Hope then jumped out of the window as Korra blasted air behind Hope, boosting Hope towards Amon. Hope then flipped around and put his right foot in front of him and made contact with the red spiral, disappearing with it and reappearing near a crowd of people. The mask of Amon then shattered and fell from his face, before Amon was consumed by a blue fireball with a red Φ symbol. Amon then fell out of the fireball into the ocean. A crowd of people gasped and rushed to see what happened.

"Did you see what happened? Who was that?" Asked a Man. "Evil Avatar!" Declared a Protester. "Oh please. I helped" Said Hope, as he changed the Faiz Phone into Single Mode.

While in the water, Amon's fake scar is washes away and he starts gasping for air. He then whirlpools his way to the surface surprising a lot of the spectators that attended the Equalist rally.

"He's waterbending?" Asked a woman. "He is a bender!" Declared a man. "The scar's fake" Said another man. "The Avatar was telling the truth!" Declared a third man.

Amon, or Noatak, glances at Korra and Hope and immediately makes run for it, or perhaps a swim for it. Hope tries to stop him, but Noatak swam too fast. Hope stopped trying, canceled his transformation and looked up at Korra. They nod at each other. The next scene moves to where Noatak imprisoned Tarrlok in Air Temple Island.

"Noatak" Said Tarrlok. "It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you" Said Noatak. "Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys" Said Tarrlok. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world" Said Noatak., unlocking the prison cell.

Next scene takes place at the docks of Air Temple Island in which Korra is reunited with the whole gang including Lin, Tenzin, Pema, and the Airbending kids.

"I can't believe Amon got you too" Said Lin."Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending" Said Bolin.

Lin turns around to Bolin with a serious face

"Bro, not the time" Said Mako. "Right, right. I'll just stand over here. Quietly. In silence" Said Bolin.

The gang sees a ship arriving from the distance.

"You saved Republic City" Said Tenzin. "But Amon got away" Said Korra.

Tenzin reaches over to place his hand on Korra's shoulder and she grabs onto his. The ship then starts to get closer

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Declared Ikki, excited. "Waaaaaaahoooooooooo!" Declared Bumi, energetic to the max. "Great, now I have to entertain my brother" Said Tenzin.

Final scene of the act shows Noatak and Tarrlok riding on a boat and sailing off at a distance.

"The two of us, together again. There's nothing we can't do!" Declared Noatak. "Yes, Noatak" Said Tarrlok. "Noatak. I'd almost forgotten the sound of my own name" Said Noatak.

Tarrlok stares at a pair of Equalist shock gloves. He puts one on and removes the fuel tank cap of the boat and hovers the glove over the fuel tank.

"It will be just like the good old days" Said Tarrlok.

Noatak sheds a tear. Tarrlok slams his hand down on the fuel tank, but nothing happens. Tarrlok looks at the fuel tank, and sees a white shoe under his hand. Tarrlok looks up from the shoe, and gasps. The owner of the shoe then kicks Tarrlok in the face, knocking him out. Two small splashes are then heard, and a small thud after that.

"Noatak?" Asked a voice. "Yes, brother?" Asked Noatak, turning around to see that the voice belonged to Hope. "No, I'm not your brother. I'm almost a different person entirely" Said Hope.

Noatak jumped back, and tried to bloodbend Hope, but Hope did not move an inch.

"How? How are you resisting my bloodbending?" Asked Noatak. "I've taken all of the H2 out of the H2O in my blood. That's how bloodbending works, right? You bend the water in somebody's blood? I've countered it by exchanging the liquids for air. It's dangerous, and I'm kinda hoping you'd just listen to me" Said Hope. "Why would I listen to you?" Asked Noatak. "Because I just saved your live? Unless you wanted to die" Said Hope. "I!... I don't know what I want..." Said Noatak. "Then let me tell you what I want you to do, then you can pick your future. I want you to live, so you can teach whoever you can about your past, and tell them that vengeance is wrong. Go around the world and tell everyone. Take you brother. Take yourself. Find a new life, and rid everything of Amon. Will you be ok with that life?" Asked Hope. "... I accept this new life" Said Noatak. "Ok. If you wish, I can take you home" Said Hope, extending his hand towards Noatak.

Noatak takes Hope's hand, and everyone in the boat disappeared. A view of the White Lotus compound at the Southern Water Tribe in which we saw Korra in the first episode before she took off to Republic City. The camera moves to what is believed to be a medicine house, clinic, or a hospital of some sort with Oogy outside. The whole gang, minus Hope but including Korra's parents, are anxiously waiting to see if Katara could restore her bending. As Katara opens the door, everyone stands up to hear the news

"I've tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending" Said Katara. "But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying" Said Lin. "I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other element's has been severed" Said Katara.

Korra comes out looking rather depressed and looks at everyone. Hope appears, between Korra and everyone else, speaking quickly and excitedly.

"Guys! I've got amazing news! It's about why is everyone staring at me?" Asked Hope.

Hope turns around and sees Korra, depressed.

"Oh. Nelly. Well, I'll talk to you outside" Said Hope, walking outside. "It's going to be all right, Korra" Said Tenzin. "No, it's not" Said Korra.

Korra exits the building passing Bolin and Mako. Mako tries to reach out for her, but no chance. Hope sees Korra pass him, and walks after her.

"Hey, Korra, wait up for a second!" Shouted Hope. "Go away" Said Korra, frustrated. "I will, but I just want you to know... a couple of things, really" Said Hope. "No, I mean go away. Back to whatever you were doing before you came here. Get on with your life" Said Korra. "What do you mean, Korra?" Asked Hope. "I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors" Said Korra.

Hope steps in front of Korra, and holds her hands

"If you thought I cared about... love you because you are the Avatar, then you are sorely mistaken. I love you because you make me feel... whole" Said Hope. "... I can't" Said Korra.

She let Hope's hand go and jumps on Naga and rides away

"Korra..." Said Hope. "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened" Said Tenzin. "I know, Tenzin. But she still need someone" Said Hope.

Hope runs in the direction Korra left on Naga. Korra stops by the edge of a cliff and looks out to the horizon. She starts to shed tears and falls down and cry. As she curls herself in, she senses someone coming up behind her.

"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone" Said Korra, in tears. "But you called me here" Said a voice. "Aang" Sakd Korra, startled and astonished. "You have finally connected with your spiritual self" Said Aang. "How?" Asked Korra. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change" Said Aang.

All of the Avatars are being revealed including Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, and Yangchen. Aang then reaches his hand toward Korra's forehead reviving Korra's bending. All of the Avatars disappear and, with dramatic music playing, the camera starts circling around Korra as she opens her eyes revealing that she is in the Avatar state. She is then able to bend all of the elements and a great power and then goes back to her normal state. Korra turns around and sees Hope and he starts smiling.

"Revival of the Avatar, table for two?" Asked Hope.

Korra rushes towards Hope and they give each other a big hug. They both start to kiss passionately, before Korra stops kissing Hope

"I love you too" Said Korra. "Yeah, I'd save that for what I've got to tell you" Said Hope.

Hope points over his shoulder, and at a figure in the distance. The figure waves at Hope and Korra.

"Who is that?" Asked Korra. "He wants to apologise. And a place to call home" Said Hope.

Final scene moves to the Avatar Temple in the Southern Water Tribe where Noatak restores Lin's bending. Tenzin is astonished. When Noatak finishes, Lin tries to bend the rocks surrounding the temple and is successful. Bolin's jaw drops and and everyone is happy.

"Thank you, Noatak" Said Lin. "I wouldn't of been to help without the timely intervention of Hope and Avatar Korra's kindness" Said Noatak. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra and Hope Xiao Rose" Said Tenzin. "We couldn't of done it without each other" Said Hope.

Camera moves down to Hope and Korra holding each other's hand and started zooming out.


End file.
